Truth or Dare?
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: Kyungsoo mendapat tantangan bermain ToD dari Luhan dan dia memilih Dare yang sayangnya membuat dia harus memiliki urusan dengan Kai si Pangeran Sekolah. "Kau tahu Kai? Nyatakan Cinta padanya dan berikan satu ciuman untuknya," Luhan menunjuk bibir pinknya dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat lucu seperti kelereng. [Kaisoo - Yaoi] RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 1 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School life**

 **-ooOoo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING YHPO! And,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku..Ingin Putus"

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu menekan setiap katanya dengan pelan, kentara sekali jika gadis itu kini tengah marah besar, matanya membelalak lebar kearah lelaki dihadapannya yang hanya melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, terlihat sangat santai.

"Putus? Oke." Mata gadis itu semakin melebar saat jawaban yang dia dengar tak sesuai harapan, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku tangannya memutih.

"Sialan!" Setelah mengumpat keras, gadis itupun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dance dengan perasaan kesal yang memuncak. Sementara itu, lelaki tan yang baru saja dimaki itu hanya tersenyum acuh.

"Kau serius?" Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, lelaki tan bernama Kai itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Dia yang meminta menjadi kekasihku, dia juga yang ingin putus. Apa aku salah? Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya yang terus saja mengejarku."

"Yeah~ Tapi dia itu Irene. Kau tak salah?" Kai menatap lelaki pucat disampingnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Memang kenapa? Apakah aku bersikap berlebihan saat menolak Suzy dulu?" Lelaki pucat itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak mengerti dengan jalan fikir sahabat satunya ini. Oh! Irene. Dia adalah Primadona sekolah, saat semua lelaki mati-matian memperebutkannya, Kai dengan tenang hati melepasnya? Heh, dunia ini aneh ya?

"Yeah! Aku tak menghitung dia gadis yang keberapa." Kai terkekeh pelan, mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan mereka, aku hanya kasihan karna mereka selalu mengejarku Sehun." Lelaki bernama Sehun itu hanya mengangguk samar.

"Ayo pergi." Kai menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan, kemudian mengisyaratkan pada lelaki pucat itu agar mengikutinya. Keduanya keluar dari ruang dance menuju lorong dimana teman se Genk'nya menunggu. Dengan Kai yang berada didepan sebagai pemimpin, Kelompok Gangster SOPA itupun melangkah menuju ruang kelas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
Kyungsoo hari ini datang terlalu awal kesekolah, lelaki dengan tubuh mungilnya itu memasuki kelas dan mendapati sudah ada beberapa temannya tengah bermain kartu diatas meja. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kaki pendeknya melangkah pelan-pelan melewati meja Luhan yang hanya berjarak dua meja didepan mejanya, anak rusa itu tengah asik bermain game di ponselnya dan ini kesempatannya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Luhan. Hell, bocah itu menyebalkan meski Kyungsoo akui dia adalah salah satu sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi.." Luhan menyapa dengan ceria tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Yah, ketahuan deh.

"Selamat pagi," Jawab Kyungsoo tak bersemangat, dia duduk dikursinya dan mengamati sekeliling. Si Pintar Baekhyun tengah duduk tenang dengan sebuah buku Eksposisi ditangannya. Benar-benar anak rajin, Guman Kyungsoo dalam hati. Lelaki mungil itu menguap sekali kemudian merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, matanya terpejam ingin beristirahat sejenak sambil menunggu bel masuk. Luhan yang melihat itu mematikan ponselnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu terlihat tak bersemangat. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik Luhan wajib merubah keadaan.

"Heii..Kyungsoo.." Panggil Luhan, mendorong kursinya agar dekat dengan meja Kyungsoo. Yang diapanggil pura-pura tidur, namun tak berhasil karna kini Luhan sudah menggoyang tubuhnya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Ayo bermain,"

"Bermain?" Alis Kyungsoo berkedut mendengar ajakan Luhan. Memangnya dia anak SD yang bisa diajak bermain? Kyungsoo menggelang acuh, mencoba kembali tidur namun tangan Luhan menahan kepalanya. Aish.

"Ayolah. Ini bukan permainan biasa,"

"Maksudmu?" Luhan tersenyum aneh dan Kyungsoo merasa ngeri tiba-tiba, lelaki mungil itu mulai was-was, senyum Luhan bagai awal dari kesialan. Anak Rusa itu kini menyatukan empat buah meja menjadi satu hingga membentuk meja persegi yang lumayan besar dengan tiga kursi, kemudian mengeluarkan botol wine kosong dari tas milik Yongguk, si lelaki garang yag suka sekali minum alkohol. Yongguk menatap Luhan tajam karna berani sekali membuka tasnya tanpa izin, tapi lelaki dengan muka garang itu hanya menghela nafas saat Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, pose memohon plus bbuing - bbuing. Aneh. Ternyata Yongguk yang sangar dan galak itu mudah luluh dengan puppy jelek milik Luhan –fikir Kyungsoo.

"Kemari.." Tubuh Kyungsoo tertarik dan Luhan mendudukkannya didepan meja persegi yang dia buat. Satu kursi terisi lagi oleh Baekhyun yang hanya melongo bingung, kemudian Luhan menduduki kursi terakhir. Perfect. Kini teman-teman sekelasnya sudah mengelilingi mereka bertiga. Kyungsoo mengguman tak jelas dalam hati, Luhan pasti akan berbuat gila. Yatuhan! Lindungi aku –batin Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan bermain apa Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak nyaman, Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Truth or Dare."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Truth or Dare?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat ujung botol mengarah kearah Baekhyun, lelaki dengan mata sipitnya itu tampak menegang ditempat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Ayo Baekhyun. Tentukan pilihanmu." Desak Luhan tak sabar, mengalahkan desakan orang penagih hutang saja.

"Umh..A-aku..aku..mmm.." Baekhyun meremas ujung kemejanya, matanya bergerak gusar menatap kesana kemari. Oh! Dia memiliki IQ tinggi dan salah satu siswa pintar disini, Seharusnya dia lebih pintar dan peka dengan permainan yang Luhan maksut.

"Truth."

Luhan tersenyum puas menatap Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, sementara teman-temannya mulai menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Siapa orang yang kau suka saat ini?"

Oh, pertanyaan privasi. Guman Kyungsoo dalam hati. Bagaiman mungkin Luhan bisa melakukannya? Anak rusa itu memang pantas diwaspadai. Sementara Baekhyun semakin menunduk dengan perasaan kalut. Haruskah –Dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya?

"C...Cha..Park Chanyeol.."

Akhirnya! Semua yang ada disana bersorak heboh. Si Pintar Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Anak Club Basket yang tampan dan tinggi itu? Pangeran dari kutub Utara yang super cuek dan dingin? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyukai lelaki macam Chanyeol? Sudah Kyungsoo katakana Dunia saat ini sedang terbalik.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah Sunbae Kyungsoo semenjak Sekolah Junior, bahkan mereka berdua pernah satu kelas saat ekskul seni. Namun Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun mengobrol ataupun hanya bertegur sapa, Chanyeol terlalu tertutup dengan semua orang, dia tipikal lelaki misterius dan tak banyak bicara, ekspresi wajahnya pun selalu datar seolah dia tidak bisa membuat ekspresi lain karna kelainan syaraf –oke ini berlebihan– Kyungsoo tak tahu kapan sebenarnya Chanyeol berubah, karna menurut kabar yang didengarnya, Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang ramah dan ceria ;hanya saja lelaki tinggi itu semakin tertutup saat kedua orang tuanya bercerai, tepatnya disaat hari kelulusan sekolah tingkah Junior tiga tahun lalu. Entahlah, Kyungsoo tak terlalu peduli dengan privasi orang. Biarkan Chanyeol bersama dunianya sendiri.

"Bagus Sekali," Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian memutar botol wine, permainan dimulai lagi. Bola mata Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengikuti putaran botol, mata bulatnya berotasi mengimbangi kecepatan botol. Dia was-was.

"Jangan sampai berhenti padaku. Pliss." Do'anya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
"Truth or Dare?"

 **Sial!**

Kyungsoo menunduk, meremas kedua tangannya kuat saat ujung Botol Wine yang kosong itu berhenti berputar dan mengarah padanya. Sementara itu didepannya, Luhan kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Oh! Sejak kapan lelaki rusa itu memiliki tatapan seperti itu? sejak saat ini Kyungsoo rasa. Sialan dia terjebak sekarang!

 **Bodoh!**

Kyungsoo bodoh. Tidak seharusnya ia terperangkap dalam permainan bodoh ini. Seharusnya di ingat jika Luhan adalah tipe teman yang..eerr, sedikit menyebalkan. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menghentikan permainan setelah Luhan berhasil membuat pengakuan dari Baekhyun.

"Truth Or Dare?"

See? Lelaki rusa itu kini bahkan mendesaknya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, mengisi banyak Oksigen ke paru-parunya ;sekedar mengatur laju pernafasannya, ia tak ingin apa yang menjadi keputusannya ini salah. Otaknya berputar melakukan diskusi untuk memutuskan apakah dia harus memilih Truth atau Dare! Permainan ini harus diakhiri. Harus! Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia membuka mulut untuk menyerukan keputusannya.

"Dare,"

Good **!** Keputusan yang tepat, setidaknya Luhan tak akan bertanya tentang Rahasia yang Ekstrim tentangnya seperti Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum senang, Otaknya berfikir mencari sesuatu yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo. Well, dia selain menyebalkan juga cerdik. Tatapannya kemudian mengarah keluar Jendela, bersamaan dengan lewatnya sekelompok lelaki yang melewati kelas mereka. Luhan mengeluarkan Smirknya saat dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringaian cantik yang membuat Kyungsoo sesak nafas saat ini juga. Anubis, ayo jemput aku saat ini juga –jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu Kai? Nyatakan Cinta padanya dan berikan satu ciuman untuknya," Luhan menunjuk bibir pinknya dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat lucu seperti kelereng.

"APA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai adalah Pangeran Es Sekolah–Selain Chanyeol–yang Tampan, Kaya, Keren Dan Perfect. Tipikal lelaki cuek dan dingin yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh berbagai macam wanita dan berakhir dengan hubungan sepihak yang hanya bertahan dalam hitungan hari. Kebanyakan si gadis yang memutuskannya, dan Kai tak ambil peduli. Dia hanya merasa kasihan pada gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarnya. Itu saja. Dan masalahnya sekarang, Luhan ingin Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan menciumnya? Tepat dibibir pula? Oh! What to the Hell ?

"Kau tak berniat Lari kan Soo?"

Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya kebawah membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. Dia bukan tipikal orang lemah, Asal Kalian tahu itu. Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, kaki pendeknya berlari kecil menghadang Gerombolan Gangster yang melewati kelasnya. Luhan, Baekhyun dan yang lain melihatnya dari balik jendela kaca kelas.

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo berteriak cukup keras. Membuat lelaki berkulit tan yang menjadi pemimpin paling depan berhenti dan otomatis kelompok Gangster itu ikut berhenti, beberapa orang yang kebetulan berlalu lalang disana juga menghentikan langkah mereka demi melihat siapa yang berani memanggil Pangeran Es itu. Kai menautkan kedua alisnya bingung saat Seorang anak pendek –yang sepertinya adik kelas– berlari kearahnya kemudian berakhir berdiri dihadapannya dengan kepala menunduk. Aneh, Fikirnya.

"Ada Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, lelaki mungil dihadapannya masih menunduk.

"A-anu.."

"Bicara Cepat. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pembicaraan tak penting."

 **Cih!** **Sombong!** **–batin Kyungsoo.** Andai saja jika bukan karna tantangan konyol itu, Kyungsoo tak akan sudi menemui lelaki sombong ini. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang -lagi- dengan segenap keberanian Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap iris kelam itu dalam, dan bersamaan dengan itu, sesuatu bergemuruh di dadanya. Sial!

"A-Aku..Mencintaimu Kai,"

Kalimat keramat itu terucap dengan lancar dari bibir hatinya, kemudian kaki pendeknya berjinjit, dan..

 **C** **hup!**

Lelaki tan itu terkejut bukan main, iris kelamnya melebar karna dia terlalu shock. Baru saja dia putus dengan Irene dan sekarang seorang lelaki pendek menyatakan cinta padanya? Mulutnya terbuka, namun belum sempat ia bicara pada sosok pemilik mata bulat didepannya ini, matanya terbelalak semakin lebar merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya. Hanya berjalan 5 Detik tanpa pergerakan dan lelaki mungil itu segera menarik wajahnya kemudian berlari menjauh dengan wajah memerah, tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh, Perasaan Aneh apa ini?

Luhan dan sebagian yang menonton Drama Kissing itu bertepuk tangan riuh –kecuali satu manusia yang bernama Baekhyun– lelaki polos itu hanya mengedip tak percaya. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan itu hanya mengguman tidak jelas, namun sebagian berkata **'Berani sekali** **lelaki** **itu, apa dia tak tahu** **siapa itu** **Kai? Matilah dia'**

Dan, Kai?

Lelaki tan itu sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu sangat cepat, asal kalian tahu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Kai merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak tak wajar saat seseorang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Padahal dia sudah puluhan kali mendapat pernyataan cinta seperti ini. Ah, atau mungkin dia mengidap sakit jantung saat ini? Lamunannya terbuyar saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki pendek yang sudah hilang dibalik tikungan kelas. Lelaki pucat bernama Sehun itu tertawa hambar tak percaya.

"Hoh, dia menciummu? Berani sekali dia..haha.." Sehun tergelak, namun segera menahan tawanya saat Kai memberikannya tatapan membunuh. Lelaki pucat itu kembali memasang wajah Poker facenya.

"Bahkan dia menciummu..Disini," Sehun menambahi, menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Sementara Kai terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebuah senyum miring tercipta dibibirnya.

"Siapa nama anak itu?" Dia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, Sehun yang ada disebelahnya menggelang tak tahu.

"Kutanya siapa namanya?" Kai mengulang, terlihat jengkel. Dia paling tak suka menunggu.

"Kyungsoo."

Kai memutar kepalanya kebelakang, menatap sosok Chen yang masih asik bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Anak kelas sebelas, dia adalah teman grup vocal Minseok." Chen mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian kembali merajut langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mati kau mata bulattt.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Kyungsoo tak henti memukuli kepalanya sendiri, sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya kesal, membuat rambut hitam lurusnya terlihat tak beraturan. Luhan yang melihat itu segera menghampiri sahabatnya, masih dengan tawa di wajahnya.

"Kau hebat Soo."

Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya, beralih menatap sahabatnya itu dengan rasa kesal yang membuncah. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pukulan-pukulan mautnya ketubuh Luhan, membuat anak rusa itu memekik sakit.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan.." Luhan meringis sakit, namun dia tetap tertawa.

"Ini semua karnamu, karna permainan bodoh itu. Arrggh! Aku malu tahu."

"Ya. Aku tahu..tapi –Awh itu sangat fantastic. Yakkk! Hentikan."

"Fantastic kau bilang? Aku malu..Argghh!" Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulannya pada tubuh kecil Luhan kemudian kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan mengusap bahu sahabatnya lembut mencoba memberikan dorongan, tapi ini semua karna ide bodohnya juga sih. Kyungsoo menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan, dia terlihat frustasi sekali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumannya pelan.

"Memang apa? Kai sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini, lupakan saja. Aku yakin Kai tak akan mengungkitnya kembali."

"Tapi.."

"Sstt. Kau ini terlalu memikirkannya sih. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Okay?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kai itu pangeran sekolah, mungkin hal memalukan seperti yang dia lakukan –menyatakan cinta– itu sudah biasa. Yeah, anggap saja Kyungsoo seperti salah satu fans yang selalu mengejar-ngejar lelaki itu –meski sumpah dia tidak akan sudi dengan lelaki sombong itu–Semoga ucapan Luhan benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

 **BRAK!**

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat pintu terbuka lebar dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit. Siapa sih yang berani menendang pintu kelasnya? Guman Kyungsoo sebal. Namun mata bulatnya kemudian mengeras bagai kelereng saat segerombolan lelaki sekitar sepuluh orang berhambur memasuki kelasnya, dan yang terpenting adalah..Lelaki dengan almamater yang tersampir dibahu itu, dia adalah Kai. Oh! God! Persetan dengan rasa Ge'er, Kyungsoo langsung menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan buku catatan Sosiolog yang dia pegang. Pasti Kai datang kesini dengan sebuah tujuan. Jika bukan karna insiden ciumannya kemarin, mungkin ada salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang mengajak berkelahi. Kyungsoo tak berharap keduanya, dia mengintip sedikit dari ujung bukunya, Kai tengah menatap sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu didalam kelas ini.

"Dimana orang yang bernama Kyungsoo."

 **Dug!**

Kyungsoo merasakan sebongkah es batu dari kutub utara menimpa kepalanya yang panas. Aduh, Bagaimana ini? Sialan sekali Luhan, dia yang menyebabkan ini semua, disaat seperti ini kemana anak rusa itu? Untuk apa sih Kai mencarinya? Atau jangan-jangan untuk balas dendam? Oh. Tidakkk!

"KUTANYA DIMANA ANAK PENDEK DENGAN MATA KELERENGNYA ITU?" Kyungsoo merengut tak suka saat Kai berteriak, enak saja mengatainya pendek dan mata kelereng. Matanya itu hanya besar, tidak seperti kelereng, -Oh Lupakan. Kyungsoo harap teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya meski itu mustahil.

Semua yang ada dikelas terlonjak kaget, Lalu Yunhyeong yang merasa acara bermain gamenya terganggu menunjuk kearah bangku paling belakang dengan malas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ritual bermain gamenya yang sempat tertunda. Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati, dia semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada bukunya. Oh tidakk, tidakk. Dia mendekat. Pertiwi! Telan aku sekarang juga.

 **Sret!**

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, Kai telah menyingkirkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya hingga kini wajahnya tak terlindung oleh apapun. Jantung lelaki mungil itu bergemuruh cepat saat tatapan datar milik Kai bertubrukan dengan matanya.

"A..Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup, dia salah tingkah.

"Masalah kemarin..umh, itu..itu hanya jebakan Luhan, anu.. aku tak bermaksud-"

"Aku tak peduli," Potong Kai cepat, kedua tangan lelaki tan itu terlipat didadanya. Sementara teman-temannya berdiri menyebar di depan pintu seperi bodyguard.

"Aku datang bukan untuk itu,"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedip lucu, membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Kai yang melihat itu membuang muka. Kenapa si pendek ini manis sekali? Fikirnya. Ah, ini konyol. Kai tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya.

"Aku datang sesuai ucapanmu kemarin."

"Ucapan kemarin? Maksudmu?"

"Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu,"

"Maksudmu?" Entah kenapa otak Kyungsoo jadi buntu saat ini. Mata bulatnya kemudian melebar secara perlahan saat otaknya pelan-pelan mampu mencerna apa maksud kalimat barusan, degup jantungnya semakin terpompa cepat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, Kyungsoo menegang ditempat. Sementara Kai menatap lelaki pendek dihadapannya malas. Dia itu bodoh atau terlalu polos sih?

"Maksudku.." Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam, kemudian memegang kedua bahu lelaki mungil yang kini merasa nyawanya hilang.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku.. Kyungsoo."

 **1 Detik**

 **2 Detik**

 **3 Detik**

"APA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?" Kyungsoo buru-buru membekap mulut Luhan sebelum keadaan kelas menjadi gaduh karna pekikannya. Luhan itu telalu berlebihan dan kadang Kyungsoo kesal dibuatnya. Tapi –Mau bagaimana? seperti apapun Luhan tetap sahabatnya.

"Jadi..Kai tadi datang kesini dan mengklaim bahwa kau itu kekasihnya? Wow, itu berita hebat." Luhan mengecilkan suaranya menjadi berbisik, anak rusa itu menatap Kyungsoo serius dengan pandangan heboh. Yang ditanya hanya menggelang frustasi.

"Ini semua karnamu Luhan. kau tahu itu.."

"Yeah. Berterimakasihlah padaku, karna jika bukan karnaku, tak mungkin kau menjadi kekasih Kai. Iya kan?" Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya genit, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semakin sebal. Ingin sekali dia mual ditempat.

"Kau fikir aku senang?"

"Kufikir Iya."

"Bodoh. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti gadis-gadis lainnya." Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi, ingin sekali dia menendang Luhan keluar kelas dengan satu bogeman mentah dipipinya. Tapi Kyungsoo masih waras untuk tidak melakukan itu. Hah, dia merasa sangat frustasi. Hidupnya terlalu rumit, Kyungsoo belum pernah menjalin hubungan –Pacaran sebelumnya, dan sekarang seseorang bernama Kai mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih? Hanya karna Tantangan bodoh Luhan? Memang dia barang apa? huh, tak ada kata romatis dalam kehidupan cintanya.

"Aku akan selalu membencimu seumur hidupku Luhan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
Berita hubungan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Entah itu dari salah satu teman –Gangster Kai yang bercerita dan akhirnya menyebar luas dari bibir satu kebibir yang lainnya. Dan itu yang semakin membuat hidup Kyungsoo terbebani. Setiap langkahnya selalu dipenuhi oleh bisikan ataupun cibiran dari siswa maupun siswi yang membicarakannya. Kyungsoo si anak kelas sebelas yang biasa-biasa saja kini mulai terkenal dan menjadi ternding topic mading sekolah selama beberapa hari karna berhasil menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Kai. Namun yang Kyungsoo tak mengerti adalah, ini sudah berjalan seminggu dan Kai tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Maksudnya –Kalian pasti paham kan bagaimana sikap seorang kekasih pada pasangannya? Memberi ucapan selamat pagi, mengantar pulang atau berkencan. Jangankan berkencan, bertemupun jarang! Bukannya mengharap sih, lagipula Kyungsoo tak terlalu menginginkan itu. Hanya saja, rasanya sangat aneh. Kai bilang Kyungsoo itu kekasihnya, tapi sampai seminggu ini dia tidak memberi kabar apapun. Kyungsoo ragu, apa Kai serius dengan ucapannya? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mempermainkannya? Uhh, Kyungsoo rasanya terlalu banyak mengharapkan janji semu. Tidak! Tidak! Pasti Kai hanya mempermainkannya. Benar, dia anak populer di sekolah. Pasti Kai sedang mempermainkannya, Kyungsoo tak boleh terjebak. Lelaki mungil itu menguatkan keyakinannya, namun lagi-lagi dia gagal. Kyungsoo merasa gila sekarang.

"Arrgg!"

Kyungsoo membanting lokernya dengan frustasi. Beruntung lorong tempat loker siswa sedang dalam keadaan sepi, jadi tak masalah jika Kyungsoo berteriak disini. Lelaki mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi, namun sesuatu membuatnya telonjak kaget.

"Hah,"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Seorang Lelaki tan tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada plus wajah datarnya yang tak pernah hilang. Kai datang tanpa suara maupun pergerakan seperti hantu. Panjang umur sekali, Saat Kyungsoo sedang memikirkannya dan bagai sebuah Telepati, Kai sudah ada didepannya, mengejutkannya tebih tepatnya.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku," Kyungsoo menggerakkan telunjuknya seolah menyuruh Kai menyingkir. Tapi bukan Kai namanya jika bisa ditentang. Secara tiba-tiba Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kebelakang hingga punggung sempit itu membentur dinding loker, tubuh mungilnya terkurung diantara lengan Kai yang berada dikedua sisi kepalanya.

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

Jantung Kyungsoo memompa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata bulatnya mengedip-ngedip polos, tubuhnya menegang hebat. Oh, posisi ini terlalu intim.

"A-a..apa yang kau.."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti, mata bulatnya semakin membulat lebar saat sebuah benda kenyal dan sedikit lembab menyentuh bibirnya. Bergerak lembut selembut marshallow yang pernah Kyungsoo cicipi. Lelaki mungil itu mematung ditempat, melotot tajam pada Kai yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Apa Kai menikmatinya?

"Aku pacarmu, apa masalah aku menciummu?" Kai berucap setelah tautan keduanya terlepas, lelaki tan itu mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang basah dengan ibu jari kanannya, hal itu semakin sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah hebat. Dia semakin salah tingkah. Kai yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan dengan seram.

"Kau gugup," Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi, tanpa berucap sepatah katapun dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri santai menatap kepergiannya. Oh! Demi Pororo kesayangannya, dia sangat malu.

"DIA MENCIUMKU.." Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berfikir jika saat ini dia pasti sudah gila. Tentu, liat saja rambut coklatnya yang sudah acak-acakan oleh tangannya sendiri. Sepertinya lelaki mungil itu sedang depresi. Dan Luhan mulai merasakan itu semenjak Kyungsoo kembali dari ruang loker siswa untuk mengambil buku tugas. Sudah berapa kali juga Han Saem menegurnya, namun tak ada perubahan pasti. Luhan melirik jam tangan rusa manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. 5 menit lagi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ssttt."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan yang kini sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dia sedang tak ingin bercanda sekarang, dengan acuh dia memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan berharap fikirannya jadi tenang, namun tiba-tiba wajah tampan Kai kini tengah bermain-main didepannya. Arrgh! Kyungsoo kembali menggacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aneh," Guman Luhan kesal, kemudian kembali membawa pandangannya kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

**TTETT!**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, kini sosok Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah beriringan menyusuri lorong koridor kelas yang mulai menyepi. Keduanya pulang bersama meski awalnya Kyungsoo sempat menolak karna masih kesal pada Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya namun Kyungsoo mencoba tak mendengar, dia sedang malas. Hh, seandainya bukan karna tantangan konyol Luhan pasti dia bisa pulang dengan nyaman sekarang. Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya, namun lagi-lagi lelaki mungil itu terkejut saat mendapati Kai tengah bersandar di balik pillar dengan gerombolan teman Gangsternya –Tentu saja. Lelaki tan itu maju mendekat setelah mendapati Kyungsoo datang.

" Kai. Kurasa dia sedang menunggumu. Wahh!" Kyungsoo semakin kelabakan, dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari, namun Luhan sudah menahan lengannya. Argh! Anak rusa sialan.

"Haii.." Luhan menyapa dengan ceria, tangannya menahan kuat lengan Kyungsoo agar lelaki mungil itu diam ditempat. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dengan kepala menunduk agar tak bertemu muka dengan Kai. Demi apa dia sangat malu setelah insiden ciuman itu.

"Kyungsoo pulang bersamaku." Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Kai itu mendongak cepat, kemudian menatap Luhan was-was.

"Ti-tidakk..a-aku akan pulang dengan Lu-"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan pacarmu."

Terlambat! Luhan memotong ucapannya, kini tubuhnya didorong mendekat kearah Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan wajah melas semelas-melasnya, kepalanya menggelang pelan tanda tak mau. Namun Luhan sudah berlalu sambil melambai ceria.

"Paii~"

"Ti..tidak. aku..Lu..Luhan.."

Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu, namun lengannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Kai. Arrgh! Luhan..Awas Kau. Batin Kyungsoo geram. Ahh~ apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya?

"Aku pulang sendiri saja," Kyungsoo berucap dengan pelan, sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya minta dilepas, namun sebuah tatapan datar Kai hadiahkan untuknya, membuat Kyungsoo diam seketika. Kemana Kai akan membawanya?

"Kalian semua boleh pulang," Kai berucap, tentu saja kepada gerombolan –Anak buah, anggap saja begitu– yang sedari tadi terus membututinya dari belakang. Lelaki pucat bernama Sehun itu mengangguk samar, kemudian memberi syarat agar mereka pergi. Dan kini hanya tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua. Tingkat kegugupan Kyungsoo menjadi level atas, lelaki mungil itu sedari tadi terus menunduk.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibir tebalnya. Kai kembali merajut langkah lebar, membawa Kyungsoo terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC! Or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya ;**

FF abal ini sudah pernah Laxy share di Facebook **( Exo Yaoi Kaisoo & HunHan Fanfiction ) **^.^))~

Yang udah pernah baca, disini Laxy edit ulang tapi jalan cerita tetep sama kok! :D

Silahkan buat yang berminat dilanjut meninggalkan **komentar, saran atau kritik!** Ini adalah **FF Predebut/?** Eaaa :P Jika peminat ada, bakal saya lajutkan ^.^ **Semua tergantung kalian~**

Aku tunggu ya…

 **Thank's & Byeeee …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 2 )**

 **Cast :**

· **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

· **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

· **And Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Preview]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang sendiri saja," Kyungsoo berucap dengan pelan, sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya minta dilepas, namun sebuah tatapan datar Kai hadiahkan untuknya, membuat Kyungsoo diam seketika. Kemana Kai akan membawanya?

"Kalian semua boleh pulang," Kai berucap, tentu saja kepada gerombolan –Anak buah, anggap saja begitu– yang sedari tadi terus membututinya dari belakang. Lelaki pucat bernama Sehun itu mengangguk samar, kemudian memberi syarat agar mereka pergi. Dan kini hanya tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo seorang. Tingkat kegugupan Kyungsoo menjadi level atas, lelaki mungil itu sedari tadi terus menunduk.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya, sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibir tebalnya. Kai kembali merajut langkah lebar, membawa Kyungsoo terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuk."

Kyungsoo merengut tak suka, dia membuka pintu mobil sport keluaran terbaru itu dengan kesal, masuk kedalam kemudian menutup pintunya dengan keras. Persetan dengan Mata Kai yang kini tengah melotot kearahnya seolah berkata 'Pintu mobil baruku akan rusak bodoh'. Kyungsoo tak peduli, kesannya sangat buruk. Seolah dia disamakan dengan anak buah –Maid di Gangsternya itu yang menurut diperintah ini dan itu. Tapi bodohnya juga Kyungsoo menurut.

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Kyungsoo merasakan Kai sudah mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya membisu dengan pandangan mengarah keluar jendela, membiarkan mobil merah itu akhirnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **Diam!**

"Dimana arah rumahmu?" Tanya Kai datar, Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar kemudian berpaling lagi keluar jendela. Lelaki mungil itu menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dengan detail.

"Mmm.."

Kai berguman sendiri, tangan kanannya meraih Ponsel disaku kemejanya, mengutak-atik sebentar benda persegi itu dan meletakkannya disamping kemudi. Itu GBS.

Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam keheningan, dan lelaki mungil itupun patut bersyukur karna Kai sedari tadi juga bungkam. Hingga akhirnya mobil merah itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya saat ini. Ternyata Kai benar-benar membawanya pulang, syukurlah lelaki tan itu tak macam-macam.

"Terimakasih.."

Kyungsoo berkata pelan, membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari-lari membuka gerbang rumahnya tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. Persetan dengan etika, dia tak peduli. Yang penting adalah dia tak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Kai. Itu membuat perasaannya seperti diaduk-aduk menjadi satu.

Sementara Kai masih duduk manis dibangku kemudi, matanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mungilnya lenyap dibalik gerbang. Lelaki tan itu tersenyum aneh sendiri, menggelang-gelangkan kepalanya tak percaya. Apa yang barusan dia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hhh.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat dia berhasil menutup pintu utama, lelaki mungil itu menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya pada sandaran pintu. Nafasnya naik turun seperti pelari marathon yang baru saja mengikuti turnamen. Oke –Mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi fakta menunjukkan jika Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas jika berada didekat Kai. Mungkinkah dia gugup, takut atau semacamnya?

"Hei Soo.."

Kyungsoo spontan mendongakkan kepalanya, membawa pandangannya menuju ke arah lantai atas. Seketika matanya yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat lebar, mulutnya menganga lebar karna terlalu shock. Bahkan saking lebarnya, kau bisa memasukkan Hotdog langsung ke mulutnya. Kyungsoo bertahan pada posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, membuat lelaki dengan setelan Jas Casual itu terkekeh, menuruni anak tangga dengan kedua tangan yang terentang.

"Hyuuuungggggg~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah memasuki area parkir sekolah untuk mengambil mobilnya. Hari ini dia sedang tak ada tugas ataupun ekskul sekolah, lelaki pucat itu ingin segera sampai dirumah dan tidur dengan nyaman diranjangnya. Hihi, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya nyaman, apalagi merasakannya langsung. Sehun memasuki mobilnya, mulai membawa Audy putih itu melaju melewati area parkir menuju gerbang sekolah. Sehun memutar sebuah music bergenre Hip Hop dari radio tape mobilnya, lelaki pucat itu mulai menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja, dia hampir keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah jika saja tak ada sesuatu yang menabraknya, lebih tepatnya menyerempetnya. Sehun mendelik tak suka, buru-buru dia keluar dari mobilnya dan mendapati seorang lelaki mungil tengah terjatuh dengan Posisi terduduk bersama sepeda Lipat berwarna Pinknya. Mata Sehun terbelalak, namun bukan karna melihat lelaki itu, melainkan melihat keadaan kap mobil bagian depannya yang lecet. Lelaki pucat itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, pandangan datarnya mengarah pada lelaki dibawahnya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau itu punya mata tidak sih? Lihat, mobilku jadi lecet karnamu."

Lelaki mungil itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Alis Sehun mengkerut, sepertinya dia pernah melihat Lelaki ini. Tapi dimana ya?

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan keadaan mobilmu daripada aku?" Lelaki mungil bernama Luhan itu menunjuk diri sendiri sambil balas mendelik.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas." Aku akan lebih peduli pada milikku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau juga harus peduli pada orang yang kau tabrak." Luhan ngotot, menunjuk Sehun dengan kesal. "Lihat. Sepedaku juga rusak,"

"Aku tak peduli. Kau yang menabrakku, dasar bodoh."

"YA! KAU YANG BODOH."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Luhan, lelaki pucat itu mengibaskan tangannya pada Luhan seolah berkata 'Itu tak penting' kemudian berlalu pergi dengan mobilnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih betah dengan posisi tidak elitnya sambil berteriak kesal.

"DASAR MANUSIA BODOH. AWASS KAU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku jika Hyung akan pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya manja, tangan mungilnya masih sibuk membuka kotak oleh-oleh yang kakaknya bawa dari Changsa, Cina. Wow! Mata bulatnya berbinar cerah, ada sepasang sepatu musim salju, kue coklat khas cina dan masih banyak lagi. Lelaki mungil itu semakin cepat membuka bungkus kotak yang kakaknya bawa dengan kesetanan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Suho –kakak Kyungsoo–

"Tentu." Jawab Kyungsoo semangat, kini dia sibuk memakai sepatu salju warna merahnya. Lelaki bernama Suho itu tersenyum, mengusap kepala adiknya sayang. Yup! Suho adalah kakak tertua Kyungsoo, dia bekerja sebagai CEO di Perusahaan milik keluarganya. Seminggu yang lalu Suho ditugaskan untuk mengurus salah satu cabang yang ada di Cina. Asal kalian tahu saja, Kyungsoo itu adalah tipe adik yang sangat 'Engh' sekali. Mereka sangat dekat, mungkin jika salah satu dari kalian tak ada yang tahu mereka itu saudara –Karna factor wajah mereka yang sangat jauh berbeda tanpa ada kata mirip– mungkin kalian berfikir jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Sangat lengket, Kyungsoo itu sangat manja, Apalagi kepada Suho, seperti terlalu bergantung mungkin, dan Suho juga sebaliknya. Jadi.. Yeah~ Kalian akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tentu saja Senang.

"Sebenarnya aku punya satu kejutan lagi untuk kalian semua, terutama untukmu." Ucapan Suho membuat kegiatan Kyungsoo berhenti, dengan muka ingin tahunya lelaki mungil itu mulai kepo bertanya.

"Apa itu hyung?" Suho tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, diacaknya surai Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Nanti saat waktunya tiba, kau akan tahu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai man."

Sehun menghentikan petikan gitarnya, kepalanya mendongak ke sumber suara. Oh! Ternyata Kai.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana yang lain?"

Kai melempar satu kaleng minuman soda yang langsung Sehun tangkap dengan baik. Lelaki pucat itu membuka penutupnya, kemudian meneguknya perlahan sebelum berbicara –Kai melakukan hal yang sama juga.

"Chen pergi dengan Xiumin. Minhyun dan Joe..entahlah.." Kai mengedikkan bahunya acuh, lelaki tan itu mengambil posisi tidur diatas sofa. Keadaan Studio sedang sepi, jadi Kai bebas untuk memejamkan mata, Sementara Sehun hanya menatap kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei..Kai.." Panggil Sehun pelan, lelaki pucat itu mulai memetik senar gitarnya perlahan.

"Hhh.." Sahut Kai.

"Apa..ah, maksudku bagaimana dengan hubunganmu? Dengan si anak pendek bermata mirip kelereng itu," Ada jeda panjang disana.

"Aku tak tahu,"

"Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

"Entahlah."

"Dia itu laki-laki, tapi sangat manis,"

"Yeah. Aku tahu,"

"Kenapa kau mengklaimnya sebagai kekasihmu?"

"Dia yang pertama menyatakan cinta padaku." Ada sedikit nada jengkel dalam ucapannya, lelaki tan itu membuka matanya, menatap Sehun dengan sebal. Kepo sekali sih anak albino itu. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, mulai memetik senar gitarnya lebih keras.

"Jadi kau mempermainkannya?"

Kai diam, sedetik kemudian dia menggelang. Lelaki tan itu kembali rebahan dengan mata terpejam. Wajah Kyungsoo sekilas terbayang di otaknya. Si mata kelereng itu manis juga rupanya.

"Bukankah dia yang terlebih dahulu menjadikanku mainan?" Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Jawabanku diawal adalah 'Iya'. Tapi..kita lihat saja nanti.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kepala celingak-celinguk menatap sekeliling dengan was-was seperti seorang bocah yang akan mencuri sekotak kue dari dapur ibunya. Lelaki mungil itu berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi saat tak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil merah yang diyakininya milik Kai terparkir dihalaman depan sekolah, Pasti Kai sudah ada disekitar sini. Fikirnya dengan kaki yang terus melangkah hingga akhirnya dia bernafas lega saat mencapai kelas. Kyungsoo mengusap peluhnya.

"Hhh.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

"Haii~"

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong, Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka pada sosok anak rusa yang kini sudah berdiri nyengir dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo mendengus, mendorong bahu mungil milik sahabatnya itu agar menyingkir dari pintu.

"Kau mengejutkanku." Ucapnya kesal. Luhan mengikutinya sampai Kyungsoo duduk dengan manis di kursinya.

"Memang kenapa sih? Seperti menghindari seseorang."

"Yep. Jangan sampai aku terlihat oleh lelaki es bernama Kai itu," Luhan menautkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya dia itu kekasihmu?" Jawaban Luhan membuat Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri didasar laut. Lelaki mungil itu mendelik tak suka.

"Aku tak yakin jika Kai itu pacarku,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **  
TEETT!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring, seluruh penghuni sekolahpun berhambur menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka masing – masing. Begitu jugapun dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mendapat jatah makanan mereka, Keduanya celingak-celinguk mencari meja yang kosong –mengingat kantin seluas ini sudah full dihuni oleh seluruh murid.

"Hai~ ayo Soo,"

Luhan melambai pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum di meja paling belakang, keduanya pun duduk mengambil posisi melingkar. Tak sampai menunggu lama, dengan lahapnya Luhan mulai menyendok sup rumput laut yang asapnya masih mengebul. Kyungsoo dengan spagettinya dan Baekhyun dengan roti isinya. Jangan sampai makanan yang enak ini terlalu menunggu lama, cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah protes minta diisi.

"Umh..Nyam..nyam.." Guman Kyungsoo mulai terbawa suasana saat mulutnya sudah penuh oleh Spagetti, lelaki mungil itu tak menghiraukan orang – orang atau sekedar noda yang ada disekitar bibirnya. Luhan yang sebenarnya tahu itu memilih diam sambil menahan tawa, biarkan saja. Lagipula wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu sekarang. Ketiganya tenggelam dalam keheningan dan mulai larut dalam dunia masing-masing, hingga suara ribut-ribut dari arah pintu masuk membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat kepala, lelaki mungil itu mendengus kesal dengan bibir yang masih penuh.

"MINGGIR.."

Suara lengkingan seperti petir itu milik Chen. Semua pasti tahu, lelaki dengan suara indah itu adalah salah satu kelompok Gangster sekolah dan pastinya si pemimpin juga tak akan ketinggalan. Kyungsoo mendelik menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang akan terjadi, dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari, namun terlambat. Keadaan kantin langsung menjadi sunyi saat suara langkah keras –Cukup Banyak– terdengar semakin mendekat. Kyungsoo menahan nafas, mie dimulutnya tak berhasil dia kunyah. Matanya membulat.

"K..kai.." Gumannya pelan tak jelas. Kai dengan beberapa temannya tengah berjalan mendekati meja paling belakang dimana tiga lelaki manis tengah terdiam dengan wajah tegang. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup. Kai berdiri didepannya dengan wajah datar, disampingnya berdiri juga lelaki pucat dengan tatapan tajam kearah Luhan dan sisanya berdiri menyebar dibelakang.

"Dia.." Sehun berguman pelan, menatap tajam pada sosok Luhan yang tengah mendelik tak suka padanya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Luhan sengit menunjuk Sehun, Lelaki pucat itu semakin mendelik tak suka memperlihatkan gesture wajah yang menyeramkan, namun tetap saja nyali Luhan tak menciut. Kyungsoo menunduk. Sementara Baekhyun mulai bingung sendiri, mata sipitnya menatap orang-orang itu bergantian.

"Oh! Maf sunbae. Aku akan pergi.." Baekhyun membungkuk sekali dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia tak ada urusan dengan orang-orang ini, lebih baik dia pergi saja. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan kepala menunduk –Kebiasaannya, dan lelaki mungil itu tak sadar dengan keadaan jalan didepannya.

 **Dug!**

Baekhyun terbelalak saat menyadari tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu atau –Seseorang mungkin– Hampir saja tubuh mungilnya jatuh jika tak ada sebuah lengan yang menahan pinggangnya. Baekhyun mendongak cepat, dan hampir saja mata sipitnya itu lepas dari kelopaknya saat menyadari siapa pemilik tangan itu. Wajah itu milik..

"C..Chanyeol." Baekhyun berguman pelan, mata sipitnya berkedip-kedip lucu pada seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

Mata itu, bibir itu, hidung itu, wajah itu..

Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang maha indah, tak ada cacat dalam pahatannya, lelaki dihadapannya sungguh tampan. Jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat, semburat rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya hingga menjalar ketelinga. Ah~ mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Bahkan saling bersentuhan secara fisik.

"Maaf." Lelaki jangkung itu berguman pelan dengan suara beratnya, membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan kembali menyimpan kedua tangannya didalam saku. Wow, itu gaya yang sangat cool. Baekhyun menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada lelaki pendek disampinya itu dengan ekor matanya. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, kemudian Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang malu bukan main.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bersihkan wajahmu. Kau terlihat sangat menjijikkan."

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak, buru-buru dia mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya cepat.

"Uhuukk!"

Sial! Dia tersedak, Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada kirinya dengan kepalan tangan, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Tapi entah kenapa itu semakin terlihat manis bagi Kai. Lelaki tan itu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral sebelum Luhan sempat melakukannya. Dengan buru-buru Kyungsoo meminumnya dan setelah itu barulah dia bisa bernafas lega. Punggung tangannya sudah terangkat akan mengusap bagian bibirnya, namun dengan cepat Kai mencegahnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Dasar Jorok."

Kai mengeluarkan sebungkus tissue basah dari saku celananya. Lelaki tan itu sedikit membungkuk dan mulai mengusap bagian bibir Kyungsoo hingga ke pipi gemuknya. Jarak wajahnya hanya beberapa centi saja, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin menyaingi warna tomat. Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman. Lelaki mungil itu malu? Dalam hati Kai terkekeh senang karna berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merasa malu seperti ini.

"Sudah."

Kai kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuang tissue kotor itu ke tong sampah yang hanya berjarak dua meter disampingnya. Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam membisu mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan menganga tak percaya. Wow! Ternyata Kai romantis juga.

"A-A.. -terimakasih.."

Kyungsoo bicara dengan terbata. Bodoh! Kenapa dia harus gugup? Kenapa juga jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat? Kyungsoo merutuk, menundukkan kepalanya malu. Keadaan kembali hening sampai suara pekikan keras milik Sehun terdengar menggema memenuhi isi kantin.

 **Bruak!**

"AWH!"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada lelaki pucat yang tengah jatuh terduduk dilantai sambil meringis memegangi pinggangnya, kemudian mengangkat kepala menatap sosok Luhan yang tengah terkikik dengan sebelah tangan memegang sandaran kursi. Semua otak bekerja cepat. Oh! Jadi Luhan menarik kursi yang akan Sehun duduki hingga lelaki pucat itu terjatuh?

"Hihi..Rasakan itu manusia bodoh! Wlee!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kearah Sehun. Membuat semua mata menatapnya tak percaya. Berani sekali dia mempermalukan Sehun? Dan Sehun? Lelaki pucat itu mulai bangkit dengan amarah yang mulai meletup-letup kepermukaan. Baru kali ini dia dipermalukan didepan banyak orang. Mau diletakkan dimana image coolnya?

"KAU!" Tunjukknya tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang masih terkikik.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU.." Sehun mungkin akan meraih kerah seragam milik Luhan jika saja lelaki mungil itu tidak segera lari mengambil langkah seribu. Lelaki pucat itu mengeram dan ikut berlari mengejar Luhan.

"MATI KAU.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Duagh!**

"Awh..shh.."

Luhan meringis pelan saat punggunnya membentur dinding loker cukup keras. Sial! Sehun menangkapnya dan mendorongnya terlalu kuat.

"Akhirnya, kau kutangkap juga anak rusa.." Sehun terengah, bagaimanapun juga lelaki mungil didepannya ini cukup gesit saat berlari. Mirip seekor anak rusa, dan perlu waktu lama untuk bisa menangkapnya seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku.." Luhan mulai berontak, namun Sehun kembali menahannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya tertahan dikedua sisi kepalanya. Tubuh kecilnya terkurung, dan wajah keduanyapun cukup ekstrim, bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan hafa nafas Luhan meyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Mata Sehun menatap kebagian dada Luhan.

 **'** **Xi Lu Han'**

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu juga..Xi Luhan.." Sehun berucap penuh penekanan, sebuah seringaian tercipta disudut bibirnya. Luhan yang lelah berontak akhirnya diam, menatap Sehun jengkel.

"Lepaskan aku tuan.." Luhan juga melirik bagian dada Sehun. "Oh Sehun.." Lanjutnya tajam, matanya membelalak menantang Sehun.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan heh? Kau itu baru saja mempermalukanku bodoh."

"Kau itu yang bodoh." Luhan menggerakkan tangannya, namun lelaki mungil itu kembali meringis karna Sehun semakin mencengkramnya kuat.

"Ya! Kau itu yang bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sehun sengit.

"Kau itu B-O-D-O-H.." Luhan sengaja mengeja kata-katanya dengan tajam, dan itu membuat Sehun mendelik marah, baru saja lelaki pucat itu akan bergerak, namun lutut Luhan sudah melayang terlebih dahulu meninju daerah selakangannya dengan kuat. Sehun terbelalak kaget.

"ARRGHH!"

Sehun melepas cengkramannya dan mengerang keras memegangi area tersensitivenya itu. Sementara Luhan kembali terkikik geli melihat Sehun yang tengah merintih kesakitan seperti cacing tanah yang kepanasan. Lelaki mungil itu berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Rasakan itu. Tuan Oh Sehun yang BODOH. HAHAHAHA.." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Oh! Adik kecilku –ringis Sehun.

"Awas kau..Xi Luhan.." Balasnya sengit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haii Kai.."

Kai menghentikan langkahnya didasar tangga saat suara halus itu menyapanya, kepalanya menoleh kesumber suara. Seorang lelaki manis dengan celemek pink ditubuhnya muncul dari dapur. Kai menatapnya bingung. Lelaki manis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung? Kapan kau pulang heh?" Kai bertanya, mengabaikan rentangan lelaki manis itu.

"Kau tak ingin kupeluk eoh?" Merasa diabaikan, Lelaki manis itu cemberut, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis dan lucu. Kai tersadar dan terkekeh, dia mendekat dan menyambut pelukan hangat kakak angkatnya itu.

"Kau semakin kecil Hyung.." Satu pukulan dipunggung Kai dapatkan. Lelaki tan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Kemarin siang, kenapa kau baru pulang heh? Dasar anak nakal." Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku menginap dirumah Sehun." Kai melangkah mengikuti jejak kakak angkatnya itu menuju dapur.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara." Lelaki manis itu menggelang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak sendiri," Alis Kai bertautan tajam tak mengerti.

"Tak sendiri? Lalu kau pulang bersama siapa Lay hyung?" Lelaki manis itu mebalikkan badannya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Kekasihku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrt!**

 **Drrt!**

"Eungh.."

Kyungsoo mendengus, heartlipsnya mengumpat pada siapapun yang berani mengganggu acara tidur siangnya saat ini. Tangan kanannya terulur dengan malas kearah nakas mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih. Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu, Kyungsoo langsung memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Hallo?"

"…."

Tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan sebal, menunggu suara dari sebrang.

"Hallo?"

"…."

"Ish. Kau itu tak bisa mendengar atau tak bisa bicara sih?"

"…."

"HEEIII..JAWAB AKU." Kyungsoo akhirnya memekik keras, namun tak ada efek yang berarti. Tetap tak ada sahutan dari sebrang, Kyungsoo mulai jengkel. Pasti ini kerjaan orang iseng. Dasar! Kemudian sebuah ide jahil muncul dikepalanya. Kyungsoo menyamankan posisinya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aaa..biar kutebak! Pasti celana dalammu berwarna Pink kan?"

"…."

"Oh! Tidak. Pasti berwarna biru dengan renda hitam kan?"

'….."

"Tidak..tidak. pasti hijau dengan pe-"

"Jaga ucapanmu."

Eh? Mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam seketika langsung melek, tubuhnya terduduk dengan tegang. Suara berat itu..suara itu..

"Apa yang kau bicarakan itu hah?"

 **Deg!**

Suara itu..

"K-kau..si..siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut, lelaki mungil itu mencengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat. Tidak! Tidak mungkin, pasti suaranya hanya mirip. Tak mungkin 'dia'.

"Masih bertanya? Aku kekasihmu."

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menceburkan dirinya kedalam sumur. Kekasih? Jangan bilang dia itu si manusia kutub itu. Lelaki mungil itu menggigiti ujung kukunya, ow~ apa dia gugup?

"Kekasih? A-aku tak punya kekasih." Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tak ada jawaban, apa ucapannya salah?

"Apa kau tak mengakuiku?"

"Huh?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo merinding mendengar suara tajam dari sebrang. Entahlah, padahal dia sedang sendiri dikamar ini, tapi rasanya suara itu terdengar tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kyungsoo merasa diawasi. Ohya, omong-omong Kai mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dari siapa?

"Darimana mendapat nomorku?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Xiumin." Jawaban yang singkat, jelas, padat dan datar. Kyungsoo merengut.

"Oh! Bagaimana bisa?" Terdengar decakan dari sebrang sana.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang tak penting. Bersiaplah. Aku akan kerumahmu sebentar lagi." Mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika.

"APA?"

 **Tutt! Tuutt! Tutt!**

Sambungan dimatikan sepihak. Kyungsoo memekik kesal. Kerumahnya? Oh, hell. Untuk apa? sok akrab sekali sih dia. Lagipula inikan bukan malam minggu, atau dia ingin mengajak kencan? Oh! Jangan gila Kyungsoo. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tak akan masuk jebakannya? Hubunganmu dengannya hanyalah hubungan semu. Sadar Kyungsoo.

"Hhh.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menatap ponselnya dan menyimpan nomor ponsel Kai barusan dengan nama kontak **'Manusia Kutub'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****

  
Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dengan malas, wajahnya kusut dengan rambut yang awut-awutan. Sesekali lelaki bermata bulat itu menguap. Masih sedikit mengumpat setelah sambungan telefonnya terputus dengan Kai tadi. Saat kaki pendeknya menyentuh lantai dasar, alis lelaki mungil itu berkerut tajam. Matanya menatap Ibu dan beberapa Maid Wanita tengah sibuk mondar-mandir membawa banyak sekali hidangan dari arah dapur menuju ruang makan. Ada acara apa ini? Seingatnya tak ada anggota keluarganya yang berulang tahun hari ini sehingga Ibunya membuat makanan banyak sekali. Atau jangan-jangan.. Fikiran parno itu mulai berfantasi diotakknya.

"YA! Kyungsoo, kenapa tak segera mandi dan berpakaian?" Itu suara ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo menatap ibunya bingung.

"Bu, memang sebenarnya ada apa ini?" lelaki mungil itu bertanya disela-sela kegiatan ibunya yang terlihat tengah menyeretnya. Wanita paruh baya itu berdecak.

"Cepat mandi dan gunakan baju yang sudah ibu siapkan dilemari."

"Tapi ibu belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kyungsoo merengek, lelaki mungil itu merajuk menghentak-hentakkan kaki pendeknya. Wanita paruh baya cantik itu behenti tepat di tangga akhir. Menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Akan ada Lamaran hari ini."

 **1 Detik..**

 **2 Detik..**

 **'** **Jangan menanyakan hal yang tak penting. Bersiaplah. Aku akan kerumahmu sebentar lagi."**

 **"** **Cepat mandi dan gunakan baju yang sudah ibu siapkan dilemari."**

 **"** **Akan ada Lamaran hari ini."**

Bersiap, Ganti pakaian, aku akan kerumahmu dan acara Lamaran. Kyungsoo satu-persatu mulai mengaitkan semuanya menjadi sebuah kalimat. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Fikiran-fikiran Parno mulai merayapi otaknya. Jika disambung, maka kata itu akan menjadi,

 **"** **Bersiaplah dan berganti pakaian. Aku akan kerumahmu untuk Lamaran."**

Jangan..Jangan..

"TIDAKKKKK!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih karna banyak yang suka, bakal saya lanjut seminggu sekali ^.^))~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 3 )**

 **Cast :**

· **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

· **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

· **And Other**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"** **Jangan menanyakan hal yang tak penting. Bersiaplah. Aku akan kerumahmu sebentar lagi."**

 **"** **Cepat mandi dan gunakan baju yang sudah ibu siapkan dilemari."**

 **"** **Akan ada Lamaran hari ini."**

Bersiap, Ganti pakaian, aku akan kerumahmu dan acara Lamaran. Kyungsoo satu-persatu mulai mengaitkan semuanya menjadi sebuah kalimat. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Fikiran-fikiran Parno mulai merayapi otaknya. Jika disambung, maka kata itu akan menjadi,

 **"** **Bersiaplah dan berganti pakaian. Aku akan kerumahmu untuk Lamaran."**

Jangan..Jangan..

"TIDAKKKKK!" Kyungsoo memekik. Lelaki bermata bulat itupun berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya –mengabaikan sang Ibu yang hanya terbengong bingung melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya– Oh! Demi Neptunus! Dia lebih memilih jomblo selama-lamanya daripada bertunangan dengan manusia macam Beruang Kutub itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ibu. Sebenarnya siapa yang akan datang melamar?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut, lelaki mungil itu hanya termenung membiarkan sang Ibu memakaikan Sebuah kemeja putih ketubuhnya. Nyonya Do berdehem sekali.

"Keluarga Kim." Jawabnya lembut.

 **Kim**? Bukankah marga Kai itu Kim? Oh tidakk..

"Batalkan saja pertunangannya bu.." Ucap Kyungsoo spontan, Nyonya Do yang mendengar itu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Memang kenapa? Kedua belah pihak sudah setuju dengan pertunangan ini Kyungsoo.."

"Tapi aku tak setuju ibu.." Nyonya Do menggelang dengan raut wajah tak mengerti, kedua tangannya mulai bergerak lincah menata rambut hitam halus milik Kyungsoo menjadi lebih rapi dan manis.

"Kau tak memiliki alibi kuat untuk melonak Kyungsoo.."

"Tapi Bu-"

"Kita harus cepat. Keluarga Kim sebentar lagi akan datang." Potong Ibunya cepat, Kyungsoo merengut, menatap pantulan wajahnya lewat cermin rias didepannya. Dia punya hak, kenapa dia tak boleh menolak? Apa dia hanya akan menjadi manusia penurut seumur hidup? Tidak dong! Sesekali HAK seorang anak harus diperjuangkan walau berupa pemberontakan bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merengut, berkali-kali kaki pendeknya yang tersembunyi dibawah meja makan terhentak-hentak ke lantai. Heartlipsnya maju beberapa centi, membuat si Kakak menatapnya tak mengerti. Hell, ini hari yang bersejarah, jangan dirusak dengan suasana hati yang muram.

"Soo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malas. Telunjuknya menunjuk pakaian yang dia kenakan. Suho menatap penampilan si adik dari atas ke bawah, dia tersenyum manis, tak ada yang salah. Tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu putih itu terlihat sangat pas ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo, malah Kyungsoo terlihat semakin manis. Yeah~ meski terlihat terlalu berlebihan sih.

"Kau cantik Kyungsoo.." Pujinya. Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka, dia itu laki-laki dan tampan, dia tidak cantik.

 **TING TONG!**

Suho segera beranjak dengan cepat saat mendengar suara bel rumah, dengan semangat lelaki tampan itu menuju keruang depan bersamaan dengan Ayah dan Ibunya yang baru saja mencapai lantai dasar. Berani bertaruh, pasti yang datang itu adalah Kai dan Keluarganya, Kyungsoo semakin gugup, lelaki mungil itu menggigit kukunya sendiri saking bingungnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tetap disini dan akan dijodohkan dengan Kai? Tidak..Tidak. Kyungsoo berdiri, berniat beranjak, namun rombongan keluarga itu sudah memasuki ruang makan, Kyungsoo kikuk. Dia terlambat!

"Oh! Kenalkan Tuan Kim, ini putra bungsu kami, Do Kyungsoo.." Ucap Tuan Do dengan bangga. Kyungsoo mengedip sekali kemudian membungkuk dengan senyum manis –Palsu yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"Hallo~ Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan dan nyonya.." Sapa Kyungsoo halus yang dibalas usapan manis dikepalanya oleh Nyonya Kim yang malam ini –entahlah terlihat cantik– memang cantik sih! Ekor mata Kyungsoo melirik sekitar, retina matanya tak menangkap sosok yang sedang difikirkannya itu. Kemana dia? Apa dia tak jadi datang? Atau ucapan ditelfon tadi hanya sebuah Lelucon? Hh, Sialan! Lalu lamarannya? Atau.. Jangan-Jangan..

Keluarga itu hanya terdiri Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim dan..Hei..Hei, siapa lelaki manis yang sedang digandeng oleh Hyungnya itu? Bahkan Kyungsoo tak menyadari kedatangannya karna sibuk mencari –cari sosok si manusia kutub itu.

"Silahkan duduk.." Ayah Kyungsoo mempersilahkan keluarga Kim agar duduk, kedua belah pihak sudah duduk manis melingkar dimeja makan. Kyungsoo duduk dipinggir disebelah kanan Suho, menyisakan satu bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mencuri pandang kepada lelaki manis yang duduk disebelah kiri Hyungnya itu –dan jika tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu, lelaki manis itu tersenyum memamerkan kedua dimple dipipinya pada Kyungsoo– Well, Kyungsoo akui lelaki itu terlampau cantik, dia manis dan terlihat sempurna dengan balutan Tuxedo putih yang cocok dengan tubuh rampingnya. Hoi! Siapa dia? Dan bodohnya Kyungsoo tak mau bertanya karna terlalu kalut.

"Sebenarnya masih ada yang tertinggal Tuan Do, Putra bungsu Kami di-"

"Maaf! Apa aku terlambat?" Ucapan Tuan Kim terpotong saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat terdengar dan muncul lah sosok Pria muda dengan setelan Jas Formal hitam memasuki ruang makan dengan sedikit gopoh, senyum manis tercetak dibibir tebalnya.

"Ah~ Itu putra bungsu kami. Kai.."

 **Deg!**

Jantungnya berdetak semakin menggila, dia gugup. Lelaki manis itu semakin gelisah dikursinya. Dia menunduk karna takut. Oh! Ternyata itu benar-benar Kai.

"Maaf! Ada masalah tadi." Kai mengambil duduk dikursi kosong tepat disamping Kyungsoo yang terlihat kaku ditempat. Ekor mata lelaki tan itu melirik tubuh disampingnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah –sebuah seringaian. Kai hanya diam, berpura-pura tak mengenal Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bagaimana? Bisakah kita rundingan sekarang acara pelamarannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ayahnya shock. Secepat inikah? Padahal mereka baru saja makan sedetik yang lalu.

"Ayah..Aku.." Gugup Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya saling meremas diatas paha, ekor matanya melirik sekilas manusia kutub disebelahnya. Kai tak merespon apapun, sedari tadi dia juga tak pernah bicara, jangankan itu, meliriknya saja Kyungsoo rasa tidak.

"Ya? Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Tuan Do masih menunggu jawaban. Kyungsoo kikuk, dia menggelang sebagai jawaban.

"Aku..ti-tidak setuju.." Cicitnya pelan. Keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Suho merespon dengan tawa renyah.

"Kenapa kau tak setuju Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya gusar, Kyungsoo menatap kakaknya takut-takut. Dia bertekat! Ya! Dia harus membatalkan acara lamarannya dengan Kai. **BIG NO!**

"A-Aku hanya tak setuju saja.." Suho menautkan alisnya tajam. Sementara Nyonya Do sudah mendelik tak suka kearah putra bungsunya itu. Apa-apan'an anak itu?

"Kami saling mencintai Kyungsoo. Kurasa kami cocok."

"Eh?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Kami? Dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan subyek kata yang Suho katakan. Bukankah seharusnya Kalian? Ah, maksudnya. Kata 'Kalian' lebih tepat untuk kata pengganti Kai dan Kyungsoo kan? Kyungsoo jadi tak mengerti, kini lelaki manis itu melongo dengan wajah linglung.

"Kami? Maksudnya.. Acara pelamaran i-ini.." Kyungsoo tersendat oleh ucapannya sendiri, dia melirik lelaki tan disampingnya yang tak memberi respon apapun dengan tajam. Otaknya mulai bekerja dengan cepat.

"Kami saling mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku dan Lay.." Satu lengan Suho melingkar dipinggang Lelaki manis disampingnya dengan mesra. Dan Kyungsoo langsung shocked berat dengan mulut menganga. Dia mulai memproses semuanya dengan detail. Suho dan Lay? Lelaki disamping Hyungnya itu Lay? Jadi..

"Hyung dan Lelaki bernama Lay itu yang akan bertunangan?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo meringis, ingin sekali rasanya dia menenggelamkan diri kedalam sungai buaya saat ini juga. 'Matilah kau Do Kyungsoo..' Ringisnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BODOH!

Itulah satu kata yang tepat diberikan untuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Kenapa dari awal dia tidak bertanya? Dasar Bodoh. Bodoh, Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati. Memalukan sekali. Kenapa dia berfikir bahwa Kai yang akan melamarnya? Kenapa juga tadi dia hanya diam dan tak bertanya siapa lelaki manis disamping Hyungnya itu? dan kenapa pula dia terkecoh oleh ucapan Kai ditelfon tadi? Bodoh! Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya dengan wajah memerah karna malu. Aish! Lihatlah semua yang ada dimeja makan –kecuali Kai– tengah tertawa menertawakan kesalahpahamannya. Aigoo! Mau diletakkan dimana mukanya?

"Tuan Do, boleh aku mengajak putra anda jalan-jalan?" Suara tawa renyah mereka terpecah saat Kai yang sedari tadi acuh tak acuh mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan membawa pandangannya kesamping menatap Kai. Seperti tersambar petir disiang hari, Kyungsoo menegang ditempat. Dalam hati dia berharap agar Ayahnya tak mengizinkannya pergi bersama manusia kutub ini. Tapi Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang tak melihatnya saat ini karna Ayahnya mengangguk –bahkan terlampau semangat–

"Tentu saja Kai. Kurasa itu bagus untuk pendekatan kalian. Siapa tahu Kalian akan berjodoh seperti Suho dan Lay.."

Tuan Kim ikut mengangguk, kemudian kembali disambut tawa renyah dari kedua belah pihak. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna, dalam hati dia mengutuk hari ini. Mungkin keberuntungan sedang menjauh dari atap rumahnya sehingga dia harus ketimpa sial saat ini.

"Tolong jaga dia ya Kai.." Pesan ibu Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang –ugh! Menggoda!

"Tentu saja Nyonya." Kai berucap mantap, lelaki tan itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan lembut namun kuat menarik lengan mungil Kyungsoo agar lelaki bermata bulat itu berdiri. Kyungsoo tersentak, namun kaki-kaki pendeknya mulai melangkah karna tarikan kuat dilengannya. Kyungsoo menggerutu. Oh~ Siapapun tolong selamatkan aku dari predator sialan ini! Jeritnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menurut masuk saat Kai membawanya kehalam rumah dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Omong-omong ini mobil milik Kai yang lain selain mobil sport merah yang digunakan untuk mengantarkannya pulang tempo lalu, kelihatan sekali jika lelaki tan itu sangat kaya. Suara pintu tertutup dan Kyungsoo merasakan Kai duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo diam membisu dengan kepala tertunduk, seperti Dejavu saat Kai mengantarnya pulang kemarin. Oh! Demi apapun dia sangat malu. Malu, malu dan malu.

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku akan melamarmu?"

Oh! Please! Pertanyaan itu bagai sebuah tangan yang menamparnya. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah. Mau diletakkan dimana mukanya? Salahkan saja kebodohannya yang tak mau bertanya dan terlalu cepat menebak apa yang terjadi.

"A..aku.." Kyungsoo gugup sementara Kai kini menatapnya penuh dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin kulamar?"

"TIDAK!"

Spontan Kyungsoo berteriak dan kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri. Mata bulatnya mengedip-ngedip lucu bak bocah polos. Lelaki tan itu berdecih, dia membuka Jas hitamnya dan membuang Jas mahal itu ke Jok belakang, kemudian dia melipat kemeja putih bergarisnya sebatas siku. Memperlihatkan lengannya yang berotot. Mendadak Kyungsoo menjadi gugup, jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Wow..Wow.. Kenapa Kyungsoo baru sadar ya jika tubuh Kai ternyata sangat Sexy dan atletis. What?! Hah, buang fikiran konyol itu Kyungsoo. Lelaki manis itu langsung menepuk pipinya pelan –menyadarkan diri dari fase keterkaguman barusan.

"Kita..akan kemana?" Cicit Kyungsoo saat mobil dengan perlahan mulai berjalan keluar pekarangan dan mencapai jalanan, kemudian melaju cukup cepat menembus jalanan malam kota Seoul. Kyungsoo berinisiatif akan membuka Tuxedo dan dasi kupu-kupunya, akan sangat konyol baginya pergi ke suatu tempat –yang entah apa– dengan pakaian seformal ini. Argh, kenapa tadi dia tak ganti Baju dulu? Saat tangan kecilnya hendak membuka kancing Tuxedonya, gerakan tangannya harus terhenti saat Kai meliriknya tajam seolah berkata 'Jangan dilepas'. Kyungsoo langsung merengut. Kenapa sih, manusia kutub ini selalu mengatur hidupnya? Dan kenapa juga Kyungsoo menurut dan menghentikan gerakannya?

Mobil mereka akhirnya menepi disebuah tempat yang Kyungsoo tak tahu apa itu. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan menatap sekeliling, mobil-mobil mewah terparkir teratur disamping sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Alis Kyungsoo bertautan bingung. Tempat apa sih ini? Bangunannya terlihat sangat polos dari luar.

"Ini tempat apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, namun itu percuma karna ibarat dia sedang mengajak bicara sebuah batu. Kai tak akan pernah menjawabnya, hanya mata tajamnya saja yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo kikuk, tatapan tajamnya bagai Ultimatum mutlak bagi Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu tak habis fikir, kenapa sih dia menurut saja? Bahkan saat lelaki tan itu menyeretnya masuk. Kyungsoo menganga, dia baru sadar, ternyata Kai membawanya ke sebuah Bar.

"Tu-tunggu..Ke-kenapa kita kesini?" Kyungsoo kembali bercicit disamping tubuh tinggi Kai yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya, mata bulatnya bergerak kesana kemari menatap tak mengerti pada puluhan pasang mata yang menatap aneh kearahnya. Mereka masuk kesebuah ruangan lain yang dibatasi sebuah dinding, disana sofa-sofa saling melingkar membentuk kelompok. Kai menyeretnya kesalah satu Sofa yang berada paling Pojok. Disana sekitar lima orang –Yang Kyungsoo tahu Teman-teman Gangster Kai termasuk Sehun tengah menunggu– Lelaki tan itu menghempaskan bokongnya disana, membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk terdiam termangu tak tahu harus berbuat apa disampingnya. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati, untuk apa sih Kai mengajaknya kemari? Lihat. Beberapa orang tengah membicarakannya sambil terkikik, pasti mereka sedang menertawakan Pakaian Kyungsoo yang sangat aneh. Yang benar saja, ketempat ini dengan pakaian formal? Pasti sangat aneh! Dasar manusia kutub.

"Kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan, dia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan setiap orang yang melewatinya. Mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip linglung.

"Heii Man, kau tak salah mengajaknya kesini?" Sehun setengah berbisik, dagunya terangkat menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menatap bingung kesana kemari. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekor matanya, lelaki tan itu menggelang, meraih Vodka diatas meja untuk diteguk.

"Tapi..Ppft, kau tak salah dengan pakaiannya? Dia terlihat.." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya kepermukaan telinga sahabatnya itu, kemudian berbisik sangat pelan takut ketahuan.

"Konyol." Kai mendelik, dan Sehun terkikik kecil.

"Tutup mulutmu itu Bodoh."

"Ya..Ya! Ya!" Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, lelaki pucat itu kembali berkutat melihat Majalah **'XX'** milik Chen bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Sesekali dia terkikik melihat Pose Miranda Keer yang.. eerrr HOT Menurutnya itu.

"Kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi setengah merajuk, Kai meliriknya. Bola mata lelaki tan itu berputar malas, dia menatap Kyungsoo tajam seolah berkata 'Ada apa?'

"Pulang.." Kyungsoo merajuk, kedua tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung kemeja Kai dengan gelisah. Lelaki mungil itu merasa tak nyaman, lelaki dengan rambut merah disudut ruangan itu sedari tadi terus menatapnya tajam. Kai hendak membuka mulutnya, namun sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari sudut dinding membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"KAIIII…"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut blonde panjang sebahunya itu memekik, berlari kearah Kai dengan ceria. Lalu tanpa malu, lelaki blonde itu memeluk lengan kanan Kai dengan erat. Kai menatap jijik lelaki itu, kemudian menepis tangan itu dari lengannya. Raut wajah lelaki tan itu semakin datar. Dia muak melihat lelaki ini. Tujuannya kesini untuk bersenang-senang, kenapa si pengganggu genit ini harus muncul?

"Pergi.." Kai berucap datar. Namun lelaki blonde itu tak bergeming, dia mengambil alih duduk Sehun disamping kanan Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Ucapnya manja.

"Aku tidak."

Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedip memproses apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya saat ini. Dia menilik sekali lagi lelaki disamping Kai itu. Wajahnya cantik, rambut blondenya yang panjang sebahu diponi lurus seperti tokoh-tokoh Anime. Wow, Dia sangat cantik. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo tersadar melihat pelukan lelaki itu dilengan Kai. Sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul diotaknya. Siapa dia? Dilihat dari tingkahnya itu, apa dia kekasih Kai? Nafas Kyungsoo naik turun dengan cepat untuk beberapa saat, seperti ada tebing kasat mata yang menjepit paru-parunya, dia merasa sesak. Kenapa dengannya?

"Siapa dia?" Lelaki Blonde yang tadinya asik bermanja–manja dengan Kai itu tersadar saat tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melirik kesamping kiri, dia menunjuk Kyungsoo dan matanya menatap lelaki mungil itu dari atas kebawah kemudian menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Dia terlihat aneh.." Ucapnya setengah mengejek. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, mata bulatnya mulai berkilat karna menahan cairan yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah. Dia merasa dipermalukan. Apa Kai sengaja membawanya kesini untuk dipermalukan?

"Apa dia anak buah barumu? Cukup manis, tapi terlihat bodoh. Lihat Pakaiannya.." Kyungsoo meremas kepalan tangannya diatas paha. Setetes air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi kirinya. Dia berfikir mungkin Kai akan membelanya, tapi apa? bahkan lelaki tan itu hanya bungkam seolah membenarkan semua perkataan lelaki blonde itu. Rasanya sakit! Dia dipermainkan. Kai sengaja membuatnya malu. Brengsek!

Kyungsoo bangkit, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, lelaki mungil itu membawa langkahnya keluar ruangan dengan tetesan liquid mulai berjatuhan dikedua pipinya. Tak ada penahanan atau panggilan dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Kai memang mempermainkannya. Kai memang brengsek! Kai mengajaknya kesini karna sengaja untuk dipermalukan.

"Brengsek..hiks," Kyungsoo mengumpat, dia berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati ruangan pertama yang kini sudah mulai sesak –Penuh dengan orang-orang yang akan menari di Dance Floor– karna tubuh Kyungsoo sangat mungil, lelaki manis itu jadi terjepit diantara banyak orang. Dan setelah bersusah payah membebaskan diri, lelaki itu akhirnya berhasil keluar. Sedikit terhuyung karna terdesak, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menyenggol bahu seseorang cukup keras.

"Ah! Maaf!"

Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk, namun tiba-tiba orang yang ditabraknya itu menariknya cepat kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo terbelalak. Oh! God! Apakah dia Lelaki murahan hingga dengan mudah disentuh oleh banyak orang? Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya. Siapa lagi kali ini? Apa dia orang mabuk yang akan mempermainkannya? Kai, kau memang bajingan!

 **Bruk!**

Tangisan itu terhenti. Kyungsoo cengo mendapati beberapa tubuh tengah jatuh terjembab ditempat awal dimana dia berdiri tadi. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap seseorang yang memeluknya. Yaampun! Bodoh! Lelaki tampan dengan rambut biru itu mencoba menyelamatkanmu, jika tidak maka tubuhmu akan penyet tertindih oleh orang-orang –bertubuh besar– yang sudah teller karna mabuk itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sedih karna fikirannya sangat kalut.

"Maaf!"

Lelaki berambut biru itu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Dalam ruangan yang remang itu Kyungsoo bisa melihat jika lelaki itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kyungsoo menunduk, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Terimakasih.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan lelaki berambut biru itu mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana temanmu hhem?" Tanyanya, lelaki itu membantu tubuh Kyungsoo ketempat yang lebih aman karna petugas keamanan memasuki ruangan membawa orang-orang mabuk itu keluar. Kyungsoo menggelang pelan.

"Aku hanya tersesat. Aku ingin Pulang," Lelaki berambut biru itu memiringkan kepalanya sebelum terkekeh, dia menatap Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah. Dan Kyungsoo yang sadar ditatap seperti itu kembali gelisah. Ejekan lelaki blonde tadi kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

"Aku tahu..Pasti pakaianku aneh! Memakai pakaian formal ditempat seperti ini adalah ide buruk!" Ucap Kyungsoo menunduk, lelaki berambut biru itu menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Yeah~ Sedikit aneh. Tapi percayalah, kau terlihat sangat manis." Ujar lelaki itu dengan ekspresi serius seolah mengatakan bahwa ucapannya bukanlah kebohongan. Wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Oh, dia hampir lupa, dia harus pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ravi. Itu namaku." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan terpaksa tersenyum manis dan menerima uluran tangannya.

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo ya? Nama yang cantik. Mau kuantar pulang? Ak-"

"BERHENTI BRENGSEK!"

 **Buagh!**

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat tubuh lelaki berambut biru bernama Ravi itu tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur. Kyungsoo memutar kepala menatap sipelaku. Dan dia mendapati sosok Kai tengah berdiri congak dengan rahang yang mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, menatap Ravi penuh benci.

"Kai..HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak, Kai menatapnya tajam, namun kali ini Kyungsoo tak mau takut lagi, dia tak mau menjadi si penurut.

"HENTIKAN!"

"DIAM KAU KYUNGSOO!" Bentaknya keras. Dan itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo diam terhenyak ditempat. Apa baru saja Kai membentaknya? Apa? dia dibentak? Oleh Kai? Brengsek! Padahal dia bukanlah siapa–siapa. Kyungsoo sedih. Lelehan liquid kembali turun membasahi kedua pipi gemuknya. Apa Kai punya Hak untuk membentaknya?

"K-kau.."

Kai memalingkan mukanya dari wajah Kyungsoo, emosinya semakin meluap melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kemudian lelaki tan itu mendekati Ravi, menarik kerah baju lelaki tampan itu dan memberikan satu bogem mentah dipipinya, membuat cairan pekat keluar dari hidung mancung Ravi.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Kai penuh emosi, lelaki berambut biru itu terkekeh.

"Long time no see..My Rival." Ucapnya, mengusap darah yang mengalir dihidungnya dengan santai.

"RAVI.." Kyungsoo berlari mendekati lelaki itu, namun dengan cepat Kai menahannya dan menyeretnya keluar, Kyungsoo berontak, dia tak mau bertemu dengan Kai lagi. Kai brengsek. Kyungsoo sakit hati, Kyungsoo membenci Kim Kai. Namun bagaimanapun kuatnya dia memberontak, hasil ahirnya dialah yang kalah, tubuhnya lemas, dan seketika Kai langsung menggendongnya keluar.

"Aku..membencimu.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku lebih membencimu jika kau berdekatan dengan Bajingan itu. Kuperingatkan kau untuk tak mendekatinya." Lirih Kai tajam penuh penekanan. Membuat Kyungsoo berfikir,

 **Kenapa Kai selalu mengatur hidupnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdecak kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya asal, membuat rambut kecoklatan miliknya berantakan, namun hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan saja. Langkahnya sedikit sempoyongan, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum kemarin malam bersama Chen, kepalanya masih pening. Kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong menuju Loker Siswa. Jika saja hari ini tak ada Ulangan Sejarah, demi apapun dia lebih memilih tidur diranjangnya.

 **Tap!**

Sehun melirik kekanan saat menyadari jika dia tak sendiri di Loker ini, matanya menyipit memperhatikan sosok lelaki mungil yang hanya berjarak lima loker disamping kanannya itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat mencetak senyum sinis. Dia si anak rusa itu. Sehun menutup lokernya setelah mengambil Catatannya, lelaki pucat itu berjalan mendekat, membuat Luhan seketika menoleh. Mata rusanya membulat sesaat, namun dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Mau apa?" Tanyanya ketus, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Sehun balas menatap lelaki yang tinggi tubuhnya hanya mencapai dagunya itu tanpa minat.

"Memang apa yang aku inginkan?" Balasnya datar. Luhan menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau pasti berfikir untuk membalas dendam karna aku menendang Milikmu itu yaa?" Goda Luhan penuh penekanan dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan. Darah Sehun mendidih mendengarnya, Matanya mendelik kearah Luhan, namun lelaki rusa itu hanya terkikik.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan balasan karna berani mengusiknya." Ucap Sehun penuh tekanan, Luhan memasang wajah datarnya lagi, dia juga manusia dan memiliki nafsu birahi. Dia paham apa maksud dari ucapan lelaki pucat didepannya itu.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan Blow Job dengannya?" Tanya Luhan spontan dengan frontal, telunjuknya menunjuk kebagian selakangan Sehun dengan mata menyipit. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau terbelalak, lelaki pucat itu bergerak tak nyaman saat mata Luhan tak lepas dari daerah selakangannya yang tiba-tiba mengembung hanya karna ucapan Luhan. Argh! Sial! Dia pasti mabuk.

"APA? OH! AKU TAK SUDI JIKA KAU MENYENTUHNYA.." Sehun berteriak penuh emosi namun tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya, lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Loker. Arghh! Dia merasa gila sekarang. Kenapa bisa si anak rusa yang terlihat polos itu ternyata punya fikiran mesum? Tidakk..Sekali lagi kau dipermalukan Oh Sehun. Sementara Luhan masih berdiri didepan lokernya sambil terkikik, wajahnya memerah sempurna entah karna apa. mungkin karna dia baru saja menawarkan hal yang bahkan masih belum dimengertinya. Blow Job? Luhan mendengar istilah itu secara tak sengaja dari Xiumin. hoho, terimakasih Xiuminnie~ Karnamu Si Tuan Oh yang Arrogan itu jadi malu. Ck, wajahnya tadi juga memerah. Kekekek!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak sebodoh itu,"

Chanyeol menyergah, dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil melayangkan tatapan tak suka kepada sosok kepala sekolah didepannya itu. Jadi ini alasan Kepala sekolah memanggilnya? Sungguh, ini terlalu membosankan untuknya.

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya Chanyeol. Atau kau tak akan bisa mengikuti ujian semester tahun ini." Choi Sangjanim melepas kacamata bacanya, menatap Chanyeol penuh arti.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Itu saja," Ucapnya serius. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya setengah jengkel.

"Mencarikanmu seorang Tutor. Guru Hyang sudah merekomendasikan siapa saja yang akan menjadi Tutormu." Alis Lelaki jangkung itu saling bertemu. Memang berapa orang yang akan menjadi Tutornya?

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia anak kelas sebelas."Si lelaki jangkung berdecak, dia menatap lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya dengan senyum remeh.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku ini kelas dua belas, kau ingin membuatku malu Choi sangjanim?" Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan, dia hendak beranjak keluar, namun kembali ditahan. Choi sangjanim mendesah frustasi, kenapa ingin berbuat baik itu sulit?

"Dengarkan aku dulu Park Chanyeol. Ujian semester tahun ini menggunakan metode baru, dimana semua materi kelas sepuluh dan kelas sebelas diujikan. Aku hanya ingin kau belajar dan mengingat materi-materi dua tahun silam dengan perlahan. Makadari itu Guru Hyang merekomendasikan dua orang untukmu. Satu kelas sebelas dan satu lagi kelas dua belas." Choi Sangjanim menarik nafas panjang setelah berbicara panjang lebar, dia menatap lelaki jangkung dihadapannya menunggu respon. Tak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol?"

"Oke. Siapa Tutorku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo mencoba tuli, dia pura-pura focus membaca buku dihadapannya tanpa berniat menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"….."

Kai menghela nafas, dia menarik buku yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, namun ditepis sangat kuat. Sekali lagi lelaki tan itu menghela nafas. Masalah tak akan selesai jika dihadapi dengan amarah. Dia harus bersikap dewasa untuk kali ini.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku.."

"Pergi.." Balas Kyungsoo datar, mata bulatnya kembali focus pada deretan kalimat didepannya. Tapi percayalah, dia tak focus membaca, diotaknya hanya ada rasa kemarahan dan benci. Kyungsoo marah pada Kai, Kyungsoo muak dan membenci lelaki itu. Kai membuatnya sakit hati.

"Kyungsoo. Lihat aku."

"Pergi.."

Kai mendelik tak suka, kesabarannya habis menghadapi kekeras kepalaan lelaki kecil didepannya ini. Dia menatap anak buahnya dan mengangkat dagunya menyuruh semua orang yang ada dikelas ini agar pergi. Semua menurut, tanpa suara mengangkat kaki mereka meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo tinggal berdua didalam kelas. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu mendelik tak suka. Dia mendongak menatap Kai sebal.

"Kenapa mereka disuruh pergi?" Tanyanya kesal, Kai menatapnya datar.

"Karna mereka mengganggu."

"Kau yang mengganggu mereka. Apa kau tak sadar?" Balas Kyungsoo sengit. Kai menatapnya tajam, terlihat marah, namun Kyungsoo balas menantang. Dia tak akan takut lagi, dia tak akan menurut lagi pada Kai.

"Apa sih masalahmu sebenarnya hah? Mau mempermalukan aku lagi? iya? Lakukan saja. Kau kan sengaja membuatku malu.." Teriak Kyungsoo lantang, mata bulatnya mulai memanas, namun sekuat tenaga dia menahannya. Jangan sampai Kai melihat air matanya dan semakin mengejeknya.

"Tak cukup puas aku dipermalukan oleh Pacarmu di Bar malam itu?" Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Kai mendelik tak suka.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah?" Ucapnya tajam. "Siapa yang kau bilang pacar?" Sangkalnya dengan ekspresi menggelap. Setetes air mata lolos tanpa komando ke pipi gemuk Kyungsoo, namun buru-buru lelaki mungil itu menghapusnya cepat.

"Aku tahu. Dari awal aku hanya dipermainkan. Kau Brengsek! Aku membencimu."

"KYUNGSOO!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU..hiks," Kyungsoo menangis, dia tak tahan lagi, sesuatu tak kasat mata kembali menjepit jantungnya dan membuatnya sesak. Nafasnya naik turun tak terkendali.

"Kau mempermainkanku."

"Tidak!"

"Kau bukan pacarku."

"AKU PACARMU!" Kai tanpa sadar kembali beteriak, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga memutih. Dia emosi, lelaki tan itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari tatapan sedih Kyungsoo, air mata itu kembali membuatnya emosi. Untuk beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening hingga suara deheman terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Hallo! Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu acara kalian. Tapi aku perlu bicara dengan Kyungsoo.."

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu, Kai mendelik tak suka pada lelaki jangkung berwajah datar yang berdiri malas diambang pintu. Bukankah dia tadi menyuruh agar tak ada orang yang masuk?

"Oh! Ada apa Chanyeol Sunbae?" Balas Kyungsoo lembut dengan senyum manis, punggung tangannya mengusap sisa air mata dipipinya. Kai yang melihat senyum itu mendesis tak suka, seharusnya senyum itu hanya untuknya. Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia jadi mengklaim seenaknya sendiri?

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia beranjak namun Kai menahan lengannya dengan tatapan tajam seolah berkata 'Jangan pergi'. Dan lagi–lagi Kyungsoo menepisnya kuat dengan berani kemudian berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu. Kai mengerang! Arrghh!

 **Duagh!**

"BRENGSEK!" Umpatnya keras, meja-meja sudah berserakan oleh tendangannya. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ada apa dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebentar kemudian memasang wajah berfikir.

"Kurasa dia ada diperpustakaan. Ada apa sunbae?"

"Oh! Tidak. Terimakasih." Chanyeol melenggang pergi begitu saja. Alis Kyungsoo berkerut. Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun? Untuk apa? Wow. Sedetik kemudian lelaki manis itu terkekeh kecil, jangan–jangan ada sesuatu diantara mereka? Luhan harus tahu tentang hal ini. Semoga ada Peri Cinta yang menyatukan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki ruang perpustakaan sekolah yang nampak sepi. Matanya bergerak mengelilingi rak-rak buku dan meja-meja yang ada disana untuk mencari sosok bertubuh mungil, rambut hitam poni, bermata sipit dan berjaket bulu warna biru.

 **Warna Biru.**

Itu dia, bola matanya kemudian terkunci pada satu sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi samping jendela. Perfect! Semua ciri-ciri yang Kyungsoo sebutkan tadi sangat cocok dengan lelaki itu. Pasti dia yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpaku sesaat, waktu seperti berhenti untuk berputar. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut milik lelaki manis itu, wajahnya bersinar karna pantulan cahaya matahari, kulitnya putih bersih dengan bibir tipis merah yang mencolok. Degupan jantung Chanyeol berdetak keras. Oh! Ada apa dengannya?

Kaki panjang Chanyeol bergerak mendekat dimana sosok lelaki mungil itu tengah terduduk dengan nyaman. Chanyeol menghilangkan segala fikiran anehnya, dia kemudian berdehem. Membuat kepala kecil itu mendongak dengan bola mata membulat.

"Baekhyun?" Ucapnya dengan suara berat. Baekhyun masih terbengong ditempat, bahkan matanya sempat tak berkedip.

"Baekhyun?" Ulang Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil didepannya kemudian bergerak salah tingkah dan menunduk.

"Ah~ i..iya sunbae. Ada apa?" Tanyanya lirih. Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah amplop diatas meja dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun menatap amplop cokat itu dengan raut wajah bingung. Apa jangan-jangan ini surat cinta? Oh tidak. Tapi kenapa terlihat resmi? Karna didorong rasa penasaran, Baekhyun mengambil amplop tersebut dan membukanya dengan tangan bergetar. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Matanya terpejam saat jemarinya berhasil mengait keluar sebuah kertas. Bekhyun takut, dan pelan-pelan mulai membaca deret demi deret kalimat diamplop tersebut. Detik berikutnya mata sipitnya membelalak lebar.

"AAAPAAAAAA?" Pekiknya nyaring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi dia murid SOPA?"

Lelaki disampingnya mengangguk mantab. Jemarinya kembali menari diatas tablet touch screen miliknya. Sebuah senyum terkembang dibibirnya.

"Dia kekasih Kai."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat pergerakan lelaki berambut biru yang tengah meneguk wisky itu terhenti. Dia menatap temannya itu tajam. Tangannya menggenggam kuat gelas ditangannya.

"Benarkah itu Hyuk?"

"Benar. Sudah berjalan seminggu."

"Oh."

Lelaki bernama Ravi itu menyeringai, kemudian mengangkat tangannya mendekatkan gelas kaca itu kemulutnya. Rasa manis-asam, kuat itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Dia tertawa.

"HAHA! Kita punya permainan baru Hyuk.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

New cast from VIXX ;) By the way, disini Ravi bakal jadi tokoh utama yaa :D Begitu juga dengan HunHan & ChanBaek :P Tapi tetap lebih banyakk pakee bangett KaiSoo-nya :P

Terimakasih buat yang MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN DAN ME-RIVIEW FF INI {}

 **See you next chapter! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 4 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi dia murid SOPA?"

Lelaki disampingnya mengangguk mantab. Jemarinya kembali menari diatas tablet touch screen miliknya. Sebuah senyum terkembang dibibirnya.

"Dia kekasih Kai."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat pergerakan lelaki berambut biru yang tengah meneguk wisky itu terhenti. Dia menatap temannya itu tajam. Tangannya menggenggam kuat gelas ditangannya.

"Benarkah itu Hyuk?"

"Benar. Sudah berjalan seminggu."

"Oh."

Lelaki bernama Ravi itu menyeringai, kemudian mengangkat tangannya mendekatkan gelas kaca itu kemulutnya. Rasa manis-asam, kuat itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Dia tertawa.

"HAHA! Kita punya permainan baru Hyuk.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APAAAAA?"

Luhan memekik keras, membuat semua mata menatap tak suka kearahnya. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sementara Baekhyun sibuk membungkuk sambil menggumankan kata 'Maaf' kepada seluruh manusia yang sedang berada di ruang vocal ini. Oh! Sepertinya dia salah besar karna memberikan kabar baik pada Luhan disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Kecilkan suaramu Hyung~" Geram Kyungsoo sementara lelaki bermata rusa itu hanya nyengir. Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya menatap serius pada sosok Baekhyun.

"Jadi..Kepala sekolah memintamu agar menjadi Tutor Park Chanyeol? Waah. Ini kabar baik. Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanyanya kali ini dengan suara yang dipelankan. Baekhyun merona mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tahu hyung. Aku sedikit ragu," Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kurasa kau harus menerimanya Baekhyun.." Saran Kyungsoo dan Luhan menyetujuinya dengan anggukan.

"Issh. Kau ini, ini kesempatan besarmu untuk mendekati Chanyeol."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Oke? Kau harus menerima tawaran itu atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. Mengerti?" Luhan mengepalkan tangan kanannya keatas tepat didepan Baekhyun, seolah memberikan lelaki bermata sipit itu semangat. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, dengan ragu akhirnya dia mengangguk. Wow, menjadi Tutor Chanyeol adalah mimpi besar. Apa Tuhan memang sudah merencanakan semua ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak malam, namun lampu ruang vocal tempat murid-murid SOPA berlatih masih menyala, menandakan masih ada orang disana. Kai bersender didekat Pillar besar disamping pintu ruangan. Apa yang dia lakukan? Sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu jawabannya.

"Aku akan masuk."

Itu suara Chen. Lelaki tampan itu memasuki ruangan setelah Guru Kim yang merupakan pelatih Vocal pergi. Pintu terbuka dan suasana yang awalnya gaduh kini menjadi tenang saat Chen berjalan masuk. Semua pasang mata menatapnya intens.

"Chennie.."

Dan itu suara Xiumin. lelaki manis dengan pipi Bakpao itu tersenyum senang saat kekasihnya datang. Tanpa malu sedikitpun, Chen memberikan satu kecupan manis dibibirnya. Sontak membuat semua pasang mata terbelalak. Xiumin merona, dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Xiumin menerima uluran kekasihnya dengan malu-malu kucing, Dan sepasang seloji itupun keluar kelas dengan bergandengan tangan mesra. Luhan hanya memasang wajah datarnya, anak rusa itupun berdehem untuk mengembalikan suasana.

"Ayo pulang," Ajak Luhan pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Ketinganya membereskan barang-barang bawa'annya dan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kyung, ada yang menunggumu.."

"Engh?" Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk sontak mengangkat kepalanya saat Luhan menyikut perutnya. Dan seketika tatapannya terkunci pada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Manusia kutub itu, untuk apa dia disini? Batin Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Kai datar pada Luhan, dan Luhan tahu siapa yang dia maksud.

"Berdua?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo menatap lelaki rusa itu melas, namun bukan Luhan namanya jika tak bisa membuat orang jengkel. Anak rusa itu menatapnya sekilas kemudian kembali berpaling pada Kai dan mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu. Kurasa kalian perlu bicara. Ayo Baekhyunnie.." Luhanpun berlalu menggandeng lengan milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merengut tak suka, Kai selalu bersikap egois, selalu semaunya sendiri. Memang dia fikir dia itu siapa? Dan lagi Luhan. Awas saja anak itu, Kyungsoo merasa menyesal telah menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menenggelamkan anak itu di tengah-tengah samudra Hindia.

"Aku ingin pulang." Kyungsoo berucap kelewat datar. Rasa benci itu masih membekas dihatinya, jadi dia tak akan mau lagi berurusan dengan Kai.

"Ku antar,"

"Tidak." Cetus Kyungsoo, dia berlalu meninggalkan Kai namun lelaki tan itu tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Kyungsoo mencoba tak peduli, dia kembali berjalan hingga lorong sekolah, namun Kai tetap mengikutinya. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendengus. Dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, menatap kesal pada lelaki didepannya.

"Jangan mengikutiku.."

Tak ada jawaban, namun langkah lelaki tan itu semakin mendekatinya. Hingga Kyungsoo merasakan punggungnya membentur dinding cukup keras saat tubuhnya didorong mundur. Kyungsoo meringis, punggungnya terasa ngilu. Sepasang tangan besar bertengger dikedua sisi kepalanya dan mengurung tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo berontak, tapi sekali lagi akhirnya dia kalah. Kai terlalu kuat memegang tangannya. Lelaki mungil itu menatap benci pada sosok didepannya.

"Lepaskan aku," Lirihnya tajam, namun Kai tak bergeming. Kyungsoo semakin menggeram tak suka.

"LEPASKAN AK-"

Pekikannya terpotong, bola mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat menyerupai kelereng. Lelaki mungil itu terdiam, merasakan sebuah benda kenyal telah menyatu dengan bibirnya. Bergerak lembut bagaikan helaian sutra. Kyungsoo terpaku, dibawah teraman sinar bulan dia dapat melihat kedua kelopak mata milik Kai tetutup rapat. Mendadak Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu sangat cepat. Dia gugup, tak menolak ataupun membalas. Tapi..Demi apapun, ciuman ini sangat lembut, bahkan sampai membuat kedua lutut Kyungsoo lemas. Kyungsoo kalah. Setetes airmata membasahi pipinya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia menangis?

"Hiks.." Satu isakan lolos dan itu membuat Kai membuka mata, lelaki tan itu melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sayu. Jemarinya dengan cepat mengusap lelehan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi kedua pipi gemuk milik Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis.." Bisiknya lembut, mendekap Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kyungsoo terisak, harus dia akui, pelukan Kai sangat hangat, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman saat aroma maskulin menguar berlomba-lomba membelai indra penciumannya. Kyungsoo mengutuk kenapa dia harus didekap seerat ini hingga wangi itu seakan-akan membuatnya mabuk. Kyungsoo semakin menangis merasakannya, rasa bencinya menguap entah kemana.

"Sstt. Kubilang berhenti menangis.." Kai berucap lirih namun terdengar tajam tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo hingga lelaki mungil itu bergidik ngeri. Satu tangannya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Kyungsoo menyerah. Oke, dia kalah. Kai berhasil melukai hatinya dan berhasil juga menyembuhkannya. Jika hati itu kembali pulih, maka Kai akan melukainya lagi berulang-ulang. Kau berhasil mempermainkan hatiku, Kim Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PRANG!

Kai, Sehun dan beberapa orang yang tengah tidur di dalam studio itu terjingkat kaget saat kaca depan pecah terhantam oleh sesuatu. Kai mengeram, dia bangkit dan memeriksa keluar ruangan. Namun kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang disekitar sana.

"Ada seseorang yang melemparkan batu." Sehun memungut sebuah batu cukup besar yang membuat kaca depan studio mereka hancur. Ada kertas yang tertempel disana menggunakan karet, lelaki pucat itu dengan cepat membuka karetnya dan mulai membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas.

' **DANGER! WELCOME DISTRUCTION'**

"Ck! Siapa yang berani mengirimkan benda laknat ini hingga membuat kaca pecah, hah?" Sehun meremas kertas itu kuat-kuat. Pandangannya dia alihkan pada Kai yang hanya diam membisu ditempat.

"Kai? Kau tak akan membiarkan hal memalukan ini kan?" Tanyanya tajam. Sahabatnya itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh arti. Sehun tak mengerti, biasanya Kai akan langsung marah dan mencari si pelaku sampai dapat, kemudian akan memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal. Atau..

"Apa maksud dari tulisan itu?"

"Hah?" Alis Sehun bertautan. Dia menatap sahabatnya itu penuh arti.

"Apa maksud tulisan itu dan Siapa yang berani mengirimkannya kesini?"

"Kurasa mereka sedang memperingati kita." Keduanya menoleh, mendapati sosok Chen yang baru datang tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Lelaki tampan itu menoleh sekilas pada kaca depan yang rusak dan gumpalan kertas ditangan Sehun.

"Danger berarti bahaya, Welcome selamat datang dan Distruction berarti bencana. Jadi.." Chen menggantungkan kalimatnya, lelaki tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah datar.

"Itu sebagai tanda peringatan bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat bencana."

"Aku tahu arti kalimat itu. tapi siapa yang berani melakukan itu?" Chen mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin seseorang yang menyimpan dendam padamu, padaku atau pada kita semua.." Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Lelaki tan itu langsung mengambil jaketnya diatas sofa dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memang siapa lagi yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan kita?" Tanya Sehun dan Chen menggelang.

"Entahlah. Mulai sekarang kusarankan agar kita lebih hati-hati. Tampaknya seseorang yang mengirimkan pesan melalui batu ini memendam benci yang sangat besar pada kita atau mungkin pada Kai." Jawabnya acuh. Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Bersihkan pecahan katanya," Perintahnya pada salah seorang lelaki dengan rambut keriting Pinknya.

"Kenapa aku sih?" Guman si lelaki berambut pink lucunya, namun tak urung juga dia mengambil sapu dan tempat sampah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TETT!

Hari sabtu ini bel pulang sekolah berbunyi lima belas menit lebih awal. Luhan adalah orang yang paling semangat menyambut hal ini, dengan ceria anak rusa itu membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya. Dia berniat mengajak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pulang bersama menaiki kereta bawah tanah, akhir pekan biasanya memberikan potongan setengah harga untuk seorang pelajar. Dia memekik senang menyuruh kedua sahabatnya itu agar cepat bergeges.

"YA! Kalian berdua cepatlah." Omelnya dengan mata mendelik. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu rasanya ingin sekali menghadiahkan satu bogeman mentah ke wajah Luhan, namun dia urungkan niatnya itu. Memang dia gila apa?

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan melewati lorong kelas yang mulai sepi karna penghuni sekolah sudah berhambur pulang untuk bermalam minggu. Sampai dipintu gerbang, langkah ketiganya ditahan oleh seseorang. Orang yang paling terkejut disini adalah Baekhyun, karna sosok yang menghadang mereka adalah..

"P-Park Chanyeol.." Cicit Baekhyun pelan, nyaris tertelan hembusan angin. Lelaki mungil itu mendadak menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Luhan yang menyadari tinggah ganjal dari Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Hallo Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti menunggu Baekhyun ya? Kudengar kepala sekolah meminta Baekhyun agar menjadi Tutormu kan?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi, lelaki jangkung dihadapannya itu mengangguk malas. Dasar Luhan!

"Kau menerima tawaran itu Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun mendongak cepat. Tatapannya bertubrukan dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi milik Chanyeol.

"A-aku.."

"Tentu saja Baekhyun menerimanya." Potong Luhan cepat, anak rusa itu sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Baekhyun yang seolah berkata 'Kubunuh kau jika melakukannya'

"Nah..Sekarang kalian berdua bisa pergi bersama. Aku dan Kyungsoo duluan ya? Byee Baekhyun..Bye Chanyeol.." Dan setelah itu Luhan menyeret lengan Kyungsoo agar menjauh. Lelaki bermata bulat itu hanya mendengus, dia sudah tak kaget dengan sikap gila teman satunya ini. Luhan terlihat seperti Peri Jomblang yang sedikit menyebalkan. Karnanya jugalah Kyungsoo harus menjadi eehemm.. kekasih Manusia kutub. Oh ya, bicara manusia kutub. Tumben sekali dia tak terlihat disekolah? Dimana dia? Apa sedang bersemedi di kutub utara? Baguslah jika begitu, Kyungsoo akan merasa aman. Dia akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersenang-senang dengan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari mulai gelap, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam di ujung barat. Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih asik berjalan di keramaian kota dengan satu cup Bubble tea ditangan. Mereka telah menghabiskan cukup lama untuk bermain di Lotte World dan berjalan-jalan disekitar Mall Kingdom. Merasa lelah, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Jarak stasiun hanya tinggal lima puluh meter lagi. Dia menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai stasiun.

"Heii Soo.."

"Hhmm?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai?" Kyungsoo balas menatap sahabatnya itu dengan raut wajah tak suka. Oh, Please. Dia ingin bersenang-senang diakhir pekan dengan nyaman tanpa menyangkut pautkan si manusia kutub.

"Jangan bertanya lagi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malas membicarakannya,"

"Tapi dia itu pacarmu heh, lagipula sekarang kan malam minggu, apa dia tak ada niatan mengajakmu kencan?"

Kepala Kyungsoo rasanya mendidih mendengar ucapan Luhan. berkencan? Dan membiarkan Kai mempermalukan dirinya seperti tempo lalu seperti dibar? BIG NO! Kyungsoo tak menyahut, stasiun kereta sudah terlihat. Dia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan dibelakang.

 **Drrt! Drrt!**

Ponsel disaku celananya bergetar, Kyungsoo merogohnya dan melihat nama penelfon dilayar ponselnya.

' **Manusia Kutub'** –Lelaki mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas, dia tak ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya. Namun seolah tak ada kata lelah, ponselnya terus bergetar dan hingga panggilan ke empat, Kyungsoo memencet tombol Hijau.

"KENAPA TAK MENJAWAB PANGGILANKU HAH?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya yang mulai berdengung. Sial! Bahkan pekikan itu lebih keras dari milik Luhan. Kyungsoo bisa gila sekarang.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya dari sebrang. Sekilas Kyungsoo mendengar suara ramai-ramai dan roda-roda yang saling bergesekan dengan besi. Sedang dimana sih manusia kutub itu?

"Dirumah." Jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Kenapa dirumah sangat ramai? Jangan bohong. Katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang." Kyungsoo merengut. Kenapa sih Kai terus mengintimidasi dirinya dengan ucapan tajam? Kemana ucapan lembut penuh kasih sayang seperti semalam?

"Aku tak bohong. Aku sedang berada dikedai dekat rumahku membeli ramen. Kau ini sok tahu sekali sih," Kesal Kyungsoo. Suara dari seberang telfon terdengar semakin ramai.

"Oke. Awas jika kau berbohong."

 **Tutt! Tuutt!**

Hubungan telfon diputuskan sepihak. Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal, bersamaan dengan itu Luhan berhasil menyusulnya. Kyungsoo segera menyimpan ponselnya kembali saat Lelaki bermata rusa itu menyeretnya memasuki pintu stasiun. Beruntung sekali Luhan tak mengetahui acara'Telfon-telfonannya' dengan Kai, jika tidak. Ugh, pasti akan repot. Mereka berdua memasuki loket dan memesan dua tiket. Benar kan? Harga tiket dipotong besar-besaran. Luhan menatap papan besar yang tergantung di atas dinding loket, Jadwal keberangkatan kereta mereka lima belas menit lagi. kedua lelaki mungil itu menuruni tangga menuju peron stasiun. Keadaan cukup legang. Entahlah~ padahal hari ini malam minggu, biasanya stasiun bawah tanah akan ramai. Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo duduk dikursi panjang untuk menunggu kedatangan kereta.

"Ugh. Aku ingin pipis.." Rengek Luhan tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo menatap jam digital dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada lima menit sebelum kereta berangkat.

"Dua menit." Ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk dan dengan buru-buru pergi melenggang kearah kamar mandi. Tinggallah Kyungsoo yang sendiri duduk disana. Lelaki mungil itu menatap sekitar, tak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja dia agak heran karna tiba-tiba seorang remaja dengan seragam yang Kyungsoo yakini dari sekolah lain berlari-lari dengan gelisah sambil berteriak, berlari menerobos para penumpang menuju gerombolan teman-temannya yang sedang asik menunggu kereta dipojok ruangan.

"SEMUA PERGI DARI SINI. AKAN ADA PERKELAHIAN .."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Perkelahian? Di stasiun? Ya, Tuhan. Anak jaman sekarang memang konyol. Kyungsoo mencoba acuh, namun bagaimanapun dia tak akan bisa karna dari arah gerbang masuk tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan anak sekolah dengan..Ya Tuhan. Semua berjalan dengan cepat sebelum Kyungsoo mampu mencernanya. Perkelahian sudah terjadi hingga sebagian penghuni stasiun memilih melarikan diri. Mata Kyungsoo menyipit, menatap tajam pada sebelah pihak yang menggunakan Blazzer Kuning bergaris. Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ya! Bukankah mereka itu murid SOPA? Sekolahnya? Kyungsoo menatap kanan-kiri dengan resah, mereka semua membawa senjata, dia harus cepat pergi jika ingin selamat. Tapi dimana Luhan? Kyungsoo berjalan resah menuju kamar mandi berniat mencari Luhan. Namun beberapa orang dengan seragam putih kecoklatan mencegatnya dan menahan tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo berontak, berteriak memanggil-manggil Luhan berharap pertolongan.

"LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!"

 **BUGH!**

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna datang persis seperti di flim–flim . Satu persatu dari mereka yang menahannya jatuh tumbang karna bogem mentah dari seseorang, Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya lega. Kemudian mendongak menatap si penolong. Bola matanya membulat, mendapati sosok tegap dengan keadaan awut-awutan berdiri menatapnya tajam dengan nafas terengah, belum lagi sedikit memar dan darah yang mulai mengering disekitar sudut bibirnya.

"Kai.." Lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Do Kyungsoo.." Lirihnya tajam, kemudian menarik lengan Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyungsoo tak mampu menolak, langkahnya terburu-buru mengikuti tarikan lelaki didepannya.

"KAU! BERHENTI..!" Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh secara bersamaan, seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirangnya mengacungkan sebuah tongkat baseball kearah keduanya. Kai mendesis, kemudian menarik Kyungsoo agar lelaki mungil itu berlari lebih cepat.

"Kai..Kai, yaa..pelan-pelan." Ringis Kyungsoo merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang memanas, namun tak sedikit digubris. Lelaki tan itu semakin menariknya kuat menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu darurat, sementara beberapa orang mengejar mereka. Keduanya sampai disebuah lapangan setelah melewati pintu, disana sebuah motor ninja berwarna merah mengkilat telah terparkir.

"Naik.." Perintah Kai cepat.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang naik," Kai berdecak tak sabaran, dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo agar lelaki mungil itu naik ke jok belakang. Wajah Kyungsoo memanas, seringan itukah tubuhnya hingga Kai mampu mengangkatnya tanpa kesusahan?

"Pegangan." Kai menarik kedua lengan Kyungsoo agar melingkari perutnya, lelaki mungil itu tersentak, namun belum sempat membuka mulut untuk protes, motor mulai melaju dengan sangat cepat. Istilahnya seperti 'Menyelam sekaligus minum air' **.** Hey~ bukan apa ya, dia hanya tak mau ambil resiko jika terjatuh, maka dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Kai yang kokoh. Mendadak kedua pipinya memanas, dia gugup. Sementara beberapa motor tengah mengejar keduanya. Kai melihat melalui kaca spionnya, lelaki berkulit tan itu berdecak. Menancap gas menambah kecepatan, meliuk-liuk melewati berbagai jenis kendaraan, bahkan dengan nekat mengabaikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas, hal inilah yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Kai membuat jantungnya mendadak Asma.

"PELANKAN LAJU MOTORMU.." Teriak Kyungsoo nyaring, namun lelaki tan itu malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, jarum spidometer menunjuk angka 100. Motor melaju menuju jalan rel kereta api, dan dengan santai Kai melewatinya begitu saja, Sedetik setelah keduanya lewat, kereta api datang, meninggalkan beberapa orang yang mengejar mereka tertinggal dibelakang terhalang oleh laju kereta. Kai menyeringai, dia melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya erat, kemudian turun menatap lengan mungil Kyungsoo yang melingkari perutnya erat. Haha, sebuah kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Mereka sudah pergi.."

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya setelah dirasa laju motor menjadi normal, dia sedikit menoleh kebelakang, orang-orang yang mengejar mereka memang sudah menghilang.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, bagaimana jika kita tertabrak kereta tadi hah? Aku tak mau mati." Kesal Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan posisinya, dia menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Kita dimana?"

"Entahlah."

"YA! Bagaimana bisa kau membawaku ketempat yang bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu."

"Aku tak membawamu. Mungkin takdir yang menuntunku untuk membawamu kesini." Alis Kyungsoo saling bertautan mendengarnya. Tumben manusia kutub ini sangat puitis?

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh. Keadaan menjadi hening seketika hingga Kai berdehem.

"Kau tak perlu memelukku seerat itu. Aku menjamin kau tak akan jatuh dari motorku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap pada kedua tangannya sendiri. Bingo! Dan Detik berikutnya dia cepat-cepat menarik kedua tangannya itu. Aduh, Kyungsoo! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri hah? Mau kau letakkan dimana mukamu? Hah, dia butuh kerosin untuk mengaspal mukanya.

"A-Aku tak sengaja. Bukankah tadi kau yang memintanya?" Jawab Kyungsoo asal, wajahnya kini sudah menyaingi tomat.

"Aku memang memintanya. Tapi tak sekuat itu."

"Ma-aa..maaf.." Kai yang mendengar suara malu-malu itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang samar. Angin malam membelai wajah tampannya. Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang menunduk lewat kaca spionnya. Oh, wajah anak itu memerah? Apa dia malu?

"Kita akan kemana?" Cicit Kyungsoo pelan dan Kai tak berminat untuk menjawabnya, dia lebih memilih melajukan motornya menembus jalanan malam. Kemanapun pergi, rasa bahagia itu akan mengikuti asal bisa bersama dengan orang yang disayangi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh.."

Luhan mendesah lega meninggalkan salah satu bilik setelah berhasil menyelamatkan kantung kemihnya. Lelaki bermata rusa itu merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, melirik sekilas pada jam tangan kepala rusa dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Dia terkikik, masih ada tiga menit lagi. Dengan bangga –Karna bisa menepati waktu yang Kyungsoo tentukan– Luhan berjalan kembali ketempat dimana dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo tadi. Namun mata rusanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Kenapa bisa ada perkelahian disini?

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan berteriak gelisah, bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah mencari-cari sosok Kyungsoo diantara kerumunan yang saling menyerang itu. Lelaki rusa itu takut, dia tak menemukan Kyungsoo? Jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka membawanya pergi dan berbuat jahat padanya? Andwee. Luhan semakin gelisah, dia berjalan mondar-mandir ditempat. Tentu saja. Siapa yang berani mendekati kerumunan yang kesetanan dan membabi buta itu?

"ARGH! SIALAN KAU.."

Luhan menatap sekeliling saat mendengar suara yang sepertinya dia tahu milik siapa. Nah, benar kan? Si manusia mesum itu tengah berdiri menantang didepan seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang agak keriting. Sehun melepaskan jas almamaternya, kemudian menyingkap lengan kemejanya. Diam–diam Luhan berguman keren sambil tersenyum aneh. Entah mengapa, dalam hati Luhan berharap agar Sehun menang. Lelaki pucat itu mulai bertarung, melemparkan tendangan, meninju ataupun menghindar.

"TIDAAKKK!" Teriak Luhan tiba-tiba saat seorang murid bukan dari SOPA hampir saja menusukkan pisau ke punggung Sehun. Berkat teriakan Luhan yang nyaring, Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan berhasil menghindari tusukan itu. Sehun melirik kearah Luhan sekilas, pupil matanya membesar. Lalu pandangannya dia arahkan pada kedua sosok dikanan-kirinya.

"KAU CURANG!"

Dan luapan emosi itupun mulai tersalurkan melalui pukulan dan tendangan maut hingga kedua lelaki itu jatuh tumbang, ceceran darah mengotori lantai ubin stasiun. Sehun terengah menetralkan nafasnya yang naik turun, kemudian pandangannya dia bawa pada Luhan yang berdiri lima meter didepannya. Lelaki pucat itu mendekat, menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan kuat.

"YA! OH SEHUUNN.. MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA DIRIKU?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana tempat belajar kita?"

"Uh?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah focus menyetir. Lelaki bermata sipit itu salah tingkah, pasalnya baru kali ini dia duduk hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Engh..Te-terserah Sunbae saja.." Jawabnya pelan, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Karna mulai sekarang kau adalah Tutorku."

 **BLUSH~**

Baekhyun merasakan kedua wajahnya memanas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ooh, Apa yang sedang Tuhan rencanakan?

"Mmm..Terserah Chanyeol saja.."

"Terserah kau saja.." Chanyeol membalikkan ucapannya. Baekhyun meremas kepalan tangannya yang berada diatas pangkuannya, tanda bahwa dia sedang gugup.

"Umh, bagaimana jika di..rumahku?" Usulnya takut-takut menunggu respon Chanyeol yang hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"….."

"Ma-maaf! Jika kau tak suka, bisa kita laku-"

"Oke. Dirumahmu! Karna kau yang meminta."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tempat apa ini?"

Kyungsoo turun dari atas motor, menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus takjub. Kai membawanya kesebuah tempat yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu apa namanya, namun dari sini hamparan kota Seoul terpampang dengan jelas, langit malampun terasa sangat dekat. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya keatas, dia terkikik kecil karna bayangan dari tangannya seolah-olah mampu menyentuh salah satu dari taburan bintang dilangit.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, menatap Kai yang duduk bertengger diatas motornya. Lelaki mungil itu menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. Kenapa manusia kutub ini irit sekali sih jika bicara?

"Kai..Jawab aku.." Rengek Kyungsoo, sementara Kai hanya menatapnya datar tak minat.

"Bukit bintang.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Oh." Kyungsoo berguman pelan, mendongak menatap langit malam yang entah kenapa saat ini terlihat lebih indah berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Apa karna dia tak sendiri? Apa karna dia bersama Kai? Ohya, membicarakan hari ini. Bukankah hari ini malam minggu? Kyungsoo berfikir ini terlihat seperti..ehem, berkencan mungkin. Ah, lebih tepatnya berkencan tanpa sengaja. Mendadak dia teringat kejadian di bar tempo lalu, rasa sakit itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya menuju ke ubun-ubun, Lelaki mungil itu merengut tak suka.

"Bawa aku pulang sekarang," Kai menatap manusia mungil didepannya tak mengerti. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia terlihat banagia, namun sekarang?

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka tempat ini?" Kyungsoo menggelang.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin pulang."

"Kita makan diluar,"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus, dia menatap tak suka pada Kai.

"Jika kau mengajakku ke Kedai atau Restoran, kau pasti akan mempermalukanku lagi.." Dan entah kenapa ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari Heartlips Kyungsoo, dia sedikit trauma dan ucapannya sukses membuat lelaki tan itu menatapnya tak suka. Hey~ kenapa hal itu diungit-ungkit lagi?

"Berhenti membicarakan hal yang telah berlalu. Itu semua tak benar."

"Jika itu tak benar. Kenapa kau hanya diam saat lelaki itu mempermalukanku?" Kai menghela nafas panjang mencoba mengontrol emosinya, lelaki tan itu turun dari motornya, mendekat hingga tubuhnya berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya sedikit menunduk guna mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sangat marah," Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga marah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau berdekatan dengan lelaki brengsek berambut biru itu." Alis Kyungsoo bertautan, lelaki brengsek berambut Biru? Maksudnya Ravi? Heii~ dia tidak brengsek.

"Aku tak melarangmu berdekatan dengan lelaki blonde itu, lalu apa urusanmu jika aku dekat dengan Ravi? Lagipula dia itu tak Brengsek tahu!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Ravi hanya menolongku." Koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tak suka."

"Aku juga tak suka dengan lelaki blonde itu," Sahut Kyungsoo tak kalah cetus, sebuah senyum tercipta dibibir tebal milik Kai.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti cemburu,"

"Ya. Aku Cem- A-APAA?" Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, dia menatap jengkel pada Kai.

"Aku tak cemburu. Meskipun dia pacarmu sekalipun aku tak peduli." Dan entah kenapa, lidah Kyungsoo terasa ngilu mengatakannya. Kai tersenyum sinis, menegakkan kembali tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menuduk.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Pacarku hanya satu..Pacarku.. yaitu Do Kyungsoo.." Satu telunjuk milik Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, dan dengan lembut Kai menyapukan bibirnya pada heartlips milik lelaki mungil yang dia klaim sebagai kekasihnya. Rasa manis mulai menjadikan bibir itu sebagai candu, Kai melumat bibir itu dengan lembut. Menghadirkan sensasi mendebar luar biasa pada Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu terhenyak. Ooh! Bagus. Sekali lagi kau mampu membuat Kyungsoo terhanyut dan mempercayai omonganmu Kim Kai. Apakah ucapan itu bisa untuk dipegang? Apakah ucapan itu mampu dipercaya? Dari bibir yang jarang terbuka itu? Apa langit malam akan bersaksi? Bahwa semua ucapan itu benar? Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan secuil perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu melayang-layang diotaknya, melumpuhkan semua kerja syaraf tubuhnya. Kyungsoo ingin menikmatinya. Biarkan dia meyakini ucapan itu, untuk saat ini, biarlah malam ini menjadi malam minggu yang berbeda. Biarlah dia menjadi manusia yang munafik jika dia tak bisa berbohong bahwa dia menikmati ciuman ini. Bagus sekali, Kai semakin membuat perasaannya menjadi Labil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau.."

Ravi menatap lelaki dengan mata sipit dihadapannya malas, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"Bodoh.." Lanjutnya. Sementara lelaki yang disebut bodoh itu mendelik.

"Kau yang lebih bodoh. Aku nyaris berhasil menangkapnya jika saja ketua Geng sekolah itu menyelamatkannya."

"Nyaris kan? Itu sama saja dengan Bodoh. Melawan cenguguk saja kalah.." Hyuk mendelik, dia menatap tajam pada Hyung didepannya itu dengan jengkel.

"Jika aku bodoh, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk menyerang mereka? Lagipula, Kai itu tak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan, Yaa~ Lihat! Wajah tampanku jadi babak-belur. Aigoo! Wajah tampanku, apakah Seulgi masih mau bertemu denganku eh?" Ucap Hyuk dramatis. Ravi yang melihat itu memasang pose ingin muntah. Dia berjalan kearah sofa, mengambil sebuah tablet dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Ah, Hyung~"

"Hh?" Sahut Ravi malas, Hyuk yang sedang mengompres lebamnya itu menoleh sebentar.

"Lelaki bermata mirip burung hantu itu, ternyata manis yaa~ Aigoo! Bahkan meski dia lelaki, kadar kemanisannya melebihi manisnya wajah Joy." Ravi menatap Hoobaenya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Bisakah sehari saja anak itu tak memikirkan wanita? Dasar Playboy.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya atau kulaporkan perselingkuhanmu dengan Wendy pada Seulgi." Ancamanya telak, dan Hyuk hanya mendengus sebal. Kena kau!

 **Ting!**

Ravi kembali menatap tabletnya. Sebuah pesan muncul dari emailnya, membuat seringaian muncul disudut bibirnya.

"This time for show.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mmm.. lapar.."

Kai melirik kebelakang, Kyungsoo tengah bersandar pada bahunya dengan mata terpejam. Entah apakah anak itu tidur atau tidak. Namun yang Kai yakini, bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar lapar.

"Aku mau makan ayam goreng dan es krim coklat.." Kai menahan nafas agar tawanya tak meledak. Anak ini benar-benar tidur dan mengigau. Menggemaskan.

"Kita akan ketempat yang kau mau.."

"Mmmm.."

Kai memacu motornya semakin cepat. Tangan kirinya memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar diperutnya. Sepertinya anak ini tidur terlalu lelap dan Kai tak mau mengambil resiko terjatuh.

Oh! Malam ini sungguh berbeda. Dan itu menghadirkan sebuah rasa yang tiba-tiba menghangat dihatinya saat dia menyentuh Kyungsoo, bagai ribuan volt listrik yang Kyungsoo antarkan untuknya. Lelaki tan itu menarik sudut bibirnya –Entah mengukir senyum samar ataupun seringaian. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Biarkan malam ini berlalu dengan indah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN dan ME-RIVIEW FANFICTION INI :* :***

 **Love you {}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 5 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mmm.. lapar.."

Kai melirik kebelakang, Kyungsoo tengah bersandar pada bahunya dengan mata terpejam. Entah apakah anak itu tidur atau tidak. Namun yang Kai yakini, bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar lapar.

"Aku mau makan ayam goreng dan es krim coklat.." Kai menahan nafas agar tawanya tak meledak. Anak ini benar-benar tidur dan mengigau. Menggemaskan.

"Kita akan ketempat yang kau mau.."

"Mmmm.."

Kai memacu motornya semakin cepat. Tangan kirinya memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkar diperutnya. Sepertinya anak ini tidur terlalu lelap dan Kai tak mau mengambil resiko terjatuh.

Oh! Malam ini sungguh berbeda. Dan itu menghadirkan sebuah rasa yang tiba-tiba menghangat dihatinya saat dia menyentuh Kyungsoo, bagai ribuan volt listrik yang Kyungsoo antarkan untuknya. Lelaki tan itu menarik sudut bibirnya –Entah mengukir senyum samar ataupun seringaian. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Biarkan malam ini berlalu dengan indah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah halaman rumah yang cukup luas. Lelaki jangkung itu keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Baekhyun yag kini tengah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepannya sebagai pembimbing. Chanyeol berdecak kagum menatap sekitar, keduanya berjalan melewati taman yang berisi berbagai jenis mawar, kemudian berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang dihiasi banyak batu hias putih, bunga Dandelion berjajar rapi seolah-olah menyambut kedatangannya. Langkah mereka terhenti disebuah bangunan berlantai dua dengan gaya China ditahun dua ribuan. Ini rumah Baekhyun.

Lelaki jangkung itu terdiam ditempatnya membiarkan lampu taman yang dihidupkan menerpa tubuhnya. Rumah ini terlihat mungil dan menawan dalam waktu bersamaan, warna catnya cream polos dengan berbagi Pentunia Ungu yang tergantung dibagian teras. Jangan lupakan kolam ikan koi kecil yang berada tepat disampingnya. Sempurna.

"Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol tersadar dari keterkagumannya, dia menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil membuka pintu depan lebar-lebar. Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya kemudian meletakkan benda itu di rak seatu yang tersedia disamping pintu. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, lantai marmer menyentuh kulit kakinya hangat. Dia melangkah menuju ruang tengah, Sekilas Chanyeol merasakan kesunyian menyergap rumah itu.

"Kau..Tinggal sendiri disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap sekeliling. Dindingnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai figur foto yang Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu. Bukankah itu tanda bahwa ada beberapa penghuni disini? Tapi kenapa rumah ini terasa sangat sepi sekali?

"Umh. Sebenarnya aku sudah tinggal dengan kakek dan nenekku sejak kecil, tapi mereka saat ini sedang mengurus kebun strawberry yang akan panen di Busan. Hehe."

"Ayah dan Ibumu?" Jeda sesaat, Ada sedikit raut sedih saat Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu, namun sebisa mungkin lelaki bermata sipit itu tersenyum manis.

"Mereka berdua adalah koki kapal Pesiar. Yeah, kau pasti tahu. Ayah dan ibuku selalu menjelajah samudra sejak aku lahir, dan kurasa mereka akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan itu." Chanyeol sedikit segan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah, lelaki jangkung itu berdehem.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum tegar.

"Tak masalah."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam penuh makna. Hidup Baekhyun tak jauh sepertinya, jauh dari kasih sayang dan penuh dengan kesunyian. Baekhyun saja bisa tegar, lalu kenapa dirinya tidak? Bukankah ini terlihat memalukan untuk dirinya? Hey~ dia kuat, Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah saja bisa, kenapa dia malah ikut lemah? Kau sungguh pengecut Park Chanyeol. Satu hal yang Chanyeol pelajari dari diri Baekhyun. Bahwa hidup itu harus dijalani dengan tegar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AKU LAPAR!"

Sumpah demi langit dan bumi, ingin sekali rasanya Sehun melempar keluar sosok mungil yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya dengan suara pekikan yang lebih mirip Toa di TU sekolah itu daripada suara normal manusia. Lelaki pucat itu mengerang frustasi.

"Memang kau fikir kau siapa heh? Memerintahku seenak jidatmu?" Luhan mengerut kan keningnya sebal mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi kau yang membawaku.." Telunjuk Luhan tepat berada didepan wajah Sehun, lelaki pucat itu terlonjak dan hampir saja konsentrasi mengemudinya hilang. Sial! Cerewet sekali sih anak ini.

"Kau.." Geram Sehun. "Jika aku tak membawamu pergi, kau mau diserang oleh gerombolan lelaki tadi hah?"

"Dan jika aku tak berteriak tadi, siapa yang menjamin kau tidak masuk rumah sakit dan hidup?"

Sehun tercengang setelahnya. Namun ucapan Luhan ada benarnya juga, andai jika dia tak berteriak tadi, siapa yang menjamin Sehun akan hidup? Oh! God. Sabar Sehun. Jika tak berhutang nyawa, pastilah anak cerewet ini sudah ditendang keluar sedari tadi.

"Oke. Kau memiliki senjata ampuh untuk memerasku heh." Ucap Sehun sengit. Luhan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap Sehun dengan mata mendelik.

"Asal kau tahu yah, aku ini bukan laki-laki matre. Aku hanya lapar, dan aku meminta pertanggung jawabanmu karna kau yang telah membawaku. Sekarang belikan aku makanan atau TURUNKAN AKU DISINI.."

 **CKKIIT!**

Sehun menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak disebuah jalan yang cukup gelap, menimbulkan gesekan kuat antara ban mobil dengan aspal. Mobil sedikit bergoyang kedepan hingga membuat tubuh Luhan terlonjak kedepan, beruntung sekali dia memakai sabuk pengaman. Lelaki pucat itu menatap Luhan emosi. Dia paling benci diperintah ataupun dibentak. Please!

"TURUN SEKARANG JUGA DARI MOBILKU.." Teriak Sehun murka. Urat dilehernya terlihat menonjol keluar, berarti dia bersungguh-sungguh. Luhan menatapnya sebal sambil mengusap dahinya yang terbentur kedepan.

"Oke. AKU TURUN." Balas Luhan tak kalah emosi, lelaki mungil itu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan..

 **BRAK!**

Pintu ditutup dengan keras. Sosok Luhan menghilang dibalik kegelapan jalan. Sehun mengatur laju pernafasannya menahan emosi. Sabar Sehun! Bisiknya. Kemudian Ekor matanya melirik kekaca spion, sosok mungil Luhan masih disana. kentara sekali dengan pakaian seragam putihnya diremang-remang jalan raya, sosok Luhan tengah berdiri dipinggir trotoar, celingak-celinguk seperti orang kehilangan arah. Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Tentu saja dia bingung. Daerah inikan daerah yang cukup terpencil di distrik gangnam.

"Hhh..Bodoh!"

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki pucat itu keluar dari mobilnya, menatap Luhan dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Diusapnya wajahnya kasar. Dasar sok bisa! Jika tak mengingat 'Hutang Nyawa'nya dengan Luhan, mana mau seorang Oh Sehun bersusah payah seperti ini. Dengan cepat Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan yang kini tengah membelakanginya membaca sebuah peta besar yang terpampang disamping zebra cross, mungkin dia berusaha mencari jalan pulang. Dasar bodoh! Umpat Sehun.

 **GREB!**

"YA! KAU-"

"Kau itu sok bisa sekali sih. Dasar bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mmmm.."

Kyungsoo terbangun saat merasakan sebuah tepukan halus dipipinya, dengan perlahan mata bulatnya terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan keadaan. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah..

"Kai.." Ucap Kyungsoo serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ditatapnya sekeliling, dan lelaki mungil itu baru sadar jika dia dan Kai saat ini sedang berada diparkiran sebuah Restoran.

"Kenapa kita ada disini? Hooam.." Kyungsoo menguap kecil dan itu membuat Kai menahan tawanya. Oho! Kenapa lelaki mungil ini menggemaskan sekali?

"Kau bilang lapar. Maka dari itu aku membawamu kesini. Ayo!"

Kyungsoo kali ini tak menolak saat tangannya ditarik memasuki restoran. Omo! Tumben si hitam ini tak kasar, malah terkesan sweet. Lelaki bermata bulat itu hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dikedua pipinya, Jantungnya terasa berpacu sangat cepat. God! Kenapa dengannya?

Restoran itu tak seperti restoran-restoran lainnya, meja dikelompokkan menjadi beberapa Block yang dilindungi dinding pembatas mirip rumah makan zaman dahulu. Kai memilih salah satu meja yang berada di Block paling pinggir jendela kaca dan menarikkan satu kursi untuk Kyungsoo duduki, kemudian lelaki tan itu pergi menuju tempat pemesanan. Dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa bahwa hal ini terlihat romantis. Apalagi mereka hanya berdua dimeja ini kan? Hoho, berhentilan berfikir parno Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai datang bersama seorang pelayan yang terlihat membawa nampan. Si pelayan meletakkan beberapa makanan hingga meja menjadi penuh. Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya tak percaya. Ayam pedas, Ayam goreng, dan Ayam madu, dan Ayam bawang. Yaampun, kenapa Ayam banyak bertebaran disini?

"Woaa..Banyak sekali. I- ini..Untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbinar. Lelaki tan itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aaaaa…Terimakasih! Selamat makan!" Dengan semangat lelaki mungil itu mulai melahap satu persatu potongan daging Ayam diatas meja dengan lahap, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan cerah dari orang yang saat ini tengah memandangnya. Kai tersenyum amat tipis melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Ternyata jika sedang makan Kyungsoo terlihat berlipat-lipat semakin imut. Aigoo! Lihat saja cara makannya itu. Kai terdiam tanpa menyentuh makanannya –Asik memandangi Kyungsoo– Kemudian dia sedikit terkekeh saat bumbu Ayam madu yang Kyungsoo santap mengotori pipinya. Dengan refleks dan tak sadar, tangan lelaki tan itu terangkat mengusap noda dipipi gembul Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu terkejut, mendongak menatap Kai yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Tatapannya terkunci didalam manik si kelam, menelusuri mencari sebuah cahaya diantara kegelapan. Apakah mata itu bisa menjelaskan? Jantung Kyungsoo memulai maratonnya.

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin menyaingi tomat busuk, dia menunduk malu. Tak jauh beda dari Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu menurunkan tangannya kemudian berdehem pelan mengembalikan suasana, raut wajahnya kembali datar tak berekspresi seperti dinding disini.

"Cara makanmu yang belepotan terlihat menjijikkan."

Bingo! What to the hell? Kyungsoo langsung merengut. Menjijikkan katanya? Heii! Dia itu manusia biasa, wajar kan melakukan kesalahan? Dasar manusia kutub. Baru saja di merasa Nge-Fly oleh tingkahnya barusan, tapi kenapa lidiah Kai nyaris selincip pisau daging? Kyungsoo merutuk, kembali melahap Ayam gorengnya. Kali ini dengan anggun dan lebih berhati-hati seolah dia sedang di dalam perjamuan Pernikahan pangeram William dan Kate Middolten. Ooh! Dia tak mau disebut menjijikkan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaaa..Mi Lada Hitam."

Lelaki dengan mata rusanya itu memekik senang saat seorang pelayan meletakkan satu mangkuk penuh berisi Mi Lada hitam didepannya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Sehun yang menatapnya sebal, Luhan mulai melahap makanannya.

"Hhh. Kekanakan." Dengus Sehun sebal. Well, ternyata Sehun tak jadi menelantarkan Luhan ditengah jalan. Setelah aksi tarik menarik dipinggir trotoar tadi, akhirnya dengan susah payah Sehun berhasil membawa Luhan kekedai ini yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempatnya tadi. Sehun berdecak melihat cara makan Luhan yang terlihat Menjijikkan –Menurutnya– itu, dengan ilfeel Sehun mulai menelan Mi Lada Hitamnya sendiri.

"Uhukk..Uhukk.."

Sehun hanya cuek meskipun dia tahu jika saat ini Luhan pasti tersedak. Dengan kepala yang menunduk focus pada makanannya, Sehun bisa mendengar jika Luhan tengah bangkit dari kursinya menuju ke meja penjual, mungkin dia meminta air minum. Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Ahh~ Kenapa minuman ini rasanya aneh ya?" Guman Luhan pelan –Namun masih bisa Sehun dengar– lelaki pucat itu masih tak mau menatap Luhan. Rasanya aneh? Hehhh, Mungkin Luhan yang aneh.

"Ahh~ Sehunn..Kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing ya? Hhm..mm.." Dahi Sehun mengernyit mendengar desahan Luhan barusan yang eheem..terdengar sedikit 'aneh'. Memang apa yang dia minum? Dengan malas Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika matanya membulat melihat apa yang tengah Luhan tegak saat ini.

"YA! HENTIKAN BODOH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoaamm..mm..terimakasih ya.." Kyungsoo turun dari motor besar milik Kai dengan mata setengah terpejam. Yeah! Tentu saja dia kekeyangan makan dan mengantuk, hari juga mulai malam. Lampu dirumah Kyungsoopun telah padam. Hebat! Ini akan menjadi kencan dalam jangka waktu panjang.

"Kau terlihat seperti Kebo. Sehabis kenyang makan langsung mengantuk."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Manusia kutub ini mengatainya seenak jidat saja.

"Terus saja menghinaku, aku akan dengarkan..hooam.." Sudut mata Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan air mata karna mengantuk. Kai yang melihat itu berdecih.

"Sudah masuk sana. Aku tak mau kau tidur seperti gelandangan disini.."

Entah sadar atau tidak, lelaki mungil itu mengangguk. Sebuah usapan dia terima di kepalanya. Si pemilik tangan tersenyum kecil dengan samar.

"Cepat masuk!"

"Mmm..Selamat malam." Kyungsoo kemudian membalikkan badannya membuka pintu gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya. Lelaki tan itu masih berdiri diatas motornya sampai pintu gerbang didepannya benar-benar tertutup. Masih dengan senyum manis yang tipis, dia mulai memacu kembali motornya. Melaju membelah jalanan dengan riang, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu kini tengah terbang melayang dibelakangnya.

 **Inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bodoh! Bangun!"

Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan, namun lelaki mungil itu hanya tertawa, sesekali berguman atau berbicara tak jelas. Well, kalian tahu kan bagaimana orang mabuk? Yep! Minuman yang Luhan katakan aneh tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Soju. Hh, bagaimana ada manusia sebodoh Luhan yang tak bisa membedakan antara air minum dan minuman alkohol?

"Bangun! Dasar bodoh." Luhan hanya menggelang-gelang sambil berguman, kepalanya kemudian terjatuh tepat dibahu Sehun. Sontak lelaki pucat itu merasa sedikit risih, dia dorong kepala Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya agar kepala itu menyingkir dari bahunya. Namun lagi-lagi kepala itu kembali bersandar dibahunya dan berulang-ulang Sehun mencoba mendorongnya, dan lagi-lagi gagal. Sehun mendesah frustasi. Dia biarkan kepala itu bersandar dibahunya cukup lama, kemudian lelaki pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Luhan.

 **DEG!**

Mendadak Sehun gugup saat bola matanya menatap belahan bibir merah Luhan yang sedikit terbuka dan basah. Sehun meneguk air liurnya sendiri, kemudian menggelang cepat. Bodoh! Apa yang kau fikirkan hah?

"Heh. Cepat bangun! Kau selalu menyusahkanku.."

Sehun beranjak berniat pulang. Tapi bagaimana dengan lelaki mungil ini? Apakah Sehun tega meninggalkannya? Hey! Itu terdengar tak berperi kemanusiaan. Tapi, jika dia membawa Luhan, kemana dia harus membawanya? Diakan mabuk, seratus kali ditanyakan dimana alamat rumahpun jawabannya tetap gumanan aneh. Akhirnya setelah berdebat panjang dengan perasaannya, Lelaki pucat itu menarik tubuh Luhan agar berdiri, tapi tubuh mungil itu sangat lemas sekaligus menjadi berat. Sehun mendengus kesal. Apa orang mabuk berat badannya berkali lipat bertambah ya?

"Kau..menyusahkanku.." Geram Sehun kesal. Kemudian karna tak ada posisi lain yang tepat, Sehun membungkukkan badannya dan meraih bagian leher serta lutut Luhan, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dengan susah payah meninggalkan Kedai yang mulai sepi. Sehun memandang wajah itu sekilas.

"Kau..Selalu menyusahkanku..Kau tahu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

07.00 KST

 **KLEK!**

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Lelaki mungil itu mengacak rambutnya sekali kemudian berjalan gontai menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Ohh. Selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun Kyung~"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap sosok ber apron kuning yang entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo merasa silau sekali, lelaki itu tangah menyiapkan sarapan. Oho! Betapa beruntungnya Suho Hyung mendapat calon "istri" sebaik dia. Sudah cantik, manis, pintar memasak, baik pula. Memang istri idaman.

"Eoh! Hyung disini? Sejak kapan?" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, berjalan mendekati calon iparnya itu dengan rasa segan. Well, Kyungsoo masih merasa tak punya muka didepan Lay jika mengingat kejadian tempo lalu. Ingat kan? Pertunangan salah orang itu lho. Lay menatapnya sekilas kemudian tersenyum.

"Lima belas menit yang lalu. Ayah dan Ibumu baru saja pergi, mereka bilang akan menghadiri resepsi klien mereka. Jadi aku berfikir untuk membuat sarapan, kau belum sarapan kan? aah~ Panggil Suho hyung dan kita sarapan bersama. Dia sedang mandi." Kyungsoo terhenyak ditempat. Aigoo! Calon istri hyungnya ini sungguh-sungguh baik hati. Perhatian pula padanya. Tapi kenapa sifatnya berbeda seratus persen dengan adiknya si Kai hitam itu? Mengingat nama Manusia kutub membuat Kyungsoo merengut seketika.

"Baiklah. Aku panggil Suho hyung dulu ya.." Kyungsoo beranjak, namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara lembut Lay kembali memanggilnya. Kyungsoo berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Ya. Hyung?"

"Umh..Apa kau..dan adikku, ah~ maksudku Kai berpacaran? Apakah kalian berkencan semalam?"

"A..APA?"

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna. Oh No! mau diletakkan dimana mukanya? Bagaimana Lay bisa tahu? Ahh~ pasti mulut si manusia kutub itu sangat ember. Awas saja kau ya. Kyungsoo mengibaskan kedua tangannya sambil menggelang cepat.

"Ti..tidak Hyung! YA! Memang apa yang dia katakan?" Lay tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Benar dugaannya. Kyungsoo berbohongpun dia akan tahu, lihat saja perubahan warna wajahnya, itu salah satu bukti yang cukup kuat. Lelaki manis itu menggelang.

"Kau tak bisa bohong Kyungoo. Sudahlah, cepat panggil Suho Hyung dan kita sarapan." Setelah mendengar itu Kyungsoo berlari kencang menaiki tangga menuju kamar hyungnya. Sial! Manusia kutub kurang ajar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh.."

Luhan melenguh pelan, kepalanya terasa sungguh berat seolah dunianya tengah berputar-putar. Dengan pelan kelopak matanya mengerjap dan seketika pupil matanya melebar mendapati sesuatu tengah terpampang nyata tepat didepan wajahnya.

"YA SIAPA KAU?" Teriak Luhan nyaring saat mendapati seorang lelaki aneh –Menurutnya– dengan rambut keriting berwarna Pinknya tengah nyengir dengan lebar.

"Selamat pagi noona.." Sapanya ceria. Luhan mendelik, apa-apaan anak itu? Noona? Ya! Memang dia tak lihat apa jika dia ini laki-laki?

"YA! Aku ini laki-laki. Dimana ini, dan siapa kau?" Tunjuk Luhan bertubi-tubi sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya, ditatapnya sekeliling. Sekilaspun dia tahu tempat ini adalah studio. Lihat saja berbagai gitar dan alat music lain yang terpajang disini. Kemudian Luhan menatap dirinya sendiri, dia tidur di sofa? Masih dengan seragam sekolah? Kenapa bisa?

"Namaku Choi Jun Hong. Tapi noona bisa memanggilku Zelo." Ucap lelaki beramput pink bernama Zelo itu dengan riang. Luhan mendelik.

"Aku tak bertanya siapa namamu, tapi siapa dirimu. Kau ini penculik hah? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Sehun hyung yang membawamu."

 **DEG!**

Mata Luhan membulat. Diputarnya kembali ingatan otaknya untuk mengingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya. Benar! Kepalanya mendadak pusing di kedai malam itu setelah meminum..Mungkinkah alcohol? Lalu Luhan mabuk dan ..Sehun membawanya kesini? Dimana tuan mesum itu?

"YA! OH SEHUUUNNN.."

 **BRAK!**

"BERISIK! CHOI JUNHONG. AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENJAGANYA AGAR MULUT EMBERNYA ITU TAK BERKOAR-KOAR."

Pintu dari ruangan sebelah terbuka dengan kasar, kemudian muncul sosok lelaki yang terlihat sangat kusut dan berantakan. Lelaki pucat itu mengerang emosi. Tak bisakah tidurnya berjalan damai tanpa pekikan Luhan? Sementara lelaki bermata rusa itu menatapnya sebal. Apa katanya? Mulutnya ember? Heh, apa tidak kebalik? Sialan kau Oh Sehun.

"Ya. Sehun! Kau membawaku kemana? Bawa aku pulang kerumahku. Kau berniat menculikku eoh?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, digaruknya bagian kepalanya yang mendadak gatal setelah mendengar suara Luhan.

"Masih beruntung aku tak membuangmu ditengah jalan." Jawabnya acuh.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku. Jadi sekarang PULANGKAN AKU.." Luhan kembali memekik, kini lelaki mungil itu menendang selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri. Sehun mengorek telinga bagian kanannya malas.

"Junhong. Kau antarkan manusia ini." Perintahnya pada si rambut keriting. Zelo yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu tersenyum senang. Mengantar Luhan? hoho.

"Baik. Noona, biar aku yang mengantarkanmu pulang ya? Tenang saja, aku sudah dapat SIM kok, Aku juga pengemudi yang baik, kan umurku sudah tuju-"

"YA! BERHENTI BICARA RAMBUT KERITING. DAN SEKALI LAGI KUKATAKAN PADAMU. JANGAN MEMANGGILKU NOONA. AKU INI LAKI-LAKI." Bentak Luhan hingga si rambut keriting diam ditempat karna kaget, kemudian lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan pandagannya kepada Sehun.

"Dan kau! Antarkan aku pulang..Atau tidak.."

"Atau tidak apa hah?" Tantang Sehun tak kalah sengit. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau kan berhutang nyawa padaku. Jadi antarkan aku pulang. Sekarang!"

"Jika aku tak mau?"

"YA! OH SEHUUNNN.."

"BERISIK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama tak jumpa sepupuku.."

Ravi menarik satu kursi untuk gadis beramput hitam lurus itu duduki. Si gadis hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan duduk berhadapan dengan sepupunya itu. Suasana Coffee dengan theme song Ballad semakin membuatnya bad mood. Si Gadis melepaskan mantel bulunya dan menyandarkannya disandaran kursi.

"Pesan apa?" Tanya Ravi.

"Tak perlu basa-basi. Cepat katakan saja." Balas si gadis sewot. Ravi tertawa kecil, tangannya terangkat mengusap rambut sepupunya lembut. Si Gadis mendengus.

"Santai saja. Kau ini terburu-buru sekali. Pesan apa eoh? Tenang saja. Aku yang akan membayar." Si Gadis hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Hot Cocholate."

"Oke. Hot Cocholate dua." Ravi mengangkat tangannya, dan seorang waiters datang mencatat pesanannya. Suasana berjalan tanpa pembicaraan sampai dua mug dengan asap mengepul tersaji dihadapan mereka. Ravi mengambil mugnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Ada perlu apa? kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk?" Oceh si Gadis. Ravi tersenyum kecil.

"Kau banyak perubahan ternyata."

"Yeah. YG Entertaiment sudah melihat bakatku, kami sudah menandatangani kontrak dan aku akan debut tahun depan."

"Itu kedengarannya bagus. Kau akan menjadi Idol."

"Begitulah." Si Gadis terseyum kecil, menatap sepupunya itu penuh selidik.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ravi? Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Satu jam lagi aku harus kembali ke Perusahaan." Ravi mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Terburu-buru sekali sih.

"Well, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau masih mengingat Kai?" Si Gadis tersentak ditempat saat mendengar Ravi menyebutkan satu nama seseorang yang pernah berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Ravi tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan sepupunya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Yeah. Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku di Jepang sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Hanya saja..dia itu masa lalu dan aku tak mau mengingat itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian punya banyak kesamaan?"

"Tapi itu tak menjamin semuanya. Ohh! Tunggu. Apakah tujuanmu mengajakku bertemu untuk membahas ini? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan heh?" Ravi terkekeh pelan. Bingo! Dia ketahuan.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi seseorang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Bagaimana ini?" Si Gadis menyipitkan matanya. Otak geniusnya berputar mencerna sesuatu. Dia sudah hidup sejak kecil dengan Ravi saat mereka di Jepang dulu. Jadi dia paham apapun tentang Ravi, termasuk apa yang baru dia ucapkan barusan.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau terdengar seperti perusak hubungan orang. Kutebak..apa kau jatuh cinta pada kekasih Kai?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau selalu tahu tentangku eeh.."

"APA?"

Si Gadis membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ada sedikit rasa ngilu saat mengetahui Kai memiliki kekasih baru. Tapi, heii..apa Hak nya? Diakan hanya masa lalu? Oke. Focus.

"Kau bodoh."

"Ye. It's me. Bagaimana? Mau membantuku? Kau akan mendapatkan Kai kembali setelah ini.." Si Gadis mendengus kesal. Dia berdiri dan meraih mantel bulunya, memandang Ravi dengan kesal.

"Aku tak tertarik. Maaf sekali ya! Aku sudah memiliki Hanbin asal kau tahu itu." Dan si Gadis itupun berlalu pergi. Ravi terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Hanbin? Jangan bercanda Jennie Kim.." Bisiknya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan di keramaian kota seorang diri. Sesekali dia melihat layar ponselnya. Menekan menu kontak dan melihat satu nama 'Manusia Kutub'. Ingin sekali lelaki mungil itu menekan tombol hijau, namun dia urungkan niatnya itu. Gila apa, mengajak manusia kutub itu? Heh. Tidak..Tidak.

"Luhan hyung! Aissh. Kau dimana sih? Kenapa ponselmu tak aktif?" Racau Kyungsoo sebal. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Luhan sedari tadi, namun tak satu panggilannya di angkat. Sms dan Emailnya pun tak dibaca. Kemana sih dia? Biasanya hari minggu Luhan selalu dirumah. Padahal Kyungsookan hanya ingin mengajaknya ke Toko Buku. Baekhyunpun dihubungi katanya sibuk. Jika seorang diri seperti inikan rasanya sepi sekali, tak ada yang diajak bicara. Namun itu lebih baik, daripada bersama Kai. Oh! No! bisa-bisa dia diejek habis-habisan. Kaki pendek Kyungsoo terus melangkah hingga dia sampai ditempat tujuan. Dengan riang Kyungsoo berjalan masuk dan menyusuri rak-rak yang penuh dengan berbagai buku. Keadaan Toko cukup ramai. Namun Kyungsoo mencoba tak peduli, dia mulai memilih-milih buku yang menurutnya menarik. Kemudian mata bulatnya terkunci pada sebuah buku resep makanan. Dengan semangat lelaki mungil itu berjalan mendekat dan meraihnya, namun disaat yang bersamaan buku itu sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh orang yang berada dibalik rak yang berhadapan dengannya. Mengerti kan? Well, pengaturan tempatnya seperti penempatan buku diperpustakaan sekolah. Mata Kyungsoo membulat menatap sosok didepannya itu.

"Oh. Kau..?"

Kyungsoo berguman pelan, sebelum akhirnya kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah memutari rak hingga kini dia berada tepat didepan lelaki itu.

"Wah..Kita bertemu lagi ya. Kau bersama siapa?" Orang yang ternyata Ravi itu tersenyum manis melihat keceriaan yang Kyungsoo tunjukan. Senyum lelaki mungil itu sangat manis dan memikat. Pantas saja dia terperosok jatuh pada pesonanya. Dan sebuah keberuntungan mereka bertemu disini. Ini bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Aku sendiri. Kau sendiri?" Ravi balik bertanya dan Kyungsoo sedikit merengut.

"Yep! Aku tadi mengajak Luhan hyung, tapi dia tak bisa dihubungi. Jadi..aku sendiri..Oh! Kau pasti tak tahu siapa Luhan hyung itu, hehe. Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat." Ravi hanya terkikik kecil, Kyungsoo ternyata lucu juga. Lelaki tampan itu menatap buku ditangannya.

"Kau suka memasak?"

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah mengikuti sekolah memasak selama hampir dua tahun." Kyungsoo sedikit membelalak dengan mulut terbuka.

"Benarkah? Waahh..aku juga sangat gemar memasak. Tapi aku masih ditahap pemula. Hehe," Ravi tersenyum kecil.

"Asal mau berusaha saja, semua akan mudah dijalani. Oh ya, ada kedai es krim didekat sini. Bagaimana jika kita pergi kesana dan mengobrol?" Kyungsoo sedikit ragu dengan ajakan lelaki didepannya, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. Pergi bersama teman tak masalahkan?

"Kau yang traktir ya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman jahil. Lelaki didepannya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo melupakan tujuan awalnya setelah mendapatkan ajakan itu.

"Oke. Aku yang traktir. Ayo pergi kekasir dulu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pesan apa?"

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan dahinya sambil membolak-balikkan buku menu yang menampilkan berbagai macam ice cream yang ada di kedai ini. Sementara Ravi hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. God! Ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"Kurasa permen kapas tak buruk." Ravi mengangguk, kemudian memesan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Suasana Baskin Robbins tampak ramai dengan beberapa keluarga atau sepasang kekasih yang mungkin tengah menikmati kencan mereka disini. Ini hari minggu kan? Yaa~ anggap saja ini kencanmu dengan Kyungsoo Ravi.

"Jadii..Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?" Tanya Ravi memulai pembicaraan. Kyungsoo mendongak cepat.

"Umh. Tak ada apapun."

"Benarkah? Ahh~ apa tak akan ada yang marah jika kau bersamaku?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Siapa yang akan marah? Bukankah Suho hyung tadi sudah memberikannya ijin? Ravi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung milik Kyungsoo.

"Maksudku. Apa kekasihmu tak akan marah?" Ravi menjelaskan. Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali, lelaki mungil itu mendadak gugup. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa dia harus bilang jika Kai adalah kekasihnya? Heii~ mereka pacaran atas dasar ketidak sengajaan. Lagipula Kai adalah sejenis orang yang menyebalkan dan egois, Kyungsoo berharap bahwa manusia sejenis itu lebih baik punah saja. Dengan terbata Kyungsoo menjawab.

"E..ti-tidak. Aku..tak punya pacar.."

"Benarkah?"

"Umh..I-Iya."

Ravi menyeringai puas. Lelaki tampan itu menatap suka pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menunduk. Bagus! Pesanan mereka datang. Dengan segera Ravi mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Kyungsoo mulai melunak dan terlihat menikmati es krimnya.

"Kyungsoo. Lihat kesini." Ucap Ravi ditengah-tengah acara mereka menikmati ice cream.

"Ugh?" Kyungsoo mendongak cepat dan..

 **KLIK!**

Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedip menatap polos pada Ravi yang kini tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan senyuman puas. Lelaki mungil itu merengut.

"YA! Kau memotretku tanpa izin.." Kesal Kyungsoo, namun hanya dibalas kikikan kecil dari Ravi. Kemudian lelaki tampan itu meletakkan sesuatu didepan Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?"

"Kartu namaku." Kyungsoo meraih benda berbentuk persegi itu, membacanya teliti.

"Kau sekolah di Kirin?"

"Ya. Disana ada nomor ponselku. Boleh kapan-kapan aku menghubungimu?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan memberikan lelaki tampan itu senyuman manis.

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai.."

"….."

"Heii~ Dengarkan aku."

Lelaki tan itu mendengus keras, kemudian membuka matanya menatap tajam sosok lelaki pucat yang terduduk disofa sambil mengotak-atik Ponselnya serius.

"Ada apa hah?"

"Bukankah ini Kyungsoo?" Kai sedikit mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sehun menunjukkan layar Ponselnya. Dahi Kai mengernyit. Siapa dua lelaki berbeda tinggi di trotoar jalan itu? Apakah..si kemeja hijau itu Kyungsoo? Entahlah. Foto ini diambil dari arah belakang. Jadi tak terlihat jelas.

"Benar Kyungsoo kan? Bukankah si rambut biru itu Ravi? Kenapa Kyungsoo ada bersamanya?" Kai melemparkan tatapan tak sukanya. Kyungsoo? Dengan Ravi? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi..mungkinkah itu terjadi? Kai belum mengirim pesan satupun semenjak kencan mereka kemarin malam, suatu hal yang sebenarnya penting dalam hubungan mereka. Hanya saja lelaki tan itu merasa segan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya Panjang. Dia yakin benar si rambut biru itu Ravi, tapi dia sedikit menepiskan fikiran bahwa lelaki berkemeja hijau itu adalah Kyungsoo. Heh, bukankah Ravi itu Playboy? Dia bisa saja mengajak lelaki manapun dan kapanpun. Kai mencoba acuh dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, namun ponsel diatas nakasnya bergetar. Lelaki tan itu mengerang dan menyambar ponselnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan email. Dengan cepat lelaki tan itu membukanya. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot, tangannya meremas ponselnya kuat, jelas sekali terlihat kilatan amarah dimatanya.

"Brengsek!"

Kai berdiri cepat dan menyambar jaketnya. Sementara Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita pergi ke Kirin. Mereka harus ditumpas.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ARIGATOU BAGI YANG SUDAH MEM-FAVORITKAN, MEM-FOLLOW & ME-RIVIEW FANFICT INI ! ^.^

SARANGHAE~! {} :* :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 6 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai.."

"….."

"Heii~ Dengarkan aku."

Lelaki tan itu mendengus keras, kemudian membuka matanya menatap tajam sosok lelaki pucat yang terduduk disofa sambil mengotak-atik Ponselnya serius.

"Ada apa hah?"

"Bukankah ini Kyungsoo?" Kai sedikit mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sehun menunjukkan layar Ponselnya. Dahi Kai mengernyit. Siapa dua lelaki berbeda tinggi di trotoar jalan itu? Apakah..si kemeja hijau itu Kyungsoo? Entahlah. Foto ini diambil dari arah belakang. Jadi tak terlihat jelas.

"Benar Kyungsoo kan? Bukankah si rambut biru itu Ravi? Kenapa Kyungsoo ada bersamanya?" Kai melemparkan tatapan tak sukanya. Kyungsoo? Dengan Ravi? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi..mungkinkah itu terjadi? Kai belum mengirim pesan satupun semenjak kencan mereka kemarin malam, suatu hal yang sebenarnya penting dalam hubungan mereka. Hanya saja lelaki tan itu merasa segan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya Panjang. Dia yakin benar si rambut biru itu Ravi, tapi dia sedikit menepiskan fikiran bahwa lelaki berkemeja hijau itu adalah Kyungsoo. Heh, bukankah Ravi itu Playboy? Dia bisa saja mengajak lelaki manapun dan kapanpun. Kai mencoba acuh dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, namun ponsel diatas nakasnya bergetar. Lelaki tan itu mengerang dan menyambar ponselnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan email. Dengan cepat lelaki tan itu membukanya. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot, tangannya meremas ponselnya kuat, jelas sekali terlihat kilatan amarah dimatanya.

"Brengsek!"

Kai berdiri cepat dan menyambar jaketnya. Sementara Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita pergi ke Kirin. Mereka harus ditumpas.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hyuunnggg~"

Lelaki tampan berambut biru itu menghentikan langkah didepan teras rumahnya, menatap malas pada sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tak berminat. Hyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, satu bungkus es menempel di bagian pipinya yang memar.

"Kau jahat sekali sih. Kai tadi datang menyerang kami, dan kau malah asik-asikan pergi keluar bersama si mata bulat itu tanpa peduli? Hampir saja wajah tampanku ini hancur eoh. Kai sangat marah besar karna kau pergi bersama kekasihnya Hyung.."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ravi dengan seringaian tampan. Skak! Dia berhasil menaikkan emosi Rivalnya.

"Ya. Dan beruntung aku masih bisa melindungi wajah tampanku dari pukulannya." Ravi memutar bola matanya malas, bocah ini mulai lagi. kemudian dia mengeluarkan dua buah kertas dari saku kemejanya dan melemparkannya kearah Ravi.

"Itu tiket VIP untuk Konser Big Bang MADE di Seoul. Anggap sebagai hadiah untukmu." Hyuk membelalakkan matanya, menatap dua lembar tiket ditangannya dengan pandangan tak percaya? Melihat G-Dragon cs secara langsung bersama Seulgi? Aigoo! Lelaki manis itu tak menyesal babak belur asalkan mendapatkan Golden tiket yang luar biasa fantastic ini. Dia menatap Ravi senang.

"Hoho. Terimakasih Hyung! Kapan-kapan belikan aku Golden tiket lagi ya? Kekeke." Pekik Hyuk senang. Ravi hanya menghela nafas. Dasar bocah ingusan. Makinya, namun tenang Ravi, kau sudah berhasil merusak keadaan untuk semua rencanamu. Lelaki tampan itu terkekeh kecil, kemudian melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan senang. Oh! Dia tak sabar untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau serius tak pulang? Kau terluka heh."

Kai menggelang malas, kemudian menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu. Keadaannya cukup mengenaskan, rambut hitamnya berantakan, pipi lebam dan ada darah kering disudut bibirnya yang robek. Keadaan yang sangat khas untuk ukuran lelaki yang baru saja berkelahi.

"Ayolah man. Kau bisa menunggunya besok disekolah. Kau harus pulang dan mengobati lukamu." Kali ini Chen yang angkat bicara. Pasalnya ketiganya saat ini sedang berada di taman kecil yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari rumah Kyungsoo. Well, sepertinya lelaki tan itu masih tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi. Belum lagi foto Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan ice cream yang Ravi kirimkan, membuat Kai yakin bahwa 'Kekasihnya' itu tengah jalan berdua dengan Ravi. Dan Kai merasa tak terima. Hei~ diakan pacarnya, siapa juga yang tak marah jika kekasih kita pergi bersama orang lain? Mungkin Kai tak akan mempermasalahkan jika itu bersama Luhan, tapi lelaki itu adalah Ravi. Catat! Ravi. Rivalnya.

"Ayolah Kai.." Sehun juga membujuk, lelaki pucat itu meringis kecil karna merasakan lebam ditulang pipinya semakin terasa perih. Dia harus cepat pulang dan diobati. Namun dia juga tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Kai yang bersikeras menunggu Kyungsoo disini. Hari semakin malam, mataharipun sudah bersembunyi di kaki langit timur, udara juga semakin dingin.

"Kalian pulanglah. Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo disini." Sahut Kai akhirnya, lelaki tan itu meraih satu bungkus rokok dari kantung celana jeansnya, kemudian menyulut salah satunya. Hembusan asap keluar dari lubang mulutnya dengan cepat. Chen mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Kai memang keras kepala.

"Kau yakin akan menunggu disini?"

"Ya."

Tak ada pilihan. Chen menatap Sehun yang sepertinya butuh pertolongan cepat. Lelaki tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Kemudian pandangannya ia bawa kearah Kai yang masih asik menghisap rokoknya.

"Oke. Aku akan kembali bersama Sehun." Kai membalas dengan anggukan. Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang melangkah pergi menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sini. Lelaki tan itu menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, disandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi taman. Dia akan menunggu Kyungsoo disini, iya kan?

Kai membuang rokoknya, kemudian meraih ponselnya. Tatapannya mendatar menatap pesan email yang Ravi kirimkan untuknya. Kalian pasti paham. Itu Photo Kyungsoo. Brengsek! Berani sekali bocah itu bermain-main dengannya. Kenapa manusia itu tak pernah berhenti mengusik hidupnya? Dulu Jennie Kim, dan.. sekarang Kyungsoo? Kai mengeram mengingat nama seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Gadis itu..

"Argh!"

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengingat nama itu membuatnya kembali terseret ke masa lalu. Masa lalu yang menggambarkan kelemahannya. Tidak! Tidak. Dia tak boleh kembali lagi. masa lalu hanya untuk dikenangkan? Tapi..apakah dia bisa? Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya 'Nama' itu masih ada difikirannya sampai saat ini. Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Kai menekan tombol Spam dan menghapus email itu. Tangannya bergerak menari-nari dilayar ponselnya mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah dirasa cukup, lelaki tan itu mengirimkan pesan itu pada seseorang.

 **Send!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrt!**

Kyungsoo buru-buru turun dari Bus yang ditumpanginya setelah kendaraan besar itu sampai diterminal yang cukup dekat dengan jarak rumahnya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan.

 **From : Manusia Kutub**

" **Aku menunggumu, ditaman sebelah rumahmu..Cepat!"**

Alis Kyungsoo bertautan. Kai menunggunya? Untuk apa? Tumben sekali, biasanya manusia itu tak akan pernah peduli kan? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar diotak Kyungsoo. Mengira-ngira ada apa Kai menunggunya. Kaki-kaki pendeknya mulai melangkah menyusuri jalanan, langit sudah gelap, membuat lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dihidupkan sebagai penerangan. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama bersama Ravi tadi. Mengobrol di Kedai Ice cream dan mengantarkannya pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat untuk Munggi –Kucing milik Kyungsoo – Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mengingat nama itu. Ravi orang yang baik, dia juga sangat menyenangkan diajak bicara, tidak seperti Kai. Bibir Kyungsoo langsung mengerucut, dia berlari-lari kecil agar cepat sampai di taman. Tentu saja, dia melakukan hal ini agar Kai tak menyebutnya lelet. Ingat kalimat terakhir yang lelaki itu kirimkan? Cepat!

Kyungsoo sampai. Lelaki mungil itu menatap sekeliling. Dimana manusia kutub? Kepalanya bergerak menelusuri taman itu. Keadaan taman nampak sepi, hanya ada lampu taman yang menyala disudut dan satu buah kursi duduk. Mata Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedip beberapa kali, menatap sosok yang tengah duduk di taman kursi seorang diri, tanpa berfikir dua kali Kyungsoo yakin jika itu adalah Kai. Dengan cepat dia melangkah mendekat. Entahlah, tapi nalurinya menyuruh kakinya agar cepat bergerak.

"Kai.."

Merasa dipanggil, lelaki tan itu mendongak, dan matanya kini bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata bulat yang kini tengah membulat semakin lebar, bahkan hampir menyerupai kelereng. Kai terkekeh didalam hati, ekspresi itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"YA! Ada apa dengan wajahmu eoh?" Kai hanya diam. Bahkan saat tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menangkup kedua pipinya. Dia biarkan jemari lentik itu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sangat khawatir, dan Kai sangat suka dengan ekspresi itu. Bukankah itu tanda bahwa Kyungsoo peduli padanya kan? Heii~ kenapa kau jadi senang sekali Kai?

"Kau habis berkelahi ya? Dengan siapa? Kau ini hobi sekali sih bertengkar. Kalau wajahmu hancur bagaimana? huh, untung aku tadi mampir ke apotek membeli obat untuk Kucingku." Oceh Kyungsoo dengan kesal, tangannya yang mungil dengan cekatan mengeluarkan kotak putih berisi obat-obatan. Dahi Kai mengerut kesal. What? Jadi dia akan diobati dengan obat Kucing? Lucu sekali.

"Aku tak mau diobati dengan obat kucing itu. Dasar konyol." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau dan kucing sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan."

"Tapi aku manusia dan Kucing adalah Binatang." Lelaki mungil itu membulatkan matanya jengah. Oke, sabar dan jangan dengarkan dia Kyungsoo, anggap saja hanya angin lalu. Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo meneteskkan cairan Revanol kesebuah kapas, kemudian tangannya bergerak meraih rahang Kai dan mulai membersihkan luka yang terdapat disana.

"Ash."

Kai mendesis menahan perih. Dengan cepat lelaki mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya, meniup-niup bagian bibir Kai dengan pelan berharap agar rasa perih itu tak telalu lama singgah disana, membiarkan sepasang mata kelam didepannya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Kai membeku ditempat, bola matanya bergerak menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Kai mampu melihatnya..Yah, lekukan indah itu. Kening, alis, mata, pipi dan bibir. Jakun lelaki tan itu naik turun. Damn! Kenapa lelaki didepannya ini sungguh cantik? Kai biarkan waktu berlalu dengan diam, membiarkan jemari-jemari lentik itu memasangkan sebuah plester dibibirnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo membersihkan tulang pipinya, dan membiarkan nafas hangat Kyungsoo menari-nari diwajahnya. Hal itu cukup membuat jantung Kai berdetak tak normal, namun lelaki tan itu masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Nah. Selesai. Setidaknya wajahmu terlihat lebih baik.." Kai merutuk dalam hati saat tangan halus itu terlepas dari wajahnya. Kenapa waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat he? Setidaknya biarkan nafas hangat itu menerpa wajahnya. Tapi tunggu..bukankah itu terdengar seperti mengharap? Noo..it's not my style.

"Kau pergi bersama siapa?" Tanya Kai akhirnya, dia hanya ingin memastikan meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Berpura-pura tak tahu meski kita tahu kebenarannya tak masalah kan?

"Ravi." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, Kai berdecak kesal. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah membereskan tasnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa pergi dengan bajingan itu?"

"YA!" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, berdecak kesal pada manusia kutub didepannya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Dia bukan Bajingan asal kau tahu itu. Dia orang yang baik."

"Tapi aku tak suka melihatmu dengannya." Dahi Kyungsoo bertautan. Apa katanya? Memang apa hak Lelaki itu hingga melarang setiap tingkahnya? Bukankah hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar permainan Truth or Dare? Kenapa sih manusia kutub itu mengurusi hidupnya?

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo tak peduli.

Tak ada percakapan lagi. Kai menatap kesal pada sosok Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah bersiap pergi. Jujur saja jawaban Kyungsoo barusan sedikit menyinggung perasaannya. Lelaki tan itu meraih sebatang rokok dari saku kemejanya, kemudian menghidupkannya cepat. Dia kesal. Sementara Kyungsoo kini tengah bersiap pergi, lelaki mungil itu membalikkan badannya berniat pamitan kepada Kai, namun apa yang dia lihat saat ini membuat kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna lagi.

"YA! KAU TAK BOLEH MEROKOK!" Pekik Kyungsoo kesal. Meski dia tak ingin peduli, namun kali ini dia harus peduli. Merokok sangat tak bagus untuk kesehatan. Bukannya Kyungsoo menghawatirkan kesehatan lelaki tan itu secara berlebihan, hanya saja dia tak suka melihat orang merokok. Dan Kyungsoo harus menghentikan semua ini. Dengan cepat lelaki mungil itu meraih rokok dari sudut bibir Kai dan membuang setengah rokok itu ketanah, kemudian menginjak-nginjaknya dengan kesal.

"Kau tak boleh merokok. Merokok itu sangat buruk bagi kesehatan, nanti jika paru-parumu rusak bagaimana eoh?" Namun Kai tak mendengarkan, lelaki tan itu tanpa jera mengambil satu rokok lagi dari bungkusnya dan kembali menyulutnya, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali merampasnya dan menginjaknya. Kai mendesah panjang, kepalanya mendongak menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Kenapa kau merampasnya?"

"Merokok itu tak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Kenapa kau peduli? Apa urusanmu?"

"Karna aku peduli Tahu."

"Memang kau siapaku?"

"YA! AKU KAN PACA-" Kyungsoo terdiam menelan kalimat terakhirnya. Mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan, perlahan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Wait, apa barusan dia akan mengatakan jika dia adalah pacar Kai hingga dia memiliki hak untuk melarangnya merokok? Tidak Kyungsoo, apa yang kau ucapkan hah? Tapi..Kyungsoo paling tak suka melihat orang merokok. Ingin sekali lelaki mungil itu pergi dan mencoba tak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakkan, dia merasa enggan untuk pergi. Apa artinya dia harus tinggal dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri? Argh! Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang, dia tatap Kai yang kembali mengeluarkan rokoknya. Keras kepala sekali sih manusia kutub ini.

"Aku ini pacarmu. Dan aku ingin kau membuang rokokmu sekarang, untukku.." Lirih Kyungsoo pelan, digigitnya bibir bawahnya sendiri kuat menahan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Keadaan menjadi hening sebelum akhirnya Kai membuka suara.

"Kau tetap disini menemaniku, dan aku akan membuang rokokku." Kyungsoo mendongak cepat menatap tak percaya pada lelaki didepannya.

"A-Apa?"

"Apa aku perlu mengulangi ucapanku? Tetap disini dan tak ada rokok lagi." Kai membuang rokoknya ketanah, kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar lelaki mungil itu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku lelah.." Ucap Kai lirih, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya kepangkuan Kyungsoo. Sontak hal itu membuat lelaki mungil itu membelalak, tubuhnya menegang ditempat. Apa-apaan ini? YA! Padahal Kyungsookan belum mengiyakan. Namun Kyungsoo diam tak menolak. Ditatapnya wajah damai yang kini tengah memejamkan mata dipangkuannya itu, tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak, menyusuri lebam-lebam ditulang pipi milik Kai dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, entah mengapa Kai terlihat jauh lebih baik saat tertidur. Yeah, mirip pangeran tidur mungkin. Terlihat tampan dan tenang. Namun jika mata itu terbuka, pasti akan sangat menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Heartlipsnya bergerak menyanyikan sebuah lagu Lullaby, terdengar konyol memang. Tapi dia tak peduli, dia terus bernyanyi sambil mengusap rambut lelaki tan itu pelan. Angin malam mulai berdesir menerpa tubuhnya, nyanyian dari bibirnya sendiri seketika membuat matanya menjadi berat, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ikut tertidur.

 **Hening~**

Sepasang mata itu terbuka perlahan, bibir tebalnya mengukir senyum manis. Dia membangunkan tubuhnya saat merasakan usapan dikepalanya terhenti, dan lelaki tan itu menatap sendu pada sosok didepannya. Kai.. Well, sebenarnya dia tak tidur dari tadi. Itu hanya sebagai alasan agar Kyungsoo tetap bersamanya. Kai merasa senang, setidaknya perlakuan Kyungsoo kali ini memberikan sebuah nilai plus untuk perasaannya.

"Kau cantik.." Lirihnya pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Kyungsoo. Manis! Dengan lembut lelaki tan itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kegendongannya. Ouh, udara malam sepertinya tak cocok untuk Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulang sekolah tunggu aku di Taman Kota sebrang. Aku akan menjemputmu disana."

Kyungsoo melotot, dia membuka mulut hendak protes, namun urung karna lelaki tan itu berlalu pergi meninggalkannya yang tentu saja diikuti oleh pengikut setianya itu. Kyungsoo mendengus. Namun sekilas dia melihat si Pucat Oh Sehun melirik kearah kelasnya seolah mencari sseseorang. Well, Kai memang baru saja mengantar Kyungsoo kekelasnya. Romantis bukan? Namun tetap saja ekspresi lelaki tan itu masih sedatar tembok, dan itu membuat mood Kyungsoo memburuk, lelaki mungil itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

 **Drrt!**

Masih dengan bibir yang pout, lelaki mungil itu merogoh sakunya dan mendapatkan pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut.

 **From : +628890xxxxx**

 **Selamat pagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Ravi ^^**

Mendadak wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dengan senang sekaligus gugup lelaki mungil itu mulai mengetik balasan. Hoho, meski dia masih kesal pada Kai tadi, setidaknya ada Ravi yang menghalau awan mendung dihatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TEETT!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Luhan dengan semangat membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Tak heran, anak rusa itu memang terlalu Over. Kemudian dia mengajak kedua sahabatnya agar cepat keluar dan pulang. Namun didepan koridor sekolah, seseorang menahan langkah ketiganya. Dan salah seorang dari ketiganya mendadak gugup.

"C-Chan..Chanyeol Sunbae.."

Baekhyun berucap lirih, sementara lelaki jangkung yang disebut namanya itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita pulang bersama kan? Aku akan belajar lagi."

 **BLUSH~**

Wajah Baekhyun merona tanpa sebab, membuat wajah manisnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Luhan yang berada disamping Baekhyun terkikik, tersenyum jahil.

"Kalian akan belajarkan? Cepat pulang sana." Baekhyun mendelik kearah Luhan, namun bukan Luhan namanya jika dia peduli. Lelaki bermata rusa itu semakin tersenyum menggoda, kemudian berbisik kearah lelaki bermata sipit itu.

"Padahal aku berfikir akan melakukan permainan Turh or Dare agar kalian semakin dekat."

"YA! LUHAN HYUNG! KUBUNUH KAUU!" Pekik Baekhyun keras, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sementara Luhan telah berjalan pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengatur laju pernafasannya kemudian menunduk kearah Chanyeol. Dia malu.

"Ma..Maaf!" Lirihnya pelan. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kemudian meraih pergelangan mungil Baekhyun. Sontak membuat lelaki mungil itu tersentak, namun menurut saat lelaki jangkung itu membawanya pergi. Baekhyun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, Oh! Dia malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pulang sendiri ya hyung? Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Dengan Kai kan?"

"Ti-tidak kok."

Sial! Kyungsoo mendadak gugup karna tertangkap basah. Sementara Luhan kini sudah tertawa menyebalkan. Kyungsoo merengut, kemudian menatap langit yang nampak gelap karna mendung. Sepertinya hujan akan turun, tapi dia harus datang ke Taman Kota itu demi si manusia kutub. Ugh, menyebalkan.

"Yasudah. Kau Pergi sana temui pacarmu, aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu. Ahh~ bodoh! Ternyata buku milik Yun Songsaenim belum kukembalikan. Sudah yaa..Byee.." Lelaki bermata rusa itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo berbelok menuju Ruang Perpustakaan yang kebetulan masih terbuka. Luhan menghela nafas. Untung dia ingat untuk mengembalikan Buku Pemandu Jurnal itu. Jika tidak..Ugh, matilah kau ditangan Guru killer itu Xi Luhan. Luhan berjalan masuk dengan cepat. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang disana. Petugas penjaganyapun tak ada. Tumben sekali Perpustakaan ini dibiarkan terbuka bebas diluar jam pelajaran? Aneh. Tapi toh, Luhan tak akan peduli. Kaki pendeknya berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku yang cukup tinggi, setelah menemukan dimana letak bagian 'Bahasa', dengan cepat Luhan meletakkan buku itu dan bernafas lega. Oke! Kau sudah bisa tenang dan bisa pulang kemudian beristirahat Luhan. tapi..

 **Klik..Klik!**

Lelaki mungil itu menoleh cepat dan mendapati pintu perpustakaan tertutup. Suara kunci yang diputar terdengar jelas. Jangan-jangan itu si penjaga perpustakaan yang tak menyadari keberadaannya? Oh! Tidak! Luhan tak mau terkunci disini, dengan cepat dia berlari dan mendobrak pintu itu. Tapi nihil. Pintu sudah terkunci dan dia terkurung disini.

"YA! BUKAA. BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Luhan berteriak histeris, tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Bagaimanapun dia takut sendiri disini, langit mulai gelap dan sepertinya sudah mulai gerimis. Luhan semakin takut! Digedornya pintu itu dengan kuat. Tapi sekali lagi tak ada yang mendengarnya. Suara gedoran pintu dan teriakannya hanya terbalas oleh hembusan angin. Luhan jatuh merosot memeluk lututnya, dia takut dan menangis. Dia takut gelap!

"Hiks. Aku takuut!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengusap peluh yang mengucur didahinya menggunakan handuk putih kecil yang sudah dia siapkan. Sedikit meringis karna memar hasil perkelahian kemarin malam belum sembuh total. Sehun mendesah pelan, dimatikannya radio tape yang menandakan latihan Dancenya kali ini berakhir. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi lelaki pucat itu menyampirkan tali tas dibahu kirinya kemudian beranjak meninggalakan ruang dance. Kaki panjangnya berjalan menelusuri lorong koridor yang bersimpangan dengan perpustakaan dan ruangan kelas. Sehun mengambil langkah melewati perpustakaan yang tertutup menuju parkiran dimana Mobilnya diparkir. Tapi..

 **Brak! Brak!**

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Langkahnya terhenti. Memastikan pendengarannya apakah yang dia dengar benar atau tidak, ditatapnya sekeliling dan dia hanya sendiri. Fikirannya mulai melambung jauh. Mungkinkah suara yang didengarnya itu suara seseorang yang menghuni disini sejak lama? Yeah. Kalian pasti mengerti maksudnya. Sehun bergidik ngeri, dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang langkah seribu. Namun kali ini kakinya seolah mati rasa, suara itu terdengar lagi. Terdengar nyata dan seperti familiar ditelinganya.

 **Brak! Brakk!**

"Hiks..Tolong..hiks.. aku takutt.."

 **DEG!**

Suara itu..Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati perpustakaan, telinganya menempel didaun pintu untuk memastikan. Dan benar! Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sehun yakin pasti ada seseorang yang terkunci didalam. Dengan panik lelaki pucat itu menggedor pintu dengan cepat.

"Hallo? Apa kau terkunci didalam?"

Hening sejenak. Namun setelah itu sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam bersamaan dengan gedoran pintu yang keras. Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya. Seolah dia kenal dengan suara ini.

"Kau terkunci didalam?"

"Hiks..Tolong aku! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI. AKU TAKUUT!" Sehun menahan nafas, dia mencoba membuka knop pintu itu dengan brutal. Namun nihil. Dia juga tak memiliki kunci cadangan. Heh, tentu saja. Diakan tipe anak yang jarang datang ketempat ini. Sehun bingung, dia berlari kesana-kemari berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Namun lagi-lagi dia dibuat frustasi karna tak menemukan seseorang ataupun ide untuk membuka pintu itu, sedangkan suara tangis itu semakin terdengar semakin pilu. Sehun mencoba mendobrak, namun gagal. Oh, yang benar saja. Pintu ini sangat besar dan kuat.

"Hiks..tolong aku!"

 **BRAK!**

"Assh.." Sehun mendesis menahan lengan kanannya yang nyeri karna dia memaksakan tubuhnya mendorong pintu itu. Sehun jatuh merosot dilantai karna lelah. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Baru kali ini dia sangat khawatir dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Heh, sebenarnya apa urusannya sih? Apa untungnya menolong orang yang terkunci didalam? Sebenarnya Sehun bisa berlaku cuek dan pergi tanpa peduli begitu saja. Tapi sekali lagi ditegaskan, saat ini dia merasa sangat harus menolong orang itu. Entahlah.

"Argh!"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian memegang bagian dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh kalung perak pemberian mendiang ibunya dulu.

 **DEG!**

Seolah mendapat wahyu, lelaki pucat itu langsung bangkit dan melepaskan kalung dengan Liontin Bulan Sabit itu dari lehernya. Yeah, dia mendapat ide sekarang. Dia membuka pengait kalung itu hingga Liontin Bulan Sabit itu terlepas. Ditatapnya sejenak kalung itu.

"Ibu. Maaf! Baru kali ini aku melepaskan kalung pemberianmu." Lirihnya pelan. Kemudian memasukkan salah satu ujung kalungnya kedalam lubang kenop pintu, Sehun menyelipkan Ujung Liontin berbentuk bulan sabit itu untuk menarik satu ujung yang sudah masuk kedalam agar keluar. Seringaian tercetak dibibir tipisnya. Dia memegang kedua ujung kalungnya dan menariknya kuat,

 **Klak!**

Bingo! Pintu terbuka, lelaki pucat itu langsung masuk kedalam dan membelalak.

"K-KAU.."

Sosok yang terduduk dilantai itu mendongak dengan mata sendu dan sembab, keadaannya sangat berantakan. Bibir merahnya tersenyum kecil menatap seseorang yang saat ini meraih tubuh mungilnya untuk dipeluk. Luhan terisak, dia tak bisa untuk tak menangis. Tangannya memeluk punggung kokoh itu dengan kuat, seolah tak membiarkannya pergi. Luhan menangis didekapan Sehun.

"Sehun..hiks, Sehun.. aku takut." Sehun memejamkan matanya kuat seolah ikut merasakan ketakutan yang ada pada lelaki didekapannya ini. Sehun tak merasakan sebuah pergerakan, kemudian lelaki pucat itu melepaskan pelukannya dan membelalak mendapati Luhan telah pingsan.

"Luhan..LUHAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berkali-kali menatap jam tangan dan langit yang mulai gelap secara bergantian. Lelaki mungil itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, bibirnya terpout kesal. Sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu disini, tapi Kai tak datang juga. Apa Kai berniat mengerjainya saja? Mungkin, karna ponselnyapun tak bisa dihubungi.

"Aish! Kau hanya mempermainkan aku eoh." Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Hari menjadi gelap, bukan karna malam tapi karna mendung yang semakin pekat. Lelaki mungil itu sangat khawatir dan semakin panik saat rintik-rintik air mulai jatuh dari langit, dan perlahan menjadi tetesan air yang sangat deras. Bagus! Hujan!

 **Zzzrasss~**

Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat membiarkan seluruh tubuh dan pakaiannya basah kuyup, tak dia hiraukan rasa dingin yang perlahan merambat masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Karna Kyungsoo tengah menangis, tetesan air matanya jatuh tersamarkan oleh air hujan. Lelaki mungil itu jatuh berjongkok dan terisak. Merasakan dingin sekaligus sakit hati diwaktu yang bersamaan. Dia kesal. Ternyata Kai benar-benar hanya mempermainkannya ya? Apa dia sengaja melupakan janjinya? Ah~ Seharusnya dari awal Kyungsoo juga tak harus percaya pada semua omongannya. Bukankah jelas? Mereka Pacaran hanya karna Permainan Truth or Dare yang konyol itu kan? Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menyalahkan Luhan karna permainan konyol itu, tapi semua kembali kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa juga dia mau jatuh terperosok dalam permainan lelaki tan itu? Bukankah dari awal Kyungsoo meyakini diri bahwa Kai hanya mempermainkannya? Jadi setiap ucapan dan perilakunya hanya bualan kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?

"Hiks..Hiks..Kau jahat! Aku membencimu..Benci..Benci.."

Kyungsoo terus menangis, tanpa menyadari jika kini seseorang telah memayungi tubuhnya. Merasa tak terkena tetesan air hujan, lelaki mungil itu mendongak dan mendapati lelaki berambut biru tengah menatapnya sendu. Kyungsoo mengerjap memperjelas pengelihatannya, dan seketika bibirnya bergerak.

"Ravi.."

Lelaki tampan itu berjongkok dengan payung ditangannya, dia tersenyum manis.

"Kau akan sakit jika hujan-hujanan disini.." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum meski garis lemon itu akhirnya runtuh dan patah, dengan cepat Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan lelaki itu, kemudian menangis.

"Hiks..Aku membencinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menatap datar pada sekumpulan wanita yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi itu. Salah seorang mengedipkan matanya genit, dan yang parah adalah si rambut pendek itu, dengan tak tahu malunya dia melakukan gerakan sensual menggoda yang sangat menjijikan untuk Kai lihat. Lelaki tan itu berjalan menjauh menghindari singa betina yang kelaparan itu. Well, ini resiko jika lelaki setampan dirinya datang sendiri ke mall, apalagi pergi kebagain aksesoris.

Kalian bertanya apa yang dia lakukan? Entahlah, Kai datang kesini hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk membelikan Kyungsoo hadiah. Karna dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan Kyungsoo, jadilah lelaki tampan itu hanya berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas dan menjadi tontonan kaum hawa yang menatap kagum kearahnya. Tapi maaf Kai tak akan berniat meliriknya.

"Hh!"

Kai menghela nafas. Oke, dia menyerah. Tanpa membawa apa-apa kini kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju lantai bawah menggunakan escalator. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut melihat keadaan lantai bawah yang cukup ramai dan penuh dengan berbagai macam camera dan perlengkapan flim lainnya. Sepertinya ada syuting ditempat ini. Lelaki tan itu acuh tanpa minat walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat, dia kembali berjalan pulang untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

"Cut! Kerja bagus Jennie Kim."

 **DEG!**

Kakinya membeku seolah tercelup kedalam kolam es. Kai membeku ditempat saat sang sutradara meneriakkan nama itu. Nama yang cukup keramat karna mampu membuat lelaki tan itu seolah lumpuh. Dengan perlahan Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika matanya bertubrukan dengan si pemilik nama itu, pupil keduanya membesar.

"KAI?"

Kai masih diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, hingga tanpa sadar seseorang telah memeluknya. Yeh, Jennie berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. Hebat! Masa lalu itu kini datang lagi.

"KAI? Ini kau kan? God! Kita bertemu lagi.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana yang cukup canggung mendominasi keduanya. Kai dan Jennie Kim. Keduanya kini telah berada di Coffee Mall, mengingat waktu break yang diberikan oleh sutradara pada Jennie membuat keduanya tak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari area syuting. Kai menatap gadis itu lekat, dia berdehem pelan.

"Hebat! Kau banyak perubahan sekarang." Kai memulai obrolan, Gadis cantik itu tersenyum.

"Yeah. Setiap orang perlu berubah kan?"

"Hhm. Jadi ini kegiatanmu sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku sedang syuting untuk Vidio Clip debut bersama Group Ku."

"Kau akan menjadi idol sekarang."

"Aha."

Keduanya kembali hening dengan dunia masing-masing. Jennie menatap lelaki tan dihadapannya sayu. Tak ada yang berubah ternyata, Kai tetap Kai yang dulu. Tetap Tampan.

"Jadi..Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru." Kai mendongak, menatap Jennie yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum yang tetap manis seperti dulu! Tapi masa lalu tak boleh kembali terbayang.

"Begitulah."

"Bagus. Kita sudah bisa berjalan dikehidupan yang baru ya."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti.

"Well, kita sudah punya jalan sendiri-sendiri. Kurasa Hanbin lebih tampan darimu." Kai mencerna ucapan barusan dan terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur mengacak surai kemerahan itu dengan gemas, membuat si pemilik mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku jauh lebih tampan dari Hanbin.."

"Omong kosong! Hanbin adalah Rapper dan Penari yang hebat. Dia juga Leader yang baik."

"Tetap saja ketampanannya tak bisa menandingiku heh."

"YA! Kau tak pernah berubah. Tetap menyebalkan."

"Tapi aku tetap tampan."

"Aku juga semakin cantik."

Keduanya tertawa bersama menertawakan kekonyolan yang mereka buat. Anggap saja ini sebagai nostalgia lama karna mereka kini sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing.

"Kurasa setelah ini kita bisa menjadi teman kan?"

"Tentu saja. Terkecuali kau dan Ravi.." Lirih Jennie pelan. Kai terdiam, kemudian menatap gadis itu lekat.

"Sepertinya benar. Kami sudah menjadi rival semenjak tinggal di Jepang, bahkan sampai sekarang.." Terdengar helaan nafas panjang, Jennie mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Ravi? Kurasa dia mengincar kekasihku."

"Aku tahu tentang hal itu. Dia memang menyukai kekasihmu, tapi aku tak tahu rencana apa yang dia buat. Aku akan bersikap netral untuk hal ini."

Kai terdiam sejenak, dia menatap kearah dinding kaca yang basah, hujun sudah turun ternyata. Kenapa Kai tak menyadarinya?

 **DEG!**

' **Pulang sekolah tunggu aku di Taman Kota sebrang. Aku akan menjemputmu disana.'**

Seketika matanya terbelalak. Dia ingat janjinya dengan Kyungsoo. Mendadak dia menjadi panik. Hujan! Pasti Kyungsoo kehujanan saat ini. Kai melihat jam tangannyanya. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan janjimu? Kai segera bangkit. Ini sudah terlambat dua jam. Apa Kyungsoo masih menunggu? Jennie yang menyadarai perubahan raut wajah Kai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Rencana Ravi tak pernah bisa ditebak. Pergilah."

Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali, lelaki tan itupun melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Kyungsoo! Maaf.." Gumannya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hacttiim.."

Kyungsoo menggosok hidungnya dengan sebal. Ini sudah bersin yang kesepuluh kalinya. Tubuh mungilnya sudah terbalut selimut tebal, namun tetap saja wajahnya memerah, sepertinya Kyungsoo akan flu. Beruntung tadi dia bertemu Ravi dan dengan baik hati lelaki tampan itu mengantarkannya pulang. Mendadak Kyungsoo menjadi marah, Kai pembohong.

 **Drrt!**

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya diatas nakas yang bergetar, dengan malas lelaki mungil itu meraihnya dan langsung membukanya asal. Seketika matanya membelalak mendapatkan sebuah Email Potho dari username tak dikenal.

 **Tes!**

Tanpa komando Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi gemuknya. Seperti ada Palu tak kasat mata yang memukul dadanya, menyebabkan rasa sesak yang luar biasa sakit. Hatinya seolah teriris. Kyungsoo tertawa keras, menatap Potho itu sekali lagi.

"Bodoh!" Lirihnya pelan mengusap air matanya. Untuk apa dia menangis? Bukankah dari awal sudah jelas jika lelaki tan itu hanya mempermainannya? Untuk apa kau ambil semua resiko ini Kyungsoo? Kau dan Kai tak ada perasaan apapun kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit melihat Kai berpelukan dengan Gadis lain? Pasti Kai tak datang karna memilih pergi bersama Gadis berambut merah ini. Sialan!

"Aku membencimu Kai.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT PEMBACA YANG MENYEMPATKAN ME-RIVIEW, MEM-FAVORITKAN & MEM-FOLLOW FANFICT INI ! KELANJUTAN FANFICT BERGANTUNG PADA KALIAN SEMUA ^^

ARIGATOU ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 7 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hacttiim.."

Kyungsoo menggosok hidungnya dengan sebal. Ini sudah bersin yang kesepuluh kalinya. Tubuh mungilnya sudah terbalut selimut tebal, namun tetap saja wajahnya memerah, sepertinya Kyungsoo akan flu. Beruntung tadi dia bertemu Ravi dan dengan baik hati lelaki tampan itu mengantarkannya pulang. Mendadak Kyungsoo menjadi marah, Kai pembohong.

 **Drrt!**

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya diatas nakas yang bergetar, dengan malas lelaki mungil itu meraihnya dan langsung membukanya asal. Seketika matanya membelalak mendapatkan sebuah Email berisi Potho dari username tak dikenal.

 **Tes!**

Tanpa komando Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi gemuknya. Seperti ada Palu tak kasat mata yang memukul dadanya, menyebabkan rasa sesak yang luar biasa sakit. Hatinya seolah teriris. Kyungsoo tertawa keras, menatap Potho itu sekali lagi.

"Bodoh!" Lirihnya pelan mengusap air matanya. Untuk apa dia menangis? Bukankah dari awal sudah jelas jika lelaki tan itu hanya mempermainkannya? Untuk apa kau ambil semua resiko ini Kyungsoo? Kau dan Kai tak ada perasaan apapun kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit melihat Kai berpelukan dengan Gadis lain? Pasti Kai tak datang karna memilih pergi bersama Gadis berambut merah ini. Sialan!

"Aku membencimu Kai.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bagaimana cara mengerjakan ini?"

Baekhyun menghentikan acara menulisnya, dia menatap kearah kertas yang Chanyeol sodorkan, dahinya berkerut berfikir, dan ekspresi itu terlihat sangat lucu dimata Chanyeol. Namun lelaki jangkung itu hanya diam tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Umh. Kau harus mengisomerkannya dulu."

"Caranya?"

Baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, dia memegang sebuah pensil dan mulai menjelaskan dengan raut yang kini berubah serius.

"Rumus Propana adalah C3H8. Jadikan rantainya sebuah cabang, seperti C-C-C.." Baekhyun masih menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal yang Chanyeol tanyakan, namun bukannya menyimak apa yang Baekhyun jelaskan, pandangan Chanyeol kini sepenuhnya malah menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Dia bawa pandangannya keseluruh wajah Baekhyun, menelitinya satu persatu. Cantik! Semua pahatan itu cantik secara alami. Mendadak jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat, sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba datang mengusik hatinya yang gelisah, namun raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti dinding tembok tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, meski dalam hati ingin sekali dia berteriak bahwa Baekhyun sangatlah cantik.

"Lalu kau ismomerkan rumus itu. Kau ambil bagian ujung rantai menjadi cabang, namun tetap dengan rumus molekul yang sama. Kau mengerti? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongak karna tak merasakan pergerakan sedikitpun dari Chanyeol, dan tatapannya bertemu lurus dengan tatapan datar milik Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya intens. Oh, jadi sedari tadi Chanyeol diam karna memperhatikan wajahnya? Mendadak lelaki bermata sipit itu menjadi gugup, dia menunduk salah tingkah. Hei~ Padahal Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, bagaimana jika suatu saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya?

"Chanyeol.." Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya, dia tatap wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk karna merona. Sekali lagi dia mengutuk diri sendiri karna tak bisa mengatakan jika wajah itu bertambah cantik dengan rona merah dipipinya. Dia berdehem mencoba bersikap biasa saja meski tertangkap basah jika dia melamun karna menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Maaf! Aku hanya lapar." Bohongnya. Baekhyun tersentak dengan mata membulat, dan ekspresi itu sangatlah menggemaskan. Tapi apa yang Chanyeol bisa selain diam? Sepertinya dia harus merobohkan dulu dinding tembok diwajahnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berlari kearah dapur, entah melakukan apa lelaki kecil itu. Chanyeol hanya diam menunggu sampai beberapa waktu terlewati, namun dia penasaran juga. Akhirnya dia bangkit dan menyusul Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah berkutat didepan kompor. Sepertinya dia memasak sesuatu. Cium saja aroma harum yang menyebar kemana-mana.

"Baekhyun, ap-"

"Taraaa!" Potong Baekhyun dengan cepat, ditangannya sudah ada sebuah piring berisi pasta yang lerlihat menggoda selera. Perutnya yang awalnya tak lapar mendadak mulai berbunyi.

"Ayo makan. Maaf hanya ini." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sampai eye smilenya terlihat. Dan kali ini Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya meski hanya senyum kecil yang nyaris patah dan tak terlihat. Baekhyun cantik, dia baik, pintar memasak. Apa lagi yang kurang dari lelaki mungil itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eungh.."

Lelaki mungil itu melenguh pelan, dengan perlahan mata rusanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk kepupil matanya. Luhan menatap sekeliling. Dahinya bertemu, Oh! Ini bukan kamarnya. Dinding-dinding kamar ini tertempel banyak Poster Band asal Amerika, ada satu lemari besar dan satu meja nakas disampingnya. Dengan perlahan Luhan membangunkan tubuhnya agar terduduk.

"Aishh.."

Dia meringis pelan memegangi kepalanya yang agak pening, dan seketika ingatannya mulai membaik. Luhan terdiam sejenak. Bukankah tadi dia terkunci didalam perpustakaan? Lalu, bukankah Sehun yang menolongnya tadi, bahkan memeluknya kan? Mendadak wajah Luhan memanas memikirkan hal itu, pasti ini kamar Sehun, fikirnya. Tapi dimana lelaki pucat itu?

 **Klek!**

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok lelaki tinggi dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya. Mata Luhan membulat saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sosok tinggi itu.

"NOONAAA.."

Ouh! Luhan mendengus malas menatap lelaki tinggi dengan rambut Pink Keriting khasnya itu. Kenapa manusia itu ada disini? Berarti ini masih dimarkas Gangster milik Kai? Luhan kembali berbaring berpura-pura tidur saat Zelo berjalan mendekatinya.

"Noona, aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau harus makan."

Luhan masih diam, bahkan dia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi lelaki manis tersebut.

"Noona."

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku Noona. Aku ini lelaki.." Kesal Luhan setengah memekik, namun Zelo hanya tertawa kecil. Dia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan diatas nakas dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Kau sangat cantik. Jadi aku memanggilmu Noona."

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" Luhan mendelik, namun sekali lagi lelaki berambut keriting itu hanya tertawa menyebalkan, membuat Luhan mendengus. Kenapa bukan Sehun sih yang datang?

"Kau pingsan dan Sehun hyung yang membawamu."

"Aku tahu. Dimana dia?"

"Disini."

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat sosok Sehun tiba-tiba masuk, mendadak lelaki mungil itu menjadi gugup. Wajahnya memanas secara tiba-tiba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ada perlu apa mencariku?" Tanya Sehun dengan dingin, hal itu membuat bibir Luhan menjadi pout. Sehun melirik bibir itu sekilas, namun cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya karna tak tahan melihat mawar merah yang menggoda itu.

"Suruh si rambut keriting ini pergi." Ucap Luhan. Zelo membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun urung karna Sehun telah menatapnya dengan tajam. Dengan Sedikit mendengus, lelaki yang tingginya hampir menyamai Sehun itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar. Sehun berjalan mendekat, menatap Luhan yang masih berbaring diranjang.

"Kenapa menyuruh dia pergi? Apa kau ingin berdua saja denganku?" Luhan melotot mendengar ucapan frontal dari lelaki didepannya itu, dia lemparkan bantal disampingnya kearah wajah tampan Sehun, namun gagal karna lelaki pucat itu mengelak dengan baik.

"Ya! Bu-bukan begitu. Kau ini Geer sekali sih. Menyebalkan!" Rutuk Luhan kesal, namun bagaimanapun wajah merahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Keheningan melanda kamar itu untuk sesaat hingga Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih." Cicit Luhan pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Sehun menatapnya sekilas kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Hanya pertolongan tak sengaja." Balas Sehun. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba datang. Apakah dia kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun? Mungkin saja. Karna Luhan tak berharap bahwa Sehun menolongnya atas dasar ketidaksengajaan. Berarti Sehun menolongnya hanya karna kasihan? Bukan karna maksud lain? Bodoh sekali kau Luhan. Benci tetaplah Benci.

"Makanlah. Kau harus mengisi tenagamu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Luhan menggelang.

"Aku tak lapar."

"Bohong!"

"Kubilang tidak. Berhenti memaksaku Sehun." Dan setelah bicara cukup keras, Luhan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Kenapa anak ini?

"Aku memaksa? Heh, terserah jika kau tak mau makan." Balasnya datar. Luhan semakin mengigit bibirnya kuat, tidak! Perasaan aneh apa ini? Bukankah Sehun dari awal memang tak pernah peduli? Ada apa denganmu Luhan?

"Pergilah. Aku ingin tidur."

"Kau mengusir pemilik kamar ini?"

Luhan tersentak, dia bangkit dan menatap Sehun sejenak. Kemudian lelaki mungil itu berdiri berniat pergi.

"Oke. Aku yang akan pergi."

"Pergi saja."

Luhan melotot. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Matanya terasa memanas. Bukankah Sehun memang seperti itu? Tapi kenapa hatinya sangat sakit? Atau.. Luhan memiliki sebuah perasaan pada Sehun? Tidak! Sehun hanya manusia dingin dan menyebalkan. Tanpa bicara lagi, kaki pendeknya segera melangkah pergi melewati tubuh Sehun, tapi..

 **Greb!**

Sehun menahan lengannya hingga langkahnya tertahan. Luhan terkejut, menatap bingung pada lelaki pucat yang masih membelakanginya itu. Dia menyuruhnya pergi, tapi dia menahan lengannya. Sebenarnya mau Sehun itu apa?

"Ya! Lepaskan bodoh. Kau mengusirku, tapi menahanku. Maumu itu apa sih?" Pekik Luhan kesal. Dengan perlahan Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Luhan yang saat ini sudah diselimuti awan hitam. Lelaki pucat itu terkekeh kecil, kemudian menarik Luhan kedekapannya, hal itu sontak membuat Luhan terbelalak, dia dorong tubuh Sehun dengan cepat, namun gagal karna Sehun memeluknya terlalu erat. Luhan menyerah, akhirnya awan mendung itu tumpah juga. Dia menangis, entah menangisi apa. Luhan sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya, Untuk apa dia menangis? Luhan bukan orang cengeng kan? Tapi kenapa hanya karna ucapan Seorang Oh Sehun dia menangis? Memalukan.

"Dasar cengeng. Ternyata kau sangat sensitive ya? Bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata." Ucap Sehun pelan ditelinga Luhan. Dia nyamankan kepalanya diceruk leher Luhan, menyesap aroma Blossom yang sangat menenangkan. Dia tersenyum tanpa Luhan ketahui, kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman ya memeluk Luhan?

Dan tanpa keduanya tahu, dibalik pintu sosok Zelo tengah merengut dengan kesal menatap adegan didalam kamar. Dengan malas dia mengacak rambut keritingnya kesal.

"Apa karna rambut ini ya? Hum, benar juga. Aku akan berganti warna rambut ini agar Luhan Noona menyukaiku, hehe.." Kekehnya pelan saat sebuah ide melintasi otak cerdasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hattchim.."

Lelaki mungil itu menggosok hidungnya jengkel. Pagi ini Kyungsoo datang kesekolah dengan sebuah syal merah tebal yang melingkari lehernya, hidungnya tampak memerah, kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih mulus. Kaki-kaki pendeknya menapaki lantai marmer sekolah satu persatu dengan pelan. Keadaannya tak terlihat baik, dia sungguh berharap agar tak bertemu dengan Kai. Sudah cukup dia menangis bodoh dan merasakan pening kemarin malam. Mengingat kejadian kemarin malam kembali membuatnya terpout dengan kesal.

"Aku membencimu."

Kyungsoo berguman pelan. Beruntung dia tak menemukan salah satu anak buah ataupun Kai sendiri dijalan tadi, di menghela nafas. Matipun Kyungsoo tak akan peduli, toh siapa dia? fikirnya. Kyungsoo sampai dikelasnya. Disentuhnya knop pintu dan memutarnya pelan, awalnya semua terlihat baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang berubah, namun kemudian mata bulatnya membelalak lebar karna mendapati seorang lelaki tan telah berdiri didepannya tepat saat pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, namun Kyungsoo mendengus dan mencelos pergi melewati lelaki tan itu.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo masih tak peduli, dia duduk dikursinya mengacuhkan Kai yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dia kesal. Kai tak menyinggung soal kemarin. Padahal dia flu karna siapa? Dan dia dengan seenak jidatnya menganggap seolah-olah kemarin tak terjadi apa-apa?

"Kenapa memakai syal dipagi hari? Kau sakit?" Bodoh! Aku sakit karnamu, Pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia menangis dan melempari wajah Kai dengan buku-buku tebal milik Baekhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Kyungsoo?"

"….."

"Tatap aku jika sedang bicara, soal kemarin ak-"

"Aku tahu. Pergilah..Hattchim.."

Kyungsoo bersin lagi, dia bangkit melepaskan syal merahnya diatas meja kemudian berniat pergi ketoilet, setidaknya dia punya alasan menghindari Kai. Dia masih sakit hati, tidak peka sekali sih manusia kutub itu. Kai hanya diam, menghela nafas menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak langsung minta maaf dan mengatakan semuanya? Pasti dia salah paham. Lelaki tan itu menatap syal merah milik Kyungsoo yang tergeletak diatas meja dengan pandagan sayu. Pasti lelaki mungil itu kehujanan sampai Flu seperti ini.

"Argh!"

 **Brak!**

Beberapa murid yang ada dikelas itu terjingkat kaget karna tiba-tiba Kai mendang bangku didepannya dengan kesal, membuat bangku yang ternyata milik Bang Yongguk itu terjungkal dan patah. Sipemilik yang baru datang mengeram, kemudian mendekati Pemimpin Gangster di SOPA itu. Yongguk menarik kerah kemeja milik Kai dengan keras, tatapannya tajam menusuk.

"Brengsek! Apa urusanmu membuat ribut dikelasku hah?" Sentaknya keras. Kai mengerutkan dahinya jijik sebelum tersenyum remeh, meski wajah lelaki ini sangat sangar, tapi dia bukanlah tandingannya. Dia lepaskan cekalan tangan Yongguk dengan kasar pula.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu urusanku karna ini kelasku."

"Lalu? Kau berani melawanku?"

 **Bugh!**

Satu bogem mendarat dipipi kanan Kai sampai tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang. Dia mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan decihan kecil. Ternyata dia cukup kuat. Tapi sekali lagi ditegaskan, dia bukanlah lawannya. Kai maju, mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan membalas pukulan Yongguk, bogem keras itu sampai membuat Yongguk tersungkur dilantai. Kai menarik Kerah kemeja Yongguk dengan kasar, tangannya terkepal keatas siap kembali memukul. Namun sebuah teriakan keras menghentikan kegiatannya, tangannya melayang tertahan diatas kepala.

"KAII..HENTIKAN!"

Kyungsoo berdiri diambang pintu. Ouh! Jika bukan karna Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya berhenti, dia tak akan sudi memaafkan lelaki ini. Kai menatap sinis kearah Yongguk yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam. Dengan kasar dihempaskannya tubuh Yongguk hingga lelaki sangar itu jatuh kelantai. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu sontak mendekat dan membantu Yongguk berdiri, membuat Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat karna kesal.

"Yongguk kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu lelaki itu membersihkan darah disekitar bibirnya. Sontak Kai mengeram kesal karna Kyungsoo lebih menghawatirkan lelaki itu daripada dirinya, lelaki tan itu menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat kearahnya, namun dengan cepat pula Kyungsoo menepisnya. Dia menatap Kai jengah.

"Pergilah kekelasmu."

"Aku akan pergi jika kau mau bicara denganku." Jawabnya egois seperti perintah mutlak tak terbantah. Hh! Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dasar keras kepala.

"Tunggu aku pulang sekolah nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo final. Lelaki tan itu menghela nafas, lega? Entahlah. Sekilas dia bawa tatapan remehnya pada Yongguk sebelum kakinya melangkah menjauhi kelas Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dia lengkungkan Heartlipsnya agar sahabatnya itu tetap tenang. Fisiknya mungkin sedikit tidak sehat, namun hatinya benar-benar tak sehat.

"Memang ada apa denganku hyung?"

"Kau dan Kai.. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, dia menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun didepannya secara bergantian.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Menurut kalian, apakah aku dan Kai terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?"

"Bukankah kalian memang kekasih?" Sahut Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo menggelang.

"Itu karna permainan bodoh itu. Aku bahkan tidak mencintainya."

"Aku tahu. Pasti itu semua sangat sulit. I-itu..itu semua karnaku, maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Lirih Luhan lemah dengan kepala menunduk. Kyungsoo mempertemukan dahinya bingung. Apa ada yang tahu apa yang Luhan makan tadi pagi? Kenapa sikapnya berubah lima puluh derajat? Mana Luhan si jahil dan suka berteriak Over itu? Kenapa Luhan yang sekarang sangat Mellow? Lelaki bermata bulat itu tertawa kecil dalam hati, jika Luhan seperti ini pasti ada penyebabnya, ada sesuatu yang Luhan sembunyikan. Dan ada suatu hal yang sedang terjadi padanya. Lebih baik Kyungsoo diam dan biarkan Luhan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dulu.

"Aku tak apa-apa Hyung. Jangan khawatir.." Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan, walau pada kenyataannya dia juga sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai berdiri tepat dibalik pilar besar disamping kelas Kyungsoo. Jam Pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun 'Kekasih'nya itu tak kunjung datang. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencoba bersabar menunggu Kyungsoo. Dan panjang umur sekali. Lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu keluar kelas bersama dua sahabatnya. Dengan cepat Kai berjalan mendekati ketiganya, tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemas karna sedari tadi terlalu sering bersin. Jauh didalam hatinya lelaki tan itu merutuk, bodoh sekali dirinya telah membuat Kyungsoo sampai begini.

"Kyungsoo.."

Luhan yang memang sudah tanggap tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo, dengan kedipan sebelah mata lelaki bermata rusa itu menarik Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua dengan Kai.

"Hattchim.." Kyungsoo bersin kembali, kali ini lelaki mungil itu tersentak karna merasakan sebuah cairan lendir mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Ugh, ini memalukan! Dia memberikan tasnya pada Kai, kemudian berlari cepat menuju toilet. Kai tertawa kecil, berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo ketoilet sambil membawa Tas milik lelaki mungil itu.

 **Drrt!**

Dahi Kai bertemu saat ponsel didalam tas Kyungsoo bergetar. Awalnya lelaki tan itu tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengubris. Tapi..Heii~ Kyungsoo Pacarnya kan? Tak masalah jika Kai melihat Ponsel kekasihnya sebentar. Karna didorong rasa penasaran, Kai membuka tas Kyungsoo dan mengambil Ponsel berwarna Putih didalamnya, ternyata sebuah Pesan.

 **From : Ravi ^^**

 **Aha. Fotomu sangat manis, bagaimana jika kita bertemu lagi?**

 **DEG!**

Kai mengeraskan rahangnya kuat. Ravi? Si bajingan itu? Dia buka Kontak pesan, dan matanya membulat saat mendapatkan banyak sekali pesan-pesan dari Ravi. Jadi..Kyungsoo dan Ravi saling bertukar Pesan? Brengsek! Suara pintu bilik terbuka, dan emosi Kai tiba-tiba terlusut.

 **Prang!**

Kai membanting ponsel putih itu kelantai hingga benda persegi panjang itu retak. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu sontak terkejut bukan main, dia mendekat dan menatap Ponselnya yang retak tak berdaya dilantai.

"Po..Ponsel..Ponselku..Kenapa?" Lirihnya pelan. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Kai tajam. Berani sekali lelaki itu berbuat seenaknya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi dihati Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak suka kau berhubungan dengan Ravi." Kyungsoo mengedip jengah. Jadi.. Kai membanting Ponselnya hanya karna dia bertukar pesan dengan lelaki berambut biru itu? Bodoh! Seharusnya dia sadar siapa dirinya sebelum memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidupnya. Sepasang mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kai egois. Dia berlaku seenaknya tanpa pernah sekalipun memperhatikan perasaannya.

"Kau.." Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi gembul Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Kau egois. Aku diam saat temanmu di Bar menertawakanku dan kau tak membelaku," Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, tangannya terangkat mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Dan kau selalu berbuat semaumu tanpa melihat bagaimana perasaanku. Kemarin kau berjanji akan menemuiku ditaman. Aku menunggumu disana bahkan sampai-sampai aku kehujanan dan hari ini aku flu sementara KAU MALAH ASIK BERPELUKAN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS KAN?" Nafas Kyungsoo naik turun menahan emosi. Lelaki mungil itu kini mulai terisak tanpa memperdulikan cairan memalukan yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Dia terlalu sakit! Mungkin Kai benar-benar hanya mempermainkannya.

"Aku selalu diam dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi kau bahkan tak pernah mengerti. Aku diam saat kau menyakitiku terus tanpa meminta maaf padaku. Aku benci..AKU MEMBENCIMU.." Teriak Kyungsoo keras dan lelaki mungil itupun berlari pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam mematung ditempat.

 **Kyungsoo menunggu sampai kehujanan sementara dirinya berpelukan dengan gadis lain?**

Kai memutar otaknya. Seingatnya dia tak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis manapun kecuali.. Mata Kai membulat saat dia tersadar apa maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. Jennie! Pasti yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah Jennie Kim. Dengan tergopoh lelaki tan itu berlari menyusul Kyungsoo. Hatinya seperti tertusuk sesuatu. Tidak! Kyungsoo tak boleh menangis, dia tak boleh membuat lelaki manis itu terluka lagi. Bodoh! Kau bodoh Kim Kai. Kenapa kau tak menyadari semuanya dari awal? Kenapa kau tak sadar jika apa yang kau lakukan selama ini menyakitinya? Bodoh! Dan seketika Kai teringat akan satu nama. RAVI. Pasti Ravi yang telah melakukan ini semua, pasti Rivalnya itu yang telah memfitnah dirinya.

"Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks..Kai jahat! Aku benci..Aku membencimu.."

Lelaki mungil itu masik terisak diantara langkah kakinya yang terus berlari entah kemana. Hatinya terlalu sakit, Kai menyakitinya dan Kyungsoo membenci itu. Apa karna dahulu dialah yang memulai semua permainan bodoh itu hingga kini dirinyalah yang terjebak dalam permainan yang Kai buat? Apa dia berniat membalas dendam?

"Hiks..Hiks..Benci..Benci.."

Kyungsoo berlari tak tentu arah, tiba-tiba saja dia tiba disebuah persimpangan jalan yang cukup sepi. Dia tatap sekeliling, tak ada orang disini dan Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu didaerah mana dia sedang berpijak, dia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang sedang kacau. Diusapnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan kasar. Untuk apa dia menangis sia-sia karna lelaki tan itu?

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak menenangkan diri. Setelahnya dia mulai melangkah kearah kanan berniat mencari jalan pulang. Kanan selalu yang terbaik kan? Kyungsoo berjalan dengan kepala menunduk melewati sebuah gudang yang terlihat tak terpakai. Tapi siapa sangka jika gudang itu tempat para pemalak jalan tinggal?

"Haii~ Manis."

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendapati segerombolan lelaki berpenampilan preman sekitar tujuh orang dengan tubuh kekar tengah menghadang jalannya. Lelaki mungil itu mundur selangkah karna merasakan aura disekitarnya mulai menghitam.

"Si..siapa kalian?" Ucap Kyungsoo takut, lelaki mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya berniat lari, namun sebuah tangan besar telah mencekal langan mungilnya. Kyungsoo mulai berontak minta dilepas. Oh! Sial sekali hari ini. Semua itu karna Kai. Ya, Manusia kutub egois itu. Lelaki mungil itu kembali menangis, kemana Dewi Furtona pergi? Tak adakah yang bisa menolongnya?

"Lepas! LEPASKAN AKU!" Kyungsoo berteriak, menendang-nendang berharap salah satu serangannya akan mempan dan dirinya akan bebas. Tapi sekali lagi ini adalah hari sialnya, salah seorang preman itu menarik kedua tangannya kebelakang dan mengikatnya kuat. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihat ketuju manusia yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini, mereka semua tertawa melihat ketidak berdayaan Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu menutup kedua matanya kuat, apapun yang terjadi dan jikapun dia mati, semoga semua akan berakhir di Surga.

 **Puk!**

Sebuah batu kecil terbang mengenai salah seorang dari ketuju preman itu. Preman itu mengeram, kemudian mereka dengan serempak menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan tubuh tegapnya tengah mengacungkan ibu jarinya kebawah.

"Hallo Preman Pasar! Beraninya hanya kepada anak lemah."

 **Deg!**

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Suara itu.. Dengan susah payah lelaki mungil itu mencoba bangkit dan mengintip seseorang itu dari balik punggung kekar lelaki didepannya, dan jantungnya hendak meledak seketika.

"Kai.." Lirihnya pelan.

Salah seorang Preman dengan rambut gondrongnya itu maju, mendesis marah seperti ular. Dia melepas rompi hitamnya, memamerkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang berotot. Kyungsoo bahkan bergidik ngeri. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai yang hanya seorang diri?

"Kemari kau.." Kai terkekeh pelan. Dia melipat kedua lengan kemejanya sampai kesiku. Oh! Dia merasa tertantang. Tuju banding satu? Persetan dengan jumlah, yang terpenting saat ini dia bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Kai mulai maju menyerang, memberikan satu tendangan pada si rambut gondrong hingga tubuh itu tersungkur. Melihat pemimpin mereka terjatuh, mereka berenam langsung maju mengeroyok Kai.

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

Kyungsoo mulai panik, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Meskipun dia membenci Kai, tapi tak seharusnya kan dia membiarkan Kai mati dikeroyok? Meski Kai sangat hebat ataupun memiliki ketahan tubuh yang kuat, setiap manusia pasti punya batasnya, dan Kyungsoo mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan lelaki tan itu.

"Argh! Brengesek kalian semua! Dasar Sampah!"

 **Bugh!**

Kyungsoo kini benar-benar takut, matanya mulai memanas mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak! Dia tak boleh membiarkan Kai mati. Ditatapnya sekeliling mencari sesuatu untuk melepas ikatan tangannya. Lelaki mungil itu bangkit menuju kesebuah bak pembuangan sampah yang terbuat dari besi, ujung bak sampah itu sedikit keropos meninggalkan serpihan yang cukup runcing, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggesekkan tangannya disana.

 **Tak!**

Ikatan tangannya terlepas. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Salah seorang dari Preman itu mengangkat sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar, bersiap memukul Kai.

"TIDAAAKKK! KAIIIII.."

 **BRUAK!**

"AHK!"

"HAHA! Mati saja kau. Ayo pergi." Ketuju Preman itu tertawa puas menatap sosok lemah yang jatuh tersungkur dibawah kakinya. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, si rambut gondrong sempat menginjak punggung Kai dengan kuat hingga membuat lelaki tan itu mengerang keras. Kyungsoo masih terdiam ditempatnya, dia masih sangat shock. Beberapa detik dia lewati dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya, nafasnya naik turun tak teratur, bahkan kini matanya mulai memburam karna air mata yang terus jatuh berlomba-lomba kepipinya.

"K-kai..Kai..KAIIIII…"

Kyungsoo berlari dan meraih tubuh lemah itu kepangkuannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karna cairan kental berbau amis mengotori kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepala Kai, dan matanya membulat karna darah itu berasal dari kepalanya.

"Kai..Kai..Hiks, Kai..Bertahanlah. Kai.." Kyungsoo terisak, dia bawa kepala Kai kedalam dekapannya. Rasa benci itu menguap entah kemana tergantikan rasa cemas yang luar biasa. Bagaimanapun Kai begini karna dirinya. Lelaki mungil itu terus berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai agar lelaki tan itu tak hilang kesadaran.

"Kai..Kai..Hiks, Hiks..Kai, buka matamu. Dengarkan aku! Buka matamu." Kai menarik nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal secara teratur berharap rasa sakit ditubuh terutama di kepalanya menghilang, lelaki itu terbatuk dan cairan berwarna merah termuntahkan begitu saja. Dia mendongak berusaha menatap Kyungsoo memastikan apakah lelaki kecil itu baik–baik saja. Namun kesadarannya mulai menipis, dia rasakan wajahnya basah oleh sesuatu yang basah, suara isakan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar sayup-sayup seolah menjauh.

"K-k..Ung..Soo.."

"Hiks.. Jangan bicara apapun. Jangan hilang kesadaran! Kai..Kau dengar aku kan? Kaii.." Lelaki tan itu sempat terkekeh pelan meski akhirnya dia terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar lagi.

"Kai..Kaii.."

Kyungsoo menangis semakin menjadi-jadi, dia bawa kembali Kai dalam dekapannya.

"Kai..bertahanlah.." Kai tersenyum pelan diambang kesadarannya yang benar-benar akan hilang. Matanya terpejam menikmati betapa hangatnya pelukan Kyungsoo. Seolah dekapan hangat itu bagai sebuah selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Kai merasa hangat, jiwanya terlepas dengan tenang bersama ribuan kupu-kupu indah yang membawanya terbang. Lelaki tan itu tersenyum sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, sebelum itu benar terjadi, sebuah benda hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kai..Kai..KAAAIIIIIII…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HAHA! Apakah dia benar-benar mati?"

Lelaki tampan itu tertawa puas didepan tiga orang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang kini tengah membungkuk hormat kearahnya. Saking senangnya, dia bahkan sampai terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya.

"Perintah sudah terlaksana Tuan."

Lelaki tampan itu menghentikan tawanya sejenak, kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat tebal keatas meja.

"Ini bayaran atas tugasmu." Sontak ketiga lelaki itu tersenyum puas, salah seorang dari mereka membuka isi amplop itu dan seketika matanya berbinar terang.

"Terimakasih Boss."

"Ya. Pergilah!"

"Baik. Terimakasih Boss…"

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum remeh saat ketiga orang bawahannya sudah pergi. Dia mengambil ponselnya diatas meja kemudian menekan-nekan sesuatu. Dia angkat ponsel itu sejajar dengan wajahnya, sebuah seringaian tersetak jelas dibibirnya.

"Oh! Warna merah ternyata cocok. Hhm, aku lebih tampan dari bajingan itu. Haha!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOLONG TINGGALKAN KRITIK DAN SARAN YA GUYS! ^.^

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH ME-RIVIEW, ME-FOLLOW DAN MEM-FAVORITKAN FANFICTION INI :)

SARANGHAE SEMUANYA {}

 **ARIGATOU .!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 8 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"HAHA! Apakah dia benar-benar mati?"

Lelaki tampan itu tertawa puas didepan tiga orang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang kini tengah membungkuk hormat kearahnya. Saking senangnya, dia bahkan sampai terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya.

"Perintah sudah terlaksana Tuan."

Lelaki tampan itu menghentikan tawanya sejenak, kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat tebal keatas meja.

"Ini bayaran atas tugasmu." Sontak ketiga lelaki itu tersenyum puas, salah seorang dari mereka membuka isi amplop itu dan seketika matanya berbinar terang.

"Terimakasih Boss."

"Ya. Pergilah!"

"Baik. Terimakasih Boss…"

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum remeh saat ketiga orang bawahannya sudah pergi. Dia mengambil ponselnya diatas meja kemudian menekan-nekan sesuatu. Dia angkat ponsel itu sejajar dengan wajahnya, sebuah seringaian tersetak jelas dibibirnya.

"Oh! Warna merah ternyata cocok. Hhm, aku lebih tampan dari bajingan itu. Haha!"

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks.."

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu masih terisak, duduk dibangku tunggu dengan perasaan yang luar biasa khawatir. Dia abaikan penampilan atau pakaiannya yang berantakan, yang jelas saat ini adalah kondisi Kai yang tengah ditangani oleh tim dokter diruang UGD.

Sesaat setelah beberapa lama menunggu, terdengar suara derap langkah seperti mendekatinya. Kyungsoo bawa pandangannya kearah samping dan menemukan calon kakak iparnya itu datang tergopoh. Dibelakangnya Suho juga mengikuti dengan raut wajah yang tak beda jauh.

"Hyung.."

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo kembali tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya, segera dia bangkit dan memeluk saudara angkat kekasihnya tersebut. Lay menyambutnya dengan usapan lembut dikepalanya.

"Hyung! Hiks..Kai..Hyung! Dia terluka karnaku..Hiks, dia didalam sana karnaku Hyung.." Kyungsoo kembali terisak sementara Lay sibuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. Dia lepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut si adik manis bermata bulat itu.

"Tak apa. Kai pasti sembuh.." Tangan halusnya terangkat, mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sayang. Sebenarnya dia juga agak kasihan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Lelaki kecil itu terlihat lusuh dan tak terurus, bahkan bajunya masih kotor dengan noda darah dimana-mana.

"Kai itu orang yang kuat, aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan rasa sakitnya.

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Ssstt! Percaya padaku." Lay memotong ucapannya, telunjuknya terangkat menempel dibibir merah Kyungsoo, matanya memberikan tatapan semeyakinkan mungkin pada Kyungsoo hingga lelaki mungil itu percaya dan mengangguk. Suho yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan hanya tersenyum kecil, lelaki tampan itu berjalan mendekat dan beralih memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya. Hal itu sontak membuat segaris raut kecewa diwajah Lay, namun dengan cepat dia mencoba kembali tersenyum. Heei~ Lucu sekali jika dia cemburu pada adik iparnya sendiri.

 **KLEK!**

Pintu ruangan Unit Darurat yang dibuka membuat ketiganya menoleh. Kemudian beberapa suster keluar mendorong tubuh seseorang yang tidur diatas ranjang putih yang menjauh. Kyungsoo mengerjap, itu Kai. Tanpa berfikir dua kali lagi, Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukannya pada Suho dan berlari mengikuti kemana arah suster itu mebawa tubuh Kai.

Lay berjalan mendekati salah satu Dokter yang menangani adiknya dengan raut wajah cemas. Bohong jika dia tak merasa khawatir meskipun dia berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Dok. Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" Tanyanya cemas. Salah satu Dokter dengan name tag 'Kim Him Chan' itu mengulum senyum, punggung tangannya terangkat mengusap peluh yang bercucuran disekitar dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya saja masih butuh waktu untuk proses penyembuhan pada pendarahan dikepalanya."

"Apa pendarahannya sangat parah?"

"Tidak cukup parah dan tidak ringan juga." Lay menghela nafas pasrah, kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai keramik putih dihadapannya dengan gusar. Kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, dan ingatan lama beberapa tahun yang lalu itu membuatnya kembali terbawa dimemori buruk yang membuatnya takut jika harus kehilangan adiknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, menyalurkan hawa hangat dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Myeonni.." Lirihnya. Suho membalikkan tubuh Kekasihnya, kemudian dengan sangat lembut dia bawa kepala Lay agar bersandar dibahunya, tangannya bergerak mengusap surai kecoklatan itu dengan sayang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, hhmm.."

"Kuharap begitu Myeonni.." Balasnya pelan melingkarkan tangannya dengan nyaman dipinggang Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih disana. Duduk disebelah ranjang dimana lelaki tan itu masih tidur memejamkan matanya. Detak jantungnya normal, aliran darahnya juga normal menerima cairan infuse dari selang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lelaki kecil itu tertunduk dengan perasaan yang benar-benar cemas. Ingatannya kembali mengulang saat hal terakhir yang buruk terjadi padanya hingga membuat Kai seperti ini. Perasaan bersalah itu mulai muncul kepermukaan hingga menelan habis semua kekesalan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Bahkan Kai rela seperti ini demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo, lelaki bermata bulat itu bangkit dan membenarkan selimut ditubuh Kai hingga tubuh itu terbungkus selimut dengan rapi. Ditatapnya wajah Kai sejenak. Wajah itu tetap tampan saat tertidur, terlihat arogan dan acuh. Aiish! Bahkan saat tidurpun wajahnya tetap menyebalkan. Menyadari penilaiannya itu, Kyungsoo mendengus. Moodnya berubah menjadi buruk seketika.

"Dasar Manusia Kutub!" Makinya pelan. Kyungsoo masih terdiam menunggu respon. Hei! Apa dia terlihat bodoh dengan mengajak bicara orang yang sedang tidur? Kyungsoo merasa frustasi sekarang.

 **Klek!**

Pintu terbuka dan Lay muncul dengan sebuah kantong plastik yang cukup besar ditangannya. Lelaki cantik calon kakak Iparnya itu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo! Kau harus pulang sayang." Sarannya dengan suara halus dan mendapat respon gelangan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau menunggu Kai sampai dia sadar."

"Dia tak akan sadar sekarang Kyung! Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat! Besok kau bisa kembali."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan menolak. Kai pasti akan membenciku jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Suho sudah menunggumu dilobi. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Kai disini." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia tatap Kai sekali lagi sebelum kakinya melangkah menjauh dari sana. Entahlah, rasanya berat sekali. Tapi Lay benar, dia juga butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Luhan masuk kesekolah dengan raut wajah penuh keceriaan. Entah ada hal apa yang membuat lelaki rusa itu merasa sangat baik. Kurasa kita harus mengecek makanan apa yang Luhan makan. Setelah kemarin berme-llow ria, kini lelaki mungil itu terlihat nampak berbunga-bunga, moodnya terlihat baik. Dengan langkah ringan dia melewati lorong menuju loker siswa. Saat sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan lokernya, si lelaki mungil itu membuka lokernya dan terkejut saat mendapati sebuah boneka anak rusa berwarna coklat jatuh keluar dari sana. Luhan pungut boneka lucu itu dan menimang-nimangnya dengan intens. Dia lihat lagi isi lokernya, dan tak ada surat atau apapun yang bisa memberikan bukti siapa sipengirim. Luhan angkat boneka mungil itu tinggi-tinggi seperti seorang ibu sedang mengangkat bayinya keudara, dan saat itu juga sebuah kalung menyembul keluar dileher si boneka.

"Uh? Apa ini?"

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin Bulan Sabit terpasang dengan manis dileher si Rusa. Luhan tersenyum manis. Boneka rusa ini sangat lucu. Kira-kira siapa yang mengirimnya? Luhan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Aaa..atau jangan-jangan boneka ini hadiah dari penggemar rahasianya? Kekeke. Jika itu benar, berarti Luhan selama ini tak menyadari jika ada yang mengaguminya diam-diam. Keinginannya untuk mengambil buku tugas menguap begitu saja dari otaknya. Luhan dengan senang mendekap boneka itu dan menciumi hidung kecilnya dengan sayang. Dia punya teman kecil sekarang. Dia bawa kembali kakinya melangkah meninggalkan loker dengan perasaan bahagia. Tepat setelah kepergian Luhan, seseorang lain yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik dinding keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Segaris senyum kecil tercetak dibibir tipisnya melihat betapa senangnya Luhan hari ini. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya. Dia senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo baru saja meninggalkan meja mereka untuk bergegas pulang. Sepertinya mereka harus berdua saja karna Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu pulang karna ada urusan. Well, kalian akan tahu apa urusannya jika menyangkut nama Chanyeol. Keduanya berjalan keluar kelas, namun sebelum kaki mereka melangkah lebih jauh, sosok Sehun dengan santainya menerobos masuk kedalam. Orang yang membelalak lebar pertama kali adalah Luhan, untuk apa manusia pucat itu kemari? Mencarinya kah? Ah, kau GR sekali sih Luhan.

"Kai menyuruhku membawamu kerumah sakit."

"Apa? apa dia sudah sadar?"

Sehun mengangguk, ekor matanya melirik sekilas kearah Luhan kemudian turun menatap boneka didekapan lelaki mungil itu dengan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar dan terfokus pada Kyungsoo, berpura-pura tak peduli jika ada satu sosok lelaki manis disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti, buru-buru dia melangkah mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berbalik mendahuluinya. Namun karna teringat sahabatnya yang masih mematung di tempat semula, Kyungsoo bawa pandangannya kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan masih berdiri disana dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Mengajak Luhan bukan hal buruk kan? Maka dengan cepat Kyungsoo berteriak kearah Sehun.

"Aku boleh mengajak Luhan Hyung kan?"

Sehun yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, langkahnya terhenti.

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketiganya –Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo– masih terdiam tanpa ada yang memulai obrolan. Ketiganya saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Sehun dibangku kemudi disamping Kyungsoo, sedangkan Luhan dibangku belakang. Lelaki bermata rusa itu hanya bungkan menatap keluar jendela, entah apa yang sedang dia fikirkan saat ini.

"Apa Kai baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo akhirnya buka bicara, dia benar-benar tak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya saat ini. Sehun disampingnya hanya melirik, sekilas melihat kaca spion memperhatikan Luhan.

"Kau terlalu menghawatirkannya."

"Ya! Tentu saja. Kai seperti inikan karnaku."

"Karna kau kekasihnyalah Kai seperti ini." Kyungsoo melotot, dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan kesal. Manusia pucat ini tak ada bedanya dengan manusia kutub itu.

"Lagi pula kecelakaan seperti ini bukan hal pertama bagi seorang Kai."

"Maksudmu?" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, membuat Kyungsoo sekali lagi mendengus. Dia bawa pandangannya kedepan.

"Menurutmu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?"

"Ravi."

Jawaban spontan itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ravi? Oh! Ayolah. Menurut penilaiannya lelaki itu sangat baik, tak ada wajah-wajah criminal, kenapa Kai dan sekarang Sehun jadi menuduhnya? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada mereka?

"Ravi orang yang baik." Sangkal Kyungsoo tak terima. Sehun yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil.

"Itu karna dia telah mencuci otakmu. Kau tak akan pernah sadar topeng apa yang dia pakai dibalik wajahnya itu."

"Jangan semabarang menuduh."

"Terserah percaya atau tidak. Ah, itu bukan urusanku. Yang pasti jangan pernah menyebut nama itu didepan Kai." Dahi Kyungsoo naik sebelah tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka dibaratkan air dan minyak, tak bisa bersatu."

"Apa mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan dimasa lalu atau suatu hal yang membuat mereka saling membenci?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa cerita. Biar Kai yang menjelaskan semuanya. Oh! Omong-omong kau tak lupa jika masih ada satu manusia diantara kita kan?" Sehun melirik keatas, dan pada saat yang bersamaan tatapannya bertemu dengan Luhan, lelaki mungil itu mendengus –merasa tersindir. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu hanya cengengesan sambil meminta maaf. Karna terlalu khawatir pada Kai, dia sampai lupa jika mengajak Luhan.

"Lanjutkan saja. Anggap aku hanya tembok disini." Sungutnya kesal. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil, lihat! Ekspresi wajahnya yang sebal terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan mengikuti langkah Sehun, seingatnya Kai berada di kamar inap no. 199, tapi..

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Sehun hanya diam masih memacu langkahnya menuju kamar inap lain. Apa Kai pindah kamar? Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat mereka tiba disebuah kamar dengan no. 201. Wow! Ini kamar VIP Dirumah sakit ini. Sehun membuka pintu membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk. Sedikit berdecak kesal karna mendapati banyak sekali orang disana. Bukan, bukan dari pihak keluarga, namun sepertinya mereka yang sedang bermain kartu dilantai itu adalah beberapa anak buah Kai disekolah. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, kakinya melangkah menyibak sedikit tirai putih yang memisahkan kamar menjadi setengah ruangan itu, dan tepat sekali. Kai tengah bersandar diranjangnya menatap keluar jendela. Mendadak Lelaki mungil itu menjadi gugup. Dia melangkah mendekat dengan ragu, mendengar suara gesekan lantai dan alas sepatu mendekat, Kai memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menunduk dua meter didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Sapaan datar itu membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat, dengan sebal dia berjalan mendekat tepat disamping ranjang Kai.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu?" Cicitnya pelan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Kyungsoo merengut. Dalam keadaan sakitpun manusia kutub ini masih sombong dan acuh. Menyesal Kyungsoo karna menciumnya waktu itu, menghawatirkannya sampai-sampai ia tak bisa tidur dimalam hari, dengan sebal lelaki mungil itupun mendengus.

"Sakitpun Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau juga menyebalkan."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan."

"Kau juga."

Hh! Oke, sabar Kyungsoo! Ingat, Kai seperti ini karna menyelamatkanmu. Kyungsoo buang semua rasa kesalnya, mencoba tersenyum kecil didepan Kai.

"Umh. Terimakasih.."

"Untuk?"

"Mm. Karna telah menolongku waktu itu."

Kyungsoo menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Kai, tangannya saling bertautan tanda bahwa dia sangat gugup. Tak ada jawaban hingga Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan menemukan Kai tengah memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Kyungsoo mendengus, dia diabaikan. Rasa jengkel itu datang lagi.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengganti Ponselku yang kau rusak. Harus Persis!" Kyungsoo menekan kata-katanya, membuat lelaki tan itu menoleh.

"Jadi kau datang hanya ingin ganti rugi?"

"Ya!"

"Dasar matree."

"YA! Bukan begitu. Aissh!" Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya sebal, manusia kutub ini membuatnya emosi saja. Lalu untuk apa dia ada disini?

"Jika kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk bertengkar. Lebih baik aku pergi." Kyungsoo bersiap berbalik pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya digenggam sangat erat. Heh, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Kai?

"Sebentar lagi waktuku makan siang."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Tak ada jawaban, keduanya masih betah dalam posisi seperti itu hingga seorang perawat datang menghampiri keduanya dengan keranjang dorongnya.

"Waktunya makan siang dan minum obat Tuan Kim." Perawat cantik itu meletakkan satu nampan tertutup diatas nakas, dia tersenyum manis sambil membenarkan letak infuse ditangan Kai.

"Perlu bantuan lain?"

Kai menggelang, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya menyuruh Perawat cantik itu agar pergi. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya berdecih, membungkukkan badannya kepada siperawat sebelum gadis cantik itu pergi. Kyungsoo berjalan memutar kedekat nakas, dia buka tudung nampan itu. Semangkuk bubur putih, sup wortel, vitamin dan beberapa butir pil. Ugh! Ini makanan Kai sehari-hari disini?

"Aku tahu maksudmu yang sesungguhnya. Kau ingin kusuapi kan? Dasar manja!" Kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk bubur dan duduk tepat disamping Kai dengan tatapan mencibir. Lelaki tan itu masih diam dengan raut wajah datar yang tak berubah. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati, dia tahu lelaki tan itu pasti sedang menahan rasa malu.

"Buka mulutmu."

Kai hanya diam, lelaki tan itu kini malah memalingkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itupun mendelik.

"YA! Buka mulutmu. Aaa.."

"…."

"Kai. Cepat!"

"…."

"YA!"

"Aku akan makan jika kau berjanji akan menemaniku disini."

"Huh? A-Apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, apa pendengarannya salah? Kai memintanya tetap tinggal dan menemaninya? Uwoh! Apa karna Kai menganggapnya seorang kekasih atau seorang pesuruh yang mau disuruh ini dan itu? Pemikiran otaknya sendiri membuat Kyungsoo merengut. Dia tatap Kai yang sat ini juga tengah menatapnya, tatapan keduanya bertautan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mendesah lelah. Jika dia menolak, maka manusia kutub ini tak akan mau makan. Hh, biarlah! Anggap ini sebagai rasa balas budinya.

"Oke. Aku janji! Sekarang buka mulutmu." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya, tangannya kembali terangkat dengan sendok berisi bubur, dan kali ini lelaki tan itu membuka mulutnya. Ekspresi mual dari wajah Kai saat bubur hambar itu masuk kemulutnya membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"HAHA! Cepatlah sembuh jika tak ingin makan bubur hambar ini." Gelaknya dengan raut wajah lucu. Kai hanya memperhatikan, melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, sepasang mata bulatnya terpejam indah, bahkan heartlipsnya membentuh hati yang terlihat sempurna. Kai mengerjap sekali, senyuman tipis terlihat dibibirnya. Kyungsoo cantik!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waahh..Noona! Bonekamu lucu sekali, boleh kupinjam?"

Luhan mendengus sebal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendekap boneka rusanya erat dari bocah disampingnya itu. Well, awalnya Luhan sedikit tak mengenali siapa manusia cerewet yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya. Pasalnya saat mereka bertemu dulu, rambut bocah ini masih keriting berwarna pink. Namun lihat! Zelo sudah merubah warna rambutnya menjadi biru. Sebenarnya dengan warna itu membuat Zelo terlihat tampan, namun tetap saja Luhan tak akan luluh karna bocah itu masih tetap menyebalkan dengan memanggilnya 'Noona'. Heii~ diakan laki-laki.

"Noona. Kau haus? Aku punya soda untukmu." Zelo masih tak menyerah, meskipun sedari tadi jawaban Luhan tetap sama, yaitu Gelangan kepala, namun lelaki berambut biru itu masih tetap berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Sementara Luhan sendiri mulai merasa bosan, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk memperhatikan orang bermain kartu dilantai. Tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Ehem, sebenarnya sedari tadi bocah berambut biru itu terus mengajaknya bicara sih, tapi bukankah sudah dikatakan jika bocah ini menyebalkan? Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Kyungsoo juga lama sekali didalam sana. Luhan bawa pandangannya pada sosok Sehun yang tertidur disofa sebrang. Sedikit kesal karna lelaki pucat itu sedari tadi hanya mendiami saja. Bukannya Luhan terlalu berharap, hanya saja sedikit aneh rasanya jika harus berdiam-diaman dengan Sehun. Rasanya seperti ada yang sedikit kurang mengingat keduanya selalu terlibat adu mulut setiap kali bertemu. Dan hal ini membuat Luhan merasa sepi, semakin sepi saja rasanya. Dia mulai bosan.

"Noona. Aku-"

"Aku akan pulang saja. Tolong sampaikan pada Kyungsoo jika aku pulang duluan ya?" Luhan akhirnya sudah tak bisa menahan rasa bosannya. Dia berdiri meraih tasnya diatas meja. Menatap Zelo dan beberapa manusia yang tengah menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa cepat sekali Noona? Kuantar ya?" Tawar Zelo. Luhan menggelang, dia melirik sedikit pada Sehun yang masih diposisi semula, hal itu membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa. Dia sampirkan ranselnya dipunggungnya yang sempit, mendekap boneka rusanya erat.

"Noona benar-benar tak mau kuantar? Hari sudah mulai sore."

"Tak apa. terimakasih tawarannya. Aku pergi ya? Annyeong." Luhan sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, lelaki mungil itu melangkah membuka pintu ruangan, suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan bahwa Luhan benar-benar sudah pergi. Semua kembali pada kegiatan semula, Zelo terlihat frustasi dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Dia bahkan belum mendengar komentar Luhan tentang rambut barunya itu. Sementara sosok yang masih tidur di sofa membuka matanya perlahan, dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bangkit.

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana?"

Zelo bertanya saat mengetahui lelaki pucat itu meraih jaketnya di sofa. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh sebagai balasan.

"Pergi keluar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat melewati Lobi rumah sakit, sedari tadi lelaki mungil itu hanya menunduk sambil mendekap bonekanya erat-erat. Well, perasaannya sedikit lega setelah bisa keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya seperti neraka itu. Merasa sendiri dan diabaikan. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo karna lelaki manis itu juga sibuk dengan urusannya. Seharusnya dialah yang sadar duluan. Mengingat sikap Sehun yang..Ugh! tak seperti biasanya itu, membuatnya merasa sedikit sensi. Tapi..Heii~ Memang siapa Sehun siapa dirinya? Meraka tak punya hubungan apapun kan? Untuk apa dia merasa sedih karna diabaikan? Lagipula seharusnya Luhan bersyukurkan karna tak memiliki urusan lagi dengan manusia menyebalkan itu? Tenang Luhan! Menarik nafas mencoba rileks, hal itu semakin membuat Luhan frustasi. Dia menghentikan langkahnya digerbang rumah sakit dengan wajah sebal. Ada apa sih dengan dirinya? Pasti wajahnya saat ini terlihat aneh. Ini semua karna Oh Sehun! Manusia menyebalkan.

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya sebal, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Sambil menggerutu kecil, lelaki mungil itu kembali melangkah pergi. Tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Bibir tipis itu mengulum senyum kecil.

"Dasar kekanakan." Komentarnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah mengikuti langkah Luhan. Merasa diikuti, Luhan segera membalikkan badannya. Matanya kemudian membelalak mendapati seseorang yang tengah dia fikirkan saat ini sudah berdiri lima meter dihadapannya. Apa Sehun mengikutinya? Ah, jangan GR Luhan. Dengan sebal Luhan kembali memacu langkahnya, kali lebih cepat karna merasakan langkah Kaki Sehun semakin mendekat. Luhan akhirnya berlari, namun dasar kakinya yang memang pendek, semakin cepat berlaripun rasanya masih tetap saja sama. Merasa sebal, Luhan tanpa sadar menabrak sebuah kerikil dan hal memalukan itu terjadi. Luhan jatuh tersungkur. Sial! Dia memekik dalam hati.

"Aduh."

Luhan meringis kecil mengusap lututnya yang berdarah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan sakit. Dibelakangnya Sehun telah berdiri tegap, menatapnya penuh khawatir. Asal kalian tahu saja, lelaki pucat itu langsung berlari dengan cepat saat tahu Luhan jatuh. Hei, memang dia hantu apa hingga membuat Luhan takut?

"Kau tak apa?"

Luhan mendongak saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya. Matanya mendelik nyalang pada Sehun.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Luhan menjawab acuh, dia mencoba bangkit dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit. Merasa tak tega, lelaki pucat itu dengan cepat menunduk mengangkat tubuh Luhan kegendongannya. Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan mendelik, lelaki mungil itu berontak.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPAS..LEPASS!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam menjelang. Kai baru saja selesai makan malam, tentu saja masih dengan disuapi oleh Kyungsoo. Well, jika bertanya Kyungsoo dimana, lelaki mungil itu saat ini tengah tertidur pulas di sofa tepat disamping ranjangnya. Lelaki tan itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum dia beralih meraih selimutnya dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Hh. Dasar ceroboh!" Kai mendengus, menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mungil itu kini terbungkus hangat oleh selimut. Desahan halus keluar dari heartlipsnya, menandakan bahwa tidurnya dalam posisi nyaman. Kai menatap wajah damai itu sejenak, entah perasaan darimana, tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan kepalanya, hidungnya menyentuh tepat kerambut Kyungsoo. Aroma Cherry Blossom menguar menusuk indra penciumannya, sangat harum dan nyaman, tanpa sadar membuatnya terpejam merasa tenang. Tenang sekali..hingga suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mata dan mengakhiri khayalannya. Kai bawa pandangannya kearah pintu, dan menemukan sosok Hyungnya tengah berdiri dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. Kai mendengus! Pengganggu!

"Kyungsoo menginap?" Kai mengangguk, dia kembali berjalan kearah ranjangnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya dengan lipatan lengannya sebagai bantal. Dia biarkan Hyung angkatnya itu mengusap perban disekitar kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Hyung." Ucap Kai seolah tahu bahwa Hyungnya itu benar-benar khawatir. Lay mendelik sebal.

"Tetap saja aku takut."

"Kau kan memang penakut." Ejek Kai, satu pukulan mendarat diperutnya setelah itu. Lay tersenyum tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan leganya. Dia tatap kembali lelaki mungil yang tertidur pulas disofa. Kai bawa pandangannya kemana Hyungnya itu memandang, senyum kecil tercetak dibibirnya saat tahu objek apa yang sedang Lay pandang.

"Dia manis! Tapi kenapa dia mau menjadi pacarmu ya? Kau kan hitam. Haha!" Lay tergelak dan Kai hanya mendengus sebal.

"Jangan bercanda." Ancamnya dengan tatapan datar. Melihat raut tak enak dari adiknya, Lay segera menghentikan tawanya, kini wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Dia tak berhenti menangis saat kau tak sadar."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Bahkan dia tak mau pulang malam itu."

Kai terdiam. Benarkah apa yang Hyungnya itu katakan? Bukankah itu bagus. Berarti Kyungsoo menghawatirkannya. Seringaian tipis tercetak dibibir sexynya. Dia bisa memanfaatkan kondisi ini untuk bersama Kyungsoo lebih lama. Hh, dia mulai memikirkan hal apa yang bisa dia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Lay memperhatikan raut berbeda yang Kai tampilkan jadi mengernyit, ada apa dengan anak ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh.."

Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya halus, membuat tidurnya terganggu. Merasa marah, lelaki mungil itu segera membuka matanya dengan kesal dan mendapati wajah kakak iparnya tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Kyungsoo terkesiap.

"YA! Hyungg!"

Lay yang baru saja berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo tertawa senang, dia jauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Ini sudah pagi Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya, lelaki mungil itu menguap merenggangkan kedua tangannya agar otot-ototnya yang terasa sakit karna semalaman tidur disofa menjadi rileks. Kyungsoo melirik kesamping. Cahaya matari muncul menembus gorden kamar. Benar! Matahari sudah muncul. Dia bawa pandangannya kearah ranjang dimana lelaki tan itu masih terlelap. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku akan pulang. Tolong jaga Kai ya?" Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar permintaan iparnya. Itu berarti dia tak akan pergi sekolah? Menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Drrt!

Ponsel Kyungsoo disakunya bergetar. Lelaki mungil itu menghentikan acara mengupas apelnya sejenak untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan email. Oh, tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang harus diklarifikasikan, ingatkan adegan Kai membanting ponsel Kyungsoo? Ya! Dan kemarin malam lelaki mungil itu mendapatkan ponsel baru. Memang sih Sehun yang memberikannya untuknya, namun tentu saja itu semua atas perintah Kai.

 **From : Ravi**

' **Kudengar Kai dirumah sakit. Apa benar?'**

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Setahunya dia tak pernah memberitahukan siapa-siapa tentang hal ini. Oh! Kai kan terkenal, pasti tanpa perlu diberitahupun akan tahu. Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang kini juga tengah balas menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sekali masih saling bertatapan dengan Kai, dan dia mulai berfikir. Sehun bilang Kai dan Ravi itu musuh tak akur kan? Jika difikir, mempertemukan keduanya bukan hal yang buruk menurutnya. Siapa tahu setelah bertemu dan berfikir dingin, mereka bisa berbaikan? Atau bahkan mereka juga bisa menjadi teman. Pemikiran polos itu membuat Kyungsoo segera meraih Ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Ravi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membalas Pesan."

"Dari siapa?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kearah Kai, membuat lelaki tan itu mendengus kesal.

"Rahasia. Week!"

Kai mendelik, dia paling tak suka Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dengan kesal dia mencoba meraih ponsel ditangan Kyungsoo, namun dengan cepat pula Kyungsoo menghindar.

"Berikan atau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi." Kyungsoo merengut, buru-buru dia melempar ponselnya keatas sofa, kembali kegiatan awal mengupas apel.

"Hei! Beritahu aku siapa pe- Mfft.."

Kyungsoo terkikik, dia memasang pose Peace dengan senyum lebar saat lelaki tan itu mendelik menatapnya dengan tajam. Yeah! Siapa yang tidak marah jika sedang bicara tiba-tiba mulut kita disumpal dengan buah Apel? Sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai jahil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rumah sakit St. Seoul?" Ravi tergelak menerima pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo, lelaki tampan itu menggelang seolah baru saja mendapatkan suatu hal yang sangat lucu. Dia bangkit, meraih mantel hitamnya diatas meja.

"Hyung! Mau kemana?"

Itu Hyuk. Ravi mendengus sekali, menatap bocah yang tengah bermalas-malasan disofa itu dengan jengah.

"Aku akan pergi. Awas saja jika kau mengacaukan isi kamarku." Ancamnya sebelum menutup pintu dengan keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitas melipat selimutnya saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Yeah! Asal kalian tahu, dia tak pulang kerumahnya saat ini. Karna apa? tentu saja karna keegoisan 'Kekasihnya' itu. Dengan segera dia meraih sandal rumah berbulunya dibawah meja, memakainya dan berlari kearah pintu melihat siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung. Sepertinya itu bukan seorang petugas dari rumah sakit ini.

 **Klek!**

"Haiii~"

Dahi Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut merahnya tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Kyungsoo memandangnya dari atas kebawah memastikan, dia seperti mengenal sosok lelaki ini, seperti pernah bertemu dengannya dan..

"Ravi?" Satu nama itu lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis karna setidaknya Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya. Dia angkat keranjang buah ditangannya sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa Kai didalam? Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyungsoo mengerjap dan mencerna semuanya. Hingga sebuah senyum manis tercetak dibibirnya, senyum yang cukup membuat Ravi semakin kagum. Kyungsoo buka pintu itu lebar-lebar mempersilahkan Ravi masuk. Tuh kan, benar dugaannya selama ini jika Ravi itu orang yang baik? Coba saja fikir, apa ada orang baik yang mau repot-repot datang menjenguk? Kyungsoo senang dengan pemikirannya sendiri, lelaki mungil itu segera membimbing Ravi masuk kedalam.

"Kai. Ada tamu untukmu." Teriak Kyungsoo riang, mendengar teriakan itu, Kai yang awalnya menunduk memainkan ponselnya seketika mendongak. Kemudian tatapannya berpelurus dengan tatapan sepasang mata milik seseorang yang sangat dia benci, rahangnya mengeras seketika.

"Kau.." Lirihnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YOSH!

Ada yang ngasih saran kalo Kyungsoo dijadiin uke yang manly aja –sesuai kayak yang real sekarang. Maaf ya teman, Laxy –jujur saja– enggak suka sama Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Kyungsoo sekarang manly T.T Laxy lebih suka Kyungsoo yang polos unyu-unyu kek peroro :3 Makanya Laxy bikin Kyungsoo di fanfict ini se –unyu mungkin. Ah, eomma Kyungsoo saranghae {}

Terus antara Ravi dan Kai, apakah ada masa lalu diantara keduanya? Yehet! Mungkin ada kali ya. Kalo didunia nyata Ravi sama Kai temenan baik, mereka berdua disini malah jadi musuh. Hahaha XDD

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT REDAERS YANG MAU MEMBACA FANFICT INI! ARIGATOU BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN DAN ME-RIVIEW FANFICT INI ^.^

ARIGATOU ^^

SARANGHAE {}


	9. Chapter 9

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 9 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitas melipat selimutnya saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Yeah! Asal kalian tahu, dia tak pulang kerumahnya saat ini. Karna apa? Tentu saja karna keegoisan 'Kekasihnya' itu. Dengan segera dia meraih sandal rumah berbulunya dibawah meja, memakainya dan berlari kearah pintu melihat siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung. Sepertinya itu bukan seorang petugas dari rumah sakit ini.

 **Klek!**

"Haiii.."

Dahi Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut merahnya tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Kyungsoo memandangnya dari atas kebawah memastikan, dia seperti mengenal sosok lelaki ini, seperti pernah bertemu dengannya dan..

"Ravi?" Satu nama itu lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis karna setidaknya Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya. Dia angkat keranjang buah ditangannya sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa Kai didalam? Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyungsoo mengerjap dan mencerna semuanya. Hingga sebuah senyum manis tercetak dibibirnya, senyum yang cukup membuat Ravi semakin kagum. Lalu Kyungsoo buka pintu itu lebar-lebar mempersilahkan Ravi masuk. Tuh kan, benar dugaannya selama ini jika Ravi itu orang yang baik? Coba saja fikir, apa ada orang baik yang mau repot-repot datang menjenguk? Kyungsoo senang dengan pemikirannya sendiri, lelaki mungil itu segera membimbing Ravi masuk kedalam.

"Kai. Ada tamu untukmu." Kyungsoo berteriak riang. Mendengar teriakan itu, Kai yang awalnya menunduk memainkan ponselnya seketika mendongak. Kemudian tatapannya berpelurus dengan tatapan sepasang mata milik seseorang yang sangat dia benci, rahangnya mengeras seketika.

"Kau.." Lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun..Aku lapar!" Luhan bercicit pelan dalam gendongan Sehun, si mungil itu mendongak melihat bagaimana respon Sehun.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Macaroons."

"Tak boleh! Terlalu manis."

"YA!"

"Kita kekedai makan Jjajangmyeon saja."

"Tapi-"

"Atau tidak makan sama sekali?"

Luhan merengut mendapatkan keputusan final dari Sehun, kepalan tangan kanannya terangkat memukul bahu Sehun sebal, membuat lelaki pucat itu mengaduh pelan. Dia berhenti sejenak, membenarkan posisi Luhan dalam gendongannya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan dengan sedikit gontai. Heii~ ini sudah hampir satu kilo jauhnya dia menggendong Luhan, jika ditanya apa kabar tangannya? Rasanya kedua tulang itu sudah akan patah. Apalagi posisinya menggendong Luhan ala Pengantin.

"Sehun.." Panggil Luhan dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas, dia tatap khawatir wajah Sehun yang agak memucat karna kelelahan.

"Kau pasti lelah. Biarkan aku berjalan saja."

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun masih dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Dia hanya tak ingin luka dikaki Luhan menjadi parah karna belum diobati, mungkin jika mereka sudah sampai dikedai yang kira-kira masih berjarak seratus meter lagi, dia akan membiarkan Luhan berjalan sendiri setelah mengobati kakinya.

"Tapi kau pucat."

"Warna kulitku memang pucat."

Luhan mendengus. Daripada meladeni lidah tajam milik Sehun, lebih baik dia menyandar cantik pada dada bidang lelaki itu menyamankan posisinya dengan kedua lengan yang menggantung indah dileher Sehun. Aw! Ingat adegan ini di Drama It's Okay it's Love kan? Luhan segera memejamkan matanya. Rasanya sedikit menggelitik berada dalam posisi seintim ini dengan Sehun.

"Siapa yang memberimu Boneka itu?"

"Um! Aku tak tahu." Jawab Luhan masih dengan mata terpejam. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya terlihat konyol!" Kini deru nafas Sehun mulai kacau karna lelah. Dapat dia rasakan peluh yang membanjiri belakang punggungnya.

"Boneka ini lucu tau. Dasar!" Sewot Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun menunduk dan terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Siapa yang mau memberikan boneka bodoh ini untukmu?"

"Sudah kubilang boneka ini lucu." Luhan membuka matanya kesal, lengan kanannya terlepas dari leher Sehun dan beralih memeluk boneka dalam dekapan antara perutnya dengan dada Sehun.

"Mungkin selama ini aku tak sadar bahwa ada yang mengagumiku secara diam-diam. Ah, kurasa dia mungkin adalah fansku." Bangga Luhan. Kekesalannya entah menguap kemana sudah. Sedang Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jadi menurutmu, orang yang memberimu boneka itu orang yang mengagumimu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, jika dia muncul dan menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Akan aku terima tanpa penolakan." Pekik Luhan heboh, sontak membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan tubuh dalam gendongannya jika saja dia tak memiliki ketahan tubuh yang cukup kuat. Namun detik berikutnya sebuah senyum tipis –Nyaris tak terlihat – terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

"Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah Aku?"

"A-apa?" Luhan mendongak cepat menatap Sehun yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Kelopak matanya mengedip lucu mencerna ucapan Sehun barusan. Bagaimana jika orang yang memberikannya boneka lucu dan kalung cantik ini adalah Sehun? God! Bisakah Luhan menjilat ludahnya kembali? Mendadak lelaki bermata rusa itu menjadi gugup, dia memukul bahu Sehun dengan canggung.

"YA! Jangan bercanda. I-itu..tidak mungkin!" Entah bagaimana ceritanya, kini wajah Luhan sudah memanas terbakar dengan sendirinya. Jangan lupakan juga marathon yang kini sudah berpindah tempat kedalam jantungnya. Merasa malu dan aneh pada diri sendiri, Luhan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada dada Sehun.

"Tak mungkin.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana rasanya hampir mati untuk yang kedua kalinya Kim?"

Kai menatap dingin pada sosok yang kini tengah meletakkan sekeranjang buah diatas nakas, lelaki tan itu mendecih menatap tak suka pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot datang. Aku bukan orang lemah sepertimu."

"Oh! Benar! Lain kali aku akan datang membawa satu truck buket bunga untuk pemakamanmu." Kai mendesis, menatap tajam sosok yang kini tengah melempar senyum remeh kearahnya.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Cukup hanya satu kali Ravi."

"Satu kali tak akan membuatku puas."

"Kau memang Brengsek!"

"Dan kau Bajingan yang sangat aku benci."

Tatapan keduanya kini terpaut lurus dengan aura negative dari masing-masing bola matanya. Aura disekitar ruangan itupun ikut menghitam membentuk segumpal rasa benci, dendam, dan dengki yang berkumpul menjadi satu. Hanya perlu menambahkan petir dan gumpalan rasa itu akan pecah.

 **Klek!**

Tatapan sengit keduanya pun terpecah saat pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang masuk dengan satu bungkus plastik putih ditangannya. Sepertinya lelaki mungil itu sudah kembali setelah lima menit yang lalu meminta izin untuk pergi ke kafetaria Rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis tanpa menyadari situasi sebelumnya.

"Ah. Maaf! Apa aku terlalu lama?" Ravi menggelang, menampilkan senyum manis dibalik wajah aslinya.

"Ini. Aku membelikan soda untukmu."

"Kau terlalu sungkan. Terimakasih Kyungsoo!" Ravi menerima satu kaleng soda dari Kyungsoo, dia menyeringai kearah Kai yang kini tengah menatap tak suka padanya. Merasakan firasat buruk, Kai bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan meraih Kyungsoo dalam rangkulannya, sontak lelaki mungil itu terkejut dan menatap bingung pada Kai.

"Kai..Apa yang-"

"Pergilah." Ucap Kai dingin kearah Ravi. Kyungsoo menatap tak suka pada Kai. Dia baru tahu bahwa ada orang yang mengusir tamunya sekasar ini. Tak sopan sekali.

"Kai..Ravi kan datang menjengukmu. Kenapa mengusirnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kesal, dia coba melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kai dari pundaknya, namun dengan cepat Kai kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kubilang pergi."

"Kenapa harus? Kau terlihat seolah-olah kau ini kekasihnya."

"Aku memang kekasihnya."

Ravi menaikkan dahinya memasang acting bingung, dia bangkit dari duduknya menatap Kyungsoo seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kyungsoo! Bukankah kau bilang tempo lalu kau tak memiliki kekasih? Aku bahkan sudah berencana akan menyatakan cinta padamu."

 **Deg!**

Satu tamparan telak menampar hati Kai saat ini juga. Lelaki tan itu terdiam, membiarkan tangan kanannya turun perlahan dari pundak Kyungsoo. Kenapa.. rasanya ngilu? Kai meringis kecil merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang hingga membuat dadanya ngilu. Bahkan lebih ngilu daripada luka–lukanya yang dia dapat dari perkelahian kemarin.

"Benarkan Kyungsoo?" Seringaian Ravi semakin tercetak jelas melihat raut wajah Kai yang terlihat miris. Dia tatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tergagap mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kai..I-Ini..Semua bisa kujelaskan." Ucap Kyungsoo cemas, perasaannya sedikit kalut melihat raut wajah Kai yang berubah drastis.

"Kai-"

"Pergi!"

"Kai tunggu dulu." Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Kai, namun dengan cepat mendapat tampikan pula, membuatnya membelalak kaget.

"Kai."

"Pergi!"

"Kai-"

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Kyungsoo tersentak mendapat bentakan keras, lelaki mungil itu mundur kebelakang menatap Kai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara itu Ravi kini tengah bersorak senang didalam hatinya, dia mendekat menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo." Bisiknya merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo menggelang, kemudian menunduk sedih.

"Tidak. Pergilah Ravi."

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon." Ravi mengangguk pelan, dia menggumankan kata pamit, namun sebelum melangkah keluar, raut wajah sendunya berubah menjadi senyum remeh kearah Kai.

"Kai.."

"Pergilah." Kai berbalik, dia membuka laci lemari kecil disamping ranjangnya, mengacak-acak isinya hingga ditangannya kini sudah ada sepasang pakaian dan sebuah jaket mantel berwarna coklat. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera mendekat.

"Kai..Apa yang kau lakukan? YA! Berhenti.." Kyungsoo berteriak histeris, matanya membulat melihat Kai dengan acuhnya menarik paksa selang infuse ditangannya, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat segera melepaskan pakaian biru rumah sakitnya dengan baju dan jaket coklatnya.

"Kai..Berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Panik Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai agar lelaki itu urung melepaskan perban dikepala dan lengannya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo mulai memanas, dia tak tahu kenapa semua berubah kacau seperti ini.

"Kai! Cukup!"

"Asssh!" Kai mendesis, pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa perih akibat selang infuse yang dia tarik dengan paksa, lelehan darah mulai keluar dari pembuluh nadinya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semakin menjadi-jadi panik, lelaki mungil itu kini menangis mencoba menghentikan aksi gila Kai.

"Kai..Hentikan! hiks.." Kyungsoo akhirnya terisak, namun itu tak cukup membuat lelaki tan itu sekedar menoleh ataupun menghentikan acara membuka perban dilengannya. Dia menepis tangan Kyungsoo agar lepas dari lengannya. Sungguh! Kai tak berniat berbuat kasar, hanya saja tepisannya yang terlalu keras membuat tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh kebawah. Kai merutuk menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kai..HENTIKAN! KUMOHON!"

 **Greb!**

Setelah berteriak, Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Kai dari belakang. Hal itu cukup membuat Pergerakan Kai terhenti, dapat lelaki tan itu rasakan bahwa punggungnya kini mulai basah. Kai tersenyum miris! Dia sebenarnya tak tega membuat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini, namun kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo tak mengakuinya, terutama didepan musuhnya sendiri membuatnya sakit. Atau haruskah dia menyerah saja dan lebih baik menelan semua perasaannya ini?

"Kai..hiks!"

"Kyungsoo lepas." Kyungsoo menggelang, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut lelaki tan itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Lepass!"

"Dengarkan penjelasanku Kai."

"Kyungsoo! Jangan semakin membuatku marah."

"BERHENTILAH KAI! JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR." Teriak Kyungsoo semakin keras dibarengi isakan kecil. Lelaki tan itu memejamkan matanya kuat menahan luapan emosi, jangan sampai ia berbuat kasar pada Kyungsoo. Tangannya kini terangkat menyentuh kedua tangan Kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan sebelum menurunkan tangan itu dari perutnya.

"Aku akan pergi. Jadi kau tak usah merasa khawatir lagi padaku."

"Tidak. Jangan pergi.."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kar..karna..Kau masih sakit Kai. La-lagi pula.." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya, bingung harus berkata apa lagi agar lelaki tan itu tak nekat pergi.

"Kai. Kumohon..aku bisa jelaskan."

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo. Semua percuma saja! Jika kau tak mau pergi, maka aku yang pergi. Kurasa Ravi sudah menunggumu."

"Kai..Jangan salah paham. Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Kali ini Kyungsoo sudah mulai jengkel, dia meraih tubuh Kai dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Hiks..Kumohon! Aku kekasihmu."

"Kekasih? Tapi kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada si brengsek barusan hah? Oh! Aku lupa, bukankah hubungan ini hanya sebatas permainan yaa? Jadi kau tak menganggapnya serius huh?" Balas Kai lirih namun terdengar tajam, lelaki tan itu semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Anggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Anggap bahwa aku dan kau tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya." Setelah mengucapkan kata telak itu, Kai melepas paksa pelukan Kyungsoo, tanpa peduli lagi pada teriakan si mungil, lelaki tan itu mulai memacu langkahnya meninggalkan kamar inapnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan isakan keras.

"Hiks..Kau bahkan tak pernah berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku Kai..Kau egois.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah berjalan tiga hari lamanya Kai menghilang entah kemana, seolah tertelan bumi, bahkan Kedua orang tuanyapun tak tahu dimana keberadaan anak bungsung mereka. Dan hal itu sungguh mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo. Bukankah Kai sendiri yang mengatakan untuk melupakan semuanya dan menganggap ini hanyalah sebatas permainan belaka? Seharusnya Kyungsoo senang karna terlepas dari manusia kutub itu, benar kan? Namun entah kenapa selama tiga hari ini lelaki mungil itu selalu diam termenung dengan muka murung. Dia tengah memikirkan semuanya. Hal pertama yang menyebabkan terjadinya hubungan bodoh ini, pertemuan dengan Ravi, hingga yang terjadi saat ini. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia sudah terlalu masuk dalam hidup lelaki tan itu, dia sudah terlanjur berada ditengah-tengah. Kemana dia harus memilih? Awalnya Kyungsoo memilih hal pertama yang sangat simple, menyetujui apa yang Kai katakan dengan melupakan semuanya, tapi bahkan otaknyapun tak mengizinkan untuk menghapus semua itu dari ingatannya. Dan yang kedua, jika dia terus mempertahankan, mungkin dia pihak yang paling bodoh disini karna menunggu sebuah ungkapan yang tak pernah pasti. Semua terasa rumit, lebih rumit dari sambungan-sambungan kabel bom.

"Yo! Kau melamun?"

Sapaan Luhan sontak membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak, kepalanya mendongak dan menatap sebal kearah rusa Cina yang saat ini tersenyum polos seperti bayi. Sok imut!

"Kau mengagetkanku." Sebal Kyungsoo, dan Luhan hanya terkikik kecil karna berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Luhan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu kusut. Apa perlu kupinjami setrika?" Goda Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong. Ah! Kutebak! Kau pasti memikirkan Kai ya? Hhm.. Pantas saja gerombolan Gangster itu tak berulah, ternyata pemimpin mereka tidak ada ya.." Kyungsoo hanya diam sebagai tanggapan. Membiarkan anak disebelahnya ini terus mengoceh kesana-kemari, Kyungsoo tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Luhan Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu..Apa aku jatuh hati pada Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Sungguh dia sendiri tak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan. Mengingat otaknya yang setiap saat selalu terisi oleh Kai, Kai dan Kai. Apalagi kepergiannya selama tiga hari ini dengan kondisi masih sakit, cukup membuat Kyungsoo susah tidur di malam hari dan membuatnya tak habis fikir tentang perasaan sesungguhnya. Apa benar dia telah jatuh hati pada Kai?

"Kau kan memang pacarnya. Pantas kalau kau mencintainya."

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Menarik nafas panjang sedalam-dalamnya. Rasanya hampir gila memikirkan perasaan sendiri. Namun, Kai pergi tanpa sadar karnanya kan? Apa Kai sakit hati? Kira-kira dimana lelaki tan itu, apa yang dia lakukan dan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Perasaan itu berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk sebuah rasa rindu dihati Kyungsoo. Ah~ Mungkinkah dia merindukan Kai?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Kai?"

Sehun menatap lelaki bermata bulat didepannya dengan pandangan datar, sedikit mengedikkan bahunya acuh, lelaki pucat itu kembali kegiatan awal memakan sarapan paginya. Kyungsoo yang merasa diabaikan menjadi jengkel, segera dia menahan tangan Sehun, membuat si pucat mendongak jengkel.

"Ini sudah hari keempat Kai tidak masuk sekolah. Kau pasti tahu dimana dia."

"Kau kan pacarnya. Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu."

"Kau sahabat dekatnya, kau juga seharusnya lebih tau."

"Aku tak tahu." Balas Sehun menghempaskan tangan mungil Kyungsoo, segera dia berdiri beranjak dari kursinya. Mood makannya memburuk, di merasa kenyang seketika.

"Sehun! Ya! Aku belum selesai. Aku tanya dimana Kai berada." Sehun mengangkat tangannya acuh meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya, lelaki pucat itu berbelok berniat pergi kekelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sosok Luhan telah berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan tak suka. Dahi Sehun berkerut, ada apa dengan anak ini? Ternyata Luhan sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Beritahu Kyungsoo!" Tegasnya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, pertanyaan yang sama membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Sehun berniat melewati Luhan, namun tangan halus milik Luhan menahannya.

"Sehun. Kumohon!"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karna kau sahabatnya. Kau pasti tahu. Kyungsoo sahabatku, aku tak mau melihatnya seperti orang gila setiap harinya."

"Luhan.."

"Sehun!" Pegangan pada lengan Sehun terlepas, Sehun bawa pandangannya kearah wajah Luhan yang kini terlihat terluka. God! Sehun benci ekspresi itu.

"Aku benci padamu." Dan setelah itu Luhan segera berlari pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini merutuk dengan umpatan-umpatan kesal. Lelaki pucat itu menatap Luhan yang berlari menaiki tangga ujung, setelah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, segera Sehun memacu langkahnya menyusul Luhan.

"Dia ada disana.." Bisiknya pelan. **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan malam di daerah Gwangju memang selalu sepi oleh pengendara. Namun berbeda untuk malam ini, sorak-sorak dukungan nampak memenuhi batas trotoar, sedangkan seorang wanita dengan pakaian sexynya telah berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan. Ah, tidak. Tepatnya ditengah dua mobil yang saat ini bersiap mengadu kecepatan.

 **Trek!**

Lelaki didalam mobil Sport berwarna hitam itu menghidupkan rokoknya, menyelipkannya disudut bibirnya dengan malas. Raut wajahnya terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi, sesekali ekor matanya menatap wanita pemegang bendera putih yang kini sudah mengangkat tangannya itu.

"Satu.."

Lelaki itu mulai memasukkan gigi, sedang kakinya menahan pedal rem, dan pandangannya kini mulai lurus kedepan, menatap gelapnya jalanan yang akan dia lintasi. Deruan tertahan terdengar menggema dari dua mobil di jalan itu.

"Dua.."

 **Brak!**

Lelaki itu sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati pintu mobil disampingnya tiba-tiba terbuka, dan masuklah sosok lelaki mungil yang dengan tidak sopannya sudah duduk menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Bola matanya sontak melebar melihat siapa lelaki yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya.

"K-Kyung..Soo?" Sungguh! Dia tak tahu kenapa sosok mungil ini bisa disini.

"Tiga.."

 **Bruum!**

Mobil Audy disampingnya sudah melaju cepat. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, mau tak mau dia mulai menginjak pedal gas, membawa mobilnya melaju dengan sangat cepat. Pandangannya memang kearah jalan memfokuskan balapan ini, tapi sungguh fikirannya kini tengah tertuju pada sosok disebelahnya. Sosok Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, sepertinya dia takut. Lihat saja tubuh tegangnya yang mulai naik-turun, apa dia menangis?

Argh! Konsentrasinya buyar. Dan hal itu menjadi celah untuk mobil Audy dibelakangnya untuk melaju, kini dia tertinggal jauh kebelakang.

"Kai..Hiks.."

Lelaki tan itu mengeram, tanpa peduli isakan Kyungsoo, dia semakin melaju dengan cepat melewati jalanan aspal bagai angin, tepat saat akan mendekati putaran, Kai menginjak rem hingga menimbulkan decitan yang cukup keras. Hal itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo menangis, dan Kai benar-benar merasa gila saat ini. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang kacau, dan perasaannyapun menjadi kalut, sementara sebentar lagi mendekati lintasan akhir.

 **Ckiiit!**

 **Brak!**

Mobilnya berhenti mendadak menabrak pembatas trotoar, konsentrasi yang buruk membuat lelaki tan itu memutuskan untuk berhnti sampai disini. Pemberhentian yang mendadak Hampir saja membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terjungkal kedepan menabrak kaca, untung saja tangan kanan Kai dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya. Si mungil itu masih terisak takut, membuat Kai semakin sulit bernafas, dia membuang sembarang rokoknya kemudian keluar dari mobil, berputar kearah Kyungsoo. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, lelaki tan itu membuka sabuk pengaman ditubuh Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar. Brengsek! Pasti Sehun yang memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"K-Kai.." Cicit Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bicara lagi." Balas Kai datar, hal itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo menangis menundukkan kepalanya. Disaat yang bersamaan juga, sebuah mobil Audy terlihat mendekati keduanya. Kemudian sosok lelaki tampan dengan topi hitamnya keluar dengan senyum senang.

"Kau kalah."

Kai mendengus, melamparkan kunci mobilnya kearah lelaki itu yang ditangkap dengan sangat baik. Lelaki itu menatap kearah Kyungsoo sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. Jadi ini alasan Kai kalah? Baguslah! Dia bisa mendapatkan mobil Kai sebagai taruhan. Ah, kapan-kapan seharusnya dia mengadakan balapan sambil membawa kekasih –Mungkin. Kekeke~ Lelaki itu terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Siapa dia? Sepertinya kau mengajak orang lain dalam balapan ini, pantas kau kalah. Mmh..Tapi dia manis kok, meski berantakan seperti itu sih."

"Tutup mulutmu Bobby Kim!" Desis Kai tajam, kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara lelaki yang dipanggil Bobby tadi hanya nyengir menampilkan gigi-giginya yang seperti kelinci.

"Sungguh dia manis. Kapan-kapan kenalkan pada aku ya Kai." Teriaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih diam dengan kepala menunduk, tangisnya memang sudah reda sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Atmosfir didalam taxi saat ini sungguh terasa canggung. Well, Kai yang kehilangan mobilnya terpaksa membawa Kyungsoo menaiki Taxi agar lelaki mungil itu sampai dirumahnya. Entah apa yang difikirkannya, sedari tadi dia hanya diam menatap keluar jendela, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan rindu selama beberapa hari ini yang menyiksanya, melihat Kyungsoo menangis itu lebih sakit.

"Kai…"

"…."

"Kai. Kau merokok lagi, padahal waktu itu kau sudah berjanji padaku kan? Lalu kau ikut balapan liar dan membuang mobilmu Cuma-Cuma. Kau juga menghilang beberapa hari ini."

"…."

"Dan kau mengabaikanku, hiks.." Kyungsoo kembali terisak, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Sakit sekali rasanya diabaikan seperti ini. Apa Kai terlalu marah dan membencinya? Taxi telah berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang besar. Kai segera turun dan berbalik menarik Kyungsoo keluar setelah membayar upah Taxi tentunya.

"Masuklah. Ini sudah larut." Kyungsoo menggelang, kali ini dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kai. Mata bulatnya memerah dan bengkak, jangan lupakan jejak air mata yang mengotori wajah putihnya. Kai meringis menyadari keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau..Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kai berbalik pergi, namun Kyungsoo kembali menahannya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah susah payah mencarimu, dan sekarang aku harus melepasmu begitu saja? Kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Apa kau masih marah padaku? Maafkan aku!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat serak, dan itu membuat Kai merasa tak tega, dia berbalik dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Tubuh hangat dan aroma Vanilla milik Kyungsoo menguar masuk kedalam rongga-rongga tubuhnya. Sangat nyaman!

"K-Kai.."

"Sudah larut. Masuklah! Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja, Oke? Dan setelah itu akan pulang." Tidak ada jaminan dalam ucapannya barusan. Kai hanya mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu mau masuk kedalam rumah dan beristirahat, udara malam sangat buruk. Dan Kai tak mau Kyungsoo beresiko sakit. Biarkan Kai berfikir mengambil keputusan selanjutnya.

"Maasuklah." Kai melepas pelukannya, telapak tangannya terangkat mengusap wajah Kyungsoo lembut, menghilangkan sisa air matanya. Dirasa cukup, lelaki tan itu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri ditempat. Cukup lama hingga Kyungsoo akhirnya terhenyak, bergegas dia menyusul langkah Kai yang kini mulai menjauh. Tidak! Perasaannya harus dibuktikan. Dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan tak mau mundur lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentuman music yang sangat keras cukup memekakkan telinga setiap manusia yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Namun satupun diantara mereka tak ada yang peduli, mereka masih asik menari dengan gila dibawah lagu DJ. Bau alcohol yang khas menjadi bukti dari nama tempat terkutuk ini.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit goyah kearah meja Bartender, pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo cukup membuat kondisinya Drop. Kenapa si manis itu harus muncul saat dia ingin menenangkan hati dan fikirannya?

"Pesan apa?" Tanya seorang lelaki manis dengan setelah kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu hitamnya.

"Napa Valley." Balas Kai pelan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi depan meja Bar. Si pria dengan rambut coklat itu berguman pelan. Segera dia berbalik mengambil pesanan lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Ini dia.." Ucapnya ceria sambil meletakkan satu gelas berisi es batu dan satu botol besar cairan berwarna ungu. Dengan cekatan dia membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas berisi es batu, menyodorkannya kedepan.

"Kau terlihat kacau Hyung! Mau cerita?"

"Kau sibuk!" Balas Kai sambil menegak minumannya. Lelaki brambut coklat itu merengut.

"Hyung tidak asik." Kesalnya.

"Ck! Diamlah Taehyung! Kau membuatku tersedak." Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu hanya mengoceh tak jelas, membuat Kai semakin pening menjadi-jadi. Entah ini efek dari bir yang dia minum atau karna terlalu memikirkan Kyungsoo?

"Hyung! Ada keributan dipintu depan." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba dengan wajah cemas.

"Huh?" Kai hanya berguman malas, mengacuhkan Taehyung yang kini terlihat panik, lelaki manis itu kini dengan tak sopannya menarik tangan Kai menuju pintu keluar, membuat lelaki tan itu mendengus. Adik Sepupu Chen ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Sampai disana, keadaan sangat kacau, dua orang lelaki terlihat tengah adu mulut dilanjutkan saling memukul. Kai yang melihat itu mendengus malas, dia sedang tidak mood berkelahi, apalagi perkelahian tidak jelas ini.

"Suga dan Jin. Mereka memperebutkan seseorang." Bisik Taehyung tanpa diminta, Kai hanya mendengus sebal, berniat pergi daripada meladeni si mulut gossip ini. Namun seketika matanya membelalak saat mendapati sosok yang sangat dia kenal –Bahkan yang tengah dia fikirkan saat ini tengah menangis dibelakang tubuh lelaki yang disebut Taehyung bernama Jin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Brengsek kau!"

"Tapi aku yang mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu. Suga si pengecut!"

Lelaki bernama Suga itu mengeram kesal, dengan tak sabaran dia maju menyerang Jin. Sepertinya sosok lelaki manis dibelakang tubuh Jin membuatnya tergoda. Aw! Dia kucing yang sangat manis, dan Suga menyukai itu. Si manis itu masuk kedalam Bar dengan raut bingung yang polos seolah mencari sesuatu, membuat Suga menjilat bibirnya sendiri karna tergoda. Namun saat dia akan berjalan lebih jauh mendekatinya, sosok Jin dengan seenak jidatnya datang dan menariknya pergi tiba-tiba. Siapa yang terima?

 **Bugh!**

Satu pukulan mengenai rahang Jin hingga laki-laki itu mundur kebelakang menabrak Kyungsoo dan membuat tubuh lemah Kyungsoo terjatuh. Jin yang marah segera maju dan menyerang hingga perkelahian keduanya tak terelakkan. Saling pukul, menendang dan akhirnya satu diantaranya berhasil jatuh dengan luka-luka lebam. Salah satu dari keduanya menyeringai.

"Kau memang bukan tandinganku Pengecut!" Ucap Jin remeh. Dia berbalik mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini menangis ketakutan, dia raih tangan Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu bangun, namun gelangan keras dari Kyungsoolah balasannya.

"Sayang.. Ayo! Ikut bersamaku. Hhm."

"Sayang-"

 **Dugh!**

Tubuh Jin terpental menabrak meja Bar, membuat keadaan kembali riuh karna sepertinya perkelahian akan terjadi lagi. Sosok Kai berdiri menatap Kyungsoo dan Jin bergantian dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"K-kai.." Lirih Kyungsoo pelan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Ini sudah dua kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi padanya, dan itu cukup membuatnya merasakan takut yang berlebihan. Kyungsoo trauma.

"Oh! Ada penantang baru ternyata."

"Menurutmu?" Jin menyeringai. Kakinya maju selangkah bersiap menerima tantangan selanjutnya, dia bawa pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membawamu sayang!"

"Dalam mimpimu Bajingn!"

 **Dugh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo..Um, kau nakal.."

Kai terus berguman sendiri disela langkah kakinya yang terus menapaki jalanan aspal satu persatu. Dipungguh Kokohnya, si manis Kyungsoo telah bertengger cantik, lelaki manis itu sudah terlelap karna lelah, mungkin juga karna terlalu banyak menangis tadi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar masuk kedalam rumah hm? Kufikir kau sudah tidur nyaman diranjangmu, ternyata kau mengikutiku ya? Hh.." Kai membawa pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo, menggoyang kepalanya pelan agar Kyungsoo nyaman bersandar di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau keras kepala sih. Kenapa melakukan ini? Ass." Kai meringis, dia berhenti sejenak menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek akibat pukulan Jin tadi. Yeah, meski akhirnya Jin yang terkapar, bukan berarti dia tak terluka.

"Kau mengacaukan balapanku, dan sekarang mengacaukan acara minumku. Kau membuatku Gila Kyungsoo." Kai kembali berjalan dengan langkah agak sempoyongan. Jangan lupakan bir yang dia minum tadi.

"Kau datang tiba-tiba, padahal aku berusaha agar tidak menemuimu lagi." Kai memperbaiki letak tangan Kyungsoo agar memeluk lehernya.

"Kenapa ya? Tapi sakit yang beberapa hari ini kutahan mendadak hilang setelah melihatmu. Aneh!" Kai terkikik dengan ucapannya sendiri. Khas orang mabuk, namun langkah pastinya terus berjalan menuju alamat Apertementnya.

"Ravi si brengsek itu! Dia ingin merebutmu Soo. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Angin malam semakin bertiup, membuat tubuh mungil digendongannya menggeliat pelan karna kedinginan. Kyungsoo berguman pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo! Aku merasa takut kehilanganmu, aku marah saat kau disentuh orang lain, dan aku hanya ingin namaku saja yang selalu kau sebut. Apakah.." Kai berhenti tepat didepan batas trotoar didepan sebuah gedung berlantai yang tinggi, kepalanya mendongak sekali lagi menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Aku mulai mencintaimu?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YOSH!

Ada yang bilang Kyungsoo disini katanya labil. Hhm, gimana ya? Laxy juga bingung. Wong authornya disini juga labil, jadi tokoh ceritanya juga labil kali yaa XDD

Terus, Kyungsoo jangan dibuat terlalu polos karna perbedaan antara 'polos' dan 'bodoh' itu hampir tidak sama. Kira–kira gitu lah yaw! Ya enggak dong sayang, Kyungsoo ngga bodoh–bodoh banget, nggak polos banget kok! Cuman dalam beberapa hal saja dia terlihat polos. Aw! Selain itu juga Laxy suka sama ekpresi Kyungsoo yang polos, jadi ya begitulah *ngganyambung XDD

Terus apa lagi ya?

Mungkin itu saja ^.^

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG MEM-BACA, ME-RIVIEW, MEM-FAVORITKAN & MEM-FOLLOW CERITA INI !

TERIMAKASIH KARNA MAU MEMBACA FANFICT SAYA !

SAYA CINTA KALIAN !

ARIGATOU {}


	10. Chapter 10

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 10 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo..Um, kau nakal.."

Kai terus berguman sendiri disela langkah kakinya yang terus menapaki jalanan aspal satu persatu. Dipungguh Kokohnya, si manis Kyungsoo telah bertengger cantik, lelaki manis itu sudah terlelap karna lelah, mungkin karna terlalu banyak menangis tadi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar masuk kedalam rumah hm? Kufikir kau sudah tidur nyaman diranjangmu, ternyata kau mengikutiku ya? Hh.." Kai membawa pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo, menggoyang kepalanya pelan agar Kyungsoo nyaman bersandar di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau keras kepala sih. Kenapa melakukan ini? Ass." Kai meringis, dia berhenti sejenak menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek akibat pukulan Jin tadi. Yeah, meski akhirnya Jin yang terkapar, bukan berarti dia tak terluka.

"Kau mengacaukan balapanku, dan sekarang mengacaukan acara minumku. Kau membuatku Gila Kyungsoo." Kai kembali berjalan dengan langkah agak sempoyongan. Jangan lupakan bir yang dia minum tadi.

"Kau datang tiba-tiba, padahal aku berusaha agar tidak menemuimu lagi." Kai memperbaiki letak tangan Kyungsoo agar memeluk lehernya.

"Kenapa ya? Tapi sakit yang beberapa hari ini kutahan mendadak hilang setelah melihatmu. Aneh!" Kai terkikik dengan ucapannya sendiri. Khas orang mabuk, namun langkah pastinya terus berjalan menuju alamat Apertementnya.

"Ravi si brengsek itu! Dia ingin merebutmu Soo. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Angin malam semakin bertiup, membuat tubuh mungil digendongannya menggeliat pelan. Kyungsoo berguman pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo! Aku merasa takut kehilanganmu, aku marah saat kau disentuh orang lain, dan aku hanya ingin namaku saja yang selalu kau sebut. Apakah.." Kai berhenti tepat didepan batas trotoar didepan sebuah gedung berlantai yang tinggi, kepalanya mendongak sekali lagi menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Aku mulai mencintaimu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang menyorot masuk membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam balutan selimut tebalnya. Si mungil merasa terusik, dengan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan menatap langsung kearah langit-langit kamar. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan pengelihatannya. Kepalanya bergerak mengitari ruangan, dan seketika Kyungsoo langsung terduduk saat mulai sadar bahwa dia sedang berada ditempat asing. Lebih tepatnya bukan dikamarnya. Kamar ini terasa asing,

 **Klek!**

Kepalanya bergerak dan matanya membulat mendapati sosok lain yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil dikepalanya.

"K..Kai.." Kyungsoo berguman lirih. Jadi.. Dia berada di kamar Kai? Astaga! Si mungil mulai memutar otaknya, dan ingatannya kembali dimalam saat terjadi perkelahian di Bar. Suga dan Jin yang memperebutkannya, dan..

"Apakah sudah merasa baik? Semalam suhu badanmu naik dan kau terus meracau.." Kai mendekat kemudian membungkuk dihadapan Kyungsoo, punggung tangannya terangkat menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo yang masih tertempel plester penurun panas. Posisi keduanya cukup dekat hingga Kyungsoo mampu mencium oroma tubuh Kai yang sangat segar dan wangi. Kyungsoo refleks mendongak dan matanya tepat menatap wajah Kai. Jantung! Sial, Jangan marathon sepagi ini.

"Sudah turun." Gumannya pelan kemudian menarik diri. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, mengatur deru nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu. Damn! Wangi tubuh Kai sungguh menggelitik hidungnya, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gugup. Ia menyentuh dahinya dan menemukan sebuah plester tertempel disana. What the? Pasti wajahnya terlihat konyol saat ini. Semoga Kai tidak menempelkan plester bergambar Peroro didahinya.

"Ini..Dimana?"

"Apertementku.." Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya sekali lagi. Tempat ini cukup luas dan mewah. Ah! Kan sudah kuberitahu jika Kai itu orang kaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang, kenapa masih mengikutiku kemarin?" Kai menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu membawa nampan dari atas nakas kearah ranjang tempat dimana Kyungsoo terduduk. Roti selai kacang dan Susu Vanilla.

"Kau jadi merepotkan." Kyungsoo mendelik, perasaan gugupnya mendadak hilang. Dengan kesal dia menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang.

"Kalau aku merepotkan, lebih baik aku pergi saja!" Kyungsoo mulai sebal. Dia sudah bersiap pergi, namun sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya. Jangan tanya siapa pelakunya.

"Emosimu gampang sekali tersulut. Seperti wanita saja, cepat duduk Kyungsoo!" Kai berdecak, menarik Kyungsoo hingga si mungil kembali terduduk. Dia letakkan nampan berisi sarapan pagi itu diatas paha Kyungsoo. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri disampingnya.

"Cepat makan!"

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap sarapan didepannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada apa?" Kai membuka suara setelah menyadari Kyungsoo melamun. Si mungil mengangkat kepalanya, membuat satu garis lurus hingga pandangan keduanya terkunci. Mata itu.. Kyungsoo tak tahu apakah dia sudah jatuh kedalam manik itu atau tidak. Kyungsoo tak tahu apakah perasaan yang selama ini dirasakannya salah atau benar. Kyungsoo butuh kepastian, Kyungsoo butuh harapan yang pasti. Maka dengan segenap keyakinan, Heartlipsnya mulai bergerak.

"Truth or Dare?"

Dahi lelaki tan itu berkerut tajam, matanya menyipit menatap tak mengerti pada Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang lelaki bermata bulat ini fikirkan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hentikan Kyungsoo!"

"Truth or Dare?"

Kai menghela nafas, ia menatap pasrah pada Kyungsoo yang masih ngotot dan keras kepala. Sepertinya dia harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol ini dengan cepat. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, otaknya terus berputar memilih jawaban tepat yang tak merugikannya kelak, dan jawaban itu..

"Truth."

Kyungsoo mengedip sekali sebelum menatap serius kearah Kai. Sepertinya jawaban barusan cukup membuatnya puas.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Bagai tersambar petir dipagi buta, Kai tersentak kaget. Matanya melebar mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja Kyungsoo luncurkan. Dia tatap wajah cantik didepannya ini dalam–dalam. Kyungsoo butuh jawaban.

"Aku.." Sejak kapan seorang Kim Kai gugup? Sialan!

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Sebisa mungkin Kai menutupi rasa kagetnya dengan merubah raut wajahnya kembali datar seperti Kai yang biasa, pandangannya terpaling kearah lain asalkan jangan sampai menatap wajah penuh harap disampingnya ini. Kai berdehem sekali mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku butuh kepastian! Aku tak mau berdiri didalam bayang-bayang semu."

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu berdiri didalam bayangan semu itu."

"Tapi kau yang membawaku kesana." Ada sedikit nada kesal dalam ucapannya. Nafas Kyungsoo naik turun menahan emosi. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis, kenapa mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan hatinya sendiri sangat sulit? Kai yang telah menyeret perasaannya terlampau dalam, kini ia ingin melepaskan diri? Bodoh! Kai sendiri yang membawanya kedalam bayang-bayang semua itu. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang setelahnya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dia ingin menyerah saja.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karna aku ingin tahu! Aku tidak mau dipermainkan!"

Kyungsoo terisak pelan, sangat pelan sampai-sampai semua kesedihannya tak terlihat. Dia hanya sedih memikirkan perasaannya yang tak tentu arah jalannya. Sekali lagi dia butuh Kepastian. Hingga dia merasakan tubuh Kai terasa sangat dekat dengannya, dan tak menyadari bahwa dagunya kini terangkat dan sebuah kecupan mendarat didahinya. Kyungsoo membeku! Andai saja tak ada plester dikeningnya, pasti bibir Kai benar-benar menyentuh dahinya sekarang.

"Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo! Ayo kita mencari itu semua bersama-sama.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berdiri dengan terheran-heran pagi ini. Lelaki manis mirip rusa itu sedari tadi terus mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi ini sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Ah, maksudnya bukan dari penampilan. Well, penampilan Kyungsoo yang sederhana tetap membuatnya terlihat manis. Namun yang berbeda untuk hari ini adalah, sosok Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil Battley Mansory bersama Kai. Catat! KAI.

Sebenarnya ini tidak salah. Mereka sepasang kekasih kan? Jadi ini semua terlihat wajar, hanya saja baru kali ini Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sangat menurut bahkan mau digandeng berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang kini mulai ramai. Para penggosip itu! Luhan mendengus, berani bertaruh bahwa sebentar lagi pasti akan ada gossip picisan yang tersebar. Si lelaki rusa itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, seketika matanya menangkap sosok lain yang baru saja datang bersama motor Ninjanya. Luhan sudah hafal siapa sosok lelaki pucat itu. Saat pandangan keduanya bertabrakan, segera saja Luhan berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu membentur punggungnya, dia memutar kepala kemudian menatap sinis sang pelaku.

"Ada apa?" Geramnya kesal, sementara Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Lelaki pucat itu menunjuk kearah Kalender Mini yang baru saja dia lemparkan kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa memberiku tanggalan?" Kai semakin dibuat kesal, dia tatap Kalender dan Sehun bergantian dengan tak mengerti.

"Lihat tanggalnya."

"Aku sudah tahu, tak perlu memberitahuku lagi." Kai meletakkan kalender mini itu diatas meja, kemudian melanjutkan lagi acara bermain gamenya. Sehun yang melihat itu memutar bola mata malas, dia mendekat kemudian mengangkat kalender itu tepat didepan muka Kai.

"Kau fikir aku mengingatkan hari ulang tahunmu? Maaf saja ya, itu tidak penting! Lihat tanggal yang dilingkari garis merah ini…Bodoh!" Kai mendesis kesal mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan, sambil menahan kesal, dia tatap tanggal yang Sehun maksud.

"Memang ada apa ditanggal ini?"

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Tutup mulutmu Brengsek!" Sehun tak akan takut dengan ancaman itu, tangannya bergerak menunjuk kebagian kalender paling bawah, dimana sebuah keterangan tertera disana, dan seketika barulah Kai tersentak.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Kelas Luhan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tak pernah berfikir sebelumnya bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Si mungil itu mendongak dan mendapati Kai telah berdiri didepannya. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung terbatuk sengaja dengan berlebihan, membuat Kyungsoo rasaya ingin mencekiknya saja. Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati, semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

"A..ada apa?"

YA! Damn! Kenapa dia harus gugup? Kai masih diam dengan wajah Cool –Seperti biasanya. Well, Kai si Pemimpin Gangster pembuat onar itu telah kembali sekolah setelah beberapa hari menghilang asal kalian tahu, dan semua ini terjadi karna di pagi hari itu. Yeah! Dipagi hari dimana Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mencoba melakukan semuanya dari awal. Apa ini terdengar seperti meyakinkan perasaan masing-masing? Kyungsoo rasa semua ini benar. Mereka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan karna sebuah permainan bodoh, dan kini mereka terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan semu. Rasa tergantung itu mau tak mau membuat keduanya mencari perasaannya sendiri. Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa Kyungsoo memberikan Truth or Dare pada Kai, dan sepertinya semua presepsinya hampir benar. Kai juga masih meyakinkan perasaannya. Tinggal menunggu dan memutuskan nantinya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Si mata bulat itu tersentak dari semua pemikirannya. Astaga! Dia melamun. Dan dia tak sadar bahwa Kai telah menariknya hingga berdiri saat ini.

"Waktu istirahat hanya lima belas menit. Ayo kekantin!" Dan tangan besar Kai telah menggandeng erat jemarinya. Kyungsoo tersipu malu, dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya. Belum lagi semua pasang mata benar-benar terkunci padanya saat ini, Kyungsoo sangat malu. Inikah yang Kai maksud mencari 'sesuatu' itu bersama-sama?

Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tersenyum seorang diri, matanya yang terlalu fokus pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berlalu sampai tak menyadari bahwa Sehun kini tengah berdiri didepan mejanya, menatapnya intens.

"Hai Girl."

Luhan tersadar, dia mendelik pada Sehun yang baru saja memangggilnya dengan..apa? Girl! YA! Sepertinya manusia albino ini sama-sama stress seperti si rambut aneh itu, ah~ siapa namanya ya? Ya! Zelo. Luhan mendengus kesal, dia segera beranjak meninggalkan Sehun keluar kelas. Tapi hei~ Sehun kembali mengekorinya.

"YA! Berhenti mengikutiku Sehun!"

"Aku tidak mau."

Luhan berhenti melangkah hingga Sehun yang dibelakangnyapun ikut berhenti. Si pucat hanya tersenyum tampan, membuat Luhan mendadak gugup seketika.

"Pergi! Jangan mengikutiku. Apa kau tak punya teman?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu cari."

"Tidak."

Luhan jengah, dia mendekat kemudian menendang tulang kering Sehun keras-keras, membuat si pucat langsung meringis sakit.

"AHK! Kenapa menendangku Luhannie yang cantik?"

Luhan mendelik sekali lagi, orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika saja dia tak merasakan wajahnya akan terbakar atas panggilan manis barusan, mungkin...Tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? Luhannie yang Cantik? Shit! Luhan segera berlari pergi sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Ya! Dia malu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau suka?"

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah roti selainya saat pertanyaan Kai meluncur dari bibirnya, mata bulat itu mengedip-ngedip menatap lelaki tan didepannya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa yang kau suka Kyungsoo?" Kai mendesah kesal. Lelaki mungil ini polos atau bodoh sih? Kai melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah berfikir sambil mengunyah kembali rotinya. Astaga! Si mungil ini benar-benar mirip Puppy dan menggemaskan! Lihat mata bulatnya yang bergerak-gerak keatas dan astaga! Bibir itu! Berhentilah mengerucut. Tanpa sadar si lelaki tan mulai gusar ditempatnya.

"Aku suka Pororo, Spagetthi..Umh, aku suka salju dan.. apa lagi ya? Ah! Aku suka menonton flim Anime Jepang!" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik saat mengucapkan kalimat akhirnya, membuat otak Kai yang baru saja berfantasi kembali tersadar.

"Memang kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggigit Rotinya kembali hingga selai nanas menodai sudut bibirnya. Lelaki tan itu mendelik, kemudian melemparkan tissue kearah Kyungsoo!

"Makanmu masih seperti anak kecil. Bersihkan itu!" Dan Kai bawa pandangannya kearah lain, kemanapun itu asalkan jangan menatap sosok mungil didepannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua kembali berjalan wajar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat ini –Seperti biasa – sosok Kyungsoo tengah berjalan riang memasuki kelasnya. Well, Kyungsoo memang seorang yang periang, dan keberadaan lelaki tan yang beberapa hari ini bersamanya cukup membuat keadaan hatinya semakin membaik. Namun pagi ini Kyungsoo kesekolah seorang diri dengan alasan bahwa Kai ada urusan yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui. Mengingat lelaki tan itu seketika membuat pipi Kyungsoo memanas. Sikapnya yang dewasa membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman, mungkinkah ini jawabannya?

"Kyungsoo!"

Si mungil tersentak ditempat, kemudian dia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Luhan memasuki kelas dengan wajah pucat, dahi Kyungsoo dibuat bertemu karnanya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Lu-"

"Kau harus ikut denganku Soo!" Ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah kacau, Kyungsoo semakin dibuat bingung, dia tatap Luhan dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Luhan Hyung?"

"Tak ada waktu. Ayo cepat ikut aku!" Dan sungguh Kyungsoo membenci Luhan yang seenak jidatnya sudah menarik tangannya keluar kelas. Ah! padahal dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki disana selama beberapa menit.

"Luhan Hyung! Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Jengkel Kyungsoo, namun toh dia tetap mengikuti Luhan menuju kearah parkiran dimana sebuah mobil sedan hitam telah terparkir disana.

"Lu-"

"Kai kecelakaan pagi ini, dan kondisinya kritis. Kau puas?"

Dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo mencerna ucapan Luhan barusan, seketika matanya melebar dan perasaannya mulai diselimuti kekhawatiran.

"APA?"

Oh sungguh! Baru tadi pagi Kai mengiriminya pesan, dan sekarang lelaki tan itu kecelakaan? Kyungsoo tatap wajah Luhan sekali lagi. Jika dilihat, ekspresi Luhan terlihat sangat meyakinkan saat ini. Dan seketika Kyungsoo mulai panik, dia mulai menarik-narik Luhan agar cepat-cepat membawanya kerumah sakit. Yes! Sorak Luhan dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya merepas kepalan tangannya sendiri menahan gugup, sesekali heartlipsnya akan berguman memanjatkan Do'a. kyungsoo mendongak menatap Sehun yang terlihat serius dibangku kemudi.

"Sehun-ah! Kenapa lama sekali sampainya?"

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo lewat kaca spion diatasnya. Dibalik flat facenya, lelaki pucat itu terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat khawatir saat ini, ekor matanya menatap Luhan disampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

Mobilpun berbelok dan berhenti disuatu tempat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega karna dia akhirnya sampai juga. Entah karna Kyungsoo yang terlalu khawatir atau apa, waktu seolah berjalan lamban hingga menuju rumah sakitpun rasanya sangat lama. Tunggu! Rumah sakit? Dahi Kyungsoo bertemu saat tubuhnya telah keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam mobil. Bangunan ini tak terlihat seperti rumah sakit baginya. Rasanya sangat aneh. Rumah sakit seharusnya penuh dengan orang-orang yang dirawat dan…bukan bangunan tertutup seperti ini.

"Luhan Hyung! Inikah tempat- YA! YA! Kenapa mataku ditutup? YA! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo memekik tak terima saat Sehun menutup kedua matanya dengan dasi sekolah. Si mungil itu terus memberontak dalam dekapan Sehun yang kini tengah menyeretnya masuk kedalam bangunan yang Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu apa itu. Perasaan takut itu mulai menyergap kedalam hatinya. Jangan-jangan..Sehun dan Luhan bersekongkol untuk menjebaknya dan menjualnya pada om–om mesum? Ah! TIDAKK!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LEPASS! YA!"

Sehun mendesis sebal, sepertinya dia agak kewalahan menghadapi Kyungsoo yang tak lelahnya berontak sedari tadi. Luhan yang berada disampingnya segera memberi aba-aba saat dia telah berhasil membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ruangan yang ternyata,

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Tiga,"

 **DOOOR!**

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KYUNGSOO!"

Penutup matanya terbuka, dan Kyungsoo masih diam mematung ditempat, membiarkan Conffeti yang Suho semprotkan mengotori kepala dan wajahnya. Butuh untuk beberapa kali kedipan hingga retina matanya mampu melihat dengan jelas keadaan didepannya setelah cukup lama matanya tertutup kain. Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada manusia-manusia didepannya ini. Astaga! Hyungnya terlihat sangat konyol dengan topi kerucut berwarna ungu itu. Apa ini?

"YA! Dimana Kai? Kau bilang dia kecelakaan? Kenapa membawaku kesini?" Kyungsoo berteriak emosi entah karna apa. Dia ingin melihat Kai saat ini. Kemudian Luhan menunjuk keatas, dan Kyungsoo mendongak mendapati sebuah banner besar tertempel ditembok berisi fotonya dan tanggal lahirnya. Matanya membulat, sekali lagi dia menatap keadaan sekeliling. Sebuah gedung rapat yang diubah menjadi pesta ulang tahun? Oh! Demi Neptunus! Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya sendiri?

"Astaga Kyungsoo sayang. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

"Ha?"

 **TAK!**

"Ahk!" Kyungsoo meringis mengusap kepala atasnya, kemudian dia memekik melihat siapa si pelaku tersebut.

"Dasar Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu huh?" Suho tersenyum gemas, kemudian memeluk adik kecilnya itu sayang.

"Selamat ulang tahun my baby Kyungsoo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta pagi ini berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Banyak sekali ternyata yang datang. Teman-teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun bersama ehem Chanyeol, Luhan, Suho hyung dan Lay Hyung, keluarganya, Sehun, teman-temannya dan..

Ada yang kurang. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari diantara para manusia yang masih asik makan ataupun berdansa. Konyol memang! Pesta ulang tahunnya terlihat seperti pesta anak-anak. Dan berterimakasihlah pada acting Luhan yang begitu meyakinkan sampai-sampai membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Kyungsoo bersumpah akan memukul kepalanya nanti. Yeah~ orang yang sangat dia khawatirkan itu tak ada disini.

Kai.

Bahkan Kai tak datang saat acara potong kuenya. Padahal awalnya Kyungsoo akan memberikan potongan kue keempat padanya.

"Mencari seseorang?"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat lugu, disebrang sana Chanyeol tengah menatapnya intens sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo belum tahu pasti ada hubungan apa antara keduanya, Well dia akan bertanya nanti.

"Tidak." Sungguh Kyungsoo berbohong saat ini.

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak Baek Hyung!"

"Bahkan orang itu Kai sekalipun?" Kyungsoo diam, Baekhyun menebaknya sesuai sasaran. Sedikit rasa sedih menelusup kedalam hatinya, kenapa dihari seperti ini lelaki tan itu menghilang? Kyungsoo tak mengharapkan apapun, hanya saja dia ingin melihat Kai mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, itu saja. Ah! Kyungsoo! Kau terlalu berharap.

"Dia ada di parkiran belakang. Cepat temui dia." Ucap Baekhyun seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang tengah Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Lelaki manis ber-eyeliner itu segera mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sama mungilnya agar cepat pergi keparkiran belakang. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menurut, dia membawa langkahnya ke pintu belakang. Sebelum Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya, si manis itu berbisik.

"Dan Kai yang menyiapkan semua ini. Asal kau mau tahu itu!" Kyungsoo tersentak. Menatap Baekhyun intens. Siapa tahu sahabat satunya ini berbohong seperti yang Luhan lakukan tadi. Tapi heii~ Baekhyun orang yang jujur. Kyungsoo fikir, pesta ini adalah ide konyol Luhan dengan ibunya. Tapi, Jika Kai yang menyiapkan semua ini, kenapa dia bahkan tidak ada disana? Dengan perlahan Kyngsoo memutar knop hingga pintu terbuka, parkiran ini cukup luas dan lengang. Ada beberapa mobil terparkir disinia dan..

Seorang lelaki tan yang asik merokok diatas kap mobil sport merahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Dia berjalan perlahan dengan maksud agar Kai tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Namun baru selangkahpun Kai sudah menoleh. Astaga! Kau tertangkap basah Kyungsoo! Kaki-kaki pendeknya berjalan mendekat hingga kini berdiri dihadapan Kai. Lelaki tan itu segera membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih setengah.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkanku Tuan Kim." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kai hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Oh! Kau bertambah galak setelah bertambah umur Nyonya Do."

"Ya!" Kyungsoo mendelik tidak terima. Dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Bibirnya terpout kesal setelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam?"

"Aku tak mau terlihat bodoh diacara seperti anak-anak itu."

"Tapi kau kan yang menyiapkannya?" Alis Kai tarangkat sebelah, mencoba menyangkal.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali jika aku yang membuatnya?"

"Karna kau menjadi alasan aku dibawa kesini."

"Itu tak ada hubungannya."

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Memang berdebat dengan Manusia Kutub ini sangat menyabalkan. Kyungsoo butuh kesabaran super extra untuk menghadapainya. Kenapa dia menyangkal sih?

"Katakan jika kau yang menyiapkannya."

"Tidak."

"Katakan!"

"Kenapa harus?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, menatap onyx pekat itu dalam-dalam. Seolah jiwanya ikut jatuh kedalam lautan dalam yang bernama Pesona. Kyungsoo tak bisa memungkirinya saat ini. Perlahan dia melangkah maju dan,

"Karna..Berarti kau peduli padaku. Terimakasih," Tangan kecil Kyungsoo terangkat menarik kerah kemeja Kai hingga wajah tampan itu mendekat dan bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Kai tersentak ditempat melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo barusan, namun saat Kyungsoo akan melepaskan diri, dengan cepat tangannya terangkat menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Si mungil tersentak dan mencoba berontak, namun semua itu sia-sia. Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang mulai memanas, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus meronta karna mulai kekurangan Oksigen. Kai melepaskan tautannya, benang saliva yang entah milik siapa langsung menjulur jatuh dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh, lihatlah ekspresi Kyungsoo terbakar yang menahan malu saat ini.

"Jadi..Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" Kyungsoo menggelang.

"A..aku..be-eb. Belum tahu."

Shit! Dia tergagap lagi. Dan Kai yang melihat ekspresi itu sangat gemas. Lelaki tan itu mulai tertawa.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo masih diam dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Tangan Kai terangkat mengusap liur dibibir Kyungsoo dan si mungil membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tatapannya masih jauh berenang disana, membuat otaknya serasa tersendat dan aliran darahnya berhenti tepat diwajahnya. Pasti wajahnya Awkward sekali saat ini. Pertiwi, telan saja aku. Jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati saat lelaki tan itu kini tertawa semakin keras. Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jennie menghentikan acara latihan menarinya, diraihnya sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengusap peluhnya. Setelah merapikan diri sebentar, gadis cantik itu segera keluar dari ruang latihan menuju ruang tamu dimana Hanbin sedang bermain ponsel dan..

"Ravi."

Sedang duduk manis disana.

Ravi mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, melambai manis kearah sepupunya itu.

"Hallo~ sepupuku yang cantik."

Jennie mendelik, mendekat dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Ada apa kesini?" Tanyanya Sewot.

"Kau galak sekali sih."

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi."

"Benarkah? Oke. Buatkan sepupu tampanmu ini minuman dulu, maka aku akan bicara dan pergi." Jennie mendengus. Jadi sepupu kayanya itu hanya numpang minum disini? Sialan. Dengan kesal Jenniepun melangkah memasuki dapur, meninggalkan dua lelaki diruang tamu itu.

"Kapan Jennie akan debut?" Hanbin menoleh pada 'Calon Sepupu Iparnya' tersebut, dia terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Seminggu lagi." Dan dia kembali menunduk memainkan ponselnya.

"Bagus." Ravi menyeringai, tanpa disadari dia meraih ponsel berwarna putih lainnya diatas meja. Kemudian dengan alasan sibuk, dia berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kemana Ravi?" Jennie datang dengan nampan berisi tiga buah Jus, dia tatap Hanbin meminta penjelasan.

"Pulang." Dahi gadis itu berkerut, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ponsel diatas mejanya telah hilang. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas gusar. Apalagi yang akan sepupunya itu lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih diam bahkan saat mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Si mungil mendongak dan mendapati rumahnya sendiri telah terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Perlahan dia mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya, menatap sekilas Kai yang masih menatap focus kedepan.

"Terimakasih," Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Jangan tanya lagi, dia masih sangat malu.

"Hm."

Kai hanya menjawab dengan deheman kecil. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, Kyungsoo mulai melangkah memasuki rumahnya dan berlari-lari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Klek!

Dan.. seketika matanya membelalak mendapati sebuah kotak besar berwarna biru tergeletak didalam kamarnya. God! Siapa yang membawa kotak yang besarnya bahkan mengalahkan besar tubuhnya? Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah kursi agar sampai kebagian atas kotak, dan matanya kembali membulat setelahnya saat ia berhasil membaca deretan kalimat diatasnya.

 **12 – 01 – 2015**

' **Cepat tumbuh besar bocah kecil ^^**

 **Aku akan mengajakmu kencan besok pagi. Bersiaplah'**

 **From : Kim Kai.**

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, segera dia menarik pita besar yang mengingat kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Sebuah boneka Peroro dan Krong yang sangat besar –Sekali lagi lebih besar dari tubuhnya– membuat Kyungsoo memekik senang, kembali melihat kedalam kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah Origami Musim Salju berlapis kaca bening dan juga tumoukan komik–komik manga favorit Kyungsoo . Si mungil memekik sekali lagi, otaknya kembali teringat sesuatu, ah~ saat Kai menanyakan kesukaannya di kantin tempo lalu. Ini.. semua hadiah ini persis seperti yang Kyungsoo sebutkan. Perasaan bahagia mulai menjalari setiap nadi dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berlalri-lari kearah balkon dengan Origami ditangannya, dibukanya jendela lebar-lebar dan berteriak kencang pada mobil Kai yang baru saja melaju hendak meninggalkan rumahnya.

"KAIIIII~ TERIMAKASIHHH~ AKU SANGAT MENYUKAINYAA~"

Kai tersenyum kecil didalam mobilnya. Sekilas dia melirik kearah balkon dimana Kyungsoo berteriak girang sambil mengacung-acungkan Origaminya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba membaik, dengan senang dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan. Cukup lama hingga sebuah mobil putih mendahuluinya. Sisi kaca mobil itu terbuka, dan mata Kai terbelalak milihat siapa si pengemudi itu..

"Dia.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SORRY FOR LATE TO UPDATE GUYS!

THANK'S BUAT READERS YANG SUDAH MEMBACA, MEM-FOLLOW, ME-FAVORITKAN & ME-RIVIEW FANFICT INI !

THANK'S YOU VERY MUCH GUYS!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER AND SARANGHAE {}


	11. Chapter 11

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 11 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **12 – 01 – 2015**

' **Cepat tumbuh besar bocah kecil ^^**

 **Aku akan mengajakmu kencan besok pagi. Bersiaplah'**

 **From : Kim Kai.**

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, segera dia menarik pita besar yang mengikat kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Sebuah boneka Pororo dan Krong yang sangat besar –Sekali lagi lebih besar dari tubuhnya – Kyungsoo memekik senang, kembali melihat kedalam kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah Origami Musim Salju berlapis kaca bening juga beberapa tumpuk komik manga favoritnya. Si mungil memekik sekali lagi, otaknya kembali teringat sesuatu, ah~ saat Kai menanyakan kesukaannya di kantin tempo lalu. Ini.. semua hadiah ini persis seperti yang Kyungsoo sebutkan. Perasaan bahagia mulai menjalari setiap nadi dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berlalri-lari kearah balkon dengan Origami ditangannya, dibukanya jendela lebar-lebar dan berteriak kencang pada mobil Kai yang baru saja melaju hendak meninggalkan rumahnya.

"KAIIIII~ TERIMAKASIHHH~ AKU SANGAT MENYUKAINYAA~"

Kai tersenyum kecil didalam mobilnya. Sekilas dia melirik kearah balkon dimana Kyungsoo berteriak girang sambil mengacung-acungkan Origaminya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba membaik, dengan senang dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan. Cukup lama hingga sebuah mobil putih mendahuluinya. Sisi kaca mobil itu terbuka, dan mata Kai terbelalak milihat siapa si pengemudi itu..

"Dia.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol biasanya selalu menghabiskan waktu libur untuk tidur sepanjang hari seperti Vampire. Namun hal yang berbeda dia lakukan saat ini. Yeah~ Mobilnya berhenti di sebuah halaman tepat didepan sebuah rumah mungil ber cat cream. Saat kaki lelaki jangkung itu menyentuh tanah, matanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan taman bunga yang sedang asik bermekaran. Angin pagi yang bertiup lembut menerpa wajah tampannya, membuatnya tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Maaf anak muda. Kau ini siapa?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok Nenek dengan pakaian kebun menyapanya. Mata coklatnya meneliti wajah wanita yang umurnya kira-kira sudah lebih dari setengah abad ini. Tubuh mungil dengan pahatan wajah cantik meski sudah memasuki usia renta, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Tak salah, dia adalah Nenek Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar. Aku Park Chanyeol, teman Baekhyun." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat sedangkan wanita didepannya hanya membulatkan bibirnya.

"Ooh! Teman Baekki ya, ayo masuk kedalam. Baekki sedang memasak didapur." Chanyeol menurut, dia ikuti langkah nenek Baekhyun yang membawanya keberanda depan, Chanyeol mendaratkan bokongnya diatas kursi kayu coklat dengan nyaman.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan memanggil Baekki dulu." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum kaku, dia biarkan wanita tua itu berjalan menuju kedalam rumah. Matanya kembali mengawasi keadaan taman yang masih cukup berembun, tentu saja. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06. 45 KST. Beberapa saat kemudian, dari arah dalam terdengar langkah kaki yang sangat berisik. Chanyeol memutar kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Baekhyun menyembul dari balik pintu, mata sipitnya membulat lebar, dia bawa tubuhnya keluar dari balik pintu sepenuhnya.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memekik kecil, berdiri dengan gugup disana.

"A..ada..apa kemari?" Chanyeol tak menjawab. Mata lelaki itu masih mengawasi tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai kebawah. Piyama biru bergambar anak beruang yang terbalut oleh Apron berenda warna Pink, jangan lupakan sandal bulu rumahan dengan kepala jerapah itu. Astaga! Chanyeol merasa cengo saat ini juga. Baekhyun sangat imuttt. Merasa ditatap intens, Baekhyun menunduk menatap bajunya dan tersenyum malu.

"Ma..Maaf! aku baru selesai memasak." Chanyeol mengerjap sekali mencoba menyadarkan diri.

"Haii.."

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulut, lelaki jangkung itu masih menatap Baekhyun yang kini mulai mendudukkan diri dikursi sebelahnya.

"A..ada apa Yeol?"

"Mengajakmu pergi keluar."

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut meminta penjelasan. Dan sumpah! Baekhyun berkali lipat semakin imut. Chanyeol segera membuang muka kearah lain jika tak ingin menderita Diabetes mendadak. Lelaki jangkung itu berdehem menutupi kegugupannya.

"Berlibur dihari minggu. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, nilau ulanganku mulai membaik karnamu."

"Oh!" Baekhyun mendesah kecewa dalam diam.

"Jadi, mau pergi denganku?" Baekhyun sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, dengan semangat dia mengangguk.

"Tentu. Tak masalah menunggu sebentar?" Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Baekhyun segera berlari lagi memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Shit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memasuki rumah 'Iparnya' dengan santai, beberapa Maid yang kebetulan ada disana sempat membungkuk hormat. Dengan mantap dia memasuki ruang tengah dimana Kakaknya tengah merapikan berbagai undangan bersama calon suaminya, di sana juga ada Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Haseyo.."

Ketiganya serempak menoleh mendapati Kai membungkuk memberi hormat, dan orang yang semangat menyambutnya pertama kali adalah ibu Kyungsoo. Wanita paruh baya itu segera menuntunnya untuk duduk kearah sofa.

"Astaga Kim, kenapa tidak bilang mau kesini?" Kai tertawa kecil melihat reaksi ibu Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu menoleh kearah Kakaknya yang saat ini tengah tertawa jahil.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini Kim?"

"Kyungsoo bu." Celetuk Lay cepat. Kai mendelik kearah kakaknya tersebut, namun lelaki manis berdimple itu pura-pura tak tahu dan kembali berkutat dengan undangan diatas meja.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Eng..Ya benar Nyonya."

Sial! Sejak kapan seorang Kim Kai gugup? Ibu Kyungsoo nampak tertawa senang.

"Dia ada diatas, sebentar lagi juga akan turun. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah mandi dan bersiap. Apa kau mau mengajaknya pergi?"

Kai sudah membuka mulut akan menjawab jika saja 'Calon' suami kakanya itu tak menyahut.

"Kencan bu." Kai tersenyum malu, jika saja dia bukan kakak ipar, matilah kau –batin Kai dalam hati. Kemudian terdengar suara sepatu yang menuruni tangga, Kai mendongak dan terpukau saat itu juga. Jika ini diflim animasi, maka waktu akan berjalan secara slow motion, kemudian suasana sekitar akan berwarna-warni dengan gemerlapan bintang disekitar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ah~ juga suara biola yang digesek dengan merdu. Bodoh! Ini dunia nyata. Kai segera tersadar dan merutuk dalam hati, untung saja dia sangat pintar memasang ekspresi cool untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sial, Sial! Si mungil Kyungsoo sampai dilantai bawah dan berjalan malu-malu kearah Ibunya. Celana Jeans biru yang membalut kaki kecilnya, kemeja biru yang tertutup sweater berwarna cream dengan dasi kupu-kupu kecil didepannya. Demi apapun, Kyungsoo sangat imut.

"Nah. Kyungso sudah datang, kalian bisa pergi sekarang." Seruan Ibu Kyungsoo mengintrupsi Kai untuk bergerak cepat. Maka dia raih tangan Kyungsoo dan membungkuk hormat.

"Aku pinjam putramu dulu Nyonya."

"Ta..tapi aku be-"

"Annyeong.."

Dan ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karna Kai lebih dulu menyeretnya keluar. Si mungil merengut kesal, kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai, namun Kai tak peduli. Lelaki tan itu tetap menarik Kyungsoo membawa si mungil kehalaman rumah dimana mobilnya terparkir. Nyonya Do yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil, dasar pasangan jaman sekarang.

"Bukankah mereka sangat cocok?" Komentar Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Tentu saja!" Sahut Lay semangat. Kemudian menoleh kearah Calon suaminya.

"Benar kan Myeonni?" Lelaki berdimple itu bergelayut manja pada lengan Suho.

"Aku sangsi jika mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan." Ucap Suho masih memeriksa kartu undangan pernikahannya yang akan disebar sebentar lagi.

"Mereka Pacaran Myeonni." Sahut Lay gemas, dia pukul bahu kekasihnya itu keras membuat Suho mengaduh pelan. Sementara wanita paruh baya didepannya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau lupa jika Kai yang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, bagaimana menurut Ibu?" Nyonya Do terlihat berfikir sejenak, kemudian sebuah senyum kecil tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyatukan acara pernikahan kalian dengan pertunangan mereka?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bahkan belum sarapan pagi."

Kyungsoo terus menggerutu disepanjang jalan dimana mobil Kai membawanya pergi, heartlipsnya terus saja maju beberapa centi, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan Kai yang egois sayangnya pura-pura tidak peduli. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu mendengus. Manusia kutub ini sangat temperamen –Menurutnya– Kemarin sangat dewasa dan romantis, tadi dihadapan Ibunya dia sangat sopan dan manis, namun sekarang? Dia tetap menjadi manusia kutub ber'es yang selalu membeku, dingin dan keras.

"Kai..Kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo, namun lelaki tan itu hanya diam, masih focus dengan jalanan didepannya ini. Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati, seharusnya dia tidak pergi saja hari ini dan menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk bergelung didalam selimut. Keadaan menjadi hening sampai Kai membelokkan mobilnya menuju daerah Samcheong-dong. Mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan Baedongbaji, sebuah restoran tradisional. Kai keluar mobil dan memutar membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang kini sedang mendengus sendiri. Dalam hati lelaki tan itu tertawa. Yes! Mengerjai Kyungsoo sangat menyenangkan ternyata. Tangannya meraih pergelangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk.

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang wanita muda dengan seragam pelayan menyambutnya hangat. Kai mengangguk kecil dan membawa Kyungsoo kearah meja paling pojok didekat penghangat ruangan. Seorang pelayan lain datang mencatat pesanan dan Kyungsoo dengan senang mulai mengambil buku menu berniat memilih makan, tapi..tapi.

"Satu porsi Doenjang Jjigae, Japchae dan satu paket Ayam Goreng."

Kyungsoo membuka mulut hendak protes.

"Tidak ada protes!" Sahut Kai cepat. Kyungsoo merutuk, membangting buku menunya keatas meja dengan sebal. Padahal dia sedang ingin makan Kimchi dan Bimbap. Si gadis pelayan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, dia membungkuk kemudian berlalu pergi. Dan Kai? Dia masih memasang wajah stay Cool seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Beberapamenit terlewati dalam diam hingga makanan yang dipesanpun datang. Kyungsoo yang memang laparpun sontak tersenyum senang sambil meraih sumpitnya. Mejanya kini penuh makanan. Perut mungilnya mulai berontak didalam sana.

"Yee! Selamat Makan."

Kyungsoo mulai memakan mie dalam mangkuknya dengan nafsu, suara 'Sruuttt' efek makan mie yang terlalu bersemangat membuat lelaki tan itu menatap Kyungsoo aneh. Bocah ini makan berisik sekali.

"Kau makan apa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mulutnya masih penuh oleh sayuran. Orang yang ditanya hanya diam, melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kau hanya makan Ayam?" Kyungsoo membelalak.

"Hm."

"Aku juga mau Ayam. Berikan.." Kyungsoo mengambil paksa Ayam saus madu ditangan Kai, dengan muka tanpa bersalahnya si mungil mulai asik makan, sesekali menjilati jarinya yang tercecer saus. Ini enak, gumannya. Dan Kai? Dasar bocah! Umpatnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya senang. Si mungil itu sesekali melompat-lompat dalam pegangan Kai. Ah~ Kalian tahu mereka akan kemana?

"Ice skating!"

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keantusiasan Kyungsoo, ternyata bocah mirip Owl ini sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa Kai baru menyadarinya? Setelah membeli karcis dan memakai mantel kembar –Sebenarnya gadis penjaga karcis yang senagaja memberikan warna kembar– Keduanya kini melangkah kearah out door Rink Grand Hyat Hotel dimana tempat seluas 910 Meter yang dibekukan sedemikian rupa seperti lapang salju berada. Kyungsoo memekik senang, tanpa sadar dia mulai menarik tangan Kai berjalan semakin cepat. Lighting dan Sound yang apik membuat mereka seolah-olah sedang berada di Wonderland.

"Ternyata disini dingin ya." Kyungsoo berguman pelan sambil mengembung-ngembungkan pipinya. Kai yang melihat itu segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkannya kedalam mantelnya. Sontak Kyungsoo terkejut, tangannya yang digenggam erat didalam mantel sana mulai menghangat, mengalir sampai kepipinya hingga si gembul itu kini bersemu merah. Aw! Dia tidak sedang syuting drama disini kan?

"Hangat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan keduanya kembali berjalan diantara manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang disana, menyusuri Wonderland buatan itu sambil menikmati Han River. Air yang mengalir tenang membuat keduanya merasa nyaman. Jika kalian melihat keduanya dari sisi sudut, maka mereka terlihat seperti Putri dan Pangeran dari dunia dongeng. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, tangannya menggenggam kuat didalam mantel bertautan hangat dengan tangan Kai yang besar. Beberapa orang disana yang melihat keduanya hanya tersenyum kecil, keduanya terlihat romantis.

Jika malam akan membuat semua moment ini berakhir, maka Kai berharap bahwa Matahari akan terus bersinar sepanjang masa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Museum Teddy Bear, Lotte World dan berbagai tempat lainnya sudah Kyungsoo dan Kai kunjungi hari ini hingga matahari mulai bergeser kearah timur. Diam-diam Kai melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang masih asik memakan permen kapasnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya masih dia genggam erat. Malam akan tiba dan Kai tak mau kebahagiaan ini berakhir. Maka dia menarik Kyungsoo menuju kearah Cheonggyecheon Stream –Sungai yang mirip Seine di Paris. Tepat sekali. Ada banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang saling bergandengan tangan disini, mengambil selfi atau menikmati satu cup ice cream berdua. Kai menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa waktu terasa bergulir sangat cepat sampai-sampai dia tak sadar bahwa sudah hampir seharian dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo? Apa karna dia menikmatinya? Well, mungkin itu benar. Si mungil yang cerewet ini membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Ayo kita ketaman. Ada banyak penjual disana." Ajak Kyungsoo semangat. Kai pura-pura mendecih, menatap Kyungsoo yang kini asik menjilati jarinya yang tertempel permen kapas. Astaga! Kejadian yang sama saat makan Ayam di Baedongbaji tadi.

"Difikiranmu hanya makan saja." Komentar Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung merengut sebal.

"Manusia juga butuh makan."

"Tapi tidak serakus dirimu. Lihat lemak dipipimu itu." Kyungsoo langsung menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kiri, dia tepuk-tepuk pipinya dengan pandangan sebal.

"YA! Aku tidak gendut." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak terima saat sadar bahwa Kai baru saja mengatainya gendut dalam gaya bahasa Eufimisme. Dasar licik!

"Jika tidak makan, manusia pasti akan mati."

"Tapi mereka makan dengan wajar tanpa harus menguras dompetku."

"YA! Aku tidak makan sebanyak itu."

"Terserah."

Kaki dengan perbedaan panjang yang mencolok itu mulai melangkah melewati taman dimana banyak karya seni dipajang disana. Patung, Lukisan, Cinderamata dan masih banyak lagi. Hingga keduanya berhenti disebuah patung wanita bersayap yang tengah menunduk dengan Gucci yang berisi gemelucur air didalamnya.

"Ayo mengambil gambar."

Kai segera mengambil ponselnya, dia mengatur timer dan mengangkat ponsel itu tinggi-tinggi agar patung dan wajah keduanya terlihat.

"Yah, aku tidak kelihatan." Kyungsoo refleks merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai, tangannya terangkat membentuk tanda Peace.

"Hana.. Duel… Set!"

 **Kimchi!**

"Waa..Lihat. Lihat!" Kyungsoo segera merebut ponsel Kai dan hal itu membuat wajah keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Lelaki tan itu merutuk karna jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu sangat cepat. Sial! Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, kenapa dia harus gugup?

"Ayo ke Jembatan saja." Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan Kai mampu bernafas lega setelahnya. Keduanya kembali merajut langkah melewati air terjun hingga sampailah mereka di Sungai dengan panjang 8, 4 Km di Seoul. Ada dua jembatan besar dibelahan sisi sunga **i,** Kai berinisiatif mengambil jembatan sebelah kanan. Dan disinilah keduanya berada. Kai melepaskan tautan tangannya dan melompat naik ke tembok pembatas jembatan dengan tinggi menyamai tinggi perutnya itu. Matahari akan terbenam, dan posisi ini sangat pas untuk melihat Sunset.

"YA! Kau mengacuhkanku. Aku mau melihat Matahari terbenam juga."

Kai melupakan sesuatu lagi. Si mungil itu sekarang tengah marah-marah dengan bibir maju beberapa centi, pout andalan. Kai yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan.

"Naik saja." Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau mengejekku ya? Aku kan pendek, tidak bisa naik tahu!" Dan Kai tersenyum jahil. Dia kembali turun dan mengangkat Kyungsoo naik. Ah~ tubuhnya mungil sekali sih.

"Dasar pendek!"

"Terserah! Week~" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kai yang memutuskan tidak naik. Hell! Sunsetnya akan terlihat meski dia tidak naik kok, jangan lupakan tinggi tubuhnya yang diatas rata-rata itu.

"Mataharinya akan terbenam." Kyungsoo memekik, dia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai merekam pemandangan indah barusan. Dan malampun benar-benar datang. Waktu mereka sudah habis ya?

"Indah ya Kai?" Guman Kyungsoo pelan. Karna tak ada sahutan, lelaki mungil itu kini membalikkan tubuhnya sampai dengkulnya bertubrukan langsung dengan perut lelaki tan itu.

"Kai.."

"Hm.."

Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat melingkari leher lelaki tan itu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Tapi malam telah memperingati bahwa mereka sudah berdua terlalu lama. Artinya acara 'Kencan' mereka sudah berakhir seharian ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, dia mendapatkan setengah dari apa yang dia cari.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Hampir sepenuhnya." Jawab Kai.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Apa itu artinya kau tertarik padaku?" Goda Kyungsoo. Kai menyeringai kecil.

"Well, aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tertarik padamu. Tapi suatu saat nanti pasti semuanya benar." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kurasa harus ada kencan kedua."

"Mungkin. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja, aku harus tahu semua tentangmu."

"Ayo menjalaninya dengan baik, maka kau akan tahu semua tentangku." Kai menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi halus Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Wajahnya semakin mendekat.

"Kau mau?" Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Ya. Asalkan.." Potong Kyungsoo.

"Asalkan?" Tanya Kai tak sabaran, dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Jadilah lebih baik. Aku tak mau ada rokok, alcohol ataupun perkelahian. Jika aku melihat itu semua, maka aku akan pergi.." Kai tersenyum kecil, memajukan wajahnya hingga berhasil mengecup ringan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak janji."

"Berjanjilah."

"Aku tidak suka berjanji karna aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Daripada membuat janji yang tisak bisa aku tepati, lebih baik aku berusaha yang terbaik saat ini." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo berdecak, mendorong bahu lelaki tan itu agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Ck! Apa-apaan ini? Jangan memulai hal yang aneh-aneh Kyungsoo." Balas Kai datar. Hh, bocah ini aneh-aneh saja. Bukan seperti ini permainan ToD yang sebenarnya, tidak ada botol yang diputar, dan dia tak memiliki kesempatan memberikan pilihan, ini tidak adil.

"Truth or Dare?" Desak Kyungsoo dengan senyum misterius.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Berhenti."

"Truth or Dare?"

Kai menghela nafas, sudah tiga kali dan Kai tak bisa menolaknya. Manik kelamnya menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya penuh penasaran. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Dare."

Jawaban Final dan Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati. Si mungil itu segera melompat kepunggung Kai dengan cepat. Kai tentu saja kaget bukan main, tapi untung saja dia memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat hingga dia mampu mengimbangi tubuhnya. Si mungil dipunggungnya hanya terkikik, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kai dengan erat.

"Kau harus menggendongku."

"Curang." Omel Kai tak terima, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, memajukan wajahnya memberikan satu kecupan manis dipipi lelaki tan itu.

"Itu tantangannya Tuan Kim."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merutuk, dalam hati dia sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karna memilih melewati lapangan basket daripada melewati lorong hendak menuju kekelasnya. Sial! Mimpi apa sih dia semalam? Sambil menunduk, si anak rusa itu berbalik bersiap pergi, namun..

 **Greb!**

Sial. Seseorang yang dihindarinya kini menahannya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Kenapa selalu menghindariku? Kau fikir aku ini hantu?"

'Yes. Hantu yang selalu mengganggu fikiranku.' Jerit Luhan dalam hati. Lelaki pucat yang kini mencekal lengan Luhan mendengus sebal. Anak ini sangat aneh. Setiap kali tak sengaja bertemu, Luhan selalu menghindar, memangnya dia semacam virus mematikan yang harus dihindari begitu? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan pendekatan jika begitu?

"Le..Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Luhan tegas –Sok tegas, karna dia sekarang sedang gugup– Sehun menyeringai kecil.

"Tertarik padaku Noona?"

Sut up your mouth! Untung kau tampan, jika tidak pasti sudah kuhajar wajahmu dari jauh–jauh hari –guman Luhan dalam hati– Luhan mendongak dan mendelik sebal. Well, yang Sehun ucapkan memang benar. Dia bukan saja tertarik, namun sudah terpesrosok jatuh terlalu dalam, hanya saja dia terlalu malu mengakuinya. Pesona Sehun selalu membuatnya silau. Luhan merasa takut tak bisa lepas dari manusia ini, sementara dia masih memiliki gengsi yang setinggi langit.

"Aku laki-laki. Aku memiliki Penis bodoh!"

"Pfft!" Sehun Menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, matanya melirik jahil kearah bagian tengah selakangan Luhan. Kira-kira ukurannya seberapa ya mengingat tubuh Luhan sangatlah mungil. Si anak rusa yang sadar 'Miliknya' dilihat langsung gugup. Dia meronta-ronta minta dilepas. Namun Sehun semakin menguatkan pegangannya, mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga mundur kebelakang. Luhan sontak panik, fikiran kotor tentang apa yang akan Sehun lakukan kepadanya terbayang-bayang di otaknya. Jangan-jangan.. Sehun akan memperkosanya? Andweee!

"YA! JANGAN MELIHATTTT! DASAR MESUM."

 **DUAGH!**

"Ahk." Sehun meringis, pegangannya pada tangan Luhan terlepas dan beralih memegang miliknya yang berkedut parah karna baru saja mendapat tendangan telak dari Luhan. Sehun bergulung-gulung dilantai sambil mengerang tak jelas. Dan Luhan? lelaki manis itu kini sudah ambil langkah seribu sambil berteriak-teriak seperti gadis yang baru saja diperkosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan riang memasuki sekolahnya, dengan langkah ringan sambil sesekali bernyanyi kecil. Mood seorang Do Kyungsoo sedang membaik hari ini. Well, setelah acara kencan kemarin, hubungannya dengan Kai semakin dekat dan mesra. Lelaki tan itu rajin mengiriminya pesan layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya. Ini menyenangkan, Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman. Mungkin rasa cinta sebenarnya adalah saat kau bersama orang yang membuatmu nyaman.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. Lelaki manis ber-eyeliner itu langsung memeluknya erat.

"Hei~ ada apa Baek Hyung?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Chanyeol mengajakku kencan kemarin." Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat, dia lepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Serius Hyung? Ya! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Aku juga tidak menyangkanya."

"Aaaa~ Selamat yaa! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Kedua sahabat itu kembali berpelukan dengan senang, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mendekati mereka. Lelaki dengan seragam yang berbeda.

"Permisi. Dimana letak ruang guru?"

Sapaan itu menghentikan aksi 'Mari berpelukan' Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung menatap lelaki tampan didepannya ini, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dengan mata membulat.

" .."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada hal buruk!" Kai menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku bingung menjelaskannya. Ayo ikut aku."

Sehun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam. Manusia albino itu seenak jidatnya saja memberi perintah. Dengan helaan nafas kasar lelaki tan itu bangkit mengikuti Sehun kearah ruang kepala sekolah. Kai mempertemukan dahinya bingung, kenapa lelaki ini membawanya kesini?

"Heii! Sehun, kenapa kau mem-"

Kai terdiam ditempatnya, matanya bergerak menatap tajam dua orang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan tajam. Keduanya asik bercanda dan tertawa tampa sadar bahwa tangan Kai dibawah sana sudah mengepal kuat. Dengan langkah lebar Kai menghampiri keduanya, melewati Sehun yang hanya memamerkan senyum remeh.

"Berhenti."

Dua manusia yang asik bercanda itu menoleh. Dan Kai benci melihat ekpresi salah satu lelaki itu.

"Kai.."

Kai mendekat, kemudian menarik Kyungsoo kearahnya, memeluk pinggang kekasihnya posessif. Dia sangat jijik melihat Kyungsoo dekat-dekat dengan lintah satu ini. Dan si lelaki satunya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tangan Kai yang terkesan memiliki si mungil itu.

"Kenapa si brengsek ini disini?" Tanya Kai tajam, menatap lelaki didepannya dengan dingin.

"Kai..Jangan bilang seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo halus.

"Hai Kai. Lama tak berjumpa." Ucap lelaki itu sok kalem, Kai mendecih.

"Mau apa kesini?"

"Santai saja Man. Aku tidak membawa kelompokku kesini," Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya memasang pose menyerah. Kai menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di lorong tadi. Jadi aku meminta bantuannya, Aku kesini sebagai wakil sekolah untuk pertandingan basket bulan depan."

"Omong kosong! Ravi.."

"Kau tak percaya?" Lelaki bernama Ravi itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lihat penampilannya saat ini. Rambut hitam dengan pakaian yang rapi. Ciih, pintar sekali kau menutupi sifat busukmu itu.

"Haruskah aku percaya?"

"Kai. Dia tidak bohong kok, aku melihatnya sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, takut-takut dua lelaki ini akan berkelahi lagi. Kai menunduk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Kai menghela nafas pelan. Dengan sengaja dia kecup bibir Kyungsoo tepat didepan Ravi. Dengan seringaian puas, lelaki tan itu kini beralih merangkul Kyungsoo yang tengah merona malu. Dan Ravi? Lelaki itu hanya diam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Pergilah.." Usirnya kemudian Kai bawa kekasih kecilnya itu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Ravi yang tengah mendesis marah.

"Sial."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Aku ada pelajaran tambahan pagi ini. Kau berangkat sendiri saja Ok? Love You :* '**

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu melihat pesan yang Kai kirimkan sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Pipinya sudah memerah hebat. Sial! Padahal hanya sebuah pesan, namun sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Memang, Manusia kutub itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya salah tingkah. Kyungsoo menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantung celana, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kelas. Dia tak berniat membalas pesan Kai, toh sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu kan?

"Wow! Aku tak menyangka semua ini. Situs sekolah selalu upto date ya? Hihi.."

Kyungsoo melirik beberapa gadis yang tengah terkikik dilorong koridor. Mata bulatnya memutar malas. Pasti ada berita baru hingga sepanjang koridor pagi ini penuh oleh para gadis yang tengah berkumpul sambil tertawa cekikikan membicarakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo kembali melangkah tanpa ada minat mendengarkan.

"Hell. Ternyata salah satu member Girl Group yang baru debut itu sudah memiliki kekasih ya? Dan parahnya adalah, pacarnya itu salah satu siswa disini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kalian tidak melihat foto di Mading tadi? Jelas-jelas lelaki itu adalah Kai Sunbae."

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan, sontak langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti. Seperti ada sebuah feeling yang menyuruhnya berhenti dan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dan lagi, bukankah Kai sunbae itu berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo anak kelas dua itu ya? Hhmm, apa Kai sunbae hanya mempermainkannya yaa?"

Tunggu– Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Langkah Kyungsoo mendekat kearah tiga gadis –Anak kelas satu– yang asik mengobrol dibawah tangga. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi, apa lagi ini menyangkut nama Kai dan namanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sontak ketiga gadis tadi menoleh dengan pandangan kaget, sedikit gugup ketiganya membungkuk kecil.

"Sunbae.."

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku!" Ucap Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

"A..anu sunbae, i-itu.."

"Itu apa?" Bentak Kyungsoo emosi, ketiganya terlihat ketakutan.

"Si..silahkan lihat di Mading sekolah saja sunbae."

Tanpa membuang waktu, kaki kecil Kyungsoo segera melangkah berbalik kearah Mading sekolah. Tempat itu saat ini terlihat seperti sebuah pasar, sangat ramai. Manusia-manusia disana tampak haus dengan berita terbaru dari sekolah.

"Aaa! Kyungsoo Sunbae.." Beberapa gadis yang mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo segera memekik kecil, mereka dengan teratur segera memberi Kyungsoo jalan agar bisa melihat apa yang terdapat di papan persegi ukuran 4x4 itu. Kyungsoo maju selangkah, matanya bergerak gusar melihat deretan kata-kata yag tertulis disana, juga beberapa foto mesra yang terpampang jelas disana. Bagai ada sebuah badai yang menghantam taman hatinya yang saat ini tengah bermekaran.

"Soo..Hosh! Kyungsoo!" Bahkan pekikan Luhan dia abaikan. Kyungsoo masih menatap kosong kedepan, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari mengabaikan Luhan yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai melirik kearah jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya, dan lelaki tan itu mengerang kecil. Dia tatap dengan malas layar computer didepannya yang menampilkan deretan angka-angka berantakan yang harus dia selesaikan sesuai perintah Kang Songsaenim. Argh! Pelajaran computer dipagi hari membuatnya frustasi. Kai menodorong kusinya kebelakang dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku selesai." Ucapnya santai. Kaki panjangnya melangkah maju kedepan. Well, Kai memang berada di computer paling belakang, dia harus berjalan melewati sekitar sepuluh orang agar mencapai pintu masuk.

"Kai..Apa ini kau?"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, dia memutar badan menatap Seungyoon yang menatap layar computer dan wajahnya bergantian. Kai yang ditatap seperti itu merasa risih.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini benar-benar Kaii.."

Pekikan Nahyun disebelahnya membuat lelaki tan itu bingung. Dia mendekat kearah Nahyun berniat melihat apa yang terjadi hingga namanya disebut-sebut. Dan setelah retina matanya menangkap sebuah gambar yang ditampilkan dilayar computer, bola matanya langsung membuat sempurna.

"Kai, ini kau kan?" Tanya Nahyun pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kai berlalih kekomouter Mino disebelahnya, dan gambar yang sama persis juga terdapat dikomputer Mino. Dia mengecek computer disana satu persatu, dan Sial! Semua Computer disana menampilkan gambar yang sama.

"Apa ini?" Kai mengerang frustasi. Dia tatap Sehun diujung sana yang tengah menggelang tidak tahu. Brengsek! Siapa yang melakukan ini?

"Wah..Kai. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengannya selama ini?" Komentar Jinhwa dibelakangnya. Kini semua pandangan tertuju kearahnya. Kai menatap Jinhwa tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu Brengsek!"

Dan Kai segera berlari meninggalkan ruang computer dengan cepat, menyisakan suara benturan pintu yang keras. Sehun melihat kembali layar komputernya dan menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi ini?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Big Thank's and Love to :

Oneblacktomato, namefake, TheLightAndTheFire, Kim Eun Bom, AudryByun, Sofia Magdalena, eunkyouw, BangMinKi, anjanidisyacita, pooaeri3, yullseh, taufikunn9, yongchan, BaconieSonjay, Kim Latte, lianiamiDYO, alxshav, xolovebaekie, Taman Coklat, kyungsooxeveryone, Kaisoo32, ohana no haruno, KaiCEBONGHANYUT, Shim Yeonhae, Guest, kyungie, use airegar, Kaisoo Shipper29, Kyungra26, SkyBlueAndWhite, RealMultiSHAWOL, Yeorky, bekikola, ViraHee, Kim YeHyun, , NHAC,Kaisoomin, Asuji Posya, sukhyu, nikyunmin, diah, Kim Jae In, nunumato99, patriciacornelia, meliarisky7, miss, elferani, bnm, .35, Bubbleniiowl, luvjongin, .1, herzana00kurnia, Re-Panda86, Royrose, BigSehun'sjunior, vietrona chan, DKSlovePCY, sweaty hany, meyriza, belenggg114, d.o930112, ShinjiWoo920202, Maxiumum, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail, N, dudududu, AryaniL, Viyomi, EkaOkta3424, Nam Jung, Jung NaeRa, Lucky8894, Kim124, KeziaJSC, KTOdult, PURPLE-Kimlee, kyungiejongie, Yeolsoo, Jenny, anaknyakyungsoo, anjani, ezol211, meliarisky7, , xobechan56, antnia8, CuteSoo93, URuRuBaek, Kyungsoo SEME, dokyungsooxs, xoxowkwk, Vibi Cho, SiscaMinstalove, elferani, sakhnazrzk, LS-snowi, fatmawativivi4, kyung1225, veraseptian, Liuhan68.77, anisa fransiskaa, DyoniChan, ashano, kuminosuki, doctorbaek, IM-Magnae, hshsgw85, , dokydo91, Ay, rdfyg, hala artiosh, anjar913, Yusi865, Nameanisaa Frans, xoxossekai, anno401, edogawa ruffy, Nurfadillah, Nananan, dini kyungsoo, Viyomi, luvjongin, Maximun, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail.

ADA YANG KURANG? XDD

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG MASIH MENUNGGU FANFICT INI! MAKASIH YANG MAU MEMBACA, MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN DAN ME-RIVIEW FANFICT INI ^^

ARIGATOU SEMUA ^^

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ! ^^

SARANGHAE GUYS! :* :* :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 12 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai, ini kau kan?" Tanya Nahyun pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kai berlalih kekomouter Mino disebelahnya, dan gambar yang sama persis juga terdapat dikomputer Mino. Dia mengecek computer disana satu persatu, dan Sial! Semua Computer disana menampilkan gambar yang sama.

"Apa ini?" Kai mengerang frustasi. Dia tatap Sehun diujung sana yang tengah menggelang tidak tahu. Brengsek! Siapa yang melakukan ini?

"Wah..Kai. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengannya selama ini?" Komentar Jinhwan dibelakangnya. Kini semua pandangan tertuju kearahnya. Kai menatap Jinhwan tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu Brengsek!" Desisnya lalu Kai segera berlari meninggalkan ruang computer dengan cepat, menyisakan suara benturan pintu yang keras. Sehun melihat kembali layar komputernya dan menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'… **Jennie Kim, salah satu personil Girl Group Rookie Pink Punk asuhan YG Entertaiment ternyata memiliki hubungan khusus dengan putra bungsu pemilik Kim Corp, Kim Kai..'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YA! KYUNGSOO KAU DIMANA?"

Luhan memekik keras didepan ponselnya, membuat Baekhyun dan beberapa orang didalam kelas itu terjengkit kaget karna suara super kerasnya barusan. Berani bertaruh bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini pasti shock berat disebrang telfon sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Satu jam lagi aku akan kembali kekelas." Sahut Kyungsoo disebrang telfon pelan.

"YA! Ta-"

 **Tutt! Tuutt! Tuut!**

Lelaki ber mata deer itu melotot saat sambungan terputus. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit merutuk perbuatan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Bagaimana? Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan cemas. Well, setelah berita 'Tak menyenangkan' di Madding tadi pagi, sampai saat ini sosok Kyungsoo memang tak terlihat. Hal ini membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti didrama-drama?

"Dia bilang baik-baik saja. Ah~ Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat khawatir. Kau tahu kan Kyungsoo orang yang sensitive?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"Ah! Aku akan menyiarkan hal ini di TU sekolah."

"Hah?" Butuh otak jernih untuk memproses ucapan Luhan barusan. Apa Luhan sudah gila?

"Tidak." Ucap Baekhyun tak setuju, segera saja dia cekal lengan Luhan yang hendak beranjak. Otak lelaki ini dangkal sekali sih.

"Biarkan Kyungsoo menenangkan diri. Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Percayalah pada Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai terus memacu langkah lebarnya melewati lorong sekolah tanpa memperdulikan setiap pasang mata ataupun berbagai bisikan yang ditunjukan semua orang terhadapnya. Berita bodoh itu sudah menyebar ternyata. Ck! Tikus mana yang berani melakukan itu padanya? Bajingan!

 **Brak!**

Kai membuka pintu ruang Jurnalistik itu dengan satu tendangan kaki, membuat beberapa siswa yang berada didalam sana terjengkit kaget. Orang–orang yang ada disana mulai menatap takut-takut kearah Kai yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan yang bahkan seperti kau sedang dikuliti hidup-hidup. Bagaimanapun, 'Orang' yang sedang mereka bicarakan di Sosmed Sekolah itu tengah berada disini sekarang. Ah..Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Su..Sunbae.."

"Dimana ketua Club Jurnalistik?" Tanya Kai datar, tatapan tajamnya mengedar menunggu jawaban. Barang kali ada yang akan mengangkat tangan sebagai orang yang dia sebut. Namun semua yang ada disana hanya membisu.

"Kutanya dimana Ketua Jurnalistik? KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR HAH? APA PERLU AKU MEMANGGIL GENGKU KESINI UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN TEMPAT INI?" Bentak Kai keras, dan itu cukup membuat manusia didalam ruangan itu takut. Kemudian seorang lelaki kelas satu mengangkat tangannya ragu. Kai yang melihat itu segera mendekat, menarik kerah seragam lelaki itu kuat-kuat.

"Siapa yang telah berani menyebar gossip murahan itu hah? Jawab aku!" Bentaknya lagi, dan lelaki dengan name tag 'Kim Donghyuk' itu meringis pelan.

"A..aku tidak tahu sunbae." Kai mungkin akan menghajar lelaki didepannya ini jika saja dia tak mendengar beberapa gadis yang ada diruangan ini memekik kecil, berisik.

"Bullshit! Kau ketua club disini, mustahil kau tak tahu dari mana berita itu."

"Sungguh sunbae. Aku ini Hoobae, tak mungkin aku melakukan hal sekurang ajar itu dengan menyebar hal yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah privasi. Tapi sayang, peraturan tetaplah peraturan, kami dari Club Jurnalistik hanya memuat berita yang dikirim kedalam WEB Sekolah. Apapun itu." Donghyuk coba membela diri.

"Dan akupun tak tahu menahu tentangmu. Aku hanya memuatnya ke majalah dinding tanpa mengeditnya sedikitpun." Lanjutnya. Kai melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, menatap Hoobae didepannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Siapa pengirim itu?" Donghyuk menggelang.

"Ini cukup aneh. Dia tak menyertakan nama."

"Shit!" Kai mengumpat. Kemudian berbalik pergi, namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, lelaki tan itu mengancam.

"Hapus berita konyol itu atau ruangan ini akan hancur." Lalu lelaki tan itu lenyap bersama ancamannya. Meninggalkan Donghyuk yang hanya menghela nafas kasar, ini resiko jika berani memuat tentang seorang 'Preman' di madding sekolah. Tapi dia sudah berkata bukan, bahwa ini semua sudah ketentuan sekolah, yaitu akan memuat berita apapun yang masuk ke WEB Sekolah. Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, siapapun si pengirim berita beserta foto itu, Donghyuk merutukinya habis-habisan. Dia harus segera mengganti Ikon madding atau ruang Jurnalistik ini akan benar-benar hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku harus menemui Ravi saat ini juga."

Sehun yang mendengar itu mendelik, buru-buru dia menahan lengan sahabatnya itu cepat.

"Jangan bodoh Kai."

"Lalu siapa lagi yang melakukan ini jika bukan Bajingan itu?" Dengan menekan kalimat akhir, lelaki tan itu mendesis, menepis tangan Sehun malas.

"Aku ingin merusak sekolah mereka." Sehun berdecak. Hebat sekali! Berita picisan macam ini membuat otak Kai menjadi dangkal rupanya. Bahkan sekolah yang tidak bersalah sekalipun? Memang ya, orang yang sedang bingung fikirannya menjadi gamang dan kacau, fikir Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu menghela nafas, menyiapkan kesabaran super menghadapi seorang Kai yang memang keras kepala.

"Tenanglah Kai. Kita bi-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Oh Sehun?" Potong Kai cepat, Sehun mendengus kesal, dia paling tak suka ucapannya dipotong, memang kue yang bisa dipotong-potong seenak jidat?

"Dengar dulu bodoh!" Geram Sehun. Kai mendelik.

"Jangan mengataik-"

"Kau fikir kekerasan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya huh? Menuduh Ravi dan menghancurkan sekolahnya, memang kau punya bukti kuat untuk menuduhnya?"

"Kau tak lupakan Ravi pernah datang kesekolah ini beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sangkal Lelaki tan itu dengan jengkel.

"Menurutmu itu bukti yang kuat?"

"Mungkin."

"Bodoh! Kau saja belum yakin akan hal itu. Kita bisa memikirkan masalah ini baik-baik Kai, menurutku Ravi tak akan melakukan hal sebodoh ini."

"Semua bisa terjadi?"

"Termasuk jika berita ini menyebar luas sampai keluar sekolah dan imaje sepupunya itu hancur? Kau tak lupakan jika Ravi sangat menyayangi sepupunya itu?" Ucapan Sehun barusan mampu membuat Kai diam, lelaki tan itu tengah berfikir keras. Benar juga apa yang Sehun katakan, tak mungkin Ravi melakukan hal bodoh yang mampu merugikan sepupu kesayangannya sendiri. Tapi, jika bukan Ravi, lalu siapa?

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Kyungsoo saja."

Ah! Kai tersentak, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan 'Kekasihnya' tersebut? Kai harus menghubunginya, memastikan apakah Kyungsoo sudah mendengar berita tersebut, dia yakin Kyungsoo mungkin terlalu shock dengan berita ini.

"Brengsek! Dimana ponselku?" Kai mengumpat saat tak mendapati ponselnya disaku celananya. Dia masih ingat saat tadi pagi memasukkan benda persegi warna silver itu kedalam kantung celananya. Kai meringis kecil, apakah ponsel itu terjatuh? Argh! Kenapa disaat seperti ini benda itu malah menghilang? Sialan!

"Aku harus pergi." Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu, kaki panjangnya segera berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mematung. Lelaki pucat itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Hembusan nafas gusar keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hh..Kau harus bersabar jika ingin menemukan belahan hatimu, Sweeti.." Sehun meraih sebuah liontin kalung dari dalam seragamnya, sebuah liontin perak dengan bentuk bulan sabit dengan cekungan kearah kiri. Hhmm~ jika kita menyatukan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit dengan arah cekungan yang berlawanan, maka disaat itulah cinta itu akan bersatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks..Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Kyungsoo masih terisak, merutuk sambil memukul-mukul kepalan tangan kearah dadanya, berharap rasa sesak yang seperti mencekik organ pernafasannya itu menghilang. Kyungsoo juga tak tahu kenapa rasanya semenyakitkan ini saat melihat berita yang terpampang dimading sekolah. Kai dan seorang gadis cantik dengan pose yang.. mesra. Otak si mungil mulai berfikir, menebak-nebak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kemungkinan pertama : Kai selingkuh dibelakangnya atau Kemungkinan Kedua yaitu Kai memang tak serius dengan ucapannya Yang-ingin-memulainya-semua-dari-awal, dan hanya mempermainkan perasaannya saja? Huee~ Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semua kemungkinan itu pasti terjadi. Sekali lagi –Mengingat itu– membuatnya kembali menangis keras, si mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Keadaan atap yang kosong cukup membuatnya leluasa untuk menangis. Kai sialan! Kenapa juga kau harus menangisi manusia kutub itu Kyungsoo? Toh, jika seandainya semua gosip itu benar, kau hanya perlu menghapus perasaan 'Ini' dan pergi. Tapi.. tapii, melakukan semua itu tak semudah saat kau membalikkan telapak tangan. Ini semua menyangkut perasaan, sesuatu yang sangat sensitive dan rapuh. Sekali saja perasaanmu hancur, maka selamanya perasaan itu akan membeku. Dan Kyungsoo tak mau 'perasaan cinta pertamanya' hancur karna seorang Kim Kai. Yeah~ meski takdir seperti ini dialah yang memulai. Memulai semuanya atas nama permainan konyol bernama 'Truth or Dare' ciptaan rusa Beijing bodoh dan cerewet –Read, Luhan– Kyungsoo akan mencekik lelaki itu nanti, karna tanpa sadar semua ini terjadi karna Luhan. Tapi haruskan Kyungsoo menyalahkan sahabat baiknya itu? Kyungsoo galau dan kembali menumpahkan itu semua menjadi tangisan yang semakin keras. Bodoh! Bodoh! Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo? Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu? Jadi.. Kau mulai mencintanya? Ah tidak! Benar. Kau pasti cemburu Do Kyungsoo!

"Arrghhhh! KAI SIALAN. AKU MEMBENCIMU.." Kyungsoo berteriak keras, melepas segala fikiran yang menghantui fikirannya sendiri. Please, Kyungsoo merasa gila. Someone call the doctor.

"Ehem! Kau meneriakkan namaku."

Deheman itu membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan memutarnya kebelakang, sontak kedua matanya yang sudah bulat itu membulat bagai kelereng yang hendak melompat, tapi entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan menanggapi berita bodoh itu. Orang yang terkenal memang selalu penuh oleh skandal." Kai yang awalnya menyandar dipintu atap itu perlahan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri sambil mengusap wajah kotornya sehabis menangis.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ini tempat umum, siapapun akan ada disini." Kyungsoo merengut, berniat meninggalkan tempat ini, namun sebuah tangan menariknya cepat hingga tubuhnya jatuh kedalam dekapan Kai. Kyungsoo tersentak, tak menolak ataupun membalas, hanya diam. perang batin kembali terjadi dihatinya, Pelukan yang sangat hangat dan nyaman, namun menyimpan berbagai misteri didalamnya.

"Jangan percaya pada gosip itu. itu akan memperngaruhimu nantinya." Kyungsoo masih diam bahkan saat tangan besar Kai mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Jangan memikirkan berita itu."

"Tapi berita itu benar apa adanya kan?" Ada jeda panjang setelahnya, Kyungsoo masih diam menunggu jawaban.

"Yeah. Hanya masa lalu."

Ada sedikit perasaan lega yang menyusup kedalam hatinya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pendek. Meskipun begitu, dia masih penasaran juga siapa gadis itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Kai dimasa lalu? Dan juga dengan pose yang sedikit intim itu, arrg!

"Siapa gadis itu? sepertinya dia terlihat special untukmu." Lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hanya masa lalu Soo." Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat, lelaki tan itu harus sedikit membungkuk guna mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Jangan lupa bahwa lelaki tan itu hampir mirip dengan tiang listrik dan Kyungsoo yang mirip kurcaci.

"Diam berarti Iya. Hhm, apa kau cemburu? Artinya kau mulai tertarik padaku Kan?" Kai memperlihatkan senyum sudutnya yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian. Sementara Kyungsoo masih diam memproses pertanyaan beruntun dari Kai barusan. Diam artinya Iya, lalu itu semua artinya cemburu? Dan cemburu tanda bahwa kau mulai memiliki rasa ketertarikan. Hhm, teori yang cukup bagus, namun karna kekesalan yang masih kentara, membuat si mungil masih didominasi kemarahan. Dia tepis tangan Kai dari pipinya. Dahi Kai bertemu karnanya.

"Oke. Aku tahu kau marah dan aku meminta maaf Soo." Kali ini Kai berucap sedikit lembut, namun sepertinya belum mampu meruntuhkan tingginya tembok kemarahan milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku akan hal ini. Lihat! Wajahku menjadi jelek karnamu, aku membencimu." Ekspresi imut barusan membuat Kai terkekeh pelan, tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi gemuk Kyungsoo. Oke, Kai mengerti, wajah Kyungsoo menjadi jelek –Seperti yang Kyungsoo bilang barusan– karna menangis.

"Maaf."

"Aku marah padamu."

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" Kai mendesis pelan. Sepertinya sifat asli lelaki tan itu –Tak sabaran– kembali muncul.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau menceritakan semuanya dan jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, siapa gadis itu dan siapa yang menyebar berita itu." Tuntut Kyungsoo tegas. Kai dibuat pusing karnanya.

"Dan selama kau belum menemukan itu semua. Aku Akan tetap marah padamu dan tidak mau bicara padamu."

"Heii~ Itu egois." Protes Kai.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Titik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu, namun sekolah tempat Luhan belajar sudah mulai sepi tanpa kehadiran murid-murid yang berkeliaran kesana kemari. Luhan mendengus. Dasar! Inilah sifat asli anak sekolah, paling semangat saat jam pulang. Benar kan? Dan Salahkan saja Kyungsoo yang ngambek dan langsung pulang tanpa mau menemaninya terlebih dahulu, padahal Kyungsoo ngambek pada Kai –Tapi kenapa dia yang terkena imbas juga? Saat mengajak Baekhyun, lelaki ber-eyeliner itu bilang masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kesibukan apa yang Baekhyun maksud jika sudah menyangkut Chanyeol. Dengan langkah cepat Luhan menyusuri koridor berniat menuju perpustakaan. Hh, Yeah~ Perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit trautam dengan tempat itu, ingatkan dengan adegan Luhan-terkunci-di-dalam-Perpustakaan Waktu lalu hingga Sehun datang menyelamatkannya? Luhan mendesah pendek diakhir pemikirannya. Well, lelaki yang baru saja Luhan sebut namanya itu memang beberapa waktu ini selalu menghantui fikirannya. Apalagi setelah kejadian diperpustakaan itu, Luhan sering kali mengalami gejala-gejala aneh jika dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Umh, sederhana saja, Luhan merasa salah tingkah ataupun berdebar jika melihat langsung kearah Sehun. Entah Luhan yang terlalu parno atau Sehun yang terlalu tampan hingga wajahnya sangat sulit untuk dilupakan –Luhan tidak tahu– Yang jelas Luhan yakin bahwa tidak ada yang beres dengan perasaannya –Terutama– hatinya. Mungkinkah..Mungkinkah?

 **Bingo!**

Luhan mendengung, orang yang baru saja sedang menjadi objek utama diotaknya itu kini tengah berjalan tergesa keluar dari ruang guru. Heh, semoga ini hanya kebetulan. Sedikit penasaran melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tergesa –Sehun membelakangi Luhan hingga dia tak perlu khawatir Sehun melihatnya– Diam-diam Luhan membelok langkahnya mengikuti Sehun yang kini berbelok memasuki ruang computer. Dahi Luhan berkerut tajam, untuk apa Sehun datang kesini disaat sekolah sepi pula. Tak mungkinkan Sehun kesini hanya untuk mendapat password Wi-Fi gratis? Imposible. Jangan lupakan bahwa Sehun itu anak dari keluarga terpandang. Luhan menghapus fikiran konyolnya, dengan mengendap dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok seperti maling, Lelaki bermata rusa itu mulai melangkah pelan-pelan, mengintip kedalam lewat celah pintu yang tidak terlalu tertutup.

"Ah.. Kau sangat cantik Kim Songsaenim.."

Mata Luhan membulat, menatap tak percaya apa yang tengah terjadi didalam. Perasaan tak percaya itu membuat Luhan penasaran dan semakin mengintip sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ya! Ya! Jika kau memberikannya, aku akan menuruti apapun kemauanmu Kim Songsaenim. You're so Beautiful.."

Luhan menganga. Setelah kalimat manis khas rayuan gombal itu meluncur dari bibir tipis milik Sehun, lelaki pucat itu kini dengan santainya meraih tangan kanan Kim Songsaenim dan mengecupnya. Mendadak ada perasaan marah yang perlahan keluar dari diri Luhan, si mungil itu merasa tak terima, kesal dan..dihianati? Bodoh jika kau berfikir seperti itu Luhan. Kini otaknya mulai mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi. Kim songsaenim memang guru yang baru bekerja sekitar satu bulan yang lalu disekolah ini. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang pintar dengan gelar Sarjana diusia yang baru mencapai kepala dua. Ye~ Luhan akui jika guru computer itu memang cantik, cantik sekali malah. Kalian tahu Sandara Park member 2NE1 kan? Hhmm..Yeah~ 10-12 jika dibandingkan. Kemudian perkataan dan perlakuan manis Sehun tadi membuat Luhan yakin akan sesuatu diantara keduanya. Luhan mendapat analisis bahwa Sehun dan Kim Songsaenim SEDANG PACARAN! SELAMAT!

Luhan merutuk, dengan bibir yang masih mengeluarkan sumpah sarapah –Entah pada siapa– memacu langkahnya menjauhi ruangan itu. Memang apa pedulinya? Toh, Sehun bukan siapa-siapa kan? Kalaupun analisisnya barusan benar, Kau mau apa Luhan?

"Sialan." Umpatnya kesal. Dia mencoba melupakan fikirannya tentang Sehun, namun jauh didalam hatinya merasa perih. Sakit sekali!

Kenapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berguling-guling diatas kasurnya dengan tidak jelas sore ini. Si mungil itu bahkan menendang-nendang bantalnya kesana kemari hingga keadaan kamarnya terlihat mirip kapal pecah. Sore hari yang cerah dan Kyungsoo sedang bosan! Kyungsoo sedang badmood! Kyungsoo sedang kesal karna seorang Kim Kai.

 **Drrrt!**

Ponsel diatas nakasnya bergetar panjang menandakan telfon masuk. Dengan malas, Kyungsoo bangkit meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kanan –Sementara tangan kirinya kini sudah memeluk boneka Pororo besar hadiah ulang tahun dari Kai. Nama 'Manusia Kutub' tertera dilayar ponselnya. Kyungsoo ragu antara menjawab atau tidak, diakan sedang marahan? Mengikuti egonya, Kyungsoo membiarkan ponsel itu tergeletak kembali diatas nakas tanpa berminat menjawabnya sampai ponselnya tak bergeming –Panggilan tak terjawab– Namun beberapa detik kemudian benda persegi itu kembali bordering dengan nama pemanggil yang masih sama. Kyungsoo mendengus, dia mengacuhkannya dan memilih merebahkan tubuhnya sambil mendekat erat si boneka Pororo besar. Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Nanti dia pasti lelah dan berhenti menghubungiku, Fikirnya. Namun apa? Benda persegi itu itu terus bergetar diatas meja dengan semangat. Lelaki mungil itu jengkel, dengan sebal dia meraih ponselnya.

"APA?" Saking kesalnya, Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa dia memekik sekarang. Terdengar suara decakan dari sebrang telfon.

"Aku tidak tuli tuan Do. Kau kemana huh? Kenapa baru diangkat?"

"Angkat–atau tidak itu urusanku. Lagipula aku masih marah denganmu." Mendengar kalimat itu, Kai terkekeh dari sebrang telfon.

"Kau lucu. Pergilah ke Jendela."

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Sudah. Tinggal membuka jendela saja, tidak repotkan?" Kyungsoo mendengus –Masih memeluk boneka Pororonya– kemudian berjalan membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, dan saat itulah dia melihat sebuah mobil Sport merah tengah menepi didepan gerbangnya. Kaca mobil terbuka, hingga Kyungsoo dapat melihat siapa seseorang yang berada didalamnya tersebut. Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Melihatmu."

Kyungsoo semakin membawa tubuhnya sedikit maju, namun itu sedikit susah karna ada boneka besar disebelahnya, sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam ponsel. Kai masih memperhatikan dari mobilnya, lelaki tan itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Heii~ Bahkan boneka itu lebih besar dari tubuhmu." Ejek Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merengut, dengan kesal dia buang boneka itu kelantai hingga tubuhnya mampu melongok keluar jendela sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak kecil. Boneka itu saja yang terlalu besar." Bela Kyungsoo.

"Sama saja."

"Tidak."

"Terserah."

Hening untuk beberapa saat setelah perdebatan kecil itu. Kyungsoo menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, menatap kebawah tepat dimana lelaki tan itu berada. Entahlah, mereka memang saling memandang saat ini, namun jarak yang cukup jauh tak bisa membuat pandangan mereka menjadi intens. Kalian pernah melihat Flim Rapunzel kan? Yeah! Jika saja Kyungsoo memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang, maka Kai akan dengan mudah naik kesana. Senja semakin terlihat, cahaya sore jatuh disekitar pohon disamping jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Entah mata Kai kenapa atau apa, namun Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik saat ini. Warna pakaiannya kontras dengan warna senja, terlihat berkilau dan indah. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hm,"

"Kau mencintaiku tidak sih? Lalu.. Gadis itu, siapa?" Sial! Pasti Kyungsoo terdengar aneh, bukankah ini terdengar bahwa Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dan ..cemburu? Semoga lelaki tan itu tak berfikir macam-macam.

"Ah! Lupakan." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. Namun Kai terlanjur mendengarnya, tak perlu bertanya, karna dia mengerti siapa yang Kyungsoo maksud sebagai 'Gadis'. Terdengar helaan nafas sebelum Kai menjawab.

"Masa lalu."

"Ceritakan padaku." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tidak sekarang. Nanti, setelah aku tahu pelaku yang berani menyebar berita itu."

"Oke. Aku pegang janjimu. Sekarang pulanglah."

"Kau mengusirku?" Terdengar nada tak suka didalamnya, Kyungsoo menggelang meski dia yakin Kai hanya akan melihatnya samar.

"Sudah sore dan hari akan malam."

"Jadi kau khawatir begitu?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Well, dia hanya tak sengaja khawatir.

"Menurutmu?" Kai menyeringai kecil.

"Oke. Aku akan pulang. Tapi.. Kyungsoo, kau terlihat sangat cantik."

Kai diam menunggu respon, namun setelah sekian detik tak terdengar suara dari sebrang telfon. Lelaki tan itu tertawa kecil, menaikkan kaca mobil dan melajukan mobilnya pergi dengan perasaan bahagia. Sementara Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan ponsel yang masih digenggam dekat telinga –Mematung– Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Kai katakan barusan. Hello~ Tes..Tes! 1..2..3.. Apa katanya? Kai bilang Kyungsoo…Cantik? Pertiwi! Telan saja aku sekarang, Jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati. Perlahan kedua pipi gemuknya memanas. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum lugu. Aaa! Dia malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jennie menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung saat melihat ponselnya tergeletak diatas meja disamping TV. Gadis cantik itu meraih ponselnya sembari mengingat-ngingat. Bukankah Ponselnya dibawa kabur oleh Ravi?

"Ada apa?"

Lamunannya buyar, dia tatap Hanbin yang muncul bersama Junhoe. Dua laki-laki itu akan pergi kegedung pelatihan rupanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa ponselku ada disini?" Jennie mengacungkan Ponsel dengan tangan kanannya. Hanbin berfikir sekilas, kemudian tertawa.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Jennie? Ponsel itu tergeletak disana sejak kemarin heh," Jennie semakin tak mengerti, dia meminta penjelasan. Dia ingat benar jika ponselnya dibawa Ravi kabur kemarin –Namun dia tak memberitahukan siapapun– Karna itu tak perlu menurutnya. Apa Ravi diam-diam masuk dan mengembalikan ponselnya?

"Tapi.. Bukankah ponselku dibawa oleh…Ravi?" Hanbin mengedip sekali sebelum menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

"Itu milik Jisoo temanmu. Kau lupa ya jika memiliki model dan warna ponsel yang sama dengannya? Tadi pagi Ravi datang dan mengembalikannya, dia fikir itu milikmu." Mendengar itu Jennie tersenyum kecil –lega– Setidaknya semua rahasianya tetap aman dari public.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung!"

"Apa?" Ravi menyahut seruan Hyuk yang berisik –Menurutnya– itu. Sementara lelaki yang lebih muda berjalan mendekat, menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Lihat ini." Ravi menatap Hyuk sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah ponsel yang Hyuk berikan, dahinya berkerut tajam. Sedikit terkejut dan marah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanyanya datar. Hyuk mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ini dari teman Minzy yang bersekolah ditempat Kai. Sedang menjadi trending topic disekolah itu."

"Sial." Ravi mendesis marah. Siapa yang berani melakukan itu? dia harus diberi pelajaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

Kai mendongak menatap Sehun dengan tak mengerti. Beberapa lembar kertas jatuh tepat dipangkuannya saat ini. Kai mendesis menatap sahabatnya kesal.

"Jangan ganggu aku dulu Oh Sehun." Ancamnya. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Lihat dulu atau kau akan menyesal." Alis Kai naik sebelah, dia ambil salah satu kertas yang berisi persegi-persegi kecil berwarna merah dengan deretan angka yang urut. Dahinya mengerut tajam, apa ini? Kai sedang malas belajar ataupun mencerna angka-angka didepannya ini, dia tatap Sehun sekali lagi.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya mengangkat satu kertas ditangannya.

"Jawaban." Sekali lagi Kai menatap sahabatnya tak mengerti.

"Ini Grafik aktifitas ruang computer." Sehun tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku mengambil seluruh aktifitas kerja computer di hari dimana berita tentangmu itu tersebar."

"Hubungannya?" Sehun mendengus.

"Kau ini bodoh atau Apa?"

"Sehun!" Desis Kai kesal, dia sungguh tak suka bertele-tele.

"Hhh. Oke– Begini, kau tahu computer inti dipodium depan diruang computer?" Kai mengangguk.

"Itu adalah computer induk tempat Kim Songsaenim memantau seluruh aktifitas yang dilakukan para siswa maupun siswi." Sehun melirik reaksi temannya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengerti, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Aku sudah mencetak seluruh kegiatan computer dari delapan kelas hari itu, setiap kelas memiliki kode yang urut sesuai nomor absen."

"Persegi berwarna merah itu menunjukkan bahwa computer yang digunakan sesuai dengan perintah Kim Songsaenim atau kata lain normal. Dan aku sudah memeriksa semuanya," Sehun meraih semua kertas itu kemudian menelitinya satu persatu.

"Dari delapan kelas, semua menunjukkan warna merah. Kecuali," Sehun memegang satu kertas yang berada diurutan belakang, menatap Kai yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Senyum kecil tercipta disudut bibirnya.

"Kelas XII-F. Salah satu computernya memiliki warna yang berbeda,"

"Jadi..Intinya, orang yang memakai computer itu pelakunya?"

"Yup." Kai mendesis sebentar. Merebut kertas ditangan Sehun dengan cepat.

"Komputer nomor sepuluh. Ah~ Bagaimana aku mengetahu pelakunya?"

"Itu mudah. Aku membawa absensi kelasnya. Kau lihat saja siapa orang yang memiliki Nomor Absen sepuluh." Sehun menyerahkan selembar kertas lain dari map yang sedari tadi diletakkannya diatas meja sebelah, memberikannya kepada Kai. Lelaki tan itu mulai menelusuri deret nama didepannya dengan teliti hingga retinanya menangkap satu nama dengan nomor absen sepuluh.

"Shit!" Umpatnya kesal, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi 'dia' pelakunya.." Kai menyeringai, meremas kertas itu dengan kuat hingga kertas putih tak bersalah itu menjadi korbannya. Ingatannya melayang kembali kehari dimana Kyungsoo berulang tahun, Kai menemuinya tepat setelah pulang dari acara ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Seseorang dengan kaca mobil terbuka itu.

"Ingin bermain denganku rupanya."

Kalian ingin tahu siapa 'Si Pelaku' itu? Kalian tak lupa dengan satu nama lain kan?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ARIGATOU ^^

To readers yang sudah mem-baca, mem-follow, me-favoritkan dan khususnya me-riview fanfiction ini ^^

Big Love to :

Oneblacktomato, namefake, TheLightAndTheFire, Kim Eun Bom, AudryByun, Sofia Magdalena, eunkyouw, BangMinKi, anjanidisyacita, pooaeri3, yullseh, taufikunn9, yongchan, BaconieSonjay, Kim Latte, lianiamiDYO, alxshav, xolovebaekie, Taman Coklat, kyungsooxeveryone, Kaisoo32, ohana no haruno, KaiCEBONGHANYUT, Shim Yeonhae, Guest, kyungie, use airegar, Kaisoo Shipper29, Kyungra26, SkyBlueAndWhite, RealMultiSHAWOL, Yeorky, bekikola, ViraHee, Kim YeHyun, , NHAC,Kaisoomin, Asuji Posya, sukhyu, nikyunmin, diah, Kim Jae In, nunumato99, patriciacornelia, meliarisky7, miss, elferani, bnm, .35, Bubbleniiowl, luvjongin, .1, herzana00kurnia, Re-Panda86, Royrose, BigSehun'sjunior, vietrona chan, DKSlovePCY, sweaty hany, meyriza, belenggg114, d.o930112, ShinjiWoo920202, Maxiumum, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail, N, dudududu, AryaniL, Viyomi, EkaOkta3424, Nam Jung, Jung NaeRa, Lucky8894, Kim124, KeziaJSC, KTOdult, PURPLE-Kimlee, kyungiejongie, Yeolsoo, Jenny, anaknyakyungsoo, anjani, ezol211, meliarisky7, , xobechan56, antnia8, CuteSoo93, URuRuBaek, Kyungsoo SEME, dokyungsooxs, xoxowkwk, Vibi Cho, SiscaMinstalove, elferani, sakhnazrzk, LS-snowi, fatmawativivi4, kyung1225, veraseptian, Liuhan68.77, anisa fransiskaa, DyoniChan, ashano, kuminosuki, doctorbaek, IM-Magnae, hshsgw85, , dokydo91, Ay, rdfyg, hala artiosh, anjar913, Yusi865, Nameanisaa Frans, xoxossekai, anno401, edogawa ruffy, Nurfadillah, Nananan, dini kyungsoo, Viyomi, luvjongin, Maximun, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail.

Aku sayang kalian guys~!

Semoga puas dengan chapter ini ^^ Who's? kira–kira siapa ya yang nyebar tuh berita? Pasti ada yang uda tahu XDD Bagi yang belum simpan dulu rasa penasaran kalian yaaa ^^

Yes! Ada readers yang bilang Laxy YG–SM Stand? That's True! I'm YG STAND! SM Stand to ^^

Penasaran sama kelanjutannya?

So, please wait and see you next chapter ^^

Saranghae :* :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 13 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi 'dia' pelakunya.." Kai menyeringai, meremas kertas itu dengan kuat hingga kertas putih tak bersalah itu menjadi korbannya. Ingatannya melayang kembali kehari dimana Kyungsoo berulang tahun, Kai menemuinya tepat setelah pulang dari acara ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Seseorang dengan kaca mobil terbuka itu.

"Ingin bermain denganku rupanya."

Kalian ingin tahu siapa 'Si Pelaku' itu? Kalian tak lupa dengan satu nama kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek.."

Baekhyun tersentak kecil, kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk segera terangkat. Bibir tipisnya terbuka setengah saat seorang lelaki jangkung tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kau tahu? Aku lulus tes. Aku bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan,"

Chanyeol –Lelaki yang memeluknya– melepas pelukannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis –Senyum milik Chanyeol yang baru kali ini Baekhyun lihat– dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun tersadar dari keterpukauannya. Oh! Senyum itu ternyata sangat indah dan mempesona, namun jarang terlihat.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun. Ini semua karnamu,"

Baekhyun menduduk dengan anggukan kecil, wajahnya sudah bersemu hangat bagai kepiting rebus. Mmm, Cinta itu kadang menggelikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan seketika dia merasa tersedak sebuah batu besar, matanya membulat menyamai kelereng saat menangkap sosok lelaki tan dengan seragam sekolah lengkapnya sudah stay tune bersandar dipintu mobil Ferarri putihnya, plus dengan senyum tampan yang terlihat seperti seringaian bagi Kyungsoo. Hell, what? Kenapa manusia kutub ini? Apa dia salah makan saat sarapan hingga dipagi buta seperti ini sudah datang menjemputnya? Padahal Kyungsoo baru saja selesai berpakaian.

"Sudah siap?" Suara beratnya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar, lelaki kecil itu menggelang dengan senyum manis, membuka pintu selebar mungkin.

"Masuklah! Aku akan membereskan bukuku dahulu." Setelah itu Kyungsoo segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk segera bersiap. Moodnya sedang bagus hari ini.

Sementara itu Kai memasuki ruang tengah dimana Suho dan Ayah Kyungsoo sedang minum kopi bersama. Lelaki tan itu tersenyum kemudian memberi sapa dengan hormat. Well, inilah sebuah cara jitu agar seseorang menyukaimu.

"Nak Kim?" Sekonyong-konyong ibu Kyungsoo datang dari dapur dengan satu cangkir teh hangat, wanita itu nampak senang dengan kehadiran Kai. Yeah! Awal yang sangat baik bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam sepinggangnya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap aneh setiap pasang mata yang melemparkan berbagai tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk dia jelaskan. Gadis itu menatap penampilannya, jaga-jaga jika ada salah satu pakaiannya yang terlihat aneh hingga membuat seluruh siswa yang dilewatinya dikoridor menatap aneh kepadanya. Dia mengambil cermin kecil dari saku jas, menilik make-up wajahnya. Cantik! Bayangan bak Putri terlihat didepannya, gadis primadona itu tersenyum bangga. Dia terlihat perfect! Apa yang salah?

"Dia masih bisa menampakkan diri disini? Dasar pelacur," Seorang siswi dengan rambut pendek sebahu yang kebetulan lewat disampingnya mencibir, menatap remeh kearahnya. Sang Primadona semakin tak mengerti, langkahnya semakin cepat menapaki lantai menuju kekelasnya, dia khawatir akan sesuatu. Kenapa semua pasang mata yang biasanya selalu memujanya kini malah meremehkannya? Tidak! Dia Primadona disini.

"Dasar murahan,"

Gadis itu tak bisa menahan emosinya saat seorang lelaki yang melewatinya mengumpat kearahnya. Matanya mendelik, menatap tak suka pada lelaki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya garang. Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Jangan sok suci. Lihat saja di madding sekolah." Ucapnya cuek dan berlalu. Ada segores ketakutan disana, buru-buru dia berlari menuju kearah madding yang sedang ramai oleh pengunjung. Yeah! Ada berita baru rupanya. Seketika semua orang yang sedang mengerubungi benda persegi itu menoleh kearah sang Primadona, tanpa komando memberikan jalan agar gadis itu bisa mendekati madding, berbagai cibiran melayang kearahnya. Si Primadona melangkah cepat mendekati madding, nafasnya memburu membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera disana berserta beberapa foto yang –Ugh, terlihat menjijikkan–

 **Srek!**

Dengan emosi dia merobek tempelan kertas itu dengan brutal, kemudian meremasnya kuat dengan penuh kesal. Tanpa diberitahu dia tahu siapa pelaku yang berani melakukan ini.

"Brengsek kau Kai.." Lirihnya tajam.

' **Irene sang Primadona Sekolah yang terkenal sempurna itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pelacur yang mengobralkan tubuhnya dengan Cuma–Cuma'**

Kemudian disusul beberapa foto bugilnya yang sedang bercumbu dengan seorang pria disebuah kamar hotel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menunjukkan siapa pelakunya."

Kyungsoo yang awalnya focus menatap jalanan sontak menoleh, menatap Kai yang tengah focus menyetir dengan berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias, Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Memutar stir memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Siapa dia?" Sepertinya hal ini terlalu membuat Kyungsoo Antusias, entahlah. Mengetahui kebenarannya seolah mendapatkan peta harta karun tersembunyi, membuat senyum manis merekah di heartlipsnya. Wew, dia terlalu semangat mengetahui segala tentang Kai rupanya.

"Kau akan tahu, ayo!"

Kai tersenyum kearahnya sambil membuka pintu mobil, tanpa disadari keduanya ternyata sudah sampai diparkiran sekolah. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya sekali, kemudian buru-buru melepas sabuk pengaman menyusul keluar. Alis Kyungsoo bertemu saat dengan lembut Kai meraih tangannya, menggandengnya mesra memasuki halaman sekolah, membuat setiap mata yang berpapasan dengan keduanya berkilat iri. Ouh, ini terlalu pagi untuk memamerkan kemesraan. Lelaki mungil itu menunduk dengan wajah merona malu –Sedikit risih juga sih ditatap sedemikian rupa. Dia kembali mempertanyakan makanan apa yang Kai makan hingga dia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat? Dari manusia kutub yang super dingin menjadi sosok Pangeran dari timur.

Sampai di persimpangan lorong –Masih bergandengan– keduanya dihadang oleh sosok gadis cantik yang terlihat errr, seperti singa betina yang sedang marah mungkin? Matanya merah menyala mengeluarkan emosi yang meletup-letup. Wow!

"Kau!" Tunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Kai. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, astaga! Dia wanita yang terlihat anggun tapi mengerikan. Jadi begini jika Primadona sedang marah?

"Bajingan!" Umpatnya. Kai hanya tersenyum miring sebagai tanggapan, mendecih kepada gadis didepannya.

"Apa kita memiliki urusan Irene?"

"Menurutmu? Apa maksud semua ini?" Gadis bernama Irene itu melemparkan sobekan foto yang sedari tadi dia genggam ditangan kirinya kearah wajah Kai, kemudian tatapan nyalangnya melayang kearah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mundur selangkah karna takut.

"Dan kau adalah pria murahan yang dengan mudah masuk kedalam bualannya." Tunjuknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Cukup! Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun pada Kyungsoo, Pelacur!" Suara Kai mendatar, menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat kearahnya. Dasar murahan, makinya. Seorang Murahan mengatakan orang lain murahan? Lucu, apa dia tak memiliki kaca?

"Keparat kau Kai."

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Kau keberatan?"

"Tapi kau keterlaluan." Teriaknya kencang, beberapa murid berdatangan menyaksikan pertengkaran antara 'Mantan Pacar' itu.

"Tapi kita inpas,"

Irene mendelik, menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka. Kemudian dia maju melayangkan tangan kanannya kedepan, tapi sebelum tangan halus itu menyentuh pipi Kai, lelaki tan itu lebih dulu menahannya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu, Kau mengerti?"

 **Dug!**

Sebenarnya Kai tidak berniat berbuat kasar, dia hanya menghempaskan tangan Gadis itu pelan, namun mungkin Irene sedang mendramatiskan diri sekarang –hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai. Kai mendecih, menatap malas mantan pacarnya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam, shock mungkin?

"Ayo pergi!" Ucapnya datar menarik Kyungsoo berlalu darisana. Tanpa sadar tempat itu kini sudah menjadi sangat ramai seperti tontonan sirkus. Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat acara picisan itu mendekat kearah Irene, gadis itu masih sesunggukan.

"Itu akibat karna berani mengusik singa yang tidur."

Irene mendongak, mata sembabnya menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Karna aku membencinya." Alis Sehun menyatu sempurna.

"Dengan alasan apa? itukah sebebnya kau mencuri ponsel Kai?" Irene menyeringai, bangkit sambil mengusap air mata yang mengotori kedua pipinya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau cukup pintar, tapi terlalu bodoh bertindak. Jangan pernah mengganggunya atau kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih menyakitkan." Setelah memberikan peringatan tersebut, Sehun segera melangkah pergi. Dia menatap murid-murid yang masih terbengong menatapnya disana.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? BUBAR SEMUANYA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlalu kasar padanya."

Kyungsoo berucap, namun lelaki yang masih menariknya ini tidak menanggapinya sedikitpun. Kyungsoo merengut sebal. Tuhkan, sifat 'es'nya datang lagi.

"Kaii.." Kyungsoo mulai merajuk.

"Kau bilang ingin tahu kan? Dan sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat marah padamu, memang apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Kai berhenti melangkah yang membuat Kyungsoo otomatis ikut berhenti, lelaki tan itu berbalik menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"Bisa tidak jangan membahas masalah tadi?"

"Aku sudah tahu wajah pelakunya, tapi aku juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini." Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat Kai frustasi seketika.

"Karna dia ingin membuatmu cemburu, Oke?" Kyungsoo mengerjap bak bocah tak mengerti. Membuatnya cemburu? Eh,

"Kenapa?"

"Karna Irene dan gadis yang ada difoto madding adalah sama-sama mantan kekasihku." Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat mencerna ucapan Kai barusan. Irene si Primadona dan gadis cantik difoto itu? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ciut seketika, mereka terlalu sempurna. Dan sesuatu didalam hatinya membara, membakar rasa cemburunya.

"Kenapa?" Kai menyeringai melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, lelaki manis itu terdiam. Terlihat..Cemburu?

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku bukan? Aku juga akan memberitahumu siapa gadis bernama Jennie Kim itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah dengan mantap mendekati sosok Luhan yang sedang asik memakan roti panggang dikantin sekolah. Hell, anak ini masih asik sarapan sedangkan hampir sebagain murid disekolah ini lebih memilih meninggalkan sarapan mereka dan melihat acara pertengkaran antara Kai dan Irene. Ck!

"Lu-"

Baru saja Sehun membuka mulut, Luhan telah mendongakkan kepalanya, mulut kecilnya penuh dengan roti. Aw! Anak ini terlihat sangat manis, membuat Sehun mau tak mau menampilkan senyum tipisnya, berjalan mendekati Luhan, namun sosok lelaki pendek itu bergegas merapikan wadah bekalnya berniat pergi. Heii..Heii, memangnya dia hantu yang selalu dihindari? Sebenarnya Sehun juga bingung pada anak pendek ini, didekati tapi kenapa dia malah menjauh?

"Heh pendek, tunggu aku!" Sehun menahan lengan lelaki yang lebih pendek, membuat Luhan berhenti dengan dengusan keras.

"Lepaskan aku Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat." Luhan memutar kepala menatap Sehun malas. "Dan aku tidak pendek tuan!" Lanjutnya. Sehun mempertemukan kedua alisnya bingung. Cara bicara Luhan kepadanya seperti sedang bicara dengan seorang Mentri Pendidikan. Apa ada yang salah dengan roti yang Luhan makan ya?

"Dasar aneh."

"Kau yang aneh. Lepaskan! Melihat wajahmu membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan." Dengan kata lain wajahnya terlihat seperti kotoran yang membuat kehilangan nafsu makan begitu? Ew, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani mengatakan wajah Sehun seburuk itu. Sialan!

"Kau selalu menghindariku." Ucap Sehun tanpa mau melepaskan lengan Luhan, bahkan kini dengan seenak jidatnya menarik Luhan agar kembali duduk ditempat awal. Nasib menjadi orang dengan kekuatan yang standar, Luhan tak bisa melawan kekuatan Sehun yang sangat kuat. Arrh! Luhan akan pergi berolah raga agar bisa melawan Sehun sehabis ini.

"Aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau menghindariku."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Sangat penting!" Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini sudah manyun-manyun didepannya.

"Karna aku tak mau ada satu orangpun yang berpaling pada wajah tampanku." Lanjutnya dengan seringaian kecil. Luhan yang mendengar itu segera memasang pose muntah, menatap Sehun sinis.

"Dan akulah orang itu." Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka diluar sana yang selalu mengejarmu itu." Luhan mendengus, melirik tiga gadis kelas sepuluh yang sepertinya sedang heboh membicarakan Sehun dimeja pojok sana, terlihat sekali tiga gadis itu sedari tadi menatap Sehun sambil cekikikan girang.

"Karna aku tidak akan sudi melihat orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Tegas Luhan kesal, dia menghembuskan nafas kasar mengingat kejadian kemarin sore diruang computer. Arrgh! Itu membuatnya merasa pusing sekaligus resah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Luhan meringis saat rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba muncul, dan manusia yang menyebabkan itu semua kini tengah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan bingung seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun masih belum mampu mencerna ucapan Luhan. Lelaki bermata rusa itu mendengus keras. Manusia ini sok tidak tahu apa-apa rupanya.

"Jangan sok polos." Ejek Luhan sedikit kesal. Sehun semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Sok Polos? Ck, wajah manlynya jauh dari kata polos.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Luhan."

"Ck. Dasar bodoh! Percuma bicara dengan orang sepertimu."

"Heii~ Dasar pendek!" Sehun menahan kembali lengan Luhan yang hendak pergi dengan geram, lelaki mungil itu mendengus keras sebelum akhirnya memaki.

"Jangan mendekatiku! Aku tak mau Pacarmu nanti salah paham!"

"Pacar?" Tanda tanya besar tercetak jelas didahi Sehun, lelaki pucat itu mulai menimang-nimang ucapan Luhan. Dia bahkan belum pernah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang, bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa mengatakannya sudah memiliki pacar?

"Tidak usah berpura-pura Oh Sehun. Lepaskan aku atau Kim Songsaenim si Guru Komputer itu akan marah besar padaku karna ketahuan bersamamu." Luhan terengah karna ucapannya, entah kenapa mengatakan hal itu sangat menguras hampir seluruh energinya, dia merasa lemas seketika.

"Hah? Kim songsaenim guruku?" Luhan mengangguk. Butuh banyak sekon untuk Sehun mencerna semua yang Luhan maksud. Pacaran? Dengan Kim songsaenim? Astaga! Hal konyol apa yang sedang Luhan utarakan?

"Aku melihatmu..Dengan Kim Songsaenim diruang computer kemarin sore." Lanjut Luhan dengan suara rendah, menunduk dengan sebal. Dahi Sehun mengkerut, berfikir keras meriview kejadian kemarin sore seperti sebuah flim yang diputar, ingatan itu mulai berkelebat satu persatu dan berhenti pada bagian yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan. Luhan melihatnya dengan Kim Songsaenim?

Sehun mulai mengerti dengan alur ceritanya, ekor matanya melirik kearah Luhan yang masih menunduk. Seringaian tipis tercipta saat sebuah bohlam kuning menyala diatas kepalanya.

"Ck. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Kim Songsaenim itu cantik?" Luhan langsung mendongak dengan mata yang melotot selebar-lebarnya, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Yeah, kenapa dia harus sekaget itu?

"Dia cantik dan pintar, cocok denganku yang tampan ini." Emosi Luhan naik tanpa bisa dikontrol, lelaki mungil itupun menarik tangannya dengan paksa, kemudian memandang Sehun jengah.

"Ya! Dia memang cantik, tapi bodoh karna mau dengan lelaki gila macam dirimu!" Dan setelah itu Luhan segera berlari cepat, meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai tertawa dengan senang. Ups! Lelaki mungil itu sedang cemburu rupanya. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan tenang, menatap Luhan yang kini sudah hilang dari pandangan mata.

"Menarik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan kesal, menatap tangannya yang kini sudah digandeng menjauhi kelas. Bel pulang baru berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu, namun laki-laki dengan kulit hitamnya ini sudah dengan seenak jidatnya menarik Kyungsoo keluar.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo merengek, namun sifat es Kai nampaknya kembali kambuh. Dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas, kembali melanjutkan langkah kearah parkiran dimana mobilnya terparkir. Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya meluncur dengan mulus keluar dari area sekolah, melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang nampak padat. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berfikir kemana Kai akan mengajaknya diwaktu yang bahkan belum sore ini? Kyungsoo tak berani bertanya, hanya diam menurut dengan Kai. Hell, tak mungkin kan Kai akan menculiknya? Lucu sekali.

Setelah beberapa waktu berkendara, Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab sudah. Kai membawanya kesebuah gedung besar dengan Plat besar bertuliskan KBS diatasnya. Sedikit aneh bagi Kyungsoo, kenapa Kai mengajaknya ketempat gadis-gadis mengantre untuk melihat konser? Dan benar saja, gedung raksasa itu sudah penuh sesak oleh –Mayoritas– Remaja Perempuan yang sedang antre membeli tiket dengan persiapan yang lengkap. Bandana yang bertuliskan nama idola mereka, Lightstick, Banner atau hadiah apalah itu. Kai menggandeng tangannya masuk. Oh, karna saking ramainya, mereka berdua harus saling berdesakan. Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap papan besar otomatis diatas loket, papan berukuran sekitar 5x5 itu menampilkan List konser hari ini, dan yang membuat bingung Kyungsoo adalah, Kenapa Kai mengajaknya kesini untuk melihat Come Back New Gril Group? Sonamoo, Sistar, 2NE1, Pink Punk dan apa itu. Argh! Jalan fikiran Kai memang susah ditebak.

"Kai, kenapa kita kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya kesal, matanya menatap sekitar dan mendapati beberapa gadis tengah melemparkan arah pandang mereka padanya, ah corret! Bukan padanya, tapi pada sosok Lelaki tan disampingnya ini. Berbisik kepada temannya kemudian terkikik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Pacarnya –Kai– Mendadak ada sepercik api yang menyulut hatinya, si mungil Kyungsoo mendengus kesal pada gadis-gadis itu. Ck! Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Tentu saja, dua orang adam tengah mengantre untuk konser Girlband? Waks.

Pintu Venue terbuka sebelum Kai menjawab pertanyaannya. Rombongan manusia itu mulai masuk bagai lebah yang keluar dari sarangnya. Kai menarik Kyungsoo berdiri disamping stage, dia tak mau mengambil resiko berdesakan ataupun terjatuh nantinya. Lampu besar diatas mereka padam, sorak-sorak cempreng para fans mulai menggema saat sang MC muncul. Penampilan pertama diisi oleh empat wanita seksi yang sedang spektakuler saat ini, Sistar –diikuti 2NE1 dan Kyungsoo tak terlalu mengenal sisanya. Hingga pada penampilan terakhir, sorakan riuh kembali terdengar saat tujuh orang perempuan memasuki stage dengan.. Wow! Kyungsoo tak bisa bohong jika mereka tidak memiliki aura visual. Kai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, mata tajamnya mengawasi tuju gadis yang mulai menyanyi itu satu persatu hingga focus matanya kemudian berhenti pada sosok gadis berambut panjang pirang yang berada diposisi paling depan, gadis itu terlihat menonjol dibanding enam member lainnya, suaranya bagus dan gerakan dancenya sangat energik. Seorang gadis yang mencintai tari **! Sama seperti dirinya.**

Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari bibirnya, masa lalu itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan saat ini. Sesuatu yang harus dibuang dan terganti oleh sesuatu yang baru –Kyungsoo. Kai menatap lelaki kecil disampingnya yang hanya diam dengan mata terfokus kedepan. Dilihat dari sinar matanya, nampaknya kekasihnya ini tengah terkagum-kagum.

"Gadis berambut pirang dengan baju merah itu adalah Jennie Kim. Mantan kekasihku."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, mulutnya setengah terbuka namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Dia terlalu shock, mungkin? Ternyata gadis itu jauh lebih baik aslinya daripada di foto. Seketika Kyungsoo teringat email foto yang dia terima saat dia kehujanan dan bertemu Ravi. Mungkinkah gadis yang Kai peluk itu adalah gadis diatas panggung ini? Gadis yang sama? Jennie Kim? Kyungsoo kembali membawa pandangannya kedepan, terfokus pada setiap gerak-gerik si gadis berambut pirang. Sempurna! Kai pantas dan terlihat serasi bersama gadis itu, Kyungsoo menunduk dengan helaan nafas kecil. Jauh didalam hatinya dia merasa ciut. Apa dia terlihat pantas bersama Kai?

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dia cantik Kai."

"Aku tahu, ayo pergi!" Kyungsoo mendongak cepat karna kaget, lelaki tan itu sudah menariknya pergi menerobos kerumunan. Hati kecilnya resah, namun resah entah karena apa, Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan lemah. Entahlah, setelah mengetahui siapa dan bagaimana rupa asli Jennie Kim itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa lemah –Lemah entah karna apa– moodnya langsung memburuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan kanan Kai meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang terdiam manis diatas pangkuan, lelaki tan itu sesekali mencuri pandang kewajah murung Kyungsoo diantara fokusnya menyetir.

"Katakan padaku." Kyungsoo menatap tangannya, menggelang pelan.

"Dia hanya terlalu cantik." Guman Kyungsoo jujur.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik."

Kai tersenyum kecil, sadar bahwa ternyata Kyungsoo orang yang sensitive dan sedang cemburu.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan? Sekarang jangan terlalu memikirkannya, dia hanya masa lalu saja. Oke?" Kyungsoo diam, walau dia sedikit ragu namun kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kita kerumahku ya? Orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah. Selesai.."

Lay berguman pelan, memijat lehernya pelan menghilangkan kram. Sedari tadi dia terus berkutat dengan persiapan-persiapan pernikahannya tanpa memikirkan waktu dan itu sangat melelahkan. Lelaki manis itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa, tangannya terulur mengambil remote menyalakan TV. Dua jam lagi waktu makan malam.

"Hyung!" Matanya teralih dari layar TV kearah datangnya suara, seketika senyum manisnya terkembang melihat sosok adiknya datang bersama calon adik iparnya.

"Kyungsoo.." Sapa Lay ceria, berlari memeluk adik iparnya dengan sayang.

"Hyung, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo agak kikuk.

"Yah. Jauh lebih baik, bagaimana kau bisa datang kesini?"

"Dia pacarku, hakku jika ingin mengajaknya kesini." Kai yang ternyata masih menangkap pembicaraan Lay dan Kyungsoo menyahut cepat dari pertengahan tangga, tanpa disadari ternyata lelaki tan itu sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo merengut sebal, Kai mengacuhkannya. Lay tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi adik iparnya. Ck! Ini Virus cinta namanya. Rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana sudah.

"Ayo kedapur. Ibu ada disana!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merasa gelisah dikursinya. Bagaimana tidak? Nyonya Kim –Read, ibu Kai– sedari tadi tak berhenti menatapnya dengan senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. Aah, apa jangan-jangan Nyonya Kim menyukainya? Hi~ Kyungsoo yang membayangkan hal konyol itu seketika merinding.

"Ternyata kau jauh lebih cantik setelah pertemuan tempo lalu." Ucap Nyonya Kim berbinar. Kyungsoo yang disanjung seperti itu hanya tersenyum kecil, menunduk dengan malu. Sup rumput laut didepannya tak lagi mengundang rasa laparnya.

"Ah ya, dan aku sangat senang mengetahui kau memiliki hubungan dengan anak bungsuku." Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kai, namun lelaki tan itu hanya bersikap acuh memakan ayam pedasnya.

"Iya kan yeobbo?" Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Ini pertama kalinya Kai menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang setelah kepulangannya dari Jepang tiga tahun lalu. Tidak terasa ya.." Kai mengangkat kepalanya menatap tak suka pada ibunya. Masa lalu itu hanya membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan.

"Kufikir hatinya sudah membeku setelah kejadian **itu,** namun ternyata ada juga yang bisa menaklukannya."

"Ibu." Kai angkat bicara, menatap tidak suka kearah ibunya. Sungguh! Dia sedang tidak ingin membahas masa lalu itu.

"Aku selesai." Lelaki tan itu meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan, membuat raut sedih hadir diwajah sang Ibu. Kyungsoo yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap bingung kepergian Kai dan Ibunya bergantian.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membicarakan itu." Ucap Tuan Kim angkat bicara. Nyonya Kim menghembuskan nafasnya gusar.

"Aku tahu. Maaf!" Ucapnya sedih dengan kepala menunduk. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia menatap kearah Lay yang mengangkat dagunya kearah dimana Kai meninggalkan ruangan. Merasa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, lelaki kecil itu segera pamit dan bergegas menyusul Kai. Rumah ini sangat besar bak Istana, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mencari Kai dimana.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Kai?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada salah satu maid wanita yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Dia sungguh tak tahu harus mencari Kai dimana lagi.

"Umh. Mungkin di taman belakang tuan." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, memacu langkah kecilnya kearah halaman belakang dimana sebuah taman bunga berada. Matanya mondar-mandir mencari sosok Kai disetiap sudut dan Gotcha! Lelaki tan itu sedang berdiri didepan pagar pembatas menghadap kearah langit malam. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil memandang punggung kokoh itu dalam diam. Meski pungguh itu terlihat kokok bagai pagar beton, tapi siapa tahu jika suatu saat tembok itu akan runtuh. Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu persis beban apa yang tengah Kai tumpu dibahunya, atau masalah apa yang terjadi padanya. Kyungsoo fikir cara manis akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Maka dengan sengaja dia berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara, berniat mengejutkan lelaki itu tapi..

"Aku tahu kau disana Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo merengut seketika, dia ketahuan. Bagaimana bisa Kai tahu dia ada disini? Padahal Kyungsoo sudah tidak meninggalkan suara, apa Kai memiliki sepasang mata dibelakang kepalanya? Hihi~

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat, niatnya berdiri disebelah Kai. Namun entah karna apa tiba-tiba langkahnya berbelok memeluk lelaki tan itu dari belakang. Dia ingin mendekap bahu itu erat menyalurkan kehangatan. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, tapi sudah terlanjur sih. Biarkan saja! Kekeke~ Lupakan pertengkaran yang terjadi dan nikmati malam ini dengan baik.

"Ck." Kai berdecak, perlahan mengusap tangan Kyungsoo yang berada diperutnya. Sedikit kaget juga dengan perubahan sifat Kyungsoo. Bukankah dulu dia sangat membencinya? Lalu sekarang? Bahkan bernai melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Kai.."

"Hhmm.."

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung kokoh milik Kai, terdiam memikirkan perkataan Ibu Kai tadi barusan. Oh! Hal ini membuatnya semakin penasaran tentang semua hal dalam diri Kai. Dia ingin tahu semuanya, namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau harus marah pada ibumu tadi, dia terlihat sedih."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya benci jika harus mengungkit masa lalu itu." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya bersamaan dengan Kai yang membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa?" Kai diam, namun matanya jauh menatap kedalam manik Kyungsoo. Sepasang mata bulat yang cerah dan indah. Sangat hangat dan Kai menyukai itu, dia suka tatapan Kyungsoo yang bersahaja bagai hangatnya mentari pagi.

"Karna aku benci mengingat itu."

"Mau berbagi cerita?" Kai menggelang.

"Oke. Untuk saat ini penjelasan itu menjadi hutang." Kyungsoo tersenyum, heartlipsnya membentuk hati dengan sempurna. Cahaya bulan membuat wajahnya bersinar dan cantik disekaligus waktu. Moment ini tidak akan disia-siakan, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya berlabuh tepat diatas bibir hati milik Kyungsoo. Si mungil membelalak lebar saat benda kenyal diatas bibirnya bergerak, hatinya bergemuruh hebat, antara perasaan senang dan malu.

"Aku.." Kai melepaskan tautannya, menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Sudah menemukan jawabannya." Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh pipi kiri Kyungsoo yang bersemu hangat, menatap sepasang mata bulat itu dengan senyum tulus.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Mari saling mencintai satu sama lain." –Dan ciuman itu kembali berlanjut dibawah rembulan yang tengah tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap sebuket mawar merah ditangannya dengan ragu, masih dengan posisi berdiri seperti orang gila diemperan toko bunga. Hal gila apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat ini? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Berpakaian rapi dan menyempatkan membeli bunga kesukaan Baekhyun ditoko ini. Ah~ Baekhyun. Lelaki itulah yang membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya panjang menguatkan tekadnya. Dia genggam buket ditangannya dengan kuat. Ini terlalu cepat, tapi biarkan saja. Dengan mantab dia melangkah meninggalkan emperan toko berniat mendekati mobilnya agar segera menuju rumah Baekhyun.

 **Drtt!**

Ponsel disaku celana jinsnya bergetar, dengan tangan kanannya dia meraih benda itu dan nama 'Baekhyun' tertera dilayarnya. Sedikit mempertemukan dahi, Chanyeol buru-buru menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo?"

"Ye..Yeol..hiks,"

"Baekhyun?" Mata Chanyeol membulat lebar seketika saat suara isakan terdengar dari sebrang, dengan gopoh dia memasuki mobilnya, mengendarainya dengan cepat kerumah Baekhyun. Dia sangat khawatir.

"Baekhyun! apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks..Yeol.."

"Ada apa?"

Ada keheningan untuk beberapa waktu.

"I..ibu dan ayahku.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q : Siapa thu orang? Cewe ato cewe?

A : Uda kejawab di chapter ini ya!

Q : Bukannya kalo marganya sama ngga boleh pacaran? Terus Minzy itu siapa? Minzy 2NE1? Trus Kim Songsaenim siapa? Mirip Sandara? Jangan–jangan Sandara beneran.

A : Masalah marga sama ngga boleh pacaran, serius Laxy lupa sama tuh tradisi *hehe* Terus Minzy itu memang minzy 2NE1 yaa ^^ *bias* Dan Kim songsenim bukan berarti Sandara, kan Dara marganya 'Park' cuman disini Laxy buat penggambaran wajahnya mirip Dara *soalnya Dara itu cantik kaya Laxy XDD. Aaa .

Q : Arrrgh! TBC itu ngganggu min, bisa dihilangkan?

A : Wah maaf ya! Itu aturan main *hehe*

Q : GUE KAZEKAGELAXY STAND (tar gue buat forumnya) Oh ya kalo ada waktu thor buat napa 1 ff oneshoot yang isinya Kai Kyungsoo ma Taeoh ya ya ya! Saranghae!

A : Yoyoyo! Wassup guys~! Tengkyu bro, gue tunggu forumnya ya, entar kita buat fansclub juga *Galaxystand* XDD Mungkin kita ini kembaran bro, soalnya fikiran sama imajinasi kita sejalan *toss* Wkwkwk. Oke say nanti aku usahain bikin Kim Jongin's family wtf Taeoh'nya ya, ngga janji ya^ cuman bakal diusahain. Yosh!

Q : Nextt! Yehett ternyata Laxy juga YG stand.. wahhhh..

A : Iya, Laxy YG Stand family ^.^

Q : Chanbaeknya ngga ada?

A : Bukan ngga ada chingu, tapi masih belum tanggal maen ^^ nanti juga nongol kok ;)

Q : Kak kenapa ga upate ff difacebook? Fbnya jadi sepi kak.

A : Maafkan diriku ini dek T.T Laxy sibuk, dan beberapa hari ini kehilangan feel nulis fanfict Yaoi, jadi fokus ke GS. Nanti sekalian nunggu Admin Haku back, kita bakal comeback dan meramaikan page kok. So, wait for me~ *nyanyi

Q : omong-omong namaku salah chingu,

A : JINJA? Ah, maafkan saya, pasti saya lagi ngga fokus! T,T

 **.**

 **.**

Big Love to :

Ii, Guest, miss leeanna, nunumato99, JonginDOKaiSooLovers, Oneblacktomato, namefake, TheLightAndTheFire, Kim Eun Bom, AudryByun, Sofia Magdalena, eunkyouw, BangMinKi, anjanidisyacita, pooarie3, yullseh, taufikunn9, yongchan, BaconieSonjay, Kim Latte, lianiamiDYO, alxshav, xolovebaekie, Taman Coklat, kyungsooxeveryone, Kaisoo32, ohana no haruno, KaiCEBONGHANYUT, Shim Yeonhae, Guest, kyungie, use airegar, Kaisoo Shipper29, Kyungra26, SkyBlueAndWhite, RealMultiSHAWOL, Yeorky, bekikola, ViraHee, Kim YeHyun, , NHAC,Kaisoomin, Asuji Posya, sukhyu, nikyunmin, diah, Kim Jae In, nunumato99, patriciacornelia, meliarisky7, miss, elferani, bnm, .35, Bubbleniiowl, luvjongin, .1, herzana00kurnia, Re-Panda86, Royrose, BigSehun'sjunior, vietrona chan, DKSlovePCY, sweaty hany, meyriza, belenggg114, d.o930112, ShinjiWoo920202, Maxiumum, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail, N, dudududu, AryaniL, Viyomi, EkaOkta3424, Nam Jung, Jung NaeRa, Lucky8894, Kim124, KeziaJSC, KTOdult, PURPLE-Kimlee, kyungiejongie, Yeolsoo, Jenny, anaknyakyungsoo, anjani, ezol211, meliarisky7, , xobechan56, antnia8, CuteSoo93, URuRuBaek, Kyungsoo SEME, dokyungsooxs, xoxowkwk, Vibi Cho, SiscaMinstalove, elferani, sakhnazrzk, LS-snowi, fatmawativivi4, kyung1225, veraseptian, Liuhan68.77, anisa fransiskaa, DyoniChan, ashano, kuminosuki, doctorbaek, IM-Magnae, hshsgw85, , dokydo91, Ay, rdfyg, hala, artiosh, anjar913, Yusi865, Nameanisaa Frans, xoxossekai, anno401, edogawa ruffy, Nurfadillah, Nananan, dini kyungsoo, Viyomi, luvjongin, Maximun, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail.

 **.**

Cuap–cuap :

Yuhuuu! Akhirnya ketahuan ya siapa pelakunya ;) Dan akhirnya juga Kyungsoo ketemu sama mantan pacar Jongin yang di madding waktu itu! Yap! Jennie Kim. YG Girl Group trainee yang katanya taon depan debut. Aaa, suka banget soalnya sama unnie satu ini, kece, suaranya bagus dan multitalend *promo* XDD

Apakah updatenya terlalu lama? Hoho, tidak ada yang bisa saya katakan selain maaf dan mohon pengertiannya ^^

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN & ME-RIVIE FANFICTION INI ^^

I LOVE YOU GUYS {}

WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 14 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap sebuket mawar merah ditangannya dengan ragu, masih dengan posisi berdiri seperti orang gila diemperan toko bunga. Hal gila apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat ini? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Berpakaian rapi dan menyempatkan membeli bunga kesukaan Baekhyun ditoko ini. Ah~ Baekhyun. Lelaki itulah yang membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya panjang menguatkan tekadnya. Dia genggam buket ditangannya dengan kuat. Ini terlalu cepat, tapi biarkan saja. Dengan mantap dia melangkah meninggalkan emperan toko berniat mendekati mobilnya agar segera menuju rumah Baekhyun.

 **Drtt!**

Ponsel disaku celana jinsnya bergetar, dengan tangan kanannya dia meraih benda itu dan nama 'Baekhyun' tertera dilayarnya. Sedikit mempertemukan dahi, Chanyeol buru-buru menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo?"

"Ye..Yeol..hiks,"

"Baekhyun?" Mata Chanyeol membulat lebar seketika saat suara isakan terdengar dari sebrang, dengan gopoh dia memasuki mobilnya, mengendarainya dengan cepat kerumah Baekhyun. Dia sangat khawatir.

"Baekhyun! apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks..Yeol.."

"Ada apa?"

Ada keheningan untuk beberapa waktu.

"I..ibu dan ayahku.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendesis, lelaki jangkung itu menatap kearah Tivi dinding besar yang terpasang ditengah-tengah restoran itu dengan gusar. Sedari tadi berita tentang tenggelamnya kapal pesiar milik Negara Korea Selatan membuatnya cemas, dia duduk dengan gelisah dikursinya saat sebuah fikiran buruk tiba-tiba berkelebat dibayangannya.

"Kau baik Chanyeol?" Gadis manis yang masik asik membolak-balikkan buku menu didepannya terdiam, menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Kalian bertanya kenapa dia bisa terdampar disini?

Biar aku ceritakan. Semenit setelah Baekhyun menelfon dengan isakan tangis yang sumpah mati membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main, Ayahnya kemudian menelfon dan menyuruhnya datang menemuinya secepat mungkin. Dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit –dia tak bisa menentang ucapan Ayahnya– sementara dia sungguh cemas dengan Baekhyun. Dia akhirnya memutuskan menyelesaikan urusan –yang mungkin penting– dengan Ayahnya terlebih dahulu dan setelahnya menemui Baekhyun. Mungkin lelaki manis itu hanya mendapat masalah dengan kedua sahabatnya –Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun– mengingat Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat sensitive dan mudah menangis. Yeah, itu pemikiran awal Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" Gadis didepannya melambaikan tangan dan dia tersadar seketika, Chanyeol menghela nafas gusar. Dan urusan yang dia fikir sangat penting sampai menomor duakan Baekhyun adalah 'Tuan Park menyuruhnya menemani Putri dari teman bisnis yang akan melakukan perjanjian kontrak dengannya' Oh! Urusan perkerjaan? What the Fuck?! Chanyeol mengeram tertahan, inilah hal yang paling dia benci dari Ayahnya –memanfaatkan dirinya hanya demi pekerjaan– Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menatap gadis didepannya dengan nanar.

"Maaf Soyou-ah. Aku harus pergi," Chanyeol berucap datar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Soyou yang kini berteriak memanggil namanya. Tidak! Baekhyun lebih penting saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekki. Baekki, tolong buka pintunya yaa, ayolah. Kau harus makan!"

Luhan masih setia berdiri sambil melancarkan rayuan-rayuan didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Disampingnya Kyungsoo memegang sebuah nampan berisi makanan, lelaki bermata bulat itu menghela nafas lelah lantaran sudah hampir setengah jam usahanya untuk membujuk Baekhyun keluar dari kamar sia-sia.

"Baekki. Tolong buka pintunya sayang.." Luhan masih melancarkan rayuannya, mengetuk pintu kelewat lembut. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan membukakan pintu, membuat Luhan mendengus kesal akhirnya. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun. Jika kau tak mau membukanya, akan kupastikan pintu ini rusak karna tendanganku!" Ancamnya dengan muka memerah kesal.

"Luhan hyung~! Kau jangan terlalu keras begitu, Baekhyun kan sedang bersedih," Bela Kyungsoo halus.

"Tapi jika dia tak membuka pintu dan tidak makan, aku akan semakin sedih tahu."

"Tapi kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Lalu bagai-"

"Biar aku saja!" Suara berat itu menghentikan acara berdebat antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan, keduanya menoleh serempak kearah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol berdiri disana. Luhan menyipitkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol intens.

"Kau..kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Luhan menunjuk lelaki didepannya dengan curiga, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengedip. Setahunya dia tidak pernah memberitahukan keadaan Baekhyun padanya.

"Baekhyun yang menghubungiku," Ucapnya dengan raut datar, menatap Luhan malas.

"Apa? dia menghubungimu? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan masih memasang wajah tak percaya. Ekor mata Chanyeol melirik nampan ditangan Kyungsoo dan segera mengambil alih.

"Biar aku saja." Dia kemudian mendekat kearah pintu, mengetuknya dengan pelan.

"Baekki. Kau disana? Tolong buka pintunya, aku Chanyeol.." Hanya satu bujukan dan suara kunci yang diputar terdengar. Luhan menganga heboh, menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Dia membujuk dengan ratusan rayuan dan hanya dengan satu kali rayuan dari Chanyeol pintu langsung dibuka? Bagus, seharusnya dia menunggu Chanyeol saja daripada membuang energynya.

"Eh, tunggu!" Luhan menahan lengan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu akan masuk, Chanyeol mengurungkan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan malas seolah berkata 'ada apa?'

"Kau..Kuperingatkan satu kali padamu! Baekhyun tidak pernah sepercaya ini pada seseorang sebelumnya. Aku yakin Baekhyun pasti menyimpan sebuah perasaan untukmu. Dan kau Park Chanyeol, jika kau benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun maka masuk dan hiburlah dia. Tapi..Jika kau hanya bermain-main dengannya, kuperingatkan padamu untuk segera pergi dari sini." Chanyeol masih diam dengan raut wajah andalannya, dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tahu." Balasnya acuh kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam didepan pintu.

"Menurutmu, apakah dia bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Luhan gusar. Dia sangat menghawatirkan sahabat baiknya tersebut, dia hanya tidak mau Baekhyun tersakiti setelah luka yang selama ini dia terima.

"Jika Baekhyun percaya. Maka aku juga akan percaya padanya." Kyungsoo berguman lirih, menarik satu senyuman manis. Dia percaya karna Kai juga mempercayainya, dia mencoba untuk percaya saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita menghibur Nenek dan Kakek Baekhyun saja bagaimana?" Luhan mengangguk atas usul Kyungsoo, keduanya kini mulai keruang tengah dimana Kakek dan Nenek Baekhyun masih bersedih atas berita tenggelamnya kapal pesiar tempat dimana Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun bekerja sebagai juru masak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun tidak sekolah?" Kyungsoo menggelang, dia mengunyah roti selai kacangnya tanpa minat. Melihat satu kursi kosong dimana biasanya kursi tersebut akan ditempat oleh Baekhyun, namun lelaki manis tersebut sepertinya masih berduka dan belum mau menampakan diri.

"Nanti kita kesana ya? Aku mau membelikannya susu strawberry kesukaannya yang banyaakkk!" Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui, dia mendorong kotak bekalnya, menyuruh Luhan ikut makan. Keduanya asik menikmati bekal makan siang dengan tenang sebelum suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari arah pintu kantin.

"Pacarmu berulah." Komentar Luhan saat matanya melirik kearah sumber keributan dan menemukan Kai and the Gangster plus si manusia albino mesum –Oh Sehun– tengah berjalan dengan sok cool memasuki kantin. Well, mereka terutama Sehun –menurut hati kecil Luhan di bagain lubuk yang paling dalam– memang Ehem, keren. Tapi tetap saja manusia albino bin mesum itu sangat menjengkelkan, terutama setelah dia mengetahui fakta bahwa Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan si guru computer yang kecantikannya 10:12 dengan Sandara Park. Hei, sebenarnya dia tidak punya hak untuk marah kan? Wew, jangan bilang kau mulai tertarik padanya Xi Luhan. NO!

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, dia tetap tenang memakan bekalnya. Posisi yang membelakangi pintu masuk membuatnya tidak bisa melihat kedatangan Kai, tapi biarkan saja. Toh, Kai nanti juga akan mendatanginya kan?

"Ah aku sangat lapar," Chen menguap, memandang sekeliling mencari-cari sosok lelaki manis si Bakpao imutnya berada, dan seketika dia menemukan sosok yang dia cari tengah memakan makan siangnya dimeja ujung.

"Aku pergi ya." Chen menepuk pundak Kai dan lelaki tan itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dia kembali melanjutkan langkah mendekati Kyungsoo dengan tampang seperti biasa –datar tanpa ekspresi– sebelum,

 **Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolnya dan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai bagian dadanya, Kai mengerang dan mendapati kemejanya kotor oleh soda. Dia mendongak kearah si pelaku dan mendapati Bang Yongguk –si pelaku– menatap datar kearahnya. Sialan! Jadi dia sengaja melakukannya?

"Kufikir kau memiliki kedua mata yang berfungsi dengan baik," Kai menatapnya tajam, mengusap noda soda dikemeja dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dan kufikir kau sadar bahwa jalan ini bukan hanya milikmu." Seharusnya jika salah satu murid disekolah ini melakukan kesalahan sefatal ini, maka dia akan dengan segera meminta maaf –karna pada dasarnya sebagian dari murid disekolah ini tahu siapa Kai itu– seseorang yag sangat ditakuti sekaligus dikagumi. Namun lelaki dengan wajah sangar dan tinggi tubuh yang hampir sama dengan Kai ini sebagai pengecualian. Dia malah memasang wajah menantangnya.

"Apa kita punya masalah Bang Yongguk?"

"Dan apa kau lupa apa masalah kita Kim Kai?" Kai menyipitkan matanya, dia paling tidak suka seseorang menyepelekan pertanyaannya. Apalagi untuk seorang Hoobae.

"Jadi kau berani padaku?"

"Kau fikir aku takut? Memang siapa dirimu?" Rahang Kai mengeras mendengar kalimat barusan. Dengan cepat dia meraih kerah seragam Yongguk dan mencengkramnya kuat.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya kau mencari gara-gara denganku. Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang akan kau sesali nanti," Yongguk terkekeh, dia melepas tangan Kai dilehernya dengan paksa.

"Kau fikir aku takut hah?" Dia menyeringai kemudian melayangkan tinju yang untungnya dapat Kai tangkis saat itu juga. Lelaki tan itu mendesis marah kemudian balas melayangkan tinju dan tepat sasaran. Tubuh Yongguk membentur meja-meja dibelakangnya hingga timbul suara benturan yang cukup keras dan mampu membuat seluruh manusia dikantin tersebut terjingkat kaget, tak terkecuali Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Si lelaki bermata bulat dengan panik meninggalkan bekalnya dan berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah terlibat perkelahian dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Kaii. HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak, namun hanya menjadi angin lalu karna kedua lelaki itu masik asik berkelahi menghancurkan meja dan kursi-kursi disekitarnya. Kyungsoo panik, dia mendekati Sehun yang hanya menonton perkelahian tersebut dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Astaga! Dia fikir ini pertunjukan?

"Sehun! Kenapa mereka tidak dihentikan?" Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nyonya Kim. Tenang dan lihat saja, Kai juga butuh hiburan. Oke?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Shocked antara 'Julukan' dan ucapan Sehun barusan. Apa-apa'an anak itu mengganti marganya? Argh! Ini bukan saatnya bermain-main. Dan apa maksud ucapannya tadi? Jadi hal seperti ini dianggap hiburan? Sial! Apa sih isi otak lelaki ini? Dangkal sekali. Nanti bagaimana jika Guru kedisiplinan tahu dan Kai mendapat masalah setelahnya. Kyungsoo tak mau itu terjadi. Dengan berani dia menarik lengan Kai yang terangkat siap melayangkan pukulan.

"YA! KAI KUBILANG HENTIKAN..!"

Berhasil! Kai berhenti dan menoleh. Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal, ada satu lebam di pipi kirinya, pasti Yongguk berhasil memukulnya tadi.

"Kau..Aku membencimu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Assh. Aww, oke aku tahu kau marah Kyungsoo. Tapi tolong jangan menekan lukanya aw-" Kai meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobatinya dengan sengaja menekan lukanya. Hell, inisih bukan mengobati, tapi menyakiti namanya –mengingat Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang kesal– pasti kekesalannya dia lampiaskan pada tekanan luka tadi. Astaga!

"Memang berkelahi menyelesaikan masalah?"

"Yeah, menurutku sih begitu. Ass," Kai mendesis kembali saat Kyungsoo mengikat kasa kelengannya dengan kasar. Luka itu dia dapat saat Yongguk menghantamnya dengan kursi kantin –ujung kursi yang terbuat dari besi– menggoresnya hingga menghasilkan luka sayat.

"Kau menjengkelkan. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan berkelahi lagi." Kyungsoo mendengus, meraih kapas dan membubuhinya revanol.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Oh, sejak kapan Kyungsoo peduli padaku?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh pada Kai dengan tatapan semakin kesal.

"Oke! Aku tidak akan peduli mulai saat ini." Kyungsoo membuang kapasnya dan berniat pergi, namun sebuah tangan besar mencekal lengannya kuat. Kai terkekeh, menarik Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kedekapannya.

"Ck! Aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah ya." Kai berbisik tepat ketelinganya, kemudian memberikan satu kecupan manis diujung kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang semakin kesal tak merespon, hanya diam.

"Tapi kau menyebalkan. Kau selalu tak mendengar ucapanku." Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki keras, sementara Kai hanya menyeringai.

"Ya! Ya, aku akan mendengarkanmu setelah ini. Masih marah?" Kai tersenyum samar saat mendapati bibir Kyungsoo yang masih manyun. Dia melepas pelukannya, menunduk dan mengecup bibir manyun itu dengan lembut. Ada pukulan kecil dilengannya dan Kai tahu itu pasti ulah Kyungsoo. Satu garis kemerahan bersemu dikedua pipi gembulnya. Cute!

"Masih marah?"

"Mm."

"Ow! Bagaimana agar pacarku ini tidak marah ya? Ah, bagaimana dengan makan malam di restoran itali?" Kyungsoo menggelang.

"Bermain?" Menggelang lagi.

"Lalu kau mau apa hm?"

"Menjenguk Baekhyun." Kyungsoo mendongak menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tatapan prihatin, kemudian menunduk sedih.

"Ah, kau pasti belum tahu ya apa yang terjadi padanya." Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baekhyun? Oh, orang tuanya?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan memasang ekspresi 'bagaimana kau bisa tahu' sementara Kai hanya terkekeh.

"Chen bekerja part time dikantor berita, Oke? Jadi dia tahu perkembangan berita terkini. Mh, Bagaimana jika kita membelikannya hadiah agar tidak sedih lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. Oh! Jadi pacar Xiumin Hyung itu salah satu pegawai di kantor berita. Wah!

"Janji ya mengantarkan aku pergi?" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Kai yang hanya tersenyum samar saking gemasnya.

"Ya. Janji," Dia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Kyungsoo sementara lelaki manis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan marah lagi,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan. Kim songsaenim memanggilmu diruangannya."

Luhan mendongak, menemukan Hongseok yang asik mengulum Lolipop berdiri dihadapannya. Alis lelaki asal Cina itu berkerut. Kim Songsaenim si 10:12 dengan Sandara Park dan pacar Oh Sehun itu ingin menemuinya? Ada apa ya? Ck!

"Ada apa Hongseok-ah?" Lelaki asal Thailand itu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu keruangannya. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu." Luhan mengangguk.

"Ah. Terimakasih Hongseok-ah." Hongseok mengangguk dan berlalu pergi. Luhan berfikir keras dimejanya. Untuk apa Guru komputer itu memanggilnya? Atau.. Jangan-jangan dia ingin memperingatinya untuk tidak mendekati Sehun? Argh! Mendadak Luhan jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Namun dia membereskan bukunya, kemudian bangkit meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang computer yang terletak dilantai 3.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong ketempat ruangan besar penuh oleh puluhan komputer didalamnya. Luhan mengintip sebentar seperti yang pernah dia lakukan saat menguntit Sehun tempo lalu, dan dia menemukan Guru Cantik itu tengah duduk menatap puluhan-puluhan kertas yang entah apa itu –Luhan tidak tahu.

 **Klek!**

"Permisi," Luhan membuka pintu, membungkuk saat wanita cantik itu mendongak dari tumpukan kertas didepannya. Dia tersenyum manis dan senyum manis itu semakin membuat Luhan merasa kalah jauh dan terlempar. Ibarat taman bunga yang cantik dan Luhan hanyalah butiran debu. Oh sial! Senyumnya sangat manis, pantas Sehun jatuh hati padanya. Mendadak hatinya dongkol –entah karna apa– sedikit bersungut dan mengambil duduk tepat didepan sang Guru saat wanita cantik itu mempersilahkannya.

"Ada apa Songsaenim?" Luhan duduk dengan gelisah dikursinya, bersiap jika sehabis ini dia akan mendapat 'Labrakan' dari wanita cantik tersebut. Kim songsaenim melepas kaca matanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau tahu alasan aku memanggilmu?" Dia bertanya halus dan Luhan bersungut dalam hati. Bagaimana dia tahu jika dia belum diberitahu? Ck!

"Tentang apa Songsaenim?"

"Kesalah pahaman," Alis Luhan berkerut. Benar! Wanita ini pasti akan melabraknya sebentar lagi.

"Maaf. Kesalah pahaman apa?"

"Tentang..Oh Sehun dan-"

"Oh aku tahu anda dan Sehun menjalin hubungan kan? Selamat! Dan aku tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan manusia albino itu." Luhan memotong ucapan wanita didepannya dan tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan isi uneg-uneg yang hampir membuatnya mual. Kim Songsaenim tersenyum manis, menatap Luhan dengan kekehan kecil.

"Ekspresi itu menunjukkan bahwa kau memiliki ketertarikan pada Sehun Luhan." Luhan mendengung tak mengerti. Ekspresinya? Sepertinya itu tadi ekspresi refleks. Dengan sengaja dia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sok santai.

"Ekspresi seperti ini? Jangan bercanda Songsaenim." Luhan tertawa garing yang dibalas kekehan cantik dari Kim Songsaenim. Duh, saaat terkekehpun dia tetap cantik. Sial!

"Luhan..dengar! Ekspresi adalah kunci utama untuk membaca perasaan seseorang. Seharusnya kau paham itu." Dia tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya.

"Dan biar kuluruskan. Aku akan memaksa kepala sekolah untuk membuat peraturan tentang hukuman bagi murid yang berani merayu Gurunya hanya demi sebuah kode komputer dan menjadi peri cinta." Dia meletakkan sebuah kotak pink manis berukuran sedang didepan Luhan yang hanya menganga tidak mengerti. Otaknya masih memproses ucapan Guru didepannya tersebut.

"Ma..maksud Songsaenim apa?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menatap kotak pink manis didepannya dengan alis berkerut super bingung.

"Aku dan Sehun tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Dan," Kim Songsaenim menghela nafas gusar. Sementara Luhan sudah menganga saking kagetnya. Belum selesai memproses ucapannya barusan, kini dia kembali dikejutkan oleh kejutan lain.

"KATAKAN PADA OH SEHUN JIKA DIA KEMBALI MENGAKALIKU, MAKA AKU AKAN SEGERA MENGHUKUMNYA! SEKARANG AMBIL KOTAK ITU DAN KELUAR KEMUDIAN SELESAIKAN URUSANMU DENGAN SEHUN XI LUHAN."

 **Jederr!**

Tidak hujan atau angin, namun sebuah petir langsung menyambar telinganya dengan tegangan tinggi, membuat isi telinganya mendengung dengan keras. Luhan mengerjap, menatap takjub sekaligus tak percaya pada sosok didepannya tersebut. Whatfck?! Jadi Kim Songsaenim yang terkenal manis dan anggun ini bisa berteriak dan mengamuk seperti singa betina? Pft!

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN? CEPAT KELUAR!" Luhan terlonjak, menyambar kotak pink diatas meja dan mengambil langkah seribu sebelum dia benar-benar kejang karna serangan jantung didalam sana. Astaga! Dia sungguh mendapat serangan karna semua ini. Jadi..Sehun dan Kim Songsaenim tidak memiliki hubungan? Lalu..

Lalu..

Selama ini dia salah sangka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuka kotak pink ditangannya saat memutuskan untuk mengatur nafas di bangku taman yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Lelaki mungil itu mulai mengira-ngira apa isi kotak ditangannya ini, otaknya mulai berfikir dan mencerna ucapan Kim Songsaenim tadi. Jika dia tak memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun? Lalu apa artinya kejadian tempo lalu yang dia lihat?

 **Krek!**

Luhan menyobek kertas pembungkusnya dan menemukan sebuah kotak kayu. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya hingga tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan jika ini hanyalah kotak dengan segala keisengan, dia membuka penutup kotak dan detik berikutnya mematung ditempat. Refleks, dia meraih liontin kalung dibalik kemejanya.

"Ini.." Luhan berguman tidak percaya. Mengangkat sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin yang sama dengan dirinya namun dengan lengkungan sabit yang berlawanan. Ingat kan Kalung bulan sabit yang Luhan temukan di lokernya waktu itu? Ada sebuah kertas seperti note. Luhan dengan cepat membuka lipatan note dan matanya seketika membulat saat membaca deretan kalimat manis didalamnya.

 **Dear Luhan,**

 **I think of the first time that I saw you in a moment, my heart fell apart Although you're cold-hearted, you're too wonderful of a person to erase.**

 **So,**

 **Maukah kau percaya bahwa aku telah jatuh hati padamu? Kalung ini akan menyatukan kita. Jika kau percaya, maka datanglah padaku Luhan..**

 **-Oh Sehun-**

Luhan menganga saking shocked. Dia mendekatkan kedua liontin itu dengan arah yang berlawanan, dan apa yang terjadi? Liontin berbentuk setengah sabit itu membentuk gambar hati setelah disatukan. Luhan merasakan nafas disekitarnya menghilang, dia sesak dan tersenggal. Ribuan kupu-kupu nakal berterbangan keluar dari perutnya, membuat rasa mual berlebihan dan kebakaran terjadi diwajahnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, sebuah senyuman terpatri cantik dibibirnya. Dia tidak menyangka cerita dan kisah anehnya bersama Sehun berakhir seperti ini. Memang ya, Tuhan punya segala cara untuk menyatukan setiap hati. Meski kadang Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik padanya, namun siapa sangka jika dia juga menaruh hati pada Luhan? Aw! Luhan merona. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dengan kotak ditangannya meninggalkan taman dengan berjuta rasa bahagia, dia akan menemui Sehun. Dia akan datang pada Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat tak menemukan sosok Luhan dimanapun bahkan sampai jam pelajaran usai. Lelaki mungil itu segera meraih tasnya, beranjak keluar dan menemukan Kai telah menunggunya disana. Sepertinya rencana membeli strawberry bersama Luhan gagal total dan diganti bersama Kai. Kyungsoo akan mengirimi Luhan pesan saja setelah ini, mungkin dia masih punya urusan penting sampai-sampai tidak memberitahunya. Aish! Dasar.

"Menuggu lama?" Kai menggelang, dia menggandeng Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruang kelas beserta beberapa pasang mata yang menatap penuh makna pada keduanya menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada.

"Kau mau membelikan Baekhyun apa?"

"Buah Strawberry. Baekhyun sangat suka buah itu." Kai mengangguk, membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan berjalan memutar menuju kursi kemudi. Keduanya meninggalkan area sekolah dan meluncur ditengah-tengah padatnya kota. Setelah beberapa menit mengemudi, Kai berhenti disebuah supermarket. Keduanyapun turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk.

"Aku akan membelikannya Yogurt." Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah keranjang dan Keduanya mulai berjalan kearah rak tinggi yang penuh dengan aneka Yogurt.

"Tentu saja." Kai tersenyum, meraba celananya dan mendesis kesal karna tidak menemukan benda persegi disana.

"Ada apa Kai?" Kyungsoo bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian dari rak Yogurt.

"Ponselku tertinggal dimobil. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan kembali Oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, dia kembali melangkah menuju rak yang penuh buah saat lelaki tan itu berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo terus mengisi keranjangnya dengan aneka makanan yang dia rasa disukai oleh Baekhyun, hingga sampai keranjangnya penuh dia tak menemukan tanda-tanda Kai akan kembali. Lelaki mungil itu mengecek jam tangannya, baru sadar jika Kai sudah pergi hampir setengah jam lamanya. Bagaimana dia tidak sadar? Apa karna Kyungsoo terlalu fokus belanja hingga tidak menyadari waktu. Lalu kemana Kai pergi?

Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi kebagain kasir, sembari mengantri dia menghubungi pacarnya tersebut. Terdengar nada sambung namun sampai panggilan kedua tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya jawaban. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ini gilirannya. Dia meletakkan keranjang diatas meja dan membiarkan seorang wanita membungkus belanjaannya.

"Ah, permisi Noona. Apa kau melihat seorang lelaki yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku dan menggunakan jaket merah?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada si wanita kasir kalau-kalau mungkin dia melihatnya. Ada perasaan khawatir dilubuk hatinya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kai?

"Maaf. Maksudmu lelaki yang dikejar oleh sesaeng fans?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Noona?"

"Tadi sempat ada keributan kecil disini. Dan kulihat lelaki berseragam dengan jaket merah itu berlari pergi dengan..wanita mungkin." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penjelasan wanita didepannya. Kai..Kai meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan wanita Lain?

"Noona yakin?" Kyungsoo terlihat ragu.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Keadaan disini awalnya cukup sepi sebelum kedatanganmu. Ini belanjaannya. Semuanya 100 ribu won." Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku, menyerahkan selembar uang dan membungkuk kecil pada si wanita kasir.

"Terimakasih Noona."

"Sama-sama. Lain kali datang lagi.." Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa, menenteng belanjaannya menuju pintu keluar. Disana mobil Kai masih terparkir rapi, namun lelaki tan itu tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Kyungsoo mulai resah dengan ucapan si wanita kasir. Kai pergi bersama wanita? Mungkinkah? Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya berniat memastikan. Dia menghubungi Kai sekali lagi dan kali ini terdengar jawaban, tapi bukan Kai yang menjawab, melainkan seorang wanita dengan nada lembutnya.

"Halo?"

Kyungsoo terdiam membeku, tetap menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya dan membiarkan si wanita berkata 'Halo? Kau siapa? Halo'

 **Klik!**

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan. Sebuah tangan tak kasat mata meremas kuat jantungnya, rasanya sesak sekali. Jadi Noona kasir tadi berkata benar? Jadi..Kai pergi bersama wanita lain dan meninggalkannya? Sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan ditrotoar dengan kesal, matanya memerah siap menangis, tapi sekuat tenaga dia menahannya karna dia tidak akan mau menangis lagi karna seorang Kai. Tidak akan pernah! Dengan plastik besar berisi hadiah yang sebenarnya ingin dia berikan untuk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo berniat pulang. Dia kesal, marah dan sakit! Ini kedua kalinya Kai meninggalkannya demi wanita lain.

 **Tiin! Tiin!**

Kyungsoo sedikit menepi saat terdengar bunyi klakson dibelakangnya. Oh! Mungkin dia terlalu menguasai jalan karna saking kesalnya.

 **Tiin! Tiin!**

Kyungsoo semakin menepi bahkan sampai mepet dengan pembatas jalan. Hei~! Egois sekali sih mobil itu, dia tidak lihat apa Kyungsoo sudah menepi? Mungkin si pengemudi orang gila. Kyungsoo mendengus, berjalan semakin cepat. Namun semakin cepat dia melangkah, Kyungsoo merasakan mobil dibelakangnya semakin mengikutinya dan terus membunyika klakson seolah-olah Kyungsoo sudah menggunakan jalan seorang diri. Kyungsoo yang kesal semakin marah. Dia berbalik dan berhenti, menemukan Black Lincoln ikut berhenti dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo mendidih karna marah, pasti si pengemudi itu menguntitnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan meledak sebentar lagi dan mengumpat kasar jika saja tak mengenal seseorang yang keluar dari kursi kemudi dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hai Kyungsoo! Mau kuantar?" Kyungsoo terdiam, mengedip tak percaya.

"Ravi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat kesal? Bertengkar dengan Kai ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, menggelang kearah Ravi yang masih menyetir. Well, dia tanpa pikir panjang memang langsung menerima tawan Ravi yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Hm, ini kali kedua Ravi berbuat hal yang sama.

"Aku hanya kesal karna temanku tadi meninggalkanku tiba-tiba di supermarket." –Bukan teman, tapi pacar– Kyungsoo merengut dan Ravi tertawa cerah.

"Well sebuah keberuntungan juga karna tanpa sengaja aku menemukan lelaki kecil yang sepertinya aku kenal tengah berjalan dipinggir trotoar seorang diri." Ravi tersenyum jahil dan mendapatkan satu pukulan dari Kyungsoo yang tidak terima disebut kecil.

"Ya! Aku tidak kecil eoh." Kyungsoo membela diri dengan bibir mengerucut yang imut dan mampu membuat Ravi rasanya melayang.

"Tidak kecil. Tapi mungil. HAHA!"

"YA! Teruslah mengejekku," Terjadi aksi 'mari memukul Ravi' dan sejenak scene itu membuat Kyungsoo melupakan kekesalannya pada Kai. Setidaknya sampai mobil Ravi berhenti didepan pagar rumahnya dan menemukan mobil lain yang ternyata milik Kai sudah terparkir manis disana. Kyungsoo sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Hei. Itu Kai? Apakah dia tak marah jika aku mengantar pulang pacarnya?" Ravi memasang wajah bersalahnya, menatap Kyungsoo tidak enak hati.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Kyungsoo cepat. "Mau mampir kedalam?" Ravi menggelang, tangannya dengan sengaja mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. Membuat sepasang mata yang berada diluar sana mendelik tidak suka.

"Aku langsung pulang saja. Lain kali jangan berjalan sendirian di trotoar atau kau akan diculik. Oke?" Ravi terkekeh saat Kyungsoo memukulnya dan segera beranjak turun.

"Terimakasih. Sampai jumpa Ravi.." Kyungsoo melambai saat mobil Ravi melaju pergi tanpa menyadari untuk beberapa detik terjadi 'perang tatapan' antara Ravi dan Kai yang berdiri manis didepan mobilnya, dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari juga bahwa Ravi menyeringai kecil dibalik senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, berniat beranjak tanpa memperdulikan sosok Kai yang menatap tak suka kearahnya. Dia mendekat dan mencekal lengan Kyungsoo yang seperti tak melihatnya ada.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Kyungsoo menampik lengan itu tanpa menoleh. Dia membuka gerbang rumahnya tanpa peduli. Dia hanya sedang kesal pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo aku bertanya!" Kai bertanya marah dan mata Kyungsoo mulai memberat. Lelaki itu masih bisa marah setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya? Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap Kai dengan tatapan terlukanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Kai. Sudahlah, kau pulang saja, aku lelah!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"…."

"KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo terhenti dengan hati remuk redam. Kai keterlaluan, dia tidak tahan lagi. Kai yang salah dan sekarang lelaki itu membentaknya seolah tidak merasa bersalah, bagus, dia manusia yang egois. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun dia mulai berlari memasuki rumahnya. Mengabaikan sapaan para maid didalam rumah dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 **Brak!**

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat dengan bantingan keras. Kyungsoo jatuh diatas ranjangnya, meraih boneka pororo besar yang duduk manis disandaran ranjang.

"Sialan! Aku benci..hiks, aku membencimu Kai.." Kyungsoo mulai memukul si boneka dengan segala uneg-uneg yang memang ingin sekali dia muntahkan sedari tadi. Dan inilah saatnya, Kyungsoo mulai meninju si Pororo yang dia anggap sebagai Kai dimatanya.

"Sial! Sial! Aku benci..sangat MEMBENCIMU KAII.." Kyungsoo menggigit pororonya gemas, masih belum puas dia kemudian membenturkan boneka besar itu kesandaran ranjang dan berakhir dengan tendangan telak hingga si pororo lucu itu tergeletak dilantai. Kyungsoo kelelahan setelah 'menghabisi' si Pororo tersebut, dia jatuh tertelungkup diatas ranjang dan kembali terisak kecil saat mengingat kejadian menyakitkan tadi.

"Sialan hiks, benci..aku membencimu Kim Kai.." Terisak lagi dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap karna kelelahan menangis.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Big Love to :

Ii, Guest, miss leeanna, nunumato99, JonginDOKaiSooLovers, Oneblacktomato, namefake, TheLightAndTheFire, Kim Eun Bom, AudryByun, Sofia Magdalena, eunkyouw, BangMinKi, anjanidisyacita, pooarie3, yullseh, taufikunn9, yongchan, BaconieSonjay, Kim Latte, lianiamiDYO, alxshav, xolovebaekie, Taman Coklat, kyungsooxeveryone, Kaisoo32, ohana no haruno, KaiCEBONGHANYUT, Shim Yeonhae, Guest, kyungie, use airegar, Kaisoo Shipper29, Kyungra26, SkyBlueAndWhite, RealMultiSHAWOL, Yeorky, bekikola, ViraHee, Kim YeHyun, , NHAC,Kaisoomin, Asuji Posya, sukhyu, nikyunmin, diah, Kim Jae In, nunumato99, patriciacornelia, meliarisky7, miss, elferani, bnm, .35, Bubbleniiowl, luvjongin, .1, herzana00kurnia, Re-Panda86, Royrose, BigSehun'sjunior, vietrona chan, DKSlovePCY, sweaty hany, meyriza, belenggg114, d.o930112, ShinjiWoo920202, Maxiumum, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail, N, dudududu, AryaniL, Viyomi, EkaOkta3424, Nam Jung, Jung NaeRa, Lucky8894, Kim124, KeziaJSC, KTOdult, PURPLE-Kimlee, kyungiejongie, Yeolsoo, Jenny, anaknyakyungsoo, anjani, ezol211, meliarisky7, , xobechan56, antnia8, CuteSoo93, URuRuBaek, Kyungsoo SEME, dokyungsooxs, xoxowkwk, Vibi Cho, SiscaMinstalove, elferani, sakhnazrzk, LS-snowi, fatmawativivi4, kyung1225, veraseptian, Liuhan68.77, anisa fransiskaa, DyoniChan, ashano, kuminosuki, doctorbaek, IM-Magnae, hshsgw85, , dokydo91, Ay, rdfyg, hala, artiosh, anjar913, Yusi865, Nameanisaa Frans, xoxossekai, anno401, edogawa ruffy, Nurfadillah, Nananan, dini kyungsoo, Viyomi, luvjongin, Maximun, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail.

 **.**

Nah lho ya si Ravi modus banget elah -_- Terus si Sehun Luhan kayaknya mau jadian *haha*

So guys, bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini?

Tinggalkan kritik dan komentar ya ^^

See you next chapter ^^

Saranghae {}


	15. Chapter 15

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 15 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat dengan bantingan keras. Kyungsoo jatuh diatas ranjangnya, meraih boneka pororo besar yang duduk manis disandaran ranjang.

"Sialan! Aku benci..hiks, aku membencimu Kai.." Kyungsoo mulai memukul si boneka dengan segala uneg-uneg yang memang ingin sekali dia muntahkan sedari tadi. Dan inilah saatnya, Kyungsoo mulai meninju si Pororo yang dia anggap sebagai Kai dimatanya.

"Sial! Sial! Aku benci..sangat MEMBENCIMU KAII.." Kyungsoo menggigit pororonya gemas, masih belum puas dia kemudian membenturkan boneka besar itu kesandaran ranjang dan berakhir dengan tendangan telak hingga si pororo lucu itu tergeletak dilantai. Kyungsoo kelelahan setelah 'menghabisi' si Pororo tersebut, kemudian dia jatuh tertelungkup diatas ranjang dan kembali terisak kecil saat mengingat kejadian menyakitkan tadi.

"Sialan hiks, benci..aku membencimu Kim Kai.." Terisak lagi dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap karna kelelahan menangis.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berlari dengan riang melewati lorong sekolah menuju lantai tiga dimana kelas divisi ketiga berada. Lelaki mungil bermata rusa itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat kalung sabit ditangan kanannya. Sehun..Pangerannya telah menunggu. Yeah, Luhan berhenti lima langkah didepan Sehun yang tengah bersandar didinding samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada, menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi.

"Sehun!" Panggil Luhan ceria dengan senyum manis, namun reaksi Sehun yang hanya diam menghilangkan semangat Luhan. Senyum lebar itu runtuh dan dia manyun. Apa Sehun hanya mengerjainya saja ya?

"Kena-"

"Kemarilah." Potong Sehun dengan tangan kanan melambai kearah Luhan. Lelaki mungil itu menatap ekspresi Sehun yang tidak berubah kemudian melangkah maju tiga meter dengan ragu. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Uh.." Sial! Kenapa juga Luhan gugup? Padahalkan Luhan tipe pria manly yang berani dan tidak takut pada siapapun terutama Oh Sehun. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia gugup ya? Jantung nya pun bertalu-talu tidak jelas.

"Ck," Sehun berdecak, maju dengan langkah lebar kemudian merebut sepasang kalung ditangan Luhan. "Siapa yang memberimu ini?"

"Uh.." Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri, lelaki manis itu gugup luar biasa. Dia terjengkit kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba memasangkan salah satu kalung itu kelehernya dan satu kalung lagi kelehernya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah kalung milik Ayah dan mendiang ibuku. Aku dulu pernah berjanji tidak akan melepaskan kalung ini sedetikpun dari leherku, tapi.." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap Luhan dengan senyum kecil. "Seseorang yang terkunci didalam gudang terpaksa membuatku melepas kalung ini.." Sehun terkekeh dan Luhan menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu. Yaampun! Jadi.. orang yang memberinya kalung dan boneka rusa cantik tempo lalu adalah ..Sehun? Jadi penggemar rahasianya itu adalah Sehun? Luhan meremas gugup note dari Sehun ditangan kirinya.

"Jadi, k-kau yang .. um, memberikanku boneka dan kalung ini tempo lalu?" Tanya Luhan lirih.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

"Uh." Luhan kembali gugup, lelaki manis itu hanya diam membisu sampai tercipta keheningan yang cukup canggung. Aduh, melalui surat tadi Sehun bilang Luhan harus menjemputnya, tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi canggung seperti ini ya?

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau ucapakan waktu itu?"

"Apa?" Luhan mendongak dan irisnya bertabrakan dengan manik Sehun yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kata–kata yang kau ucapkan saat aku menggendongmu. Ingat?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya memperhatikan ekspresi berfikir Luhan yang imut. Lelaki mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu dengan mata mengedip-ngedip. Kata-kata saat Sehun menggendongnya? Uh, apakah itu kejadian saat dia pergi bersama Kyungsoo menjenguk Kai yang sedang sakit. Dia yang diabaikan disana, digoda Zelo, pulang sendiri kemudian jatuh dengan lutut berdarah, lalu berakhir dengan Sehun yang menggendongnya. Ah! Percakapan saat Sehun menggendongnya, apakah itu?

Deg!

" **Jadi menurutmu, orang yang memberimu boneka itu orang yang mengagumimu?"**

" **Ya."**

" **Lalu, jika dia muncul dan menyatakan cintanya padamu?"**

" **Akan aku terima tanpa penolakan."**

Diameter mata Luhan melebar dengan perlahan, lelaki manis itu menatap shock kearah Sehun yang kini menyeringai lebar. Deru jantungnya tiba-tiba bertalu-talu hebat, Luhan gugup, Luhan bingung harus melakukan apa, Luhan merasa cemas, Luhan rasanya ingin mati saja saat tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Apakah kau mengingat itu hum?" Sehun membungkuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Luhan.

"So, would you be my boyfriend Luhan?" Sehun tersenyum tampan, lelaki itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi cengo Luhan yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Lelaki mungil itu hanya terdiam membisu, suaranya tercekat dikerongkongannya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"Hanya diam? Huh, baiklah aku pergi saja." Sehun mengangkat punggungnya dengan ekspresi pura-pura kecewa, lelaki pucat itu akan beranjak pergi jika tangan kecil Luhan tidak segera menahannya dibarengi pekikan keras.

"YES SEHUN!" Luhan tanpa sadar memekik keras saking semangatnya, lelaki manis itu mengedip dengan muka memerah saat Sehun menyeringai kecil kearahnya.

"Wow! Jadi.. Luhan benar-benar tertarik padaku?"

"Bu..Bukan begitu,"

"Lalu?" Sehun menunduk mensejajarkan wajah keduanya, sontak hal itu membuat Luhan gugup bukan main, pasalnya posisi wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Aduh, jantungnya marathon lagi.

"Lalu?" Luhan mendengus, lelaki manis itu mulai sebal karna sedari tadi Sehun mengerjainya. Dia menunjuk tepat didepan hidung bangir milik Sehun.

"Kau fikir aku kesini untuk menemuimu? Maaf saja ya, sepertinya aku salah jalan. Pangeranku pasti ada disekitar sini dan hanya kebetulan saja melihatmu." Luhan mulai bicara ngawur dan lelaki manis itu berniat pergi jika saja Sehun tidak segera menariknya kedalam pelukan erat. Lelaki pucat itu terbahak. Luhannya ternyata tidak sabaran sekali.

"Kau marah ya?"

"YA! Berhenti menggodaku," Pekik Luhan meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, namun lelaki pucat itu malah melakukan sebaliknya, mempererat pelukannya.

"Jadi.. apa sekarang kita pacaran hum?"

"Menurutmu?" Balas Luhan sewot, Sehun terkekeh. "Menurutku, hem..bagaimana ya?"

"Huh,"

"Sang Putri yang cantik ini sudah menjemput sang pangeran. Apa pangeran ini bisa mengabaikan putri yang jelita ini?" Sehun mencolek dagunya, membuat pipi Luhan diselimuti rona kemerahan yang cantik. Sehun jadi gemas sendiri, dia mendaratkan satu kecupan manis yang langsung membuat Luhan memekik.

"YA! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENCIUMKU! DASAR PANGERAN KODOK!"

Well, pasangan ini memang agak aneh. Selalu bertengkar kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sedikit 4D karna semenit setelah berdamai, keduanya akan kembali bertengkar. Mereka saling mencintai namun dipenuhi gengsi dan ego. Tapi.. pertengkaran merekalah yang menjadi lambang bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan membutuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kepala sedikit pening, lelaki manis itu mengaduh pelan memegangi kepalanya yang sangat berat. Dia menatap sekitar dan menyadari hari telah berganti malam. Yaampun, setelah lelah menangis dan menghabisi si Pororo –yang kini masih tergeletak manis dilantai– Kyungsoo tertidur dan baru terbangun saat ini. Ah! Teringat hal yang membuatnya menangis, membuat Kyungsoo kembali murung. Lelaki manis itu meraih ponselnya dan terjingkat kaget menemukan seratus panggilan tidak terjawab dan empat puluh pesan masuk. Kyungsoo mengecek panggilan dan pesan tersebut, seketika itu juga Kyungsoo merasakan batu tak kasat mata menghantam tepat keulu hatinya. Sakit dan perih namun tidak berdarah. Semua panggilan dan pesan itu dari orang yang sama. Kim Kai!

Kyungsoo membuang ponselnya kembali keatas ranjang saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Lelaki mungil itu berteriak seebentar dan berjalan agak sempoyongan membukakan pintu.

 **Klek!**

"Hallo Kyungsoo," Lay melambai dengan manis didepan pintu kamarnya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu tersenyum kecil –tidak mau mengecewakan calon kakak iparnya yang baik ini–

"Kau baik–baik saja kan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Lay khawatir memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku okey hyung, mm. Ada apa?"

"Kuharap kau tidak bohong, wajahmu pucat!"

"Aku tidak apa hyung, ck! Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku," Kyungsoo merengut imut dengan nada merajuk yang membuat Lay langsung tertawa, lelaki manis berdimple itu segera menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam istananya –kamar maksudnya– menuju ruang tengah, disana Ayah ibu dan Suho telah menunggu.

"Kami sedang memilih baju yang akan digunakan untuk pernikahan besok," Jelas Lay saat dahi Kyungsoo merengut seolah bertanya ada apa sambil menatap puluhan pasang baju yang berjejer di sofa.

"Yang menikahkan kalian, kenapa aku juga harus?"

"Agar serasi dengan keluarga besar kita. Ayah dan ibu sudah memilih dan tinggal kau! Aish! Untuk aku dan Lay pastinya baju khusus. Sudah sana pilih bajumu.." Suho memotong protes Kyungsoo yang merengut dan mengambil asal satu pasang cenala panjang berisi kemeja putih serta jas hitam dengan sapu tangan dan mawar merah dikantung depannya.

"Aku pilih yang ini, puas? Sekarang aku boleh kembali kekamar?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang didepan Kakak kandungnya, membuat Suho dan yang lain terkekeh.

"Ya..ya, kembalilah tuan putri, jangan lupa besok adalah hari pernikahanku dan kau harus bangun pagi, mengerti?" Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebagai balasan, kemudian lelaki mungil itu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From : Kyungsoo!**

' **Besok hari pernikahan Suho hyung. Kau WAJIB datang tanpa ada alasan apapun, jika mau kau juga bisa mengajak seseorang untuk menemanimu datang. Aku menunggu kedatanganmu!'**

Baekhyun mendesah pelan membaca pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan, lelaki manis itu kembali menopang dagunya, menatap keluar jendela memandang langit malam. Pencarian masih dilakukan namun belum ada kabar pasti tentang keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Prediksi pemerintah, semua orang yang berada dalam kapal tersebut tidak ada yang selamat –berarti kemungkinan orang tuanya tidak selamat juga besar– Baekhyun menghela nafas pendek dengan kepala tertunduk, dia tidak mau berhenti berharap tentang kabar orang tuanya. Harapannya masih besar untuk kembali berkumpul bersama mereka, tapi mungkinkah semua itu bisa terjadi? Mungkinkah keajabiban itu nyata?

 **Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, dia fikir itu pasti kakek atau neneknya.

"Baekhyun?" Suara itu? Baekhyun terperangah dan buru-buru menoleh kebelakang untuk membelalakkan mata saat sadar siapa orang yang saat ini ada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Cha..Chan..Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tergagap dengan raut wajah tak percaya sementara Chanyeol meletakkan satu plastik besar yang dia bawa –entah apa isinya– keatas nakas sebelum mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disisi lelaki kecil tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" Dia bertanya dengan raut tak terbaca dan Baekhyun cukup paham arti pertanyaan barusan. Baekhyun menunduk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Belum ada kabar," Jawab Baekhyun dan seketika keadaan kembali hening. Baekhyun yang menatap lurus kedepan dan Chanyeol yang seperti merenung.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm."

"Bagaimana jika seandainya kau berada diposisiku?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku sudah menjalani hidup sepertimu Baek." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat aku lulus sekolah menengah pertama, dan sejak saat itu aku hidup sendiri. Yeah meski aku tinggal satu atap dengan Ayah, tetap saja dia tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untukku, aku hidup dalam kesendirian dan aku paham apa yang kau rasakan, rasanya sepi dan kehilangan.."

"Kau benar Yeol, tapi aku belum siap kehilangan mereka. Jika boleh memilih, lebih baik mereka meninggalkanku untuk bekerja daripada meninggalkan aku selamanya.." Intonasi yang Baekhyun ucapkan melemah, lelaki kecil itu menundukkan kepala sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Well, kita sama–sama anak yang tidak terurus oleh orang tua kita ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum samar, tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap bahu rapuh Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Yeol, hiks.." Lelaki kecil itu mulai terisak. Menangisi betapa memilukannya dirinya, hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan kini orang yang seharusnya memberikan kasih sayang malah pergi. Hidupnya terlalu rumit.

"Aku paham. Tapi jangan berfikir hanya kau yang menderita disini, aku mengatakan paham karna aku juga sudah mengalaminya Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih terisak kecil, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas kecil kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis. Aku ada disini untuk menemanimu.." Tubuh kecil Baekhyun menegang ditempat. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memeluknya seerat ini, tubuh hangat milik Chanyeol membungkus lembut tubuhnya, dan aroma wangi lelaki itu seketika membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Pelukan Chanyeol sangat memabukkan sampai–sampai lelaki kecil itu menurut saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya berhenti menangis, seperti sebuah mantra. Mendadak deru jantung milik Baekhyun bertalu–talu cepat, refleksi dari perasaan bahagia, haru dan gelisah. Bahagia karna Chanyeol bersedia menemaninya, haru karna Chanyeol dapat menenangkannya dan Gelisah karna sikap Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia hanya diberi harapan palsu.

"Yeol?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku?" Baekhyun mendongak dalam dekapan Chanyeol, mata sipit lelaki manis itu berkaca–kaca penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dan Chanyeol menunduk balas menatapnya.

"Karna.." Chanyeol terdiam, namun tangan besarnya mengusap pipi basah milik Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Aku merasa ingin sekali selalu melindungimu." Jujur Chanyeol, dan balasan dari Baekhyun adalah berontakan kecil untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapannya, membuat Chanyeol jadi bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa." Baekhyun menggelang membelakangi Chanyeol. "Jika itu alasanmu untuk melakukan ini, tolong hentikan Chanyeol.." Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut tidak suka.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu hanya akan membuatku selalu merasa bergantung padamu, namun pada kenyataannya kau akan mengabaikan itu dan menganggapnya sebagai rasa kasihan.."

"Kasihan katamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku pernah sakit dan aku tidak mau sakit lagi."

"Kau fikir aku mempermainkanmu?"

"Kelihatannya mungkin, aku orang yang terlalu mudah percaya."

"Dan kau tidak mau percaya padaku?"

"Aku tak yakin," Ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat mengeras atas kalimat Baekhyun barusan, lelaki jangkung itu kemudian menarik kasar bahu Baekhyun –membuat lelaki kecil itu menjengkit kaget–

"Chan-"

"Kau fikir aku ini brengsek hah?" Baekhyun mengedip, lelaki manis itu menggelang dengan kaku.

"Bukan begi-"

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku begitu? Jawab aku Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menggoyang bahunya dan mau tak mau Baekhyun meringis kecil atas perlakuan tersebut, dia melepas tangan Chanyeol dengan paksa.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau sakit lagi! Perlakuanmu beberapa saat ini membuatku merasa bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang special bagimu namun pada kenyataannya itu semua tidaklah benar. Sudah kubilang kan aku ini orang yang mudah percaya? Aku tidak mau terluka lagi Yeol, kumohon, perlakuanmu itu seolah–olah hanya mempermainkan dan menggantung perasaanku.." Baekhyun menunduk dan kembali terisak. "Aku takut Yeol, hiks..aku takut semakin memiliki perasaan padamu sementara perasaan ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.." Lanjutnya pilu. Chanyeol terdiam membisu, menatap lelaki kecil didepannya dengan kelopak mata menutup–terbuka cepat. Lelaki itu sedang berusaha mencerna makna dari ucapan Baekhyun. Apakah .. Baekhyun dengan tidak sadar baru saja mengatakan perasaan sesungguhnya padanya?

"Baek.."

"Kumohon Yeol. Hiks,"

"Jadi kau suka padaku?"

"Be- A..apa? Tidak..Umh, maksudku bukan begitu mmh." Baekhyun langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat dengan ekspresi salah tingkah, membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan raut wajah bingung. Lelaki jangkung itu menunduk guna tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu.." Baekhyun menggelang dengan wajah memerah padam, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Lelaki itu menarik Baekhyun dengan perlahan agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Uh, anu.."

"Jujur saja!" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, meluruskan iris tajamnya dengan manik coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Bergantunglah padaku Baekhyun, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menjagamu. Bukan sebagai rasa kasihan, tapi sebagai perasaan tulus dari hatiku.." Baekhyun mengedip dan Chanyeol tersenyum tampan –sejenak membuat Baekhyun terpesona– "Kita memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan, jadi mau menjadi pasanganku?"

"A-apa?"

"Mau membuka hatimu dan bergantung padaku?"

"Chan-"

"Ayo mencoba saling membutuhkan."

"Chan, apa yang ka-"

 **Chup!**

Manik coklat Baekhyun membulat lebar saat tiba–tiba saja Chanyeol sudah menempelkan bibir keduanya. Mulutnya yang terbuka hendak bicara langsung tertutup rapat dan degupan jantungnya kembali bertalu–talu dengan cepat, mengantarkan sensasi aneh luarbiasa yang membuat Baekhyun serasa melayang–laying bersama ribuan kupu–kupu. Baekhyun mematung, terperangah dan bingung!

"Kurasa aku mulai jatuh hati padamu Baekhyun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Kyungsoo merasa sangat malas untuk turun dari ranjang. Badannya hangat dan Kyungsoo merasa pening, jika saja dia tidak ingat sekarang adalah hari terpenting Hyungnya –Suho– maka demi lautan samudra –Kyungsoo lebih memilih bergelut nyaman diranjang dengan selimut tebalnya. Tapi khayalan itu harus benar–benar dia buang, pasalnya pintu kamarnya sedari tadi sudah diketuk dan suara ibunya terdengar menyerukan perintah agar dia cepat bangun dan bersiap. Kyungsoo menendang sebal selimutnya kemudian bangkit dengan sangat malas. Hell, dia sangat pusing –efek memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Kai– Ehem, Well sebenarnya sih semalaman suntuk dia tidak tidur dan terus merenung memikirkan kejadian menyakitkan antara dirinya dan Kai –dan satu pertanyaan penting yang ingin sekali dia ketahui jawabannya– Siapa gadis yang mengangkat telfon Kai waktu itu? Selingkuhannya? Sialan!

Huh! Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Memikirkan Kai kembali membuatnya sakit hati, namun tanpa bisa dia elak, dua hari tanpa berhubungan dengan Kai membuatnya sedikit merasa rindu –namun mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu– membuat Kyungsoo mengubur perasaan itu dalam–dalam. Hubungan mereka rumit ya? Mereka menjalin hubungan karna permainan bodoh yang Luhan buat, menjalin hubungan romantis namun ada juga kerikil yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi rumit dan berakhir pertengkaran. Apakah ini yang dinamakan lika–liku dalam sebuah hubungan? Ck! Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya yang dari kemarin mati. Asal kalian tahu saja, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai mencopot lepas batrei ponselnya karna Kai terus menelfonnya dan Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mode ngambek tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengangkatnya meski jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling terdalam dia ingin sekali mengangkat ponselnya dan mendengar suara Kai. Yaampun! Kyungsoo merasa gila.

"Kyungsoo! Cepat berpakaian dan turun!" Aduh, Ibunya lagi.

"Iya bu sebentar!" Teriak Kyungsoo membalas perintah ibunya. Lelaki manis itu kemudian bangun dan meraih selembar handuk putih kedalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta pernikahan kakaknya benar–benar luar biasa megahnya. Gedung yang sengaja disewa penuh sesak oleh ratusan tamu yang datang silih berganti. Semua orang sedang sibuk! Kyungsoo merengut menatap kesana kemari dengan malas. Yaampun, dia sangat bosan saat ini. Suho dan Lay beserta orang tuanya sedang sibuk menyalami para undangan. Dan dirinya? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu dia harus melakukan apa saat ini. Sial sekali sih, mana Luhan dan Baekhyun yang katanya akan datang?

"Kyungsooooo!" Suara cempreng itu! Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sosok Luhan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Panjang umur! Lelaki manis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta pelukan manis dari Kyungsoo.

"Aaa, Kyungie!" Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut tidak mengerti. Yang menikahkan kakaknya –Luhan juga mengenal baik Suho sih– tapi kenapa Kyungsoo yang dipeluk? Pelukannya terlampau erat pula, seolah–olah mereka sudah berapa tahun tidak bertemu. Kemudian dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut semakin dalam saat mendapati sosok lain yang datang bersama Luhan –dan Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya–

"Sehun?" Seingatnya dia tidak mengundang Sehun datang. Ah, atau jangan–jangan Kai yang mengundangnya? Benar juga sih, Sehun kan teman sem–Gangsternya Kai.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang bersama dia?" Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang hanya tersenyum samar. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum malu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia menemaniku datang," Kyungsoo semakin menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga saat mendapati wajah Luhan merona. Setahunya Sehun dan Luhan itu bangai Tom and Jerry, banyak perbedaan dan selalu saja mempertengkarkan hal–hal –bahkan hal kecil– dan setan apa yang telah merasuki keduanya hingga datang berdua kesini?

"Sepertinya kau berhutang sesuatu padaku." Kyungsoo tidak bodoh ya. Sepertinya dia mulai faham akan situasi saat Sehun tiba–tiba menggandeng tangan Luhan dengan mesra. "Kalian.."

"Ceritanya nanti saja! Aku harus menemui Suho hyung dulu. Byee!" Kemudian kedua seloji itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju antrian untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada Suho. Kyungsoo kembali merengut ditempat, dia kesepian lagi kan. Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah menuju meja panjang yang berisi berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Mengambil segelas orange jus dan terdiam untuk sesaat saat tanpa sengaja irisnya mendapati sosok Kai berada tak jauh darinya dan tengah mengarahkan tatapan tajam kearahnya. Tak heran Kai ada disini karna ini juga bagian pesta dari keluarganya. Secuil rasa rindu itu kembali hadir. Tapi hei, Kyungsoo sedang mengibarkan bendera 'Bertengkar' saat ini, maka dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan ketempat lain. Disana dia bertemu Baekhyun dan lagi–lagi terperangah saat mendapati temannya itu datang bersama seseorang.. tepatnya Chanyeol, dan lagi keadaan tangan mereka yang saling tertaut! God! Kyungsoo harus menagih penjelasan atau setidaknya klarifikasi tentang status kedua temannya itu.

"Hai Kyungsoo," Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti biasa, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya. "Aku menepati janjiku untuk datang kan? Aku sudah datang, bahkan mengajak teman.." Baekhyun tersenyum manis seolah tidak ada beban dalam dirinya. Dan Kyungsoo patut bersyukur karna lelaki manis itu akhirnya tidak terus–terusan sedih karna masalah keluarganya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Sinis Kyungsoo sok judes dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum merona.

"Nanti kujelaskan! Aku akan memberi selamat pada Suho hyung dulu.." Ah lupa! Baekhyun juga mengenal Suho saat lelaki manis itu beberapa kali bermain kerumah Kyungsoo, jangan lupa ya Luhan dan Baekhyun itu sahabat dekat Kyungsoo. Kemudian kedua seloji dengan perbedaan tinggi drastis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. God! Kedua temannya sudah memiliki pasangan dan sedang dalam mode bahagia. Sementara dirinya? Ck! Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas, dia berjalan meletakkan gelasnya yang masih penuh tanpa sempat dia minum itu kembali keatas meja, meringis kecil saat kembali merasakan pusing. Dia bersandar pada pilar besar dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Kau baik–baik saja?" Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong –itulah ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo saat mendapati Kai sudah berdiri dengan ekspresi cuek disampingnya– lelaki itu menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna gold, rambut tertata rapi serta sepatu hitam mengkilat –Kyungsoo akui Kai terlihat sangat tampan saat ini dan dia merasa terpesona– namun ego kembali menguasainya. Lelaki itu memegang segelas wisky, menatapnya biasa namun ucapannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Kyungsoo jadi bingung dengan lelaki ini.

"Wajahmu pucat!" Tuh kan, bahkan dia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Lelaki manis itu tidak menjawab, dia kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang sayangnya masih mengikutinya.

"Kau keras kepala ya, tidak menghidupkan ponselmu." Kyungsoo sadar Kai mengikutinya dan kini sudah menghalang langkahnya, lelaki itu berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi datar sekaligus kalimat dengan intonasi tajam yang menuntut –Kyungsoo merasa diintimidasi– dan lelaki manis itu hanya berdecak kecil.

"Batrainya rusak,"

"Jangan membuat alasan."

"Menurutmu aku membuat alasan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sebal. Menatap Kai dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu melaporkan apapun yang ingin kuperbuat padamu.." Lanjutnya dengan nada sinis.

"Tapi kau berhutang penjelasan,"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ravi." Kai menekan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau pulang bersama Ravi? Dan apakah kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"Dan berikan alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku," Kyungsoo melemparkan pertanyaan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tersebut. Menatap Kai dengan jutek saat dia mengingat kenapa dia menangis semalam suntuk!

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Lalu gadis yang mengangkat telfonmu?" Kai menatapnya sejenak dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca sebelum memalingkan muka dan Kyungsoo langsung merasa kecewa.

"Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu sebelum mengetahui semuanya. Itulah bibit kesalah pahaman!"

"Tidak ada salah paham! Yang ada kau meninggalkanku demi wanita lain kan?" Intonasi bicara Kyungsoo naik akibat luapan emosi, lelaki manis itu bahkan sampai terengah kecil. Pelipisnya banjir keringat saat kepalanya semakin berkedut hebat. Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan datar sebelum berdecak.

"Kau salah,"

"Benar! Aku salah." Kyungsoo menggelang kecil. "Aku yang selalu salah dan kau yang selalu benar. Fine! Aku membencimu.." Ucapnya final sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai yang kembali mengikutinya. Lelaki manis itu berjalan sedikit terseok efek pusing sekaligus air mata yang perlahan menggenang dimatanya, jalannya menjadi sedikit oleng dan pandangannya memudar.

 **Bruk!**

Kemudian dia ambruk, semua menghitam dan hal terakhir yang dia dengar hanyalah suara teriakan milik Kai.

"Kyungsoo, dengar- KYUNGSOO!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun saat kepalanya berkedut dengan hebat. Lelaki manis itu membuka kelopak mata bulatnya dengan perlahan dan mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Dan seketika dia merasa asing dengan tempatnya, Kyungsoo langsung terperangah dan menatap sekeliling dengan kalap kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang berada diruang inap rumah sakit. Lho? Dia kenapa?

"Ahk." Kyungsoo meringis pelan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat saat dia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, lelaki manis itu kembali mengingat–ngingat hal apakah yang terjadi padanya sampai–sampai dia terdampar disini dengan selang infuse di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pesta pernikahan kakaknya, bertemu dengan Kai, membicarakan hal –entah Kyungsoo lupa– yang berakhir petengkaran dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingat apa–apa.

 **Klek!**

Ibu muncul dari kamar mandi dan wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang saat mendapati anaknya sudah sadar.

"Kyungie, kau sudah sadar nak?" Nyonya Do tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum haru, dia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku bu?" Tanya Kyungsoo serak.

"Kau pingsan saat pernikahan hyungmu. Lalu Kai yang membawamu kemari dan Dokter bilang tifusmu kambuh!" Jelas Nyonya Do membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Kai yang membawanya kemari? Lalu kemana lelaki itu sekarang?

"Kai sedang keluar membeli makan, semalaman dia menjagamu. Bahkan dia rela membolos sekolah demi dirimu.." Ucap Nyonya Do memberi informasi tanpa diminta seolah dia tahu jalan fikiran Kyungsoo. Oh! Benarkah? Baguslah –batin Kyungsoo sewot.

"Maaf aku mengganggu acara bahagia hyung!" Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Tidak nak!" Nyonya Do mengusap bahu anaknya sayang. "Hyungmu pasti mengerti. Setelah persiapan pindahnya hari ini selesai, dia akan datang menjengukmu kok," Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, ibu pasti repot."

"Tidak juga, sudah ibu bilang Kai yang menjagamu. Ibu bahkan baru datang pagi tadi. Kai terlihat khawatir."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ekspresi sangsi dan wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh cantik. "Pacarmu itu romantis ya!"

WHAT? Romantis? Tck! Andai ibu tahu betapa egois dan menyebalkannya lelaki itu. Yeah, meski romantis juga –namun persentasinya hanya 23%!

"Ibu harap kau bisa menyusul seperti kakakmu." Nyonya Do tersenyum jahil dan Kyungsoo membelalak dengan ekspresi O.O

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merasa kesepian disini. Keluarganya pasti sedang sibuk membantu hyungnya pindah rumah. Saat ini juga masih jam sekolah –pukul delapan– pasti Luhan dan Baekhyun masih sekolah. Kai yang katanya membeli makanan juga belum datang. Hoel, Kyungsoo merasa kesepian disini. Apalagi Ibu juga sudah pergi.

 **Klek!**

Kemudian pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo yang tengah kesepian itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kai masuk dengan satu kantung plastik besar ditangannya. Segera Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dan pura–pura melihat keluar jendela. Suara plastik diletakkan diatas nakas terdengar dan Kyungsoo merasa seseorang mengusap dahinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai? Kan hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

"Sudah membaik?" Lelaki itu mengusap pipi bulatnya dan Kyungsoo masih menahan gengsinya untuk tidak memberi respon dan tetap pada posisi awal seolah awan diluar lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan milik Kai.

"Ck! Kekanakan," Kai berkomentar dengan nada datar dan lelaki itu menjauh dari ranjang. "Kekeras kepala-anmu itu membuat tifusmu kambuh! Hampir mengacaukan acara pernikahan kakakmu dan membuatku repo–repot membawamu kesini, asal kau tahu itu." Kai mengusap rambutnya kebelakang dan Kyungsoo kali ini tertarik untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Jika tidak ikhlas menolongku, untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Kai menyeringai kecil dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Ternyata untuk menarik perhatianmu harus membuatmu kesal dulu ya?" Ucap Kai sarkastis dan Kyungsoo langsung mendelik sebal.

"Kau selalu membuat ku sebal," Ringis Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi manyun dan mata berkaca–kaca.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan muka pongah yang semakin membuat ubun–ubun Kyungsoo serasa meledak.

"Terserah! Pergi dari sini," Usir Kyungsoo dengan pekikan kecil kemudian menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut. Dia kesal, sangat kesal. Begini sikap seorang pacar saat pacarnya sedang sakit? Aish!

"Sebenarnya inti masalah ada pada dirimu." Kai kembali bicara dan Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya seolah dia tidak mau mendengar apapun yang Kai ucapkan.

"Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kemudian menjauh membuat hubungan kita semakin memanas saja. Ck! Dasar bocah!"

"YA! Aku bukan bocah! Sudah kubilang pergi dari sini!" Bohong jika Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya, lelaki itu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Kai dengan ekspresi –aku kesal padamu– "Kau yang pertama kali meninggalkanku dan bersama orang lain tanpa memberitahuku. Lalu kau marah karna Ravi mengantarku pulang. Padahal Ravi telah berbaik hati mengantarku yang sedang kau telantarkan! Aku tidak pernah marah atau melarangmu bersama orang lain, tapi kau selalu marah saat aku bersama orang lain, terutama Ravi. Padahal lelaki itukan baik! Ah! Kenapa aku tidak menerima cintanya saja ya waktu itu?" Kyungsoo terus meracau mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Kai akibat kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika melakukan itu." Kyungsoo paham arti kata itu, Kai sedang memberi ancaman.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula Ravi sangat perhatian padaku, tidak sepertimu. Wleee!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kai yang kini sudah mengeram tidak jelas, sebuah persimpangan muncul didahi lelaki tan itu.

"Kau ingin putus?"

"Menurutmu? Bisa saja aku meminta itu!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius!"

"Kyungsoo!" Kai menggebrak kursi disampingnya, lelaki itu menatap tak biasa kearah Kyungsoo yang kini hanya mendengus malas.

"Lihat.." Telunjuk kecilnya dengan tidak sopan menunjuk kearah Kai. "Saat aku sedang sakitpun masih sempatnya kau marah! Kau juga egois! Dengan hal sekecil ini saja marah, lalu kau fikir aku juga tidak marah hah?" Kyungsoo mendengus dan tangan kecilnya mengusap sebelah matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun! Kau egois! Hiks.." Kyungsoo terisak kecil dan lelaki manis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau menyakitiku.."

Kai hanya diam, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Dia juga tidak mengerti, memang dia egois? Bukankah Kyungsoo yang pertama marah tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu?

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara kita,"

"Tidak usah, hiks.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan isakan kecil.

"Aku tidak peduli," Sahut Kai datar dan lelaki itu segera membawa pandangan kearah pintu yang tiba–tiba diketuk.

"Masuk!" Ucap Kai dan,

 **Klek!**

Pintu terbuka dan seeorang gadis tinggi dengan penyamanan khas artis –masker dan kaca mata hitam–nya masuk. Kyungsoo juga membuka tangannya penasaran siapakah yang datang berkunjung. Luhakah? Atau Baekhyun mungkin?

"Annyeong haseyo!" Dan ekspresi Kyungsoo benar–benar menegang ditempat. Bukan .. Bukan Luhan atau Baekhyun yang datang! Tapi seseorang yang membuatnya seketika ingin kembali menangis, apalagi saat gadis itu membuka masker serta kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum cantik.

"Hai.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

THANK'S

AND

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 16 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin putus?"

"Menurutmu? Bisa saja aku meminta itu!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius!"

"Kyungsoo!" Kai menggebrak kursi disampingnya, lelaki itu menatap tak biasa kearah Kyungsoo yang kini hanya mendengus malas.

"Lihat.." Telunjuk kecilnya dengan tidak sopan menunjuk kearah Kai. "Saat aku sedang sakitpun masih sempatnya kau marah! Kau juga egois! Dengan hal sekecil ini saja marah, lalu kau fikir aku juga tidak marah hah?" Kyungsoo mendengus dan tangan kecilnya mengusap sebelah matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun! Kau egois! Hiks.." Kyungsoo terisak kecil dan lelaki manis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau menyakitiku.."

Kai hanya diam, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Dia juga tidak mengerti, memang dia egois? Bukankah Kyungsoo yang pertama marah tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu?

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara kita,"

"Tidak usah, hiks.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan isakan kecil.

"Aku tidak peduli," Sahut Kai datar dan lelaki itu segera membawa pandangan kearah pintu yang tiba–tiba diketuk.

"Masuk!" Ucap Kai dan,

Klek!

Pintu terbuka dan seeorang gadis tinggi dengan penyamanan khas artis –masker dan kaca mata hitam–nya masuk. Kyungsoo juga membuka tangannya penasaran siapakah yang datang berkunjung. Luhakah? Atau Baekhyun mungkin?

"Annyeong haseyo!" Dan ekspresi Kyungsoo benar–benar menegang ditempat. Bukan .. Bukan Luhan atau Baekhyun yang datang! Tapi seseorang yang membuatnya seketika ingin kembali menangis, apalagi saat gadis itu membuka masker serta kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum cantik.

"Hai.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jennie dan teman satu groupnya memasuki van saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan syuting disalah satu stasiun TV. Manager mereka tidak ikut pulang karna masih mendiskusikan kelanjutan jadwal mereka. Gadis yang kini mengganti rambutnya menjadi hitam lurus itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disamping Hanna, istirahat sejenak.

"Eonni, aku lupa jika stock makanan didorm habis." Jinny si maknae melapor, Jennie yang hendak tidur sebentar itu mengurungkan niatnya, menghela nafas panjang. Ini susahnya menjadi pemimpin sebuah group.

"Tolong hentikan van disupermarket, aku akan membeli sesuatu."

"Aku ikut," Chaeyoung bersuara dan Jennie menggelang. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut. Kalian semua pulang dan istirahat saja didorm, biar aku saja yang berbelanja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jennie turun dari van yang langsung melaju pergi dengan gaya penyamarannya. Gadis itu memakai masker serta kaca mata hitam yang lumayan menutupi wajahnya. Tudung jaketnya juga dinaikkan menutupi kepalanya, dengan langkah was–was gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekati supermarket yang masih ada sepuluh meter didepannya. Well, dia masih idol Rookie dan yeah bisa dikatakan cukup menarik perhatian, fotonya sudah tersebar diinternet dan mungkin beberapa orang akan mengenalinya. Jennie berjalan menunduk, tidak berani menatap sekitar.

Bruk!

Seseorang tanpa sengaja mendorongnya cukup keras sampai kaca mata hitamnya terjatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak senga– JENNIE KIM?" Gadis remaja yang menabraknya sontak menjerit heboh. Sial! Dia ketahuan. Padahal dia masih memakai masker, bagaimana dia bisa dikenali? Apa gadis remaja ini salah satu fans di fancafenya? Mungkin.

"Kau sungguh Jennie Kim?" Gadis remaja itu menarik paksa masker yang menutupi wajah Jennie, membuat gadis itu terlonjak sementara gadis remaja didepannya sudah meloncat kegirangan karna secara kebetulan menemukan idolanya.

"Kau benar Jennie Kim! Aa, aku sangat suka suara dan dancemu." Gadis remaja itu memekik heboh, membuat semua orang yang mendengar pekikannya langsung berkerumun bagai semut memperebutkan gula. Jennie kini terperangkap dalam desakan fans yang menarik–narik tubuhnya ingin mengajak foto atau meminta tanda tangan, gadis itu terdesak, rambutnya juga sempat tertarik kebelakang karna kegilaan fans.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jerit Jennie, dan pada saat itulah seseorang keluar dari supermarket dan melihat kejadian barusan. Kai, lelaki yang hendak mengambil ponsel dimobilnya itu menatap kerumunan tersebut lalu mengangkat bahu. Ah, dia fikir pasti ada seorang idol yang tengah tertangkap sedang jalan–jalan didekat sini. Kai berhasil mengambil ponselnya dan berniat kembali menemui Kyungsoo didalam jika saja telinganya tidak mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Ya Tuhan! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Suara itu.. Sepertinya! Tanpa sadar Kai mendekat, memfokuskan siapakah orang yang tengah dikerumi tersebut. Dan seketika dia tersentak karna mendapati bahwa orang itu adalah Jennie Kim. Benar, tidak salah lagi. Lalu tanpa fikir panjang lelaki itu masuk kedalam kerumunan, menarik tangan Jennie dan mengajaknya berlari sekuat tenaga dari kerumunan, dan karna sibuk membawa Jennie lari, lelaki itu melupakan Kyungsoonya.

"Hosh. Kai? Kim Kai?" Jennie terengah, mendongak menatap siapa yang membawanya pergi, dan sangat kebetulan karna mantan pacarnyalah yang menyelamatkannya dan membawanya kabur. Keduanya terus berlari menghindari fans yang masih gila mengejar mereka, Jennie terengah, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kai.

Keduanya berlari cukup jauh, lalu saat menemukan gang sempit didekat persimpangan, Kai membawa tubuh Jennie ke gang sempit tersebut, bersembunyi disana dan membiarkan fans gila yang mengejar mereka berlari kearah persimpangan. Nafas keduanya terengah, Kai mengintip keadaan dan saat diarasa aman, lelaki itu membawa tubuh Jennie keluar dan berbalik mencari tempat yang lebih aman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seharusnya managermu yang bertanggung jawab atas itu." Jennie tertawa kecil, duduk dikursi menatap Kai yang mungkin kelelahan tengah melepas jaket merahnya dan meletakkannya disisinya.

"Kau itu idol, kemanapun kau pergi pasti akan banyak yang mengikutimu." Jennie hanya tertawa, melihat Kai yang begitu khawatir padanya seperti membawanya pada masa lalu romantis, menyenangkan.

"Katakan pada YGEnt agar lebih memperhatikan anak asuhnya."

"Yeah, maafkan aku." Jennie mengusap peluh yang mengotori wajahnya, keadaan taman cukup sepi, hanya ada anak–anak kecil yang bermain. Oh itu bukan masalah, mereka mungkin tidak akan mengenal wajah Jennie.

"Kai aku haus," Jennie mengibas–ngibaskan tangannya diudara, tenggorokannya sungguh kering.

"Tunggu disini," Jennie mengangguk, membiarkan Kai berlalu. Gadis itu membenahi rambut serta pakaiannya, kembali memasang masker saat seorang lelaki dewasa lewat dan melemparkan tatapan padanya dengan dahi berkerut. Oh! Jangan sampai dia mengenaliku.

Ah! Lelaki itu lalu memalingkan muka kedepan dan berlalu. Jennie menghela nafas lega, membuka maskernya kembali. Selagi menunggu Kai, gadis itu terus mengibas–ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah berharap rasa lelah itu hilang.

Drrt!

Gadis itu menoleh kearah getaran ponsel yang ada dalam jaket di sampingnya, sepertinya ponsel Kai berbunyi disana. Mengerti sopan dan menjaga privasi, Jennie kembali mengacuhkannya. Namun getaran itu terdengar lagi, Jennie fikir itu mungkin penting, kenapa tidak dia angkat saja selagi menunggu Kai datang? Dia akan bilang bahwa Kai sedang membeli minum dan menunggu sebentar sampai lelaki itu datang. Yeah! Jennie lalu mencari–cari ponsel disaku jaket itu, menatap layarnya yang berkedip–kedip, lalu tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang menelfon, dia menggeser tombol hijau.

"Hallo?" Sapanya dengan pelan, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang.

"Hallo? Kau siapa?"

"…."

"Ha–?"

Tutt! Tutt!

Jennie mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat sambungan telfon terputus secara tiba–tiba. Ah aneh!

"Jennie." Kai kembali dengan dua soda ditangannya, satu dia serahkan kepada Jennie dan satunya untuk dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu sempat melirik ponselnya yang berada ditangan Jennie, ah tidak masalah.

"Kai tadi ada telfon, kufikir itu penting karna dia menelfonmu dua kali."

"Lalu?" Kai membuka sodanya, meneguknya cepat.

"Maaf, aku terpaksa mengangkatnya. Tapi sambungan langsung terputus begitu saja." Jennie mnyerahkan kembali ponsel lelaki itu dan beralih meminum sodanya sendiri. Desahan lega terdengar saat tenggorokannya yang kering basah kembali, kemudian gadis itu mendongak melihat Kai yang mengecek ponselnya dengan wajah panik.

"Kenapa Kai?" Tanyanya bingung. Oh, apa dia membuat kesalahan?

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang menelfon tadi?"

"Uh, tidak. Aku mengatakan halo dan dia hanya diam lalu memutuskan sambungan."

Sial! Kai berdecak, yang menelfon tadi Kyungsoo. Ah, bisa gawat! Lelaki kecil itu pasti salah paham. Dan juga, bagaimana bisa Kai lupa bahwa dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo disupermarket? Ck! Kai menatap jam tangannya, dia sudah meninggalkan Kyungsoo terlalu lama.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Jennie cemas.

"Tadi yang menelfon pacarku, dia pasti salah paham karna kau yang mengakat panggilannya. Aku lupa bahwa aku meninggalkannya dia supermarket tadi."

"Apa?" Jennie mendadak merasa bersalah, andai saja dia tidak lancang mengangkat panggilan tadi, pasti kejadiannya tidak akan begini.

"Kai maafkan aku." Lelaki itu menghela nafas, menggelang pelan.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan membantumu mencari Taxi. Ayo,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai kembali kesupermarket setelah memastikan Jennie menaiki Taxi dengan selamat. Lelaki itu masuk kesupermarket dan mencari–cari Kyungsoo, tapi nihil. Menghubungi ponselnya juga tidak diangkat, sial! Kai lalu bertanya pada sipenjaga kasir, menanyakan apakah lelaki kecil berseragam dengan mata bulatnya sudah mengantri dan pergi? Dan jawaban di noona kasir?

"Ya, dia sudah pergi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dengan dua kantung belanjaan."

Ah! Sial! Kai segera meninggalkan supermarket tersebut setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Lelaki tan itu mengendarai mobilnya perlahan, matanya mencari Kyungsoo disetiap trotoar berharap menemukan seorang lelaki kecil tengah berjalan disana, tapi nihil. Apa Kyungsoo sudah pulang menaiki Taxi atau Bus? Pasti lelaki itu sangat marah karna ditinggal sendirian. Ah, Kai memukul stir mobilnya kesal, kemudian dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kerumah Kyungsoo. Sampai disana dia mendapati rumah itu kosong dengan gerbang tertutup, apa Kyungsoo belum sampai? Kai mencoba menghubungi ponsel lelaki itu dan tidak ada jawaban lagi. Mengumpat pelan, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menunggu. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil datang dan Kyungsoo keluar dari sana. Kai menghela nafas lega karna mendapati bahwa Kyungsoo selamat, namun kemudian kemarahan datang memuncak saat mengetahui siapa yang mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Sial! Ravi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo hanya diam, bahkan saat tubuh gadis yang ternyata adalah Jennie Kim itu keluar dari kamar inapnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Lelaki kecil itu terdiam, mencerna cerita Jennie dengan baik. Jadi.. Kai meninggalkannya di supermarket waktu itu karna dia menyelamatkan Jennie yang kebetulan berada disana dari kejaran sesaeng fans? Hm, sebenarnya itu perbuatan baik dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan jika Kai membantu seseorang yang sedang dalam kesusahan. Tapi masalahnya adalah, orang yang Kai tolong adalah Jennie Kim, mantan pacarnya sendiri. Dan entah kenapa tiba–tiba Kyungsoo merasa cemburu membayangkan keduanya bergandengan tangan dan berlari bersama? Argh! Kepalanya makin pening.

"Sudah jelas?" Kai yang berada disampingnya bertanya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dan respon Kyungsoo yang hanya diam membuatnya harus menghela nafas dalam–dalam. Entah bagaimana dia merasa sangat lelah sekali. Dari semalam dia tidak tidur, hanya sempat memejamkan matanya kurang lebih selama dua jam demi menemani Kyungsoo, dan sekarang kekeras-kepalaan Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin lelah, lelaki itu kemudian tanpa berkata apapun berlalu pergi dari sana dengan kekesalan yang kentara. Yeah! Kai lelah, dia kesal karna Kyungsoo tidak juga mau mengerti meski dia telah berusaha menjelasakan semuanya. Suara pintu tertutup membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya, lelaki kecil itu mendapati Kai pergi dan menghela nafas kecil. Kai marah dan dia tahu itu. Kyungsoo membawa arah pandangnya ke nakas, disana ada sekeranjang buah dan satu surat berisi ucapan 'semoga sembuh' pemberian Jennie Kim. Yeah, Kyungsoo akui selain cantik, Jennie adalah gadis yang baik, cocok sekali dengan Kai. Diam –diam Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, keheningan membuat isakan kecilnya terdengar. Meski ini hanya salah paham, tapi kenapa sakit sekali saat mengetahuinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini banyak sekali yang datang berkunjung. Ibu dan Ayahnya datang dan menjaganya sampai siang hari. Lalu senonoh, hyungnya datang dengan istrinya untuk menjenguk. Pengantin baru yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu membawa satu kotak besar penuh berisi kue kering kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Semoga cepat sumbuh sayang." Suho mengecup dahinya lembut kemudian tersenyum tampan. Disampingnya Lay tersenyum manis. Ahya, Ayah dan Ibu Kai tadi juga menelfon, memberikan salam semoga cepat sembuh. Hm, bahkan calon mertua menelfonnya. Ckck!

"Jika sudah sembuh datanglah kerumah baru kami." Sahutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Maaf membuat hyung repot. Pasti acara pernikannya sempat ribut karna ulahku ya?" Sesal Kyungsoo.

"Tidak kok," Suho menjawab dengan gelangan kepala. "Tapi sudahlah, jangan difiirkan ya. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau sembuh." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum kecil, matanya menatap sekitar seperti mencari seseorang. Keluarganya ada disini semua, tapi dimana Kai? Lelaki itu kemana sampai siang ini? Kenapa tidak kembali? Apa dia benar–benar marah? Mendadak Kyungsoo jadi sedih.

"Minggu depan aku akan bulan madu ke Itali. Kau ingin dibelikan apa?" Kyungsoo menatap kakaknya. "Bulan madu?" Oh! Lelaki kecil itu menggelang, tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Tidak usah repot. Tapi jika hyung mau mengeluarkan sedikit uang, bawakan aku sepatu ya." Suho terbahak diikuti tawa renyah milik Lay.

"Aigoo sayang, kau ini lucu sekali." Lay mencubit pipinya gemas kemudian mengusap rambutnya sayang.

"Cepat sembuh ya, kami harus pulang, ada sedikit pekerjaan membenah rumah yang masih belum selesai." Kyungsoo mengangguk, mendapat satu kecupan lagi di pipi kiri dari kakak iparnya dan membiarkan pasangan yang sedang bahagia luar biasa itu pergi sambil bergandengan tangan mesra. Kyungsoo kembali kesepian, sebenarnya dia ingin meminta ibunya agar menemaninya secara full, tapi ibunya itu juga seorang pekerja, Kyungsoo tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya. Dan jadilah dia seorang diri disini. Kai juga belum datang, apa laki–laki itu sangat marah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu dua jam setelahnya Luhan dan Baekhyun datang bersama Sehun, kedua sahabatnya itu langsung memeluknya. Luhan yang paling histeris, dia bahkan sampai menagis kecil.

"Aku sangat khawatir tahu." Luhan mengusap kedua matanya dramatis dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mau membuat sahabatnya kecewa hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih Lu, tapi aku baik–baik saja." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang duduk disofa setelah meletakkan dua plastik besar diatas meja, sepertinya itu hadiah dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Jika Luhan datang bersama Sehun, lalu Baekhyun?

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo refleks bertanya dan Baekhyun langsung merona.

"Dia tidak bisa datang, tapi dia menitip pesan semoga kau cepat sembuh."

"Oh." Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan berterimakasih. "Ahya, kalian punya hutang cerita padaku."

"Tentang apa?" Sahut Luhan.

"Tentang Kau dan Sehun. Dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Hoel, aku sahabat kalian, tapi berita sepenting ini tidak kalian beritahu padaku." Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan kemudian secara bersamaan nyengir.

"Akan kuceritakan setelah kau sembuh," Janji Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ketiga lelaki mungil yang sama–sama cantik itu kemudian sibuk mengobrol, mengabaikan Sehun yang hanya menatap bosan ketiganya. Lelaki itu menatap sekeliling, jika dilihat dari keadaan kamar inap ini yang bisa dibilang baik, pastilah ini ulah Kai. Eh tapi dimana lelaki itu? Sehun ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo namun urung karna takut mengganggu gosip mereka. Lalu dia putuskan untuk menelfon Kai, sayangnya tidak diangkat. Sial! Dimana brengsek itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan sampai sore dan Luhan berpamitan pulang, sosok Kai tidak juga datang. Kyungsoo yakin benar bahwa lelaki itu pastinya marah besar. Hah! Apa dia terlalu menyebalkan sampai Kai marah?

"Kok Kai belum datang ya? Jika kita pulang, siapa yang menjagamu?"

"Aku oke Lu," Sahut Kyungsoo menyakinkan sahabatnya. "Ibumu sudah menelfon kan? sudah kalian pulang sana."

"Mengusirku ya?" Luhan cemberut dan Kyungsoo terbahak bersama Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu, aku kasihan pada pacarmu. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam mendengarkan kita bergosip." Kyungsoo mengedip dan Sehun yang dijadiakn objek pembicaraan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Yasudah, kita pulang ya. Cepat sembuh dan kembali sekolah Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, memasang senyum manis dan melambai pada sahabatnya yang kini sudah keluar meninggalkan ruangannya. Suasanan kembali hening dan Kyungsoo merasa bosan. Kai..kau dimana sih? Jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati. Lalu untuk menghilangkan bosa, lelaki kecil itu meraih remote dan menghidupkan TV.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin pulang sendiri?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan dengan yakin.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua."

"Kau tidak mengganggu kok," Baekhyun tetap menggelang, lelaki imut itu memakai coatnya dan bersiap pergi. "Aku pergi dulu ya? Byee! Sehun! Luhan!" Baekyun melambai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan diparkiran rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kita pulang?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk, lelaki cantik itu kemudian memasuki mobil diikuti Sehun.

"Mau mampir atau langsung pulang?"

"Aku lapar," Ucap Luhan dengan bibir maju cemberut, merajuk. Sehun yang fokus menyetir menatapnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis, pacarnya ini memang manja.

"Kau mau makan apa hm?"

"Apa saja asalkan Sehun yang bayar." Jawab Luhan sambil nyengir dan Sehun mendengus.

"Kau fikir aku mau membayar makanmu heh?"

"Yah, Sehunnie pelit!"

"Didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis sayang. Kau harus membayar jika ingin makan,"

"Tapi kan uangku sudah habis untuk membeli hadiah untuk Kyungsoo." Luhan cemberut, bibirnya maju dengan kesal. Candaan Sehun ternyata dia anggap serius.

"Kita bisa bernegoisasi kok,"

"Apa?" Sehun menyeringai tipis, menatap Luhan penuh rahasia.

"Kau akan makan tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ini," Sehun menunjuk bibirnya dan menyeringai. "Satu ciuman panjang dan panas untuk satu porsi makanamu."

Luhan terbengong, dagunya jatuh mencerna ucapan Sehun. A..apa? Satu ciuman panjang dan panas? Sial!

"YA! OH SEHUN MESUM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hallo?"

"Yeol?" Suara drum dari sebrang sana yang awalnya sangat keras, perlahan terdengar sayup–sayup. Ada jeda dan terdengar seperti Chanyeol tengah keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Hai sayang? Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol dari sebrang dengan suara berat.

"Baik," Sahut Baekhyun. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Memikirkanmu."

Blush!

Wajah Baekhyun merona hebat, lelaki kecil dengan piyama biru langitnya itu terlentang diranjang, menatap langit–langit kamarnya.

"Gombal," Bisik Baekhyun pelan dan terdengar kekehan dari sebrang.

"Aku tidak bohong kok, aku memang sedang memikirkanmu. Hm, kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya diam dikamar saja,"

"Kenapa tidak segera tidur?"

"Aku belum ngantuk."

"Kau harus tidur, besok kan kau sekolah."

"Kau juga harus sekolah, bukankah kelas tiga mendapat bimbingan? Aku masih mendengar suara drum tadi."

"Wah ketahuan," Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan suara tawanya terdengar sangat menyenangkan ditelinga Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol yang dulunya adalah seorang pria tertutup dan tidak pernah bersuara serta wajah datarnya itu saat ini tengah tertawa dan mengobrol dengan menyenangkan, itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa senang.

"Aku terbiasa tidur pukul sebelas,"

"Itu kebiasaan buruk." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau sungguh harus pergi tidur Baekki." Ah, panggilan manis dan perhatian.

"Sebentar lagi Yeol."

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur. Berbaringlah." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Sudah kulakukan sedari tadi,"

"Pejamkan matamu,"

"Hm,"

"Nah sekarang tidur." Ada keheningan sejenak. Baekhyun mencoba melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan, matanya tertutup, tapi tak bertahan lama kelopak itu bergerak dan terbuka lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa Yeol," Ucap Baekhyun seperti rengekan. Chanyeol dari sebrang sana hanya tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun kekanakan.

"Lakukan lagi," Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, sementara ponselnya berada didekat kepalanya dengan keadaan speaker aktif. "Sudah kulakuan." Ada hening sejenak dan bunyi seperti jendela terbuka. Oh, apa Chanyeol sedang duduk dijendela kamarnya?

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.." Suara Chanyeol terdengar, lelaki itu bernyanyi. Yeah, meski suaranya cukup berat, namun lelaki itu bernyanyi dengan baik, suaranya terdengar halus dan tulus.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.." Baekhyun tersenyum, suara lembut Chanyeol membuatnya terharu dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, Baekhyun meraskan ketulusan Chanyeol menyentuh hatinya melalui lagunya.

"Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your crves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you..oh..oh.."

Chanyeol berhenti bernyanyi saat tidak mendengar respon apapun.

"Baekki?" Panggilnya pelan.

"…..…"

"Sayang kau tidur?"

"….." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tak ada suara dari sebrang sana, hanya terdengar suara desahan halus yang menandakan bahwa Baekhyun pasti sudah tidur.

"Selamat malam Princess Byun. Semoga mimpi indah, love you." Chanyeol berbisik pelan kemudian mematikan sambungan telfon. Angin malam membelai rambutnya, membuatnya berantakan tak tertata, tapi lelaki itu mengabaikannya. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap rembulan yang terbebas dari awan mendung, sinarnya cerah dan indah. Seperti senyum milik Baekhyun.

Hah, Chanyeol beruntung dia memiliki Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu yang telah merubahnya, menorehkan berbagai tinta warna dalam hidupnya yang kelabu. Lelaki manis dengan segala kepolosan yang memikat, dan Chanyeol mencintainya. Karna Baekhyunlah, dia bisa tersenyum seperti saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap tidur, tadi suster jaga membantunya makan dan minum obat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tuju tapi Kai belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, membuat Kyungsoo sedih. Kyungsoo sendiri dan kesepian. Kai jahat sekali. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi, Kyungsoo menyalakan TV. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada acara yang menarik, hanya drama opera dan beberapa berita yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo bosan. Kyungsoo menguap, sepertinya obatnya sudah bekerja. Lelaki kecil itu memelankan volume TV, menaikkan selimut sebatas dada bersiap tidur sebelum sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Kai masuk dengan satu bungkus plastic besar. Lalu sebelum Kai melihatnya, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan berpura–pura tidur. Suara plastic yang diletakkan diatas nakas terdengar, dan Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekat dan mengusap pipinya.

Chup~

Satu kecupan mendarat dikeningnya dan Kyungsoo refleks membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kai," Kyungsoo memanggil pelan, menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidurlah Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo bergerak kecil, menggelang menolak ucapan Kai. Lelaki kecil itu kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, lalu menepuk tempat disampingnya. Kai paham dengan kode yang Kyungsoo berikan, lelaki tan itu menggelang menolak namun tatapan Kyungsoo yang terluka membuatnya tak tega. Bukannya dia tidak mau naik, tapi Kyungsoo sedang sakit dan harus istirahat.

"Kai," Helaan nafas terdengar, Kai naik keranjang sehingga terdengar suara decitan kecil. Lelaki itu memiringkan tubuhnya mengingat ranjang rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar ini.

"Peluk aku," Kyungsoo berguman pelan dan Kai tidak bisa menolak itu, lelaki yang lebih tinggi kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo, menarik yang lebih kecil kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Kai," Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang pacarnya, bergelung dengan nyaman disana.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Kau marah padaku." Kyungsoo balas memeluk Kai, lalu sebuah belaian lembut dia dapat dikepalanya.

"Memang aku marah padamu hm?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku sendiri dan kesepian," Kai terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya, aku marah padamu."

"Hiks, maafkan aku. Jangan acuhkan aku lagi," Lagi –Kai menghela nafas panjangnya. Mengecup ujung kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo menangis dan ini buruk. Kyungsoo sedang sakit, dia harus istirahat dan jangan banyak fikiran agar cepat sembuh.

"Sayang,"

"Hiks, aku kesepian dan bosan." Kyungsoo terisak dan bahunya naik turun karnanya. Kai diam, membiarkan Kyungsoo memangis. Well, memang sih, dia sengaja pergi menghabiskan waktu dan berniat menemui Kyungsoo jika dia sudah terlelap. Dia hanya kesal, itu saja. Selebihnya, dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Hiks, Kai masih mencintai Jennie ya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kai membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan tidak suka. Jangan! Kyungsoo jangan keras kepala dan membuat Kai hilang kesabaran lagi.

"Tapi–"

"Kyungsoo tolong jangan bahas itu. Oke, aku memang marah padamu karna kau sangat keras kepala, kau tahu? Dan aku tadi meninggalkanmu karna aku rasa aku harus istirahat karna menjagamu semalam suntuk. Kufikir teman–temanmu datang dan menemanimu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau kespian." Potong Kai panjang lebar.

"Hiks, maaf."

"Tidak! Aku yang minta maaf! Maafkan aku. Sstt, jangan menangis lagi." Kai ganti mengusap bahunya, membuat bahu Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menjadi lebih santai dan suara isakan itu hilang. Kai sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur. Kai tersenyum kecil, memberi satu kecupan manis dibibir Kyungsoo sebagai ucapan tidur.

"Selamat malam sayangku,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya Kyungsoo terbangun setelah melewati malam yang indah, tidurnya nyenyak dan keadaannya cukup membaik. Lelaki mungil itu menguap kecil sambil mengucek–ucek matanya lucu.

"Selamat pagi sayang,"

Suara berat itu membuat Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya dan menemukan Kai menunduk memberikan satu kecupan manis dipipinya. Oh! Pipinya merona hebat, Kyungsoo malu dan wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Pa..pa–pagi Kai." Balasnya pelan. Melirik jam didinding dan mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus, berarti nanti sore atau besok kau bisa pulang."

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku benci makan makanan rumah sakit. Hambar dan lembek," Kyungsoo mengeluh, memasang wajah tidak sukanya, dan Kai yang melihat itu tertawa.

"Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melewati itu," Kai menyeringai dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa was–was, dia menatap horror pada Kai yang tengah mengambil nampan tertutup diatas nakas. Oh! Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Tidak jangan lagi!

"Sarapanmu sudah datang dan saatnya kau makan sayang,"

Tidak! Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati, jika boleh memilih, lebih baik dia menguras kolam ikan piranha daripada makan bubur hambar itu. Oh ini berlebihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedang membolak–balikkan majalahnya pagi ini saat Kai bilang akan sarapan di kafetaria Rumah Sakit. Well, setelah acara sarapan dengan bubur hampar yang dibumbui dengan suapan–suapan manja, acara Kyungsoo minum obat pagi ini sudah selesai. Lalu setelahnya barulah Kai mengisi perutnya sendiri. Lelaki itu butuh sarapan. Ahya, bahkan demi menjaga Kyungsoo dia membelakan diri tidak masuk sekolah, padahal dia sudah berada ditingkat akhir. Oh! Betapa romantisnya seorang Kim Kai.

Kyungsoo sedang asik dalam dunianya sendiri membaca deretan berita seputar Idol Korean Wave yang tengah menjadi sorotan saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk," Teriak Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu seorang perawat yang akan memeriksa keadaannya. Suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar dan ketukan antara sepatu dan lantai terdengar, Kyungsoo segera membawa pandangannya kesumber suara dan terbelalak. Bukan, bukan perawat atau dokter yang datang. Tapi..

"Ravi?"

"Hai bocah kecil, kudengar kau sakit? Aku datang menjengukmu." Kyungsoo mengedip, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana menemukan Ravi disini. Lelaki itu disini, tersenyum sambil menenteng satu keranjang penuh buah dan sebuket bunga mawar putih dikedua tangannya.

"Hai Ravi," Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya, lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum manis, meletakkan majalahnya disisi ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sakit?"

"Hm? Darimana ya, rahasia." Ravi tersenyum jahil dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak memukul lelaki itu dengan bantalnya.

"Wow, santai Kyungsoo." Ravi terkekeh dan meletakkan keranjang buah itu diatas nakas bersama hadiah lainnya yang Kyungsoo dapat. Sementara buket mawarnya dia serahkan langsung pada Kyungsoo.

"Untuk si bocah kecil, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terimakasih, kau tidak usah repot." Kyungsoo menerima buket bunga tersebut, menciumnya senang dan tersenyum. "Dan aku bukan bocah tahu!" Lanjutnya diikuti raut merajuk yang membuat Ravi terbahak, lelaki tinggi itu lalu reflek mengacak–acak rambut Kyungsoo yang langsung protes.

"O, dimana Kai?" Ravi lalu memasang lagak celingukan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Sedang sarapan. Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Oh, tidak. Terimakasih." Ravi lalu menarik kursi, mendudukkan diri didepan ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak sekolah ya? Membolos?" Tebak Kyungsoo, meletakkan bunga pemberian Ravi disisi ranjangnya. Well, dia tahu hubungan antara Kai dan Ravi tidak baik. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ravi datang kesini dengan niat baik menjenguknya kan? Dia tahu jika Kai mengetahui hal ini, dia pasti akan marah. Tapi haruskah dia mengusir Ravi? Oh, itu sangatlah tidak sopan. Biarkana nanti Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya pada Kai.

"Iya," Jawab Ravi santai.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu huh?" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengomel, dan omelannya yang menurut Ravi sangat imut itu terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Orang kecil tidak boleh mengomel, ingat?"

"YA! Aku bukan orang kecil, berhenti mengataiku kecil. Aku sudah delapan belas tahun tahu." Kyungsoo merengut dan Ravi tertawa. Keduanya lalu teralut dalam obrolan ringan menyenangkan yang mengundang tawa diantara keduanya. Well, Kyungsoo kali ini tidak kesepian selagi menunggu Kai datang dari sarapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya di kafetaria rumah sakit, sekarang dia tengah berjalan kembali menuju kamar inap Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo tadi menelfon dan membicarakan kepulangan Kyungsoo dan memutuskan bahwa lelaki mungil itu akan pulang besok pagi. Sambil melangkah santai, lelaki itu teringat akan adegan mesra mereka kemarin. Kyungsoo yang menangis dan bergelung dengan nyaman seperti anak kucing didadanya. Oh! Betapa manisnya seorang Do Kyungsoo. Mereka telah berbaikan, itu artinya masalah kesalah pahaman ini sudah berakhir ya? Hh, Kai harap tidak akan ada lagi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka berdua. Kai sudah dekat dengan kamar inap Kyungsoo. Sampai didepan pintu, dahi lelaki tan itu sedikit berkerut karna mendengar sebuah obrolan diiringi tawa renyah terdengar. Siapa yang berkunjung pagi ini? Karna penasaran, lelaki tan itu segera membuka pintu dan menemukan siapa tamunya pagi ini.

Klek!

"Ah, itu Kai datang. Kai, ada orang gila yang sedang menjengukku dan duduk didepanku saat ini." Kyungsoo berucap semangat lalu tertawa ceria saat 'tamu'nya itu membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya sebuah kekonyolan. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah senang dan sesekali memegangi perutnya, sebuket mawar putih cantik ada disisi bantalnya. Tunggu, apa dia memberikan Kyungsoo bunga?

Cih!

Kai mendekat, semakin dekat dengan ranjang Kyungsoo sekaligus tamunya. Lelaki itu memalingkan muka dan mendecih. Sial! Melihat Kyungsoo ceria dan tertawa lepas bersama lelaki lain, kenapa dia merasa tidak rela? Sesuatu didadanya terbakar dan dia merasa tidak terima. Kai cemburu melihat kedekatan keduanya.

Kai cemburu.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kai. Wlee!" Kyungsoo menulurkan lidahnya seperti bocah diiringi senyuman lebar pada tamunya tersebut. Hm, sepertinya mereka berdua asik bercanda ya?

Sementara itu Ravi sudah merasakan ada aura lain dibelakangnya. Sial! Kenapa pengganggu itu harus datang disaat dia belum puas menatap senyum Kyungsoo? Dengan perlahan dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap tepat kearah Kai yang langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam kearahnya, sesuai dugaan.

"Hai Kai. Aku datang karna mendengar pacarmu sakit, apa salah aku datang menjenguknya?"

Salah! Sangat salah bajingan!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Big Love to :

A Y P, Kim88, ang always, MonicByun06, JonginDO, dorekyungsoo 93, keiLu, Ii, Guest, miss leeanna, nunumato99, JonginDOKaiSooLovers, Oneblacktomato, namefake, TheLightAndTheFire, Kim Eun Bom, AudryByun, Sofia Magdalena, eunkyouw, BangMinKi, anjanidisyacita, pooarie3, yullseh, taufikunn9, yongchan, BaconieSonjay, Kim Latte, lianiamiDYO, alxshav, xolovebaekie, Taman Coklat, kyungsooxeveryone, Kaisoo32, ohana no haruno, KaiCEBONGHANYUT, Shim Yeonhae, Guest, kyungie, use airegar, Kaisoo Shipper29, Kyungra26, SkyBlueAndWhite, RealMultiSHAWOL, Yeorky, bekikola, ViraHee, Kim YeHyun, , NHAC,Kaisoomin, Asuji Posya, sukhyu, nikyunmin, diah, Kim Jae In, nunumato99, patriciacornelia, meliarisky7, miss, elferani, bnm, .35, Bubbleniiowl, luvjongin, .1, herzana00kurnia, Re-Panda86, Royrose, BigSehun'sjunior, vietrona chan, DKSlovePCY, sweaty hany, meyriza, belenggg114, d.o930112, ShinjiWoo920202, Maxiumum, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail, N, dudududu, AryaniL, Viyomi, EkaOkta3424, Nam Jung, Jung NaeRa, Lucky8894, Kim124, KeziaJSC, KTOdult, PURPLE-Kimlee, kyungiejongie, Yeolsoo, Jenny, anaknyakyungsoo, anjani, ezol211, meliarisky7, , xobechan56, antnia8, CuteSoo93, UruRuBaek, Kyungsoo SEME, dokyungsooxs, xoxowkwk, Vibi Cho, SiscaMinstalove, elferani, sakhnazrzk, LS-snowi, fatmawativivi4, kyung1225, veraseptian, Liuhan68.77, anisa fransiskaa, DyoniChan, ashano, kuminosuki, doctorbaek, IM-Magnae, hshsgw85, , dokydo91, Ay, rdfyg, hala, artiosh, anjar913, Yusi865, Nameanisaa Frans, xoxossekai, anno401, edogawa ruffy, Nurfadillah, Nananan, dini kyungsoo, Viyomi, luvjongin, Maximun, besoo120193, dewiarum08gmail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

AND

SARANGHAE :* :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 17 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Klek!

"Ah, itu Kai datang. Kai, ada orang gila yang sedang menjengukku dan duduk didepanku saat ini." Kyungsoo berucap semangat lalu tertawa ceria saat 'tamu'nya itu membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya sebuah kekonyolan. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah senang dan sesekali memegangi perutnya, sebuket mawar putih cantik ada disisi bantalnya. Tunggu, apa dia memberikan Kyungsoo bunga?

Cih!

Kai mendekat, semakin dekat dengan ranjang Kyungsoo sekaligus tamunya. Lelaki itu memalingkan muka dan mendecih. Sial! Melihat Kyungsoo ceria dan tertawa lepas bersama lelaki lain, kenapa dia merasa tidak rela? Sesuatu didadanya terbakar dan dia merasa tidak terima. Kai cemburu melihat kedekatan keduanya.

Kai cemburu.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kai. Wlee!" Kyungsoo menulurkan lidahnya seperti bocah diiringi senyuman lebar pada tamunya tersebut. Hm, sepertinya mereka berdua asik bercanda ya?

Sementara itu Ravi sudah merasakan ada aura lain dibelakangnya. Sial! Kenapa pengganggu itu harus datang disaat dia belum puas menatap senyum Kyungsoo? Dengan perlahan dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap tepat kearah Kai yang langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam kearahnya, sesuai dugaan.

"Hai Kai. Aku datang karna mendengar pacarmu sakit, apa salah aku datang menjenguknya?"

Salah! Sangat salah bajingan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mendengus bosan, ekor matanya melirik tajam kearah Kyungsoo yang masih asik mengobrol dengan Ravi. Mengabaikan dirinya. Oh! Fuck!

Sialan! Si bajingan itu sudah hampir satu jam penuh ada disini, bersikap sok manis pada Kyungsoo membuat Kai merasa muak. Karna lelaki itu terus saja mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol, kehadirannya jadi tak berarti dimata Kyungsoo. Lelaki tan itu melirik jam tangannya, sungguh dia tidak tahan.

"Ehem!" Kai berdehem pelan, membuat dua pasang manusia itu terhenti sejenak dan sama–sama membawa arah pandang kearahnya. Kai yang mulanya bersandar didinding itupun mendekat keranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa cukup." Ucapnya datar.

"Ini waktunya istirahat, kau jangan terlalu banyak mengobrol dan tertawa." Kai berucap sinis, ekor matanya menatap Ravi tak suka. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya menatap Kyungsoo yang langsung cemberut. Ravi menyembunyikan senyum kesalnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan cengiran.

"Sepertinya aku sudah diusir," Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit, mengusak rambut Kyungsoo santai, mengabaikan sepasang mata yang kini mendelik penuh benci kearahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya anak kecil, cepat sembuh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"Terimakasih Ravi! Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Ravi hanya terkekeh sebagai jawaban, lelaki itu menatap Kai sejenak sebelum berpamitan pulang. Ravi hanya memasang wajah datar saat melewati Kai, saat dia membuka pintu dan sudah berada diluar, dia merasakan bahwa Kai tengah mengikutinya.

"Jangan sok cari muka kau brengsek!"

Sudut bibir Ravi terangkat sebelah, dia berbalik menatap remeh kearah Kai.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Kyungsoo suka padaku heh?" Keduanya saling bertatapan, dengan ekspresi kebencian yang kentara sekali. Tangan dibawah sana sudah mengepal kuat, namun sebelum amarahnya benar–benar meledak, Kai lebih dulu menarik nafas panjang meredam emosi.

"Kita selesaikan secara jantan," Tantangnya. Ravi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya dengan ekspresi congkak.

"Oke. Kita buat perjanjian," Kai tersenyum sinis.

"Oke,"

"Well, pertandingan basket bulan depan. Kita tentukan semua disana,"

"Jika aku menang maka jauhi Kyungsoo," Potong Kai cepat, Ravi mengangguk.

"Dan jika kau kalah.." Ravi menyipitkan matanya, memincing kearah Kai.

"Putus dari Kyungsoo dan berikan dia untukku,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ravi sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Kai menutup pintu dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah bicara padanya," Bukannya menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu malah memberikan perintah mutlak kearah Kyungsoo, menatap pacarnya itu dengan ekspresi tajam.

"Memang kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ekspresi merajuk, memang kenapa sih jika dia bicara pada Ravi? Dia kan baik, apa salahnya berteman.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau selalu tak suka jika ada Ravi," Kai tak menyahut, dia hanya berdiri disisi ranjang Kyungsoo, menatap lelaki mungil itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengannya ya?"

"….."

"Ceritakan padakuuu!"

"….."

"Kai…" Kyungsoo merajuk, lelaki mungil itu merengek sambil menggoyang–goyangkan lengan pacarnya manja. Ish! Kai kenapa sih? Lelaki itu kembali lagi pada sifat aslinya, acuh.

"Aku hanya tidak suka. Dia itu brengsek Kyungsoo,"

"Aha, masa? Apa jangan–jangan kau cemburu ya?" Kai sontak melebarkan diameter matanya, menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Dan ekspresi balasan dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum amat lebar. Ya! Kai cemburu dan ini fakta yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau cemburu!" Kyungsoo bersorak bahagia sementara Kai yang seperti maling pencuri bra wanita yang sedang tertangkap basah itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan topeng andalannya –wajah datar– diliriknya Kyungsoo yang tengah terkikik itu dengan mata tajam.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu."

"HAHAHA!" Tawa Kyungsoo makin keras, lelaki kecil itu bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang mendadak jadi sakit. Kai mendengus, dia benci menjadi pihak yang dipojokkan, meski yeah..Kai akui Kyungsoo benar. Dia cemburu! Cemburu buta!

"HAHAHA! Kai cemburu..Kai cemburu..Kai..Kai,"

"Awas ter–"

"UHUK!"

" –sedak. Tuh kan,"

Tanpa sadar lelaki tan itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan terkekeh. Yaampun! Kyungsoo yang tengah memukul–mukul dadanya dengan wajah memerah itu sangat lucu, dia menggemaskan dan itu semakin membuat Kai jatuh semakin dalam, semakin dalam untuk mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo hari ini sudah dinyatakan sehat dan bisa kembali pulang. Selang infuse ditangannya sudah dilepas dan sekarang lelaki mungil dengan wajah manisnya itu sedang duduk dikursi roda yang tengah didorong oleh Kai, melewati lorong–lorong menuju halaman depan dimana orang tua Kyungsoo sudah menunggu anak mereka untuk dibawa kembali pulang.

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo memanggil, lelaki kecil itu mendongak dan menemukan ekor mata pacarnya itu hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa ada niatan menoleh, dia sibuk mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Kai?"

"Hm? Apa sayang?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Akhirnya lelaki tan itu menatapnya juga.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sumingrah. Kai menatapnya sejenak sebelum berdecak pelan.

"Tumben sekali," Gumannya, dan respon yang terkesan dingin itu membuat bibir hati Kyungsoo maju beberapa centi dengan sebal.

"YA! Aku kan hanya berkata jujur! Kau ini, ish. Menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo kembali menatap kedepan dengan kedua tangan terlipat sebal didepan dada. Kai tidak peka sekali sih, rutuknya. Melihat pacar kecilnya ngambek, diam–diam lelaki tan itu menyeringai kecil. Dia lalu menunduk, mengecup dalam pucuk kepala milik Kyungsoo.

"Dasar manja," Gumannya sambil terkekeh. "Aku tahu jika kau itu mencintaiku," Bisiknya kemudian. Kyungsoo yang mulanya sebal langsung merona, dia kembali mendongak dan memukul tangan pacarnya yang kini tertawa kecil.

"Tidak lucu." Sewot Kyungsoo, namun tak urung dia tersenyum juga.

"Tapi, terimakasih ya Kai. Um, beberapa hari ini kau selalu menjagaku dengan baik." Kalimat lirih itu meluncur dari bibir merah Kyungsoo, lelaki kecil itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan dikedua pipi gembilnya.

"Dan maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu waktu itu. Em, tentang Jennie..Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku pasti egois ya?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas. Tangan kirinya terangkat mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Lupakan," Gumannya. Mereka mencapai lobby, bergerak lurus mencapai halaman depan dimana Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo sudah menunggu didepan mobil mereka, Lay juga ada disana.

"Aku juga egois. Kita sama–sama egois. Jadikan saja ini sebuah pelajaran agar tak kembali terulang. Oke?"

"Oke." Kyungsoo mengangguk, menarik tangan Kai dari atas kepalanya untuk dia genggam. Disana Ibunya sudah menunggu dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan, saat Kai mendorongnya semakin dekat, Ibunya langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ah sayang, akhirnya kau bisa pulang." Ibu Kyungsoo mencium dahi anaknya manis, diikuti sang Ayah yang mengusap sayang pucuk kepalanya. Tuan Do menatap Kai, tersenyum bangga pada 'Calon menantunya' itu.

"Terimakasih Kai, kau menjaga anakku dengan baik." Tun Do menepuk pundak Kai beberapa kali yang dibalas senyuman tampan dari lelaki tan itu.

"Itu sudah tugasku." Jawabnya yang membuat Ayah Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang dan rayakan kesembuhan Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, seperti yang ayah Kyungsoo katakan tadi, kini keluarga besar Kim dan Do nampak berkumpul dimeja makan dikediam Tuan Do. Kedua orang tua Kai beserta si pengatin baru yang akan berangkat ke Italia juga menyempatkan diri untuk datang, ikut berpartisipasi atas kesembuhan Kyungsoo.

"Bibi senang kau sembuh Kyungsoo," Ibu Kai berucap dengan senyum hangat yang dibalas ucapan terimakasih dari Kyungsoo. Makan malam berjalan dengan hangat dan menyenangkan diiringi tawa atau lelucon yang sesekali Suho lontarkan. Semua orang nampak bahagia malam ini, terutama Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu diam–diam mengulum senyum lebar menatap semua orang dimeja makan. Dia bahagia karna memiliki orang–orang yang menyayanginya secara tulus. Hhm, hanya tertinggal Luhan dan Baekhyun –sahabatnya.

Rupanya ekspresi bahagia Kyungsoo tadi tertangkap oleh mata tajam Kai, lelaki tan itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Diam–diam meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang ada diatas meja, kebetulan keduanya duduk berdampingan. Mendapat dekapan hangat tiba–tiba, membuat Kyungsoo sontak menatap kearah tangannya dan mendongak cepat menatap sipelaku. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali menatap Kai, sebelum rona kemerahan itu mulai membakar wajah sampai telinganya.

Ah, tangan Kai hangat sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca malam ini cukup mendukung. Langit malam terlihat cerah dengan kerlipan bintang sebagai cahaya, sinarnya terang dan cantik. Dan cuaca yang mendukung ini Kyungsoo manfaatkan untuk berduaan dengan Kai di teras halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Cantik ya Kai." Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala mungilnya dibahu lebar milik Kai, bersandar sambil melingkarkan lengan mungilnya diperut lelaki itu. Keadaan seketika jadi hening.

"Kai?"

"Hm,"

"Minggu lusa, kita kencan yuk. Threeple date bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun."

"Apa?" Kai yang mendengar permintaan aneh itu langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis berkerut tajam, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengedip polos.

"Aku salah ya?"

"Threeple date? Aish, jangan gila Soo. Itu tidak asik tahu," Dengusnya. Bukan apa, berkencan bersama Sehun? Oh itu konyol! Lelaki pucat itu pasti akan mengganggu suasana dengan pasangannya yang sesama manusia aneh itu –Luhan– dan Chanyeol? Shut! Kai bahkan tak yakin kencan mereka akan berjalan baik dengan manusia berwajah datar bak tembok milik lelaki itu. Hei, Kai. Kau juga tidak mengaca sih jika wajahmu itu jauh lebih dingin dan datar.

"Kau mau ya Kai?"

"Tidak,"

Kyungsoo langsung cemberut mendengar penolakan mentah dari Kai. Asih! Dia kan hanya ingin berkencan bersama sahabatnya, itu saja.

"Kai..Please, kali ini saja." Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu didepan dada, menatap Kai dengan ekspresi melas semelas–melasnya.

"Tidak,"

"Kaii,"

"Tidak!"

"Kim Kai-yaa, saranghae.." Ekor tajam lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang ber-aegyo. Hei, sejak kapan lelaki bermata bulat itu pandai melakukan pose imut itu? Mendengus tak kuat menahan wajah Kyungsoo yang kelewat menggemaskan itu, Kai akhirnya mengiyakan dengan tidak rela.

"Yey!" Kyungsoo bersorak lalu mencium pipi lelaki itu mesra. "Terimakasih Kai, um..aku mencintaimu.." Manjanya memeluk erat pacarnya. Kai hanya mendecak sebagai balasan, namun diam–diam lelaki tan itu mengulum senyum tipis. Aish! Kyungsoo memang kekanakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byee hyung, jangan lupa oleh–oleh keponakan yang lucu untukku ya." Kyungsoo masih melambai pada mobil Suho yang sudah melaju pergi meninggalkan halam rumah tersebut, sementara Kai yang ada disebelah lelaki kecil itu hanya mengernyit. Apa–apaan bocah ini? Ingin oleh–oleh keponakan baru? Ckck! Kai menggelang, wajah polos Kyungsoonya ternyata tak sepolos otaknya. Sedangkan Ibu Kyungsoo dan Ibu Kai yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam rumah sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sudah, ayo masuk." Tuan Do merangkul akrab besannya, meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih diteras depan. Well, mereka baru saja mengantarkan si pengantin baru –Suho dan Lay– yang akan terbang malam ini menuju italia. Ah, semoga bulan madu mereka berjalan baik dan hikmad.

"Mereka berdua bahagia ya Kai," Kyungsoo menatap pacarnya yang hanya berguman dingin. "Aku jadi ingin menikah dan punya anak." Sahut Kyungsoo polos dan seketika Kai menatapnya dengan deilkan tajam.

"Kau itu masih kecil, masih sekolah. Jadi jangan berbicara tentang hal dewasa, kau tahu?" Kai menyentil dahi putih Kyungsoo sampai lelaki mungil itu mengaduh. Setelahnya dia berjalan masuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini ikut mengejarnya masuk kedalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku senang sekali kau sudah bisa sekolah dan belajar bersama kita lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum manis membenarkan ucapan Luhan barusan. Sementara si mata rusa itu menarikkan satu kursi untuk Kyungsoo duduki. Suasana sekolah masih cukup sepi pagi ini, dikafetaria sekolahpun hanya ada beberapa anak, salah satunya siswa kelas tiga yang membolos dari jam tambahan pagi. Ck, anak nakal.

"Pasti Kai memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Tentu saja," Kyungsoo menjawa ceria, lelaki bermata bulat itu tersenyum suminggrah.

"Karna hari ini aku sudah bisa sekolah, aku akan mentraktir kalian pagi ini. Nah, kalian pesan saja ingin sarapan apa." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung memekik memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Segera saja lelaki bermata rusa itu menuju kasir untuk memesan sementara Baekhyun masih duduk ditempat.

"Baek, kau tidak mau memesan?" Baekhyun menggelang.

"Aku sudah janji akan sarapan bersama Chanyeol. Maaf ya Kyung, mungkin kau bisa mentraktirku besok saja." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak masalah. Lalu, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu Baek?" Lelaki manis ber-eyeliner itu sempat terdiam dengan raut wajah sedih sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sudah ikhlas kok, jika itu memang takdir Tuhan.. hm, semoga mereka bahagia di alam sana," Baekhyun menunduk dengan hembusan nafas pelan, membuat Kyungsoo meringis merasa bersalah. Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengusap bahu sahabatnya lembut.

"Maaf ya Baek, kuharap kau sabar."

"Um, aku kuat kok. Aku tidak apa–apa." Jawab Baekhyun dan kedua lelaki mungil itu tertawa bersama. Ah, senang sekali melihat Baekhyun seceria ini. Mm, pasti Chanyeol menjaga sahabatnya dengan baik. Hah! Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur karna sahabatnya mendapat pasangan yang tepat. Eh tapi tiba–tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, dia kemudian menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Minggu depan kita jalan bareng yuk."

"Huh? Kemana?"

"Kita threeple date. Kau bersama Chanyeol, Luhan bersama Sehun dan aku bersama Kai. Bagaimana? kau mau ya?" Kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun diatas meja dan menatap sahabatnya penuh harap. Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata mengedip sejenak, berfikir.

"Itu ide bagus, tapi..aku tidak tau apakah Chanyeol setuju atau tidak."

"Yah," Wajah Kyungsoo yang semangat langsung merengut dan Baekhyun sungguh tak tega melihatnya.

"Tapi aku akan mengusahakan agar Chanyeol mau,"

"Benarkah?" Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang lagi dan Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?" Keduanya kemudian menoleh bersamaan kearah Luhan yang sudah kembali dari kasir dengan nampan ditangannya, lelaki bermata rusa itu berjalan dengan ceria kembali kemeja dimana sahabatnya menunggu. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak.

"Dia pasti setuju kok," Tentu saja setuju karna Kai akan memaksa Sehun untuk setuju! Kekekekeke!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkah pasti memasuki kafetaria sekolah, mata dinginnya berpendar mencari–cari seseorang didalam sana, dan saat mata dingin itu berhasil menemukan orang yang dia cari, segaris senyum tipis tercipta dibibir tipisnya. Lelaki itu kemudian melangkah pasti mendekati sosok lelaki kecil yang kini tengah duduk memunggunginya.

"Baek.." Sapanya dan lelaki yang dia panggil mendongak.

"Yeolli," Baekhyun tersenyum, sementara Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman didepan Baekhyun. Di meja sudah ada dua lembar roti selai nanas dan dua kotak susu.

"Aku sudah memesannya untukmu,"

"Terimakasih." Tangan panjang Chanyeol terulur mengusap pipi kirinya yang langsung merona. Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah imut pacarnya itu. Segera lelaki jangkung itu mengambil satu roti dan mulai menggigitnya pelan, Baekhyun diam, memperhatikan pacarnya sarapan.

"Yeol?"

"Hm,"

Baekhyun menunduk meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Duh, bagaimana ya mengatakannya pada Chanyeol? Lelaki itu kan tipe orang penyendiri yang sangat sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tersenyumpun jarang, hanya pada dirinya saja sesekali. Chanyeol selain itu juga jarang memiliki teman, tak punya malah. Pelit senyum dan selalu berwajah sedatar tembok. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun mengajak pacarnya ini untuk threeple date bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Pasti Chanyeol akan menolak karna merasa tak nyaman.

"Ada apa Baek?" Rupanya Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah pacarnya. Lelaki itu berhenti mengunyah sejenak demi menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya gusar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati lelaki cantik itu.

"Yeol,"

"Katakan Baek,"

"Um, tapi janji jangan marah ya."

"Hm,"

"Uh, itu.. Kyungsoo kan sudah sembuh.." Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, menunggu respon Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu meraih susu kotaknya dan meneguknya.

"Minggu besok dia ingin pergi kencan..em, dia mengajak kita threeple date bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Apa kau mau Yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya hati–hati, memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang hanya diam dengan raut datar. Uh, Baekhyun langsung gugup.

"Eh, tapi jika Yeolli tak mau tidak apa kok," Sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Memang aku sudah bilang jika aku menolak?" Lelaki jangkung itu menatapnya tajam, membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup. Déjà vu seperti saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa aku bilang aku mengatakan tidak?" Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya mesra, sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun merona. Bahkan beberapa orang yang ada dikafetaria dan kebetulan melihat sweet moment itu menatap keduanya penuh iri.

"Jadi kau mau?"

"Apapun yang kau mau Princess Byun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA? Jadi Chanyeol setuju? Um! Bagus," Kyungsoo terlonjak senang dikursinya, membuat Kai yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil disebelahnya hanya mendengus, menatap lelaki kecil yang tengah sibuk bertelfon ria itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Oke. Aku akan menyusun agenda kencan kita nanti, em..sepertinya aku harus belanja. YA! Aku akan menghubungi Luhan hyung..hm, oke Baek. Byee!" Kyungsoo lalu memutuskan sambungan dengan senang, lelaki mungil itu kemudian menatap kearah pacarnya yang fokus kearah jalan raya.

"Chanyeol setuju, jadi minggu depan kita benar–benar akan threeple date."

"Ck," Kai hanya berdecak sebagai respon, membuat Kyungsoo yang awalnya luar biasa senang itu langsung memberengut dengan pipi mengembung imut.

"Ih, Kai tidak asik sekali sih. Kita kan akan kencan, kenapa responmu seperti itu? Seharusnya kau senang tau!" Sewot Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku akan senang jika berkencan bersama 'mereka' hah?"

"Kau kan belum mencobanya, bagaimana kau bilang bahwa kau tidak senang?" Kyungsoo balas mendengus, lelaki kecil itu menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku kemejanya sebelum menatap Kai penuh peringatan.

"Atau aku mengajak Ravi saja untuk kencan?"

Ckiitt!

Pedal rem diinjak spontan, membuat mobil berhenti dengan mendadak. Beruntung tak ada banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disini, jika tidak, mungkin keduanya sudah dalam masalah besar. Kai mengeram ditempatnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam penuh ancaman. Sementara Kyungsoo yang sadar bahwa dia salah berkata hanya menekuk lidahnya, merutuk habis–habisan dalam hati. Aduh, Kai sepertinya sangat marah.

"K–kai.."

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyebut nama brengsek itu Kyungsoo!" Kai menatapnya dingin, membuat Kyungsoo menunduk penuh penyesalan. Seketika keadaan didalam mobil itu menjadi hening penuh ketegangan, sebelum akhirnya Kai kembali menjalankan mobil tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun. Kyungsoo memukul bibirnya pelan, aduh, kacau semuanya! Kyungsoo bodoh!

"Kai,"

"…"

Tidak ada sahutan, lelaki tan itu masih diam dengan pandangan kedepan.

"Kai~! Maafkan aku,"

"….."

"Kai, jangan marah dong. Huhu, aku minta maaf jika aku salah bicara. Tapi jangan cuek begitu dong, jangan acuhkan aku.."

"….."

"Kaiii,"

"….."

"Kai..bbuing~bbuing,"

Lelaki tan itu berdecak sementara tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang menggerayangi lengan kanannya tak mau berhenti, menggoyang–goyangkannya seperti anak kecil. Aduh, Kyungsoo yang merengek seperti ini membuat Kai tidak tahan. Iyasih, dia memang sempat marah karna Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalimat keramat yang berhubungan dengan rival keparatnya itu, tapi.. jika Kyungsoo terus merengek seperti ini, Kai jadi gemas dan tidak tahan kan!

"Kai..ya ya! Maafkan aku ya, aku sayang Kai. Um, Kim Kai..saranghae..mumumu,"

Sialan! Kyungsoo kembali bertingkah imut dan lelaki tan itu berdecak sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya bergerak menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan imut yang polos.

"Jangan ulangi lagi," Tegasnya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, memeluk lengan kekar itu semakin erat.

"Aku janji! Um, saranghae Kai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dihari minggu, mobil Chanyeol sudah ada dipekarangan rumah Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun. Kedua manusia itu sudah siap menggunakan sweater pasangan berwarna hijau polos, membuat Luhan yang melihat itu langsung iri dan merengek pada Sehun ingin dibelikan sweater pasangan juga.

"Nah, semua sudah berkumpul! Ayo, kita bersiap," Lalu seruan Kyungsoo yang luar biasa semangat mengintrupsi. Keenam manusia itupun memasuki mobil Kai yang sudah siap. Well, karna ini threeple date, jadi mereka pergi bersama menggunakan satu mobil, yaitu mobil Kai. Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun yang datang membawa mobil terpaksa menempatkan mobil mereka untuk sementara dirumah Kyungsoo. Barang–barang yang sudah tiga lelaki manis –Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo– siapkan untuk keperluan kencan sudah ada dibagasi. Ketiganya sudah merancang agenda kencan hari ini. Kemana saja dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, semua sudah terencana dengan apik. Hanya perlu memaksa para 'lelaki' agar mau menuruti apa kemauan pasangan masing–masing. Kai mengemudi bersama Kyungsoo disebelahnya, lalu dikursi tengah ada pasangan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan 'sweater pasangan' sementara dikursi belakang pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah damai dengan sebelah earphone dimasing–masing telinga mereka, berbagi musik.

"Siap?" Kai bertanya malas pada Kyungsoo yang mengangguk semangat. Setelah selesai memasang belt ketubuhnya, Kai segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju menuju tempat yang sudah Kyungsoo dan dua temannya rencanakan.

"Yey! Akhirnya kita berangkat juga." Kyungsoo bersorak, dia menghidupkan music diradio tape mobil dengan volume pelan. Lagu 'We Like to Party' milik Big Bang mengalun pelan sebagai backsong perjalanan mereka. Kai mendengus pelan, dilirknya Kyungsoo yang terlihat semangat bukan main, sesekali lelaki kecil itu tersenyum ataupun mengikuti alunan lagu dengan bahagia, membuat Kai tidak tega jika harus merusak suasana bahagia milik pacarnya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, lelaki tan itu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Semangat sekali," Komentarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, meraih tangan kanan Kai kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku bahagia sekali. Terimakasih ya Kai, karna kau mau pergi threeple date dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan hyung," Balas Kyungsoo dengan binar cerah dimata bulatnya. Mau tak mau membuat Kai tersenyum lebar, disuatu kesempatan, dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecup setiap jemarinya dengan intim, membuat Kyungsoo merona parah.

"Apapun asal kau bahagia," Ucapnya tulus dan Kyungsoopun merasa terharu, kemudian lelaki mungil itu membalasnya lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai.."

Tinggalkan kursi kemudi, kini kita menengok kekursi tengah dimana Sehun tengah terpejam malas dengan Luhan yang terus merengek ingin memiliki sweater kembar seperti milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Sehunnie, aku juga mau sweater kembar seperti punya Baekki. Nanti kita beli yang kembar ya? Yang berwarna pink dan bergambar anak rusa," Luhan masih mengoceh, membuat Sehun yang terpejam jadi mengerutkan dahinya. Apa? Sweater pink dengan gambar rusa? Oh! Motherfuckn! Dia itu 'lelaki' manly! Ckck! Sehun hanya mendengus, malah kini lelaki pucat itu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan yang langsung manyun karna keinginannya sedari tadi tidak digubris oleh Sehun.

"YA!"

Oh! Demi kaus kaki bau milik Chen, Sehun benar–benar malas saat ini. Hari minggu biasanya dia habisnya untuk hibernasi alias tidur seharian. Bukan melakukan threeple date yang terlihat sangat konyol ini. Belum lagi mereka mengajak Chanyeol. Heol, bukannya Sehun takut, hanya saja dia malas dengan tipe manusia anti social macam Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kai memaksanya, dan Luhan juga terus merengek agar Sehun ikut pergi.

Shit!

Mereka semua bersekongkol menghancurkan minggu indahmu Oh Sehun!

"Sehunnie, kau ini mendengarku atau tidak sih?" Luhan yang diabaikan akhirnya kesal juga. Dia kan hanya ingin sweater pasangan seperti punya Baekhyun. Tapi apa? Bahkan mendengarkannya pun Sehun tidak mau. Lelaki manis bermata rusa itu lalu memukul bahu Sehun sebal.

"Kau menyebalkan," Bisik Luhan lirih. Dia kemudian menunduk dengan bibir pout, memilih memainkan ujung jaketnya sambil meracau mengata–ngatai Sehun. Luhan sebal! Tak mendengar ocehan cerewet Luhan, lelaki pucat itu kemudian berbalik dan menemukan Luhan yang menunduk sambil berkomat–kamit tidak jelas. Ck! Kenapa lagi anak ini? Ngambek?

"Lu," Panggilnya pelan, namun Luhan tak menjawab, malahan sekarang dia sibuk menggigit–gigit ujung jaketnya gemas.

"Luhan.."

"Ishh,"

"Lulu,"

"Ish, menyebalkan." Bisik Luhan semakin semangat menggigit ujung jaketnya seperti anak anjing yang sedang mengunyah tulang.

"Luhannie.."

"Menyebalkan..menyebalkan..Sehun menyebalkan! Aku kan Cuma mau sweater kembar! Tapi diacuhkan terus! Ish, menyebalkan!" Sehun berdecak, menarik ujung jaket yang kini sudah basah karna air liur Luhan tadi. Lelaki pucat itu kemudian menarik wajah Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya. Wajah manis itu memerah, antara kesal dan hendak menangis.

"Aku Cuma mau sweater kembar! Tapi kau terus mengacuhkanku," Kesalnya membuang muka kearah Sehun yang hanya menghela nafas dan merutuki diri kenapa dia mempunyai pacar kekanakan macam Luhan. Ah, bukankah Luhan dari awal memang begitu ya? Tapi kenapa tetap Sehun jadikan pacar ya? Ckckkck!

"Kita kan sudah punya kalung kembar Lu,"

"Tapi aku mau sweater Sehunnie," Suara Luhan kali ini terdengar lirih dan serak. Ck, mulai lagi. Sehun menyerah, dia langsung mengibarkan bendera putihnya keudara.

"Oke, besok kita beli sweater pasangan. Ah tidak, kita beli semua barang couple." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan langsung mendongak, menatap penuh binar kearah Sehun.

"Benarkah? Sehunnie janji kan?" Meski sempat mendengus pelan, Sehun mengangguk, membuat Luhan langsung bersorak dan memeluk pacarnya erat.

"YEY! Sehunnie mamang daebakk! Um, kalau begitu aku juga mau topi, jam, baju, syal, celana, jaket dan cincin pasangan, yeay!" Luhan menghitung jari kecilnya, melipatnya satu persatu menyebutkan keinginannya tersebut dengan binar bahagia. Mengabaikan Sehun yang kini meringis memikirkan kartu kreditnya.

Poor Sehun!

Tapi tak masalah, black cardnya tak akan menipis karna permintaan Luhan. Hm, benar juga, Sehun kan kaya! Haha!

Lalu mari kita lihat kekursi belakang. Mh, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari pasangan itu. Karna keduanya kini tengah damai dalam tidur dengan hangatnya pelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu setelah menempuh perjalanan lumayan jauh, mereka semua sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebuah taman yang berada didaerah perbukitan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari ibu kota Seoul. Tapi tak masalah, rasa lelah karna efek perjalanan yang jauh telah terbayar oleh keindahan taman ini.

Mereka berenam keluar dari dalam mobil dan masing–masing merentangkan kedua tangannya, merenggangkan otot–otot yang kaku serta menarik nafas dalam–dalam menghirup udara bersih pepohonan disini.

Yes! Mereka akan piknik disini, schedule pertama dalam agenda threeple date mereka.

"Menakjubkan," Komentar Kyungsoo, lelaki kecil itu menatap Kai yang tengah menarik nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Auh, tampan. Kyungsoo langsung merona.

"Oke. Aku Baekki dan Kyungsoo akan memilih tempat sementara kalian membawa barang–barangnya ya," Luhan melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sehun kemudian membawa kedua sahabatnya berlari kecil memasuki taman tersebut. Tempat ini indah dan asri, rumputnya berwarna hijau segar dengan pepohonan hijau yang berjajar cantik sebagai jalan. Semua yang berada disini alami, tanaman liar dan bunga–bunga tumbuh dengan indahnya, dari sini, kita bisa melihat pemandangan dibawah sana, tanah berterasiring yang penuh dengan padi yang menghijau. Ah, Kyungsoo tak bisa mendepkrisikan keindahan taman ini, yang jelas, sangat indah. Ternyata sudah ada banyak orang disini, beberapa muda–mudi, pasangan kekasih atau yang tengah menikmati kue kering dibawah pohon rindang dengan tawa hangat bersama keluarganya. Ah, Kyungsoo kapan–kapan akan mengajak keluarganya datang lagi kesini. Mereka bertiga kemudian memutuskan memilih tempat dibawah pohon rindang yang menghadap langsung kearah sawah dibawah sana. Sementara para lelaki yang berstatus 'seme' tengah sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan pacar mereka dari dalam bagasi.

"Ck, mereka mempermainkan Oh Sehun dengan menyuruhku membawa benda ini? Ya! Ya! Sialan!" Sehun masih mengumpat, lelaki pucat itu berjalan dengan sebal sambil menenteng satu backpack dan tikar lipat yang sama–sama berwarna pink. Oh! Ayolah, kenapa harus pink?

"Jangan banyak bicara Oh Sehun!" Kai menyahut, menatap tajam Sehun yang hanya mendengus. Dikedua tangan lelaki itu juga ada tikar lipat, serta dua kotak yang ditumpuk rapi berwarna biru dengan gambar animasi Pororo! Asjklfjk! Tidak bisakah jika selain pororo? Oh! Ayolah, Kai itu ketua gangster disekolahnya, dan sekarang dia terjebak ditempat ini sambil menenteng kotak bekal bergambar Pororo?

Sementara dua lelaki didepannya terus mengumpat karna kerepotan membawa barang bawaan pacarnya, Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa banyak bicara. Lelaki jangkung itu menatap tikar lipat serta wadah bekal besar milik Baekhyun yang berwarna biru dengan gambar anak beruang kutub itu dikedua tangannya. Ah, imutnya, sama imut seperti pemiliknya. Hm, Chanyeol jadi berfikir jika dia akan membelikan Baekhyun selimut beruang nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk sedang asik memakan sosis gorengnya saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seseorang yang baru saja lewat didepannya.

"Uhuk!" Lelaki itu bahkan langsung terbatuk setelah menyadari siapa lelaki yang tengah menenteng perlengkapan piknik itu. Segera saja dia menyambar air dan meneguknya cepat. Sial! Kenapa orang itu bisa ada disini? Beruntung Hyuk dan pacarnya sedang duduk disisi kursi taman panjang yang cukup menghalangi tubuh mereka. Jadi tidak kelihatan. Nah, jika dia terlihat oleh mereka, bisa gawat urusannya. Apalagi Hyuk sangat kenal dengan lelaki yang paling depan, yang berkulit pucat yang tengah mendengus–dengus seorang diri itu. Hyuk'kan pernah hampir menusuknya dengan pisau waktu itu.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Nahyun, pacar baru lelaki itu bertanya dengan kerutan didahinya, gadis itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang pacarnya.

"Kau melihat siapa sih?"

"Um, bukan apa–apa kok." Hyuk menjawab dengan cengiran yang dia hadiahkan pada pacarnya, membuat gadis itu sempat memincingkan matanya curiga sebelum tersenyum cantik.

"Yasudah, Oppa mau kimbab?"

"Tentu," Jawab Hyuk senang. Sementara Nahyun sedang menyiapkan kimbab untuknya, diam–diam lelaki itu meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu kepada seseorang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

YUHUUUUU!

Truth or Dare? Is BACK!

Apakah menunggu lama? I'M SO SORRY *.*

Istilah buat tiga pasang kekasih yang kencan bareng itu bener threeple date kan? Aduh Laxy ngga tahu sumpah . taunya Cuma doubledate doang XDD

Bayangin juga taman tempat piknik mereka itu tempat yang sama pas EXO syuting Nature Republik yaa :V

HOHO!

Gimana buat chap ini guys? Sengaja ngga ada konflik, soalnya mas Ravi lagi lelah jadi obat nyamuk XDD Terus ada readers yang request moment kencan mereka Nah, dichap ini udah Laxy bayarrrr yaaaa .^

Semoga kalian pada sukaaaa deh ya ^.^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian guys!

Bdw, Get well soon Kim Jongin :* Semoga matanya cepet sembuh :'(

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAM SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-RIVIEW & MEM-FAVORITKAN FANFICT INI ^.^

SEMOGA SIDER DAPET PENCERAHAN DARI SUHO YANG LAGI BULAN MADU DI ITALI SANA XDD

OKE GUYS!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

BIG THANK'S

AND

SARANGHAE ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 18 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk sedang asik memakan sosis gorengnya saat tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seseorang yang baru saja lewat didepannya.

"Uhuk!" Lelaki itu bahkan langsung terbatuk setelah menyadari siapa lelaki yang tengah menenteng perlengkapan piknik itu. Segera saja dia menyambar air dan meneguknya cepat. Sial! Kenapa orang itu bisa ada disini? Beruntung Hyuk dan pacarnya sedang duduk disisi kursi taman panjang yang cukup menghalangi tubuh mereka. Jadi tidak kelihatan. Nah, jika dia terlihat oleh mereka, bisa gawat urusannya. Apalagi Hyuk sangat kenal dengan lelaki yang paling depan, yang berkulit pucat yang tengah mendengus–dengus seorang diri itu. Hyuk'kan pernah hampir menusuknya dengan pisau waktu itu.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Nahyun, pacar baru lelaki itu bertanya dengan kerutan didahinya, gadis itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang pacarnya.

"Kau melihat siapa sih?"

"Um, bukan apa–apa kok." Hyuk menjawab dengan cengiran yang dia hadiahkan pada pacarnya, membuat gadis itu sempat memincingkan matanya curiga sebelum tersenyum cantik.

"Yasudah, Oppa mau kimbab?"

"Tentu," Jawab Hyuk senang. Sementara Nahyun sedang menyiapkan kimbab untuknya, diam–diam lelaki itu meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu kepada seseorang.

* * *

 **.**

 **Truth or Dare? Chapter 18**

 **.**

* * *

Ravi sedang bermain basket dilapangan kecil belakang rumahnya saat Hyuk mengirim sebuah pesan. Awalnya lelaki itu mencoba tidak peduli, namun dia penasaran juga. Akhirnya Ravi menghentikan permaian basketnya, mengusap dahinya dengan handuk kecil sebelum meraih ponselnya diatas meja disisi lapangan. Dahinya nampak berkerut tidak suka melihat isi pesan yang Hyuk kirim.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk, kalini Hyuk mengirim sebuah foto. Dengusan keras semakin terdengar, Ravi meletakkan kasar ponselnya ketempat semula. Sialan! Jadi mereka sedang kencan? Mendecih, Ravi kembali meraih bola dan memilih berlatih. Ya, biarkan mereka bersenang–senang sebelum akhirnya menangis dalam kehancuran.

Tuk!

Bola oranye itu lolos dari ring saat jemari Ravi yang terlatih melakukan shoot. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Sial! Foto yang Hyuk kirim tadi membuatnya sedikit 'panas'. Dia iri sekaligus tak suka melihat Kai bersama Kyungsoo. Ayolah, Kyungsoo itu lelaki manis yang baik, dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari Kai, seperti dirinya. Ravi kembali meraih bola, melakukan shoot berkali–kali, sedikit meluapkan emosinya disana.

"Argh! Sial!" Ravi mendengus sambil mengacak surainya frustasi.

Kenapa.. kenapa dari dulu selalu saja dia yang kalah dari Kai? Dimulai dari Jennie. Oke itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Ravi hanya tak habis fikir, mereka selalu memiliki selera dan kegemaran yang secara kebetulan sama. Basket, sekolah dan pacar. Mereka bersaing dan selalu saja Kai yang menjadi pemenang. Ravi kesal, kali ini melempar kasar bola basketnya ke arah ring, membuat benda oranye berbentuk bulat itu terbentur di sisi ring, menimbulkan bunyi keras sebelum jatuh kelantai lapangan.

Do Kyungsoo.

Ravi menyukai lelaki itu, menyukai setiap kali dia tersenyum dan tertawa, menyukai ucapan dan pergerakannya. Kyungsoo sempurna dimata Ravi. Dia jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo, tapi apa? Kai mendapatkannya. Lelaki itu kembali merebut apa yang dia suka.

"Brengsek kau Kai!" Maki Ravi sambil bertekat dalam hati bahwa kali ini dia akan menang dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Ya! Kali ini dia akan menang dari Kai dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka kotak bekal Pororonya, mengeluarkan apa yang dia masak. Kimbab, telur gulung, sosis goreng dan beberapa makanan goreng. Lelaki manis itu lalu mengeluarkan kotak lain berisi nasinya dan mulai menatanya dengan telaten diatas tikarnya, mengabaikan tatapan lelaki disebelahnya.

"Nah, makan sudah siap. Kau mau makan yang mana Kai?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan cerianya, tangannya yang lain mengambil mangkuk plastik dengan sepasang sumpit. Ah, betapa manisnya lelaki ini.

"Kai?"

"Hm, apa saja. Aku hobby makan." Jawab Kai seadanya. Lelaki itu lalu membuka mulut saat Kyungsoo menyuapkan potongan sosis pertama kemulutnya.

"Enak?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias yang dibalas anggukan ringan dari Kai. "Aku membuatnya sendiri lho." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bangganya, dia lalu menyuapkan kimbab kemulutnya sendiri. Tangan terampilnya kembali mengambil makanan lain, menyuapkannya kemulut Kai sebelum menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Ah, lihat bagaimana manisnya pasangan ini.

"Yeolli, mau menambah sup?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, mengulurkan mangkuknya dan menerima satu sendok besar sup dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Astaga! Masakan Baekhyun sangat lezat, pasti ini turunan dari orang tuanya.

"Makanmu lahap sekali Yeol," Komentar Baekhyun senang dengan senyum lebar, sampai–sampai mata sipitnya menyabit dengan indah bak bulan sabit. Chanyeol hanya tertegun sejenak, menyadari bahwa lelaki mungil didepannya ini luar biasa manisnya. Suapan kemulutnya terhenti, lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ya! Kau hanya membawa ramen instan ini?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Menatap kesal kearah Luhan yang sedang menuangkan air panas kedalam ramen instannya.

"Kau'kan tahu aku tidak bisa masak seperti mereka." Luhan menaikkan dagunya menunjuk kearah pasangan KaiSoo dan HunHan yang berada disisi kanannya. Memang sih, kedua temannya itu membawa masakan rumahan yang mereka buat sendiri dari rumah. Nah, itu'kan karna mereka bisa memasak. Dan dirinya? Memasak air panas dengan benar saja sudah syukur. Luhan menyerahkan cup ramen yang sudah berisi air panas kearah Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah masam. Iya Luhan tahu Sehun kecewa karna makanan yang dia bawa semua adalah makanan instan dan bukan makanan hasil buatan tangannya. Luhan juga tahu Sehun iri pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang mendapat makanan hasil tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan bisa apa? Dia sangat anti didapur, mendekati tempat itu saja tidak pernah.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan pelan, menunduk mengaduk ramennya sendiri yang mengepulkan asap. Lelaki kecil itu memilin potongan mie, meniupnya beberapa kali sebelum melahapnya enggan. Seharusnya Sehun mengerti tentangnya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan, nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

"Hei," Sehun berucap pelan, meletakkan cup ramen miliknya kesebelah sisi tubuhnya. Lelaki itu beralih mendekati Luhan dan meletakkan lengannya kebahu Luhan, merangkulnya erat. Apa dia keterlaluan pada kekasih manjanya ini? Tapi sungguh, niatnya bukanlah untuk menyakiti perasaan Luhan.

"Luhannie." Luhan masih menunduk, mengabaikan Sehun yang mulai menusuk kecil pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Maafkan aku, aku pasti keterlaluan ya? Tolong jangan marah." Bisik Sehun pelan, mengecup pelan sebelah pipi Luhan. Lelaki rusa itu masih saja menunduk, mengaduk–ngaduk ramennya tidak jelas.

"Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku Hun," Balas Luhan pelan.

"Aku tahu juga kau pasti menyesal mempunyai pacar tak becus sepertiku. Tidak bisa memasak seperti–"

"Hei." Sehun memotong ucapan kekasihnya cepat sebelum bibir manis rusa itu mengelantur kesana kemari tidak jelas, lelaki pucat itu lalu menarik dagu Luhan agar menghadap kearahnya. Dan saat itu juga Sehun merasa menyesal karna membuat mata coklat Luhan terbendung oleh lapisan tipis liquid.

"Aku menyesal mengatakan itu. Tolong lupakan perkataanku tadi ya." Sehun berguman, mengecup kedua mata Luhan bergantian dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan masih tak menjawab permintaan maaf Sehun, namun mata beningnya mengatakan betapa luka atas perkataan kekasihnya tadi.

"Ya, aku maafkan." Lirih Luhan akhirnya dengan volume suara kecil. Sehun menghela nafas, bibir mungil Luhan memang memaafkannya, namun dia tahu bahwa hatinya pasti berkata sebaliknya. Lelaki pucat itu lalu berdiri, menarik lembut kekasih kecilnya agar ikut berdiri. Jika boleh mimilih, dia lebih menyukai Luhan yang nakal dan cerewet daripada Luhan yang mellow seperti ini.

"Ayo jalan–jalan saja." Ajak Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan pergi berkeliling. Hah, bagaimanapun dia harus mengembalikan mood Luhan seperti sebelum mereka berangkat tadi. Tak masalah kok jika rusa manisnya ini merengek minta dibelikan serentet barang couple sampai kartu kreditnya habis, itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya sedih seperti ini. Hm.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kenyang makan, Kyungsoo lalu mengajak Kai pergi berkeliling meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang sandaran dipundak Chanyeol sambil membaca buku.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hm, kemana saja. Tempat ini kan luas." Kyungsoo berucap dengan cerianya, bergelayut disalah satu lengan Kai dengan manjanya. Sementara sipemilik lengan nampak membiarkan si anak penguin ini bergalut disana. Hm, sepertinya Moodnya pagi ini sedang bagus. Sepasang kekasih itu lalu berjalan tak menentu, mengikuti jalanan setapak berbatu yang mengarah entah kemana. Ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka, sebagian dengan jalan searah dan sebagian berlawanan arah. Mereka lalu sampai disebuah tempat seperti bukit kecil yang berisi taman bermain sederhana disana. Beberapa anak–anak juga tengah menikmati ayunan dan lompat tali dengan asiknya.

"Mereka manis ya." Ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, memperhatikan bagaimana anak–anak itu bermain dengan cerianya sementara orang tua mereka memperhatikan tak jauh dari sana.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikutan bermain lompat tali dengan bocah itu?" Kai bertanya dengan ekor mata memincing kearah Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar remeh. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo sebal, lelaki manis itu lalu memukul kecil lengan Kai dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"A–aku hanya ingin, suatu saat nanti punya anak seperti mereka. Manis dan lucu," Ucap Kyungsoo dengan malu dan intonasi suara yang kecil. Pipi lelaki manis itu nampak merona, kepalanya menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona melakukan itu dari Kai, namun sayang sekali karna lelaki tan itu sudah mengetahuinya dahulu.

"Kau? Ingin punya anak?"

"Hm, y–ya."

"Memang kau yakin bisa mengurus mereka?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Kyungsoo berseru yakin, Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Memang siapa yang mau menikahimu?" Ejek Kai.

"Kau, tentu saja. Kau akan menikahiku kan?" Ucap Kyungsoo spontan, mendongak menatap Kai dengan ekspresi semanis mungkin, membuat bibir lelaki tan itu langsung terkatup rapat–rapat. Dia hanya tak siap dijatuhi bom macam ini. Sungguh jawaban Kyungsoo membuatnya kaget.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo kembali merengek karna Kai tak kunjung menjawabnya. "Kau mau menikahiku dan memiliki anak kan?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menarik senyum sudutnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Akan kupikirkan." Gumannya.

"YA!" Kyungsoo merengut sebal, melepas pegangannya pada lengan Kai lalu beranjak pergi darisana dengan kaki terhentak kesal. Sementara Kai hanya terkekeh puas, lelaki tan itu lalu berjalan santai mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang ngambek dari belakang.

"Ya ya, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk menikahimu nanti."

"….."

"Memang kau mau punya anak berapa? Sebelas? Oke, kita akan membentuk kesatuan sepak bola nanti." Kyungsoo masih mengabaikan, terus berjalan mengikuti jalanan setapak yang kali ini menanjak turun. Kali ini pengunjung nampak lebih ramai. Hei, mereka akan kemana?

"Kyungsoo," Kai melangkahkan kakinya lebar–lebar sebelum merengut telapak tangan mungil Kyungsoo untuk digenggam. Pengunjung ramai, dia hanya takut bocah manis ini hilang dikerumunan dan menangis sendiriian. Ew, Kai tak bisa membayangkan itu semua.

"Jangan jauh–jauh, nanti kau hilang." Ucapnya meremas pelan jemari Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu lalu menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping menatap raut wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak masih sebal, bibirnya masih mengerucut.

Chup!

Kyungsoo sontak saja terkejut atas ciuman mendadak barusan, lelaki manis itu membulatkan bibirnya yang habis dikecup dan menatap sipelaku yang sedang menyeringai dengan tampang ingin marah.

"YA! Jangan menciumku sembarangan!" Kesalnya tak terima, namun tak urung pipinya merona malu karna banyak yang sedang memperhatikannya saat ini. Lelaki itu lebih memilih menunduk, mengikuti jalanan setapak berbatu yang mulai habis. Kali ini mereka menuruni anak tangga menuju kesuatu tempat yang entah apa itu. Namun dari sini Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara percikan air dan teriakan riang anak kecil.

"Itu air terjun." Komentar Kai yang sepertinya tahu raut penasaran Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak menyangka ada air terjun ditempat seperti ini." Guman Kyungsoo senang, lelaki kecil itu nampak tak sabaran menuruni kurang lebih sepuluh anak tangga lagi sebelum kakinya berpijak diatas tanah liat yang sedikit basah. Aroma segar membawa hidungnya menghirup udara dengan kuat. Tempat ini bagus. Ada dua buah air terjun yang cukup deras dari atas bukit, jatuh menggenang membentuk aliran sungai dengan warna kehijauan yang asri. Sekeliling penuh dengan pepohonan, sementara tak jauh dari sini ada tempat peristirahatan yang tebuat dari kayu. Kyungsoo jadi bersemangat, dia lalu melepaskan gandengan tangan Kai dan mencopot sepatunya cepat.

"Hei, kau mau apa?" Tanya Kai mengerutkan dahi. Kyungsoo menggulung celana jinsnya sekitar dua lipatan, lalu tanpa ragu menyeburkan kaki pendeknya kedalam sungai yang tak begitu dalam, suhu air yang tidak terlalu dingin langsung menyapa kaki Kyungsoo yang bebas.

"Kai, kau tidak mau turun?" Kyungsoo melambat ceria kearah Kai yang masih berada dipinggir sungai, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak," Sahut lelaki itu acuh. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu, dia lalu sibuk bermain air sendiri. Beberapa bocah kecil dengan pakaian basah lalu menghampirinya, mengajaknya bermain–main air sampai sweater Kyungsoo jadi basah.

"Jangan membasahi bajumu, nanti kau sakit." Kai memperingati dari tempatnya berdiri dengan datar, namun Kyungsoo mengabaikan itu dan memilih kembali bermain bersama anak–anak kecil disana. bahkan lelaki kecil itu dengan sengaja menyeburkan diri sampai seluruh baju dan wajahnya basah.

"YA! Kyungsoo." Kali ini Kai dibuat jengkel karna Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Lelaki jangkung itu mendengus, menatap datar sosok Kyungsoo yang asik bermain seperti bocah itu. Hah, kekanakan.

"Kai.." Kai mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah basah kuyup itu mendekat kearahnya. Lelaki kecil itu langsung meraih kedua tangannya yang terlipat dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo bermain. Ini mengasikkan lho." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan antusias, lelaki mungil itu mulai menarik–narik tangan kekasihnya agar mau turun kedalam sungai.

"Tidak." Tolak Kai datar. Bermain didalam air bersama anak kecil? What to the fuck? Dia adalah ketua Gangster paling ditakuti disekolah.

"Kai..ayolah, ini menyenangkan. Airnya tidak terlalu dingin kok," Kyungsoo masih menarik lengan kekasihnya dengan nada memprovokasi, berusaha membujuk agar lelaki itu mau turun dan bermain dengannya. Hel, untuk apa dia bermain kemari jika tidak untuk bersenang–senang? Daripada berdiri bak patung disisi sungai, lebih baik bermain air saja kan.

"Kai, ayolah.." Kyungsoo kembali merengek, kali ini menarik lebih kuat lengan lelaki itu.

"Tidak Kyungsoo! Kau saja yang turun, aku tidak mau basah." Tolak Kai datar.

"Ish. Kau tidak asik,"

"Terserah."

"Kai.."

"Tidak!"

"Ish." Kyungsoo memberengut, lelaki yang sudah basah sepenuhnya itu lalu tersenyum jahil. Memanggil teman–teman bocahnya dan dengan kompak menciprati Kai dengan air.

"YA! BERHENTI! INI BASAH!" Suara berat Kai menggelegar keras memperingati, lelaki itu berusaha melindungi diri dari cipratan air namun sia–sia karna jaket dan wajahnya saat ini sudah basah kuyup.

"Bwahahahaha.." Kyungsoo yang berhasil mengerjai Kai sontak tertawa keras, mengabaikan sosok Kai yang sudah mendengus tak terima disisi sungai. Lelaki itu lalu melepas jaketnya cepat, berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terbirit pergi.

"Kau! Kemari kau anak nakal!" Teriaknya berjalan memasuki air guna mengejar Kyungsoo yang mencoba menjauh.

"Tidak kena! Wlee! Sini kau Kim Kai, tangkap aku." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, kembali berlari kedalam air mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mungkin akan menggigil karna basah kuyup. Dia tidak peduli, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menghindari si Rubah ekor Sembilan yang sedang mengejarnya saat ini.

Hap!

Akhirnya dapat juga!

"Kena kau!"

"Ya! Ya! Lepaskan aku," Kai menyeringai, mengabaikan rengekan Kyungsoo yang minta dilepas. Pegangannya pada pinggang ramping lelaki manis tersebut semakin kuat, namun karna keseimbangan mereka yang tidak bagus, keduanya jatuh bersama dan makin basah kuyup.

"Kutangkap juga kau anak nakal. Berani sekali membuatku basah hm," Kai lalu dengan sengaja mengendus bagian leher Kyungsoo, masih dengan lengan yang melingkar kuat dipinggangnya, Membuat Kyungsoo terus meronta karna kegelian.

"Ah, jangan–jangan. Itu geli. Hahaha! Kai, lepas–mmph." Bahkan Kyungsoo tak sadar jika Kai sudah meninggalkan jejak merah dibagian sisi lehernya saat ini. Hanya satu tanda, karna Kai sadar dimana posisi mereka sekarang, sedang banyak orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya! Cukup, itu geli Kai.." Kyungsoo berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya, setelah berhasil dia segera melayangkan pukulan maut kedada lelaki itu dengan gemas. Keduanya kembali bermain air, saling mengejar satu sama lain, bahkan sesekali juga mereka akan jatuh bersama.

Kyungsoo tak peduli dia basah kuyup atau akan terkena deman nantinya. Yang terpenting adalah, dia bisa menikmati waktu menyenangkan ini bersama kekasih tercintanya, Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatchimm."

Kai menatap lelaki mungil disebelahnya dengan alis berkerut, Kyungsoo tengah menggosok–gosok hidungnya yang memerah. Kai lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi Kyungsoo sebelum berguman pelan.

"Badanmu hangat. Pasti karna kebanyakan bermain air." Kyungsoo hanya mendengung sebagai respon. Lelaki mungil itu kembali bersin dan semakin mengeratkan jaket Kai ditubuhnya agar lebih hangat. Hari sudah sore saat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Kai menatap kursi penumpang melalui spion diatas kepalanya lalu mendengus pelan mendapati dua pasang kekasih dibelakangnya yang tengah terlelap. Ck!

"Hatchimm!" Kyungsoo kembali bersin, kali ini diiringi suara seperti ingus yang disedot. Kai kembali menatap kekasihnya tersebut dengan tatapan cemas, sepertinya Kyungsoo akan demam. Memang sih, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah memakai pakaian baru yang mereka beli ditoko setelah keluar dari bukit. Tapi itukan sekitar satu jam setelah perjalanan, bisa dipastikan bahwa keduanya menahan dingin dari pakaian yang basah selama satu jam. Kai bisa bertahan karna dia kuat, tapi Kyungsoo? Sepertinya hal ini berpengaruh buruk terhadap kesehatan Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," Kai mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo dengan sebalah tangan sebelum menarik pelan pundak lelaki tersebut agar bersandar ketubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang lemah menurut, bersandar dibahu Kai membiarkan lelaki tersebut mengemudi dengan satu tangan.

"Seharusnya aku melarangmu bermain air tadi." Guman Kai menyesal.

"Tidak Kai," Sahut Kyungsoo menggelang. "Aku tidak apa–apa,"

"Tapi kau sakit."

"Tidak masalah, asalkan aku senang bersamamu." Guman Kyungsoo pelan dengan senyum manis, ingatannya kembali berputar saat dimana dia tengah bermain air bersama Kai. Itu sangat menyenangkan, tanpa sadar wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu.

"Terimakasih ya Kai untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali." Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap tulus kearah Kai yang menatapnya sekilas sebelum fokus kembali pada jalan raya. Lelaki tan itu hanya berguman sebagai jawaban, meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecup intim jemarinya yang mungil, hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo semakin merona parah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter."

"Kai, tidak perlu. Aku baik–baik saja kok."

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku tidak."

"Ck, jangan berlebihan."

"Terserah. Kita akan mempir ke dokter sebentar." Final Kai dengan mutlak, dan itu tak bisa diganggu gugat. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah, namun lelaki manis itu tersenyum kecil. Kai sangat khawatir dan peduli padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo, cepat sembuh ya. Kami pulang dulu. Byee.." Luhan melambai ceria sebelum kaca mobil tertutup dan kendaraan beroda empat itu melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo. masih tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah mengepak barang–barang kedalam mobil.

"Kau baik–baik saja kan?" Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo, menatap sahabatnya cemas.

"Aku oke kok." Sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya ini. "Dokter sudah memberiku obat. Ada di Kai." Baekhyun tersenyum lega, memeluk pelan tubuh Kyungsoo saat suara bagasi yang tertutup terdengar. Pasti Chanyeol sudah selesai mengepak barang mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hm, hati–hati."

"Jika kau belum merasa baikan, aku akan membuatkan surat izin untukmu besok." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Baekki." Lelaki manis itu lalu melambai, memasuki mobil Chanyeol sebelum berlalu pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak Luhan dan Sehun. Kini tinggallah Kyungsoo didepan teras rumahnya, menatap Kai yang sudah selesai mengeluarkan barang–barangnya dari bagasi mobil.

"Masuklah kedalam." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lelaki manis itu lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sepi, pasti kedua orang tuanya belum pulang. Menghela nafas, Kyungsoo menaiki anak tangga diikuti Kai dibelakangnya. Yap! Saatnya istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang melelahkan, tentu saja setelah mampir sebentar ke dokter. Lihat apa yang Kai bawa ditangannya, obat demam dan pereda nyeri kepala.

Klek!

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka lebar setelah Kyungsoo memutar kunci. Lelaki itu segera saja masuk dan merebahkan diri keatas ranjang yang nyaman.

"Ganti bajumu Kyungsoo." Kai memperingati sambil meletakkan bungkus kecil berisi obat diatas nakas. Mendekati Kyungsoo yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang. Lelaki itu duduk disisi ranjang Kyungsoo, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang hangat lembut. Matanya lalu memandang sekitar kamar Kyungsoo. Omong–omong ini pertama kalinya dia masuk kedalam kamar kekasihnya. Wah! Ini sangat hebat. Mata tajamnya memutar sekitar ruangan dengan tatapan menilai. Hm, lumayan. Rapi dan feminim. Kai lalu mebawa pandangannya kearah ujung ranjang dimana boneka pororo besar pemberiannya tengah bersandar. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Kai, itu hadiah ulang tahun darinya.

"Kau harus ganti baju, aku akan meminta pelayan membuat bubur untukmu. Lalu minum obatmu, ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Lelaki manis itu segera bangkit memasuki kamar mandi, mengikuti apa yang Kai perintahkan. Sementara Kai ikut bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur dan meminta salah satu pelayan untuk membuatkan bubur gingseng.

"Apa Kyungsoo sakit?"

"Ah, hanya sedikit demam. Tapi aku sudah membawanya ke dokter." Pelayan rumah itu hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali mengerjakan apa yang Kai minta.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Kai akhirnya kembali menaiki anak tangga dengan sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk bubur gingseng dan segelas air putih. Saat kembali memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, Kai menemukan kekasih kecilnya itu tengah duduk bersandar diatas ranjangnya dengan piyama bergambar pororo yang manis. Kai tersenyum tipis, duduk disisi ranjang dengan nampan diatas pahanya.

"Ayo makan." Kai mengangkat mangkuknya, mengisi sesendok penuh bubur dan mendekatkannya kearah bibir Kyungsoo yang masih terkatup.

"A–aku bisa makan sendiri Kai," Tolak Kyungsoo pelan dengan wajah malu. Namun bukan Kai namanya jika bisa ditolak, lelaki tan itu hanya berdecak, menatap datar kearah Kyungsoo yang nampak malu.

"Buka mulutmu." Kyungsoo hanya menurut, membuka mulutnya dan menerima bubur hangat tersebut. Beberapa kali suapan sampai Kyungsoo menggelang pelan karna kenyang. Kai segera meletakkan nampannya diatas nakas, membantu Kyungsoo meminum obatnya dan istirahat.

"Terimakasih," Guman Kyungsoo pelan. Lelaki manis itu lalu berbaring dan Kai membantunya untuk memakai selimut.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur,"

"Tapi–"

"Tidurlah." Kyungsoo mengguman pelan, membiarkan tangan Kai bekerja mengusap–usap kepalanya pelan. Matanya semakin memberat, entah karna efek obat atau tangan Kai dikepalanya. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo akhirnya terlelap menuju alam mimpi, menyisakan Kai yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat malam," Kai lalu membungkuk, mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo yang hangat. "Cepat sembuh sayangku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah saat Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki koridor sekolahnya yang mulai ramai seorang diri. Kai tidak bisa menjemputnya karna memang lelaki itu memiliki jadwal bimbingan pagi untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan. Tidak masalah! Lagipula keadaan lelaki mungil tersebut sudah membaik, demamnya pun sudah hilang. Kai melakukan hal yang tepat dengan membawanya ke dokter kemarin.

Ah, omong–omong soal kemarin, Kyungsoo merasa bahagia sekali. Meskipun Kai tetaplah seorang Kai yang dingin dan cuek, namun perhatian yang lelaki itu berikan kemarin sangatlah luar biasa. Bagaimana lelaki itu cemas terhadapnya, merawatnya, bahkan tetap menjaganya ssampai dia terlelap tidur. Segaris senyum tak lepas dari bibir Kyungsoo, dia mencintai Kai.

"Kyungie, kenapa pergi sekolah? Kau sudah baikan?" Luhan menyambut kedatangannya didalam kelas dengan heboh seperti biasanya, lelaki rusa itu saat ini bahkan sibuk mengecheck suhu badannya. Itu membuat Kyungsoo jengah. Tidak bisakah Luhan santai seperti Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum manis dari tempat duduknya disana?

"Aku baik–baik saja, lagipula kemarin Kai sudah membawaku ke dokter."

"Aku hanya khawatir."

"Tapi khawatirmu berlebihan." Ucap Kyungsoo bersungut kecil lalu mendudukkan diri diatas kursinya sendiri. Baiklah, Do Kyungsoo siap memulai pelajaran hari ini.

Drrt.

Sebuah getaran mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sedang diam, lelaki bermata bulat itu segara merogoh blazzernya, mengambil ponsel dan menemukan sebuah pesan singkat disana.

From : Manusia Kutub

'Kau pergi sekolah?'

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dengan cepat dia segara mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk pacarnya yang mungkin saat ini sedang mendapat pelajaran dikelasnya.

To : Manusia Kutub

'Ya'

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, menunggu pesan balasan. Dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar.

From : Manusia Kutub

'Kau sudah merasa baikan? Jangan sok kuat!'

Kyungsoo merengut sebal. Astaga pria ini. Tuh, bahkan baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo memuji perhatian lelaki itu, tapi sekarang? Dia kembali menjadi pria cuek yang menyebalkan. Mendengus pelan, Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja dan memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan dari Kai. Namun dua menit kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar, ada pesan dari orang yang sama.

From : Manusia Kutub

'Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?'

Kyungsoo mendengus, kembali mengabaikan ponselnya sampai semenit kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar, ada pesan dari orang yang sama.

From : Manusia Kutub

'Do Kyungsoo! Jawab pesanku atau aku akan mendatangi kelasmu saat ini juga'

"Datang saja kalau berani, wlee." Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri, dia yakin bahwa pacarnya saat ini sedang geram dan mati–matian ingin menelfonnya. Tapi hei, itu tidak mungkin karna Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai sedang bimbingan saat ini. Mengabaikan ancaman Kai yang mungkin hanya gertakan, lelaki manis itu memilih menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam blazzer dan mengambil salah satu buku bacaan. Dua menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah tenggelam dan serius dengan bukunya sampai..

Brak!

Suara tendangan yang berasal dari pintu kelas membuatnya sukses terjingkat kaget, bahkan saking kagetnya dia sampai menjatuhkan bukunya. Kyungsoo mendengus, menatap siapakah gerangan yang berani melakukan tindakan criminal sepagi ini. Setahunya, tidak ada yang berani melakukan hal ini kecuali,

"Do Kyungsoo."

Oh! Astaga!

Kyungsoo refleks mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya dia karna mendapati sosok Kai sudah berdiri menjulang didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Jadi, lelaki itu benar–benar datang kekelasnya? Nekat sekali.

"K–Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo tergagap, matanya bergerak menatap sekitar dan mendapati bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah menjadi tontonan teman–teman satu kelas kelas. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan nampak penasaran atas apa yang terjadi.

"Apa mereka bertengkar?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan ketelinga Luhan.

"Entahlah," Sahut Luhan mengangkat bahu, lalu lebih memilih bermain game diponselnya kembali. Kembali lagi pada Kyungsoo yang masih shock.

"Ka–kau, kenapa kau ada disini? Bu–bukannya kau ada kelas?"

"Kau yang memaksaku kesini!" Tekan Kai sinis.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Sengaja? Atau pulsamu habis, hah?" Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai rela meninggalkan kelas matematikanya demi datang kesini, dia tengah khawatir saat ini. Dia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo karna lelaki mungil itu tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Harusnya kau tahu Kyungsoo, betapa paranoidnya Kai atas dirimu. Kemarin dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tertidur dalam keadaan demam, fikirnya Kyungsoo masih belum sehat hari ini. Lelaki tan itu mendengus tak suka, lalu dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu berdiri sebelum menariknya paksa keluar kelas. Kyungsoo sontak saja kaget dibuatnya, lelaki itu berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal.

"K–Kai kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan langkah setengah terseret. Sementara Kai hanya membisu, mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaan Kyungsoo ataupun tatapan siswa–siswi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Kai tak peduli, dia tetap membawa Kyungsoo pergi menuju kesuatu tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin.

Ya, Kai membawanya kekantin. Lelaki itu mendudukkan Kyungsoo disalah satu kursi sebelum berjalan memesan sepiring nasi goreng dan teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus sarapan." Kai meletakkan nampan didepan Kyungsoo yang masih melengo. Jadi, Kai menariknya paksa kesini hanya untuk sarapan? Ck. Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Jika tahu Kai akan mengajaknya sarapan, tentu saja Kyungsoo dengan senang hati akan ikut. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum senang, mengambil sendok dan mulai melahap sarapannya dengan tenang. Ah, bahagianya punya pacar perhatian seperti Kai. Kyungsoo terus melahap makanannya dengan semangat, mengabaikan Kai didepannya yang diam–diam menghela nafas melihat Kyungsoo baik –baik saja. Tangan Kai lalu terulur, meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah sembuh kok, kau jangan khawatir." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu mendekatkan sendok berisi nasi goreng kedepan mulut pacarnya.

"Kau mau?"

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan, sangat rakus."

"YA!" Kyungsoo berseru tidak terima karna dikatai rakus. Dia tidak rakus, hanya saja kelaparan karna dia memang melewatkan sarapan dirumah tadi. "Jika tidak mau yasudah," Lelaki manis itu lalu membawa sendoknya kedalam mulutnya sendiri, kembali makan. Sementara Kai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Pulang sekolah ada latihan basket, kau harus menungguku dan pulang bersamaku."

"Hm."

"Jangan berfikir lari dariku."

"Ya ya ya, bailah tuan Kim." Sahut Kyungsoo meneguk teh hangatnya perlahan–lahan. Sarapan paginya selesai.

"Terimakasih atas sarapannya." Ucap Kyungsoo ceria, mengabaikan Kai yang tengah memutar bola matanya malas sekarang.

"Bodoh."

"Eh?"

"Kemarilah, ada kotoran dipipimu. Kau ini makan seperti babi kelaparan saja." Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka, niatnya sih ingin berseru tak terima karna Kai mengatainya seperti babi kelaparan. Namun itu urung dia lakukan, suaranya seperti tersangkut kedalam tenggorokan saat Kai lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap remah sisa nasi disekitar pipinya.

"Cara makanmu jorok sekali."

Chup!

Lalu diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan nan manis dibibirnya.

"Aku akan pergi kekelas, tunggu aku saat bel pulang berbunyi. Oke?" Kai meneyringai, lalu dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana, dia berjalan santai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung dengan wajah memerahnya.

Astaga!

Bolehkan Kyungsoo menjerit untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya saat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring disiang hari yang terik, Kyungsoo segera saja berkemas, memasukkan semua peralatan belajarnya kedalam ransel. Dia tidak mau membuat Kai menunggu.

"Mau menemani Kai latihan basket ya?" Luhan bertanya disisinya, dan respon Kyungsoo hanya anggukan pelan.

"Kita pergi bersama, Sehun juga latihan. Ah, atau mungkin Chanyeol juga." Ucap Luhan. Dia lalu menanyakan pada Baekhyun apakah dia ingin ikut kelapangan menemui Chanyeol atau tidak, dan jawaban Baekhyun adalah anggukan pelan. Dan inilah, ketiganya dengan ceria lalu memasuki lapangan basket indoor yang kebetulan sudah ramai karna anggota tim yang sedang berlatih untuk persiapan pertandingan bulan depan sudah berkumpul. Ya, meski hanya pertandingan persahabatan seperti tradisi yang sudah–sudah, tentu saja SOPA tak akan mau kalah melawan Jeguk, sekolah dimana Ravi berada.

Yeah!

Itulah alasan kenapa Kai kembali bergabung ke dalam tim basket dan ikut bertanding bulan depan, karna dia akan melawan Ravi dan memenangkan taruhannya.

Ketiga lelaki manis; Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah mendudukkan diri disisi lapangan, memperhatikan bagaimana kekasih mereka yang tengah berlatih dengan serius. Luhanlah satu–satunya yang paling heboh, sementara dua lainnya hanya diam memandang kagum pasangan masing–masing. Waktu terus berjalan sampai peluit tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"OKE. Time ot 15 menit!" Teriak pelatih kepada anggota tim. Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari duduknya, menunggu Kai yang tengah mengusap kepala dengan handuk kecil itu menghampirinya.

"Kai," Ucap Kyungsoo saat lelaki tan itu sudah berdiri didepannya. Segera lelaki kecil itu mengambil air mineral yang memang sengaja dia bawa dari tasnya untuk Kai.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos sembari memperhatikan Kai yang tengah meneguk rakus airnya. Kai mendengus, mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis berkerut.

"Tentu saja lelah. Aku kan bermain, tidak duduk dipinggir lapangan sepertimu." Sindir Kai menatap datar Kyungsoo yang hanya nyengir cantik. Kai mendengus, mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Kyungsoo kearah lapangan.

"Kai.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hn,"

"Aku lapar." Kai sontak menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu tersebut dengan dahi berkerut tajam. Astaga! Bocah ini tidak tahu malu sekali, batinnya.

"Aku tadi belum makan siang,"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidak makan siang?"

"Tadi Guru Cha memberikan banyak tugas, dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Jadi aku memilih mengerjakan tugasku dan meninggalkan makan siangku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti sebuah rengekan.

"Hn, itu resikomu. Kenapa kau curhat padaku?"

"YA! Tidak boleh ya aku bilang padamu jika aku lapar?" Sebal Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut. Tuh kan, apa dia bilang. Seorang Kim Kai akan tetap menjadi Kim Kai.

"Pergilah ke café depan." Kai meneguk cairan terakhir dari dalam botol ditangannya sebelum menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah cemberut lekat. Ah, menggemaskan sekali.

"Pesan sesuatu disana, aku akan menyusul setengah jam lagi. Masih ada satu quarter latihan." Kai mengusak kepala Kyungsoo pelan sebelum berbalik dan berlari memasuki lapangan bersama pemain yang lain, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan wajah menghangatnya. Ah, betapa perhatiannya lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyum manisnya, dengan semangat dia lalu mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi ke café yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, namun tampaknya Kyungsoo harus pergi sendiri karna dua temannya itu menolak dan memilih menunggu kekasih mereka. Tak mau menahan lapar lebih lama lagi, Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi sendiri ke café terdekat yang jaraknya tak mencapai seratus meter.

Suara lonceng kecil berbunyi saat Kyungsoo mendorong pintu kaca ganda didepannya dengan pelan. Lalu seorang pelayan datang dan mengucapkan selamat datang dengan ramah. Kyungsoo mengambil kursi didekat kasir dengan nyaman dan mulai memesan. Waffle dan Milk shake. Ah, apa dia harus memesan untuk Kai? Mungkin tidak, lelaki itukan akan datang setengah jam lagi.

"Pesanan anda akan datang," Pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya membungkuk kecil, lalu segera berlalu dari sana. Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dari saku blazzer, mengertik sebuah pesan untuk Kai.

To : Manusia Kutub

'Aku sudah berada di Zelos Café. Kutunggu ^^'

Bibir hantinya membentuk sebuah senyuman, lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Sembari menunggu pesanannya datang, lelaki manis itupun memandang sekitar sambil bertopang dagu. Tempat ini sangat nyaman, aroma kopi dan caramel yang khas memanjakan hidung Kyungsoo. Tak kaget juga jika ada banyak pengunjung yang memilih bersantai disini. Hm, tak masalah kok dia menunggu Kai disini. Lelaki manis itu kembali menatap sekeliling, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju kearah meja kasir dimana seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal sedang berdiri disana. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya, mencoba meyakinkan jika pria dengan tubuh tegap disana adalah seseorang yang dia kenal. Dan saat otaknya membenarkan bahwa dia mengenal pria tersebut, dengan semangat Kyungsoo berseru.

"Hei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menyampirkan ranselnya disebelah bahu dengan sedikit terburu, lelaki itu lalu segaera berlalu menuju parkiran mengambil mobilnya. Dia sudah terlambat dua puluh menit dari waktu yang dia janjikan pada Kyungsoo, dia tentu saja tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo menunggu. Melempar tasnya ke kursi belakang dengan kasar, lelaki itu segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan membawa kendaraan beroda empat tersebut keluar dari area sekolah. Beberapa waktu kemudian Kai mencapai tempat tujuan, sesuai pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim. Zelos café, jaraknya tak seberapa jauh dari sekolah. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Kai segera memasuki café tersebut. Matanya bergerak menyapu sekeliling mencari sosok Kyungsoo. Namun dahinya sukses dibuat berkerut karna tak mendapati kekasih mungilnya dimanapun.

Khawatir. Kai segera meraih ponselnya dan menge'check pesan terakhir dari Kyungsoo. Benar kok, ini Zelos café. Tidak mungkin kan dia salah tempat? Kai kembali memandang sekeliling, mendatangi setiap meja berharap menemukan Kyungsoo, namun nihil. Kai mulai cemas, pikiran paranoid tentang kekasih mungilnya tersebut membuatnya sangat panik dan dengan cepat menekan tombol speed dial, menghubungi Kyungsoo. Namun suara dari sebrang sana membuat kepanikannya semakin menjadi–jadi.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada diluar jangkauan.'

"Shit! Dimana kau Kyungsoo?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO ^^**

 **.**

Where..where should I go? Where?

Aaaa! Maafkan saya yang terlalu lama meng'update fanfict ini! . Empat bulan ya? Mianhae.. Laxy harus mengumpulkan mood dan feel doeloe XDD Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini special agak Laxy panjangan dikit, dikit lho XDD

Ah, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Jujur agak enggak pede *suwer *HEHE. Tapi semoga suka ya ^^

Hn, nggak kerasa uda sampe chapter 18 ya guys. Berawal dari Sf absurd yang Laxy tulis saat bosen didalam kereta perjalanan dari Nganjuk ke Banyuwangi setelah liburan dirumah halmoni tahun lalu *curhat* dan ini fanfict ternyata maen satu tahun aja *wkwk. Eon Ayu bilang kalo nih fanfict uda macem sinetron aja, mirip sinetron ditipi yang uda sampe episode ribuan itu *mian* wkwkwk. That true, Laxy sendiri bahkan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terlalu berbelit, banyak konflik dan putus nyambung–bertengkar, baikan agaian..seterusnya dan seterusnya. Mau dibawa kemana si mas Ravi dan hubungan KaiSoo? Eaaaaa!

 **.**

Hm, apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak konflik selanjutnya? Siapa yang Kyungsoo temui dan apa yang terjadi padanya?

Zelos.

Itu kata kuncinya ya *wkwkwk.

Semoga kalian tidak pernah bosan menunggu dan membaca fanfict abal ini ^^

Terimakasih banyak guys!

Thank's for follow, favorite and review ^^ Maaf tidak bisa menyebut atau membalas pesan kalian satu–satu. Tapi semua nama dan komentar dari kalian uda Laxy catet dalam hati *uhu~

Aku sayang kalian semua ^^

See you next chapter {}


	19. Chapter 19

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 19 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kai menyampirkan ranselnya disebelah bahu dengan sedikit terburu, lelaki itu lalu segera berlalu menuju parkiran mengambil mobilnya. Dia sudah terlambat dua puluh menit dari waktu yang dia janjikan pada Kyungsoo, dia tentu saja tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo menunggu. Melempar tasnya ke kursi belakang dengan kasar, lelaki itu segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan membawa kendaraan beroda empat tersebut keluar dari area sekolah. Beberapa waktu kemudian Kai mencapai tempat tujuan, sesuai pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim. Zelos café, jaraknya tak seberapa jauh dari sekolah. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Kai segera memasuki café tersebut. Matanya bergerak menyapu sekeliling mencari sosok Kyungsoo. Namun dahinya sukses dibuat berkerut karna tak mendapati kekasih mungilnya dimanapun.

Khawatir. Kai segera meraih ponselnya dan menge'check pesan terakhir dari Kyungsoo. Benar kok, ini Zelos café. Tidak mungkin kan dia salah tempat? Kai kembali memandang sekeliling, mendatangi setiap meja berharap menemukan Kyungsoo, namun nihil. Kai mulai cemas, pikiran _paranoid_ tentang kekasih mungilnya tersebut membuatnya sangat panik dan dengan cepat menekan tombol _speed dial_ , menghubungi Kyungsoo. Namun suara dari sebrang sana membuat kepanikannya semakin menjadi–jadi.

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada diluar jangkauan.'_

"Shit! Dimana kau Kyungsoo?"

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Kai tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa khawatirnya saat ini, dia sangat takut sungguh. Sedari tadi dia berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo namun nihil hasilnya. Argh! Dimanakah kekasih mungilnya itu saat ini? Dia yakin dia tidak salah tempat. Ini adalah Zelos café. Dengan gusar pria itu lalu mendekati meja kasir akan bertanya apakah mereka melihat Kyungsoo atau tidak.

"Maaf, permisi. Tapi apakah kau melihat seseorang?" Kai lalu menyebutkan ciri-ciri Kyungsoo pada pelayan kasir tersebut, menanyakan apakah melihatnya disini. Si kasir nampak berfikir sejenak, mengingat-ngingat.

"Apakah pria bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu itu?"

Sungguh, jika situasi sedang tidak tegang begini, mungkin Kai akan terbahak-bahak. Namun dia tidak bisa tertawa karna dia langsung menatap si kasir dengan semangat.

"Ya! Dia! Dia itu pacarku. Apa kau melihatnya?" Kasir wanita itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Dia tadi kemari, dan bertemu tuan Ravi." Mata Kai langsung melebar bahkan sebelum si kasir menyelesaikan ucapannya. Apa? Ravi? Brengsek itu?

"Lalu tuan Ravi mengajaknya kedapur. Katanya sih mereka mau membuat pancake untuk pacar si burung hantu itu. Kurasa itu adalah kau.."

"Apa?"

"Mereka ada didapur. Apa mau aku panggilkan? Ah, tapi pasti kejutan yang pacarmu buat akan gagal.." Kasir itu lalu terkikik, mengabaikan ekspresi keras milik Kai.

Sial!

Jadi... sementara Kai kelimpungan disini mencarinya, Kyungsoo sedang didalam sana berdua dan bersenang-senang? Entah bersenang-senang atau tidak Kai tak tahu. Dan, meskipun Kyungsoo didalam sana berniat baik akan membuatkannya kue, tetap saja Kai kesal. Mereka akan berdua saja disana. Belum lagi, kenapa Kyungsoo tak mengabarinya dan mematikan ponselnya?

 _Fuck damn!_

Kai mendengus, meredam emosinya saat kasir didepannya memanggilnya.

"Maaf, tapi apa anda mau aku panggilkan mereka?" Di menunjuk pintu dapur dan Kai menggelang dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah dia atur sewajar mungkin – _poker face_ andalannya

"Aku akan menunggu didepan saja. Terimakasih." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya kecil lalu berbalik hendak pergi sebelum dia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik.

"Dan ahya, tolong jangan katakan bahwa aku kemari."

"A–apa? Oke tuan."

Kai tersenyum, membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku dan beranjak pergi, dengan penuh kebenciannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tengah serius mengaduk adonan saat Ravi mendekat dan mengatakan bahan dasar kue itu sudah cukup. Bersama-sama mereka memasukkan adonan kedalam Loyang dan memanggangnya kedalam oven –sebenarnya yang paling bersemangat disini adalah Kyungsoo, dia menunggu kue buatannya dengan tidak sabaran sementara Ravi hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum tipis.

Well, ternyata orang yang Kyungsoo temui tadi adalah Ravi. Café ini adalah salah satu usaha milik ibunya dan pria itu datang untuk sekedar membantu.

" _Hai.."_

Kyungsoo menyapa pria dengan apron ditubuh jangkungnya itu dengan semangat, membuat Ravi yang menuju meja kasir untuk melihat pesanan tersebut kaget dan menatap kearahnya. Ya, itu adalah penjelasan kecil sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo ikut berakhir disini sambil berkutat dengan adonan. Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin membuatkan Kai kue, jadi dia meminta bantuan pada Ravi dan lelaki itu tentu saja mengiyakan dengan semangat meski rasanya ingin sekali dia memasukkan racun tikus kedalam adonan tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, semangat Kyungsoo yang ingin membuatkan kue itu tak berakhir bagus. Dia lupa mengirim pesan pada Kai, tak tahu jika batrai ponselnya habis dan tak menyadari bahwa orang yang dia tunggu sudah menunggu kedatangannya dengan cemas.

 _Ting!_

Oven berbunyi, menandakan adonan sudah matang. Ravi lantas mengambil sarung tangan, mengambil loyangnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Wah, ini matang, baunya harum hm." Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan kecil dengan riang. Meski dia bisa memasak dengan baik, tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya membuat kue. Dia lalu berdiri disisi Ravi yang bersiap dengan _butter cream_ coklatnya.

"Mau mencoba?" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat lalu mengambil alih, mulai mengolesi kuenya dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu." Ravi yang melihat Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan dengan sengaja meremat tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan membantunya mengoles dengan baik.

"Lakukan dengan searah, seperti ini. Agar tidak menggumpal." Kyungsoo hanya ber'oh ria lalu melakukan seperti yang Ravi minta masih dengan tangannya yang kali ini digenggam, Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkan itu, toh Ravi sedang mengajarinya. Hanya saja dia mengabaikan senyum yang diam-diam hadir dibibir lelaki itu.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo mulai menghias cakenya. Ada parutan keju kesukaan Kai, permen warna-warni dan kacang. Lelaki mungil itu lalu memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian sebelum meletakkannya didalam kotak khusus yang Ravi berikan.

"Aku tak percaya bisa membuat ini, terimakasih atas bantuannya yaa." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus kearah lelaki itu sambil memeluk kotak kuenya. Ravi hanya tersenyum, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Bisa menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan dengan lelaki ini saja sudah membuatnya merasa senang, ya setidaknya itu cukup. Dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa irinya dia saat membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo memberikan kuenya pada Kai nanti. Apalagi itu dari cafenya. Sial!

"Kau bisa datang kapanpun Kyungsoo." Ravi tersenyum. "Omong-omong, apa Kai akan menjemputmu?" Mendengar pertanyaan barusan sontak membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat. Dia seperti teringat sesuatu dan yeah! Dia lupa jika dia punya janji untuk menunggu Kai. Melihat sudah berapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat kue bersama Ravi, dia yakin Kai sudah menunggunya dan ah! Ponselnya mati, pria itu pasti tengah bingung mencarinya saat ini. Kungsoo jadi panik, dan ekspresi itu terbaca jelas oleh Ravi.

"Ada masalah? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja –oh Kai pasti mencariku."

Keduanya lalu keluar dari dapur menuju bagian inti café yang saat itu suasananya tidak terlalu ramai. Kyungsoo yang panik setengah mati karna tak mendapati sosok Kai disana segera beranjak keluar café diikuti Ravi. Lelaki mungil itu berniat pergi jika saja tak menemukan orang yang dia cari tengah bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk.

Ya! Kai disana, bergerak menegakkan tubuhnya saat menatapnya, bersama Ravi dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo kikuk, menunduk meremas kuat kotak kuenya dengan gugup. Dia tahu dia berbuat kesalahan, dan dia takut Kai akan marah padanya. Keadaan seketika jadi hening, Kai menatap pacarnya yang menunduk dengan tajam sebelum beralih menatap sosok Ravi yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Oh, hai..Lama tak berjumpa Kai!" Sapanya berbasa-basi yang dibalas dengan membuang muka oleh Kai. Lelaki tan itu lalu mendecih dan beranjak mendekat, menarik tangan Kyungsoo berniat mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu! Kuharap kau tidak marah padanya." Ravi bersuara, sepertinya lelaki itu ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. "Ini café milik Ibuku, aku disini untuk membantu dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pacarmu itu." Pria itu menjeda, membiarkan Kai mendesis kecil mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ini adalah café milik musuhnya, seharusnya dia tidak menyuruh Kyungsoo datang kemari, sial!

"Aku yang mengajaknya tadi kedalam, dan membantunya membuat kue untukmu. Jangan marah padanya, dia lupa menghubungimu karna ponselnya mati." Kai mendengus, berbalik hanya untuk memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pria tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah sindirian lalu menarik Kyungsoo begitu saja menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir. Kyungsoo juga tidak banyak bicara, dia bahkan menurut saat Kai membawanya masuk, lalu pria itu menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana.

Keadaan jadi hening dan sangat canggung, itu sangat menganggu bagi Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu mencuri beberapa lirikan kesamping, menemukan rahang Kai yang masih mengeras. Dia masih marah, fikirnya.

"Kai," Panggilnya pelan dan yang dipanggil masih bungkam, menatap jalanan dengan focus.

"Kai.."

"….."

"Aku tahu kau marah, maafkan aku."

"….."

"Sungguh, aku lupa menghubungimu karna ponselku ma–"

"Diam." Kai memotong dengan nada dinginnya, membuat Kyungsoo seketika menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menunduk. Pria manis itu hendak menangis, namun dia menahannya kuat-kuat. Membiarkan keheningan serta kemarahan Kai mencekiknya secara perlahan. Perjalanan pulang terasa lama sekali bagi Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya mobil berhenti. Kyungsoo fikir dia sudah sampai dirumahnya namun dia salah karna dia mendengar suara ombak disini. Pria mungil itu lantas mendongak dan baru tersadar saat mobil berhenti didekat tepi pantai. Kenapa Kai mengajaknya kemari?

Suara pintu mobil yang ditutup keras seketika menyadarkan Kyungsoo, mengetahui Kai tengah berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kap mobilnya. Mengerjap pelan, lelaki manis itu lalu menyimpan kotak kuenya dan mengikuti jejak Kai keluar dari mobil. Berjalan dengan ragu sampai dia berdiri didepan Kai yang membuang pandang kearah lain.

"Kai, kau masih marah?" Tanyanya pelan. Dan lagi-lagi Kai tidak menjawab, pria itu masih membuang pandangannya kearah pantai.

"Kau marah! Kau bisa memarahiku sekarang, tapi jangan diamkan aku seperti ini, kumohon." Kyungsoo mencicit pelan, hampir menangis jika saja Kai tak menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat, antara kaget dan senang.

"Kai maafkan a–"

"Diam dan berhentilah meminta maaf." Bisiknya tegas dan kali ini mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Keduanya lantas terdiam, membiarkan suara deburan ombak menyapa pendengaran mereka. Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum, apa Kai sudah tidak marah lagi?

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo lantas berbisik, melingkarkan lengan mungilnya diperut lelaki tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kuenya enak?" Kai mau tak mau mengangguk meski sumpah dia rasanya tidak sudi memakan kue produksi café musuhnya meski nyatanya tangan cantik Kyungsoo yang membuatnya. Namun karna dia tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo kecewa dan karna dia lapar, dia mau mau saja menerima suapan manis dari Kyungsoo.

"Lumayan." Komentarnya sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan bersemangat. Pria mungil yang duduk dalam dekapannya itu lalu memakan kuenya sendiri dan mulai berguman bahwa dia akan membuat itu lagi. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, memeluk Kyungsoo erat, mencoba membuatnya hangat diantara angin pantai yang cukup dingin.

Well, jika kalian bertanya apakah mereka sudah baikan? Ya hampir.

Sejujurnya, Kai tidak bisa terlalu marah pada Kyungsoo. Dia mungkin sudah membuatnya khawatir setengah mati dengan kecerobohannya tidak mengabarinya –selain menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama si bajingan Ravi tentunya. Tapi, niat Kyungsoo sebenarnya baik. Dia belajar membuatkannya kue. Hanya saja, waktu, tempat dan kondisi yang buruklah penyebab timbulnya kemarahan tadi. Kai selalu antisipasi apabila kekasih manisnya ini bertemu Ravi dan _boo_! Dia baru saja menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya.

"Kau masih marah?" Kyungsoo bertanya disela kegiatannya mengunyah. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ini berniat membuatkannya kue atau bagaimana? Kenapa dia yang sibuk makan sedari tadi? Tsh.

Kai berdecak, mengusap pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang belepotan remah kue lalu memperingati lelaki itu agar makan dengan hati-hati.

"Kau marah tidak?"

"Jika iya, kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan makan kuenya dan menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. _Cute!_

"Kufikir kau sudah memaafkanku."

"Siapa bilang?" Kyungsoo merengut, menelan kue terakhirnya lalu berucap.

"Tapi kau sudah memelukku."

Kai terkekeh. Astaga, bocah ini masih sekali.

"Jika aku memelukmu, bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu tahu."

"YA! Tapi–"

"Mau kumaafkan tidak?" Kyungsoo merengut kembali, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk-ngangguk, membuat pemimpin Gangster di sekolahnya itu terkekeh senang. Dia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, menumpukan dagunya diatas bahu pacarnya yang sempit.

"Aku sangat panik saat tak menemukan keberadaanmu di café tadi. Aku berusaha menghubungimu, tapi ponselmu mati."

"Batrai ponseku kan ma–"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku." Kyungsoo langsung mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Kembali mendengarkan apa yang akan Kai katakan.

"Lalu aku bertanya pada kasir apakah ada anak penguin dengan mata burung hantunya memasuki café? Dan dia bilang ada."

"Ya! Kai," Kyungsoo merajuk, kesal saat dia disebut penguin bermata burung hantu. Namun lelaki tan itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu saat si kasir itu berkata kau berada didalam bersama bajingan itu," Kai menjeda kalimatnya, menatap ekspresi Kyungsoo. Ingin tahu apakah pacarnya ini masih membela dengan berkata 'YA! Dia bukan bajingan, dia itu orang baik.' Seperti biasanya saat dia menyebut Ravi bajingan –namun reaksi Kyungsoo yang hanya diam membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku sangat marah, bahkan saking marahnya aku ingin merusak café saat itu juga. Tapi tidak jadi,"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, karenamu."

"Karenaku?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa?"

Kai menyeringai, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Karna aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

Jadi, dengan begitu, masalah selesai dan mereka kembali berbaikan. Bahkan berciuman dengan manis. Kai sadar dia tidak boleh terlalu marah pada Kyungsoo, karna seandainya jika lelaki manis itu tahu dia dijadikan bahan taruhan, Kai bahkan tidak punya hak untuk membela diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Baekhyun sedang mengaduk supnya saat Chanyeol datang berkunjung. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang kesal, jadi Baekhyun menunda pekerjaannya sebentar lalu membuatkan Chanyeol kopi.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan diteras depan. Lalu Chanyeol mulai bercerita bahwa dia sedang bertengkar dengan Ayahnya sehingga dia marah dan kabur kesini. Baekhyun tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan pacarnya tersebut dengan sabar. Dia bahkan baru tahu Jika Chanyeol yang pendiam ini punya emosi yang sedikit tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau harus makan malam disini Yeol, Kakek dan Nenek akan pulang larut, jadi aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua masakan."

Chanyeol menyetujuinya, dia lalu beranjak menyusul Baekhyun kedalam sebelum suara mobil yang memasuki pekarangan terdengar. Ada sebuah sedan tua disana, disusul pintu yang terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dengan senyum sendunya.

"Baekhyun.." Ucapnya. Pria jangkung itu mengerutkan dahi. Siapa dia? Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dan terkejut menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dengan mata membulat lebar. Barulah saat bibir tipis kekasihnya itu terbuka lirih, Chanyeol tahu siapa wanita serta pria paruh baya yang kini berjalan kearahnya –kearah Baekhyun maksudnya.

"Anakku."

"Appa..Eoma?" Mereka melewati Chanyeol lalu berhambur memeluk Baekhyun bersma-sama. Saat itulah Chanyeol baru tersadar, apakah mereka orang tua Baekhyun? Tapi.. Bukankah mereka mengalami kecelakaan kapal?

"Appa..Eomma..Kukira, kukira kalian sudah–"

"Kami cepat-cepat pulang setelah mengetahui berita itu sayang. Itu tidak benar, ada kesalahan disana. Kami berlayar dikapal yang berbeda, bukan kapal yang tenggelam itu.."

Baekhyun tidak bisa membendung air matanya, dia menangis. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum seorang diri. Disisi lain dia senang kekasihnya itu bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya, namun disisi lain dia sedih karna dia jadi merindukan ibunya, dia menunduk.

"Chanyeol!" Lelaki itu mendongak, menemukan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan orang tuanya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Pria manisnya itu tersenyum cantik, menarik tangannya kehadapan orang tuanya. Sesaat, Chanyeol jadi gugup.

"Appa..Eoma, perkenalkan, dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Pacarku," Baekhyun mengenalkannya dengan malu-malu sementara si jangkung membungkuk kecil. Orang tua Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat tampan nak!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menata penampilannya sekali lagi dicermin, memastikan apakah tatanan rambutnya sudah rapi dan cantik. Saat itulah tangan jahil Oh Sehun mengacaknya dengan sengaja, membuat rambut yang dengan susah payah Luhan tata sedemikian cantik rusak total. Rusa betina itu mengerang, menyumpahi perbuatan biadap kekasihnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" Makinya, dia bersiap mengamuk jika Sehun tak segera bersuara.

"Kau sudah cantik Lulu sayang." Bujuknya yang dihadiahi rengutan dari Luhan. Sehun masih tertawa, gemas melihat tingkah pacarnya itu. Dia lalu membawa pandangannya focus kedepan. Membawa mobilnya menuju kesuatu tempat. Tak lama, dia tiba disebuah rumah mewah yang besar. Pria pucat itu lantas tersenyum dan menatap Luhan.

"Kita sampai. Ayo turun," Ajaknya. Namun Luhan masih diam ditempat. Bukan, bukan karna dia tidak percaya diri dengan tatanan rambutnya. Hanya saja ini adalah rumah Sehun. Rumah kekasihnya yang sengaja mengajaknya kemari untuk berkenalan dengan Ayahnya. Sial! Dia akan bertemu calon mertua dan Luhan gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana jka dia melakukan hal memalukan didalam? Dan parahnya bagaimana jika Ayah Sehun tak menyukainya lalu mengusirnya? Oh _God_!

"Hei, ayo turun." Sehun mengetuk kaca mobilnya, menunggu Luhan. Lelaki manis itu lantas keluar dengan ragu.

"Sehun," Cicitnya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika Ayahmu tak menyukaiku?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat cemas. Hei, ternyata Luhan yang cerewet ini bisa gugup juga ya saat akan bertemu dengan Ayahnya, haha. Sehun menggelang, menggandeng tangan mungil kekasihnya dan sedikit menyeretnya masuk karna Luhan terus berkata tidak mau masuk, Sehun kan gemas jadinya.

Mereka memasuki rumah mewah tersebut, ada beberapa pelayan yang menyambutnya dengan sopan dan ramah. Astaga, Sehun adalah Tuan Muda disini. Mereka lalu duduk disofa ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan tangga lantai dua. Sehun bilang Ayahnya sebentar lagi akan datang dan pria mungil itu semakin gugup. Sehun yang melihat itu berusaha menenangkannya, menggenggam erat jemarinya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak lama, sosok yang ditunggu itupun datang. Seorang pia paruh baya yang masih terlihat sehat dan kuat, dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan berwibawa, mendekat kearah sofa dimana Sehun dan Luhan yang gugup berada disana.

"Ayah!" Sehun bangkit diikuti oleh Luhan yang tertunduk gugup. Tuan Oh menatap putranya, lalu beralih menatap tangannya yang menggenggam erat pria mungil disisinya, dia tersenyum. Apalagi saat mendapati sebuah kalung perak berliontin bulan sabit melingkar manis dilehernya.

"Selamat datang, apa kau yang bernama Luhan?" Sapanya ramah. Luhan mendongak cepat, membungkuk sopan dengan muka gugupnya. Itu membuat Tuan Oh tertawa lalu berkata.

"Santai saja, jangan gugup begitu. Anggap saja rumahmu, bukankah begitu Sehun?" Pria pucat itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kearah Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja!" Dia lalu menatap Luhan dengan bahagia.

"Lu, kenalkan dia adalah Ayahku, dan.." Sehun lalu menatap Ayahnya. "Ayah, dia adalah Xi Luhan, calon menantumu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sampai dirumah tepat saat jam makan malam, makadari itu dia sekalian mengajak Kai agar makan malam bersama keluarganya. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, Kai dan Kyungsoo menikmati makan malamnya, sudah melupakan kejadian siang tadi. Keluarga kecil itu lalu mengobrol setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya diruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Kai?"

"Um, baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan lulus tahun ini ya." Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ibu Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau akan mengambil jurusan bisnis setelah lulus nanti? Seperti Ayahmu?"

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Kai. Ayah Kyungsoo lalu memandang putranya.

"Apa Kyungsoo selalu membuatmu repot?" Kai menatap kesamping, kearah kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan pudding coklatnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak paman, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah manisnya itu." Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo lalu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Astaga, anak muda zaman sekarang.

"Kami pulang!" Ada sebuah teriakan riang, semua menatap kearah datangnya suara dan terkejut menemukan Suho sudah kembali bersama istrinya, Yizing. Semua yang ada diruang keluarga terkejut, tentu saja. Tidak ada pemberitahuan jika mereka akan pulang hari ini, bahkan suara mobilnyapun tak terdengar.

"Eoh, hyung! Kenapa sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo berseru, berlarian memeluk kakak dan kakak iparnya bergantian sebelum menyakan oleh-oleh untuknya, dia mendapat satu tas besar hadiah dan dengan semangat duduk dilantai lalu mulai membukanya. Mengabaikan Kai yang berdecak mengatainya seperti anak kecil.

"Kalian pulang kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Kejutan!" Kekeh Suho setelah sukses membuat wajah Ibunya kesal.

"Oh Kai, kau ada disini?" Kai mengangguk, memeluk kakak angkatnya sebentar.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Menyenangkan. Hanya saja Suho selalu teringat pekerjaan sehingga kami tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama.." Yizing sedikit merajuk, mengundang tawa semua orang. Dia lalu beranjak untuk istirahat bersama Suho kelantai atas. Menyisakan para pelayan yang sibuk membereskan barang bawaan pasangan baru itu serta Kyungsoo yang memekik dengan hadiah-hadiahnya.

"Heii.."

Kai berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Kau semangat sekali sih." Dia lalu menarik pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu disekolah besok."

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Hati-hati."

"Hm," Kai bangkit lalu segera beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih asik dengan kegaiatan manisnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, orang tuamu masih hidup?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat lalu tersenyum manis. Suasana kelas yang tenang karna sebagian murid tengah menuju kantin membuat ketignya nyaman mengobrol sambil menikmati bekal mereka. Siang ini Kai sedang latihan basket, jadi Kyungsoo memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama para sahabatnya.

"Pihak penyiar salah memberikan info, kapal yang tenggelam itu bukan kapal tempat Ayah dan Ibuku bekerja."

"Ah, syukurlah jika begitu." Guman Kyungsoo dan Luhan bebarengan sambil mengunyah sosisnya.

"Mereka juga sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol kemarin."

"Sugguh?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan pertanyaan serius dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Um, mereka menyukai Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab dengan malu-malu diiringi rona kemerahan pada pipinya, membuat kedua temannya gemas. Luhan pun meras bahwa dia harus membagi kebahagiannya pada sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya.." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Sehun mengajakku kerumah Ayahnya, sebagai calon menantu."

"APA?" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil melotot heboh, beruntung keadaan kelas tidak terlalu ramai sehingga tidak mengundang perhatian siapapun. Luhan mendengus, menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

"Santai saja Soo."

"Jadi, Sehun mengajakmu kerumah Ayahnya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana Ayahnya?"

"Baik dan humoris. Dia menerimaku dengan baik sebagai calon menantu."

"Dia melamarmu! Astaga, selamat Lu~" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat-erat, membuat Luhan terkikik lalu balas memeluk Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lapangan basket _indoor_ sedang sepi, namun sosok Kai masih tetap tinggal untuk melatih _shoot_ nya. Tetesan keringat nampak membasahi sekitar wajah dan punggungnya. Dia terus melompat, melempar bolanya dengan setengah frustasi dan marah.

"Oi,"

Sehun membuka pintu lapangan dan masuk. Heran saja, waktu untuk berlatih masih satu jam kedepan, tapi temannya satu ini sudah berlatih duluan. Yaya, dia tahu Kai pasti sedang stress, begitulah. Minggu depan adalah pertandingan basket antara sekolahnya dengan sekolah Ravi. Sebenarnya sih, itu hanya pertandingan persahabatan karna sekolahnya sukses bekerja sama dengan sekolah si Ravi untuk mengadakan acara Olimpiade beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja, tanpa ada yang tahu –selain dirinya– Kai menjadikan pertandingan minggu depan sebagai ajang taruhan dengan Ravi, dan sayangnya yang dijadikan bahan taruhan adalah pacarnya sendiri, jadi Kai harus berusaha keras jika dia tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo.

Hah.

"Kau tidak istirahat? Latihan akan dimulai satu jam lagi." Sehun mendekat, berdiri disisi lapangan tepat dibelakang lelaki tan yang malah mengacuhkan ucapannya.

Sehun mendengus, ingin marah namun dia tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun, Kai adalah ketua Gengnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Ya, ya terserah kau sajalah." Balas Sehun cuek, akhirnya. Dia memilih pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kai yang masih berkutat dengan permainan serta fikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ravi berdiri di pintu _backstage_ dengan tenang, ditangan kanannya ada sebuket bunga yang cantik. Pria itu nampaknya menunggu seseorang diantara ramainya kerumunan para staff. Apa kalian mau tahu dia ada dimana?

"Eoh, Ravi?" Seorang gadis masih dengan make-up serta kostum panggungnya yang cantik datang. Ravi menegakkan tubuhnya, membuka kedua tangannya lebar menyambut pelukan hangat sepupunya tersebut.

"Hai, Jendeuk!" Dia melepas pelukannya pada Jennie, mengamati wajah sepupunya yang cantik tersebut.

"Selamat atas kemananganmu. Ah tidak, kemenangan groupmu! Untukmu."

"Terimakasih." Jennie menerima buket bunga tersebut, lalu mengajak Ravi masuk menemui rekan-rekannya. Dia masih punya waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk _break_ , jadi dia memutuskan untuk minum kopi sebentar disana bersama sepupu yang sudah berapa lama ini tidak menghubunginya meski mereka sama-sama berada di Korea. Jennie baru saja debut, jadi pastinya dia sangat sibuk syting dan promosi disana sini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sibuk." Gadis itu meminum kopinya tenang sementara Ravi hanya tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka Jennie yang dulu cengeng dan manja sudah menjadi seorang Idol."

"Kau juga yang dulu mendukungku menjadi seorang idol. Hm, Kai juga. Kau dan Kai. Oh, bagaimana kabarnya bersama pacarnya itu?" Jennie bertanya dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat Ravi tertawa. Entah menertawakan sepupunya atau menertawakan kemungkinan kehancuran orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku akan bertanding basket dengannya."

"Apa?" Jennie melotot. "Bagaimana bisa?" Dia bertanya tidak percaya. Setahunya, semenjak kejadian waktu itu di Jepang, Kai tidak pernah bermain basket lagi. Atau, jangan-jangan..

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan Ravi?"

"Aku? Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya bermain mewakili sekolahku, dan dia bermain mewakili sekolahnya. Sederhana." Jennie memincingkan matanya, nampaknya gadis itu ragu akan ucapan Ravi. Dia sangat mengenal sepupunya ini.

"Ravi.." Dia menghela nafas. "Berhenti."

"Berhenti untuk?" Gadis itu menatap sepupunya dalam lalu berucap.

"Kau dan Kai adalah teman, tidak bisakah kalian kembali seperti dulu?" Dahi Ravi berkedut mendengar penuturan barusan, entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan topik ini. Jadi, karna dia tidak mau melanjutkan –selain waktu istirahat Jennie sudah habis, dia segera berpamitan pergi, meninggalkan Jennie yang berharap bahwa sepupunya itu tidak akan melakukan hal buruk apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo beranjak naik keranjangnya saat ponselnya diatas nakas berbunyi, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Lelaki manis itu lantas meraih ponselnya, menebak siapa yang menghubungi jam segini, dia akan pergi tidur setelah menyelesaikan PRnya.

Dan ternyata,

 _Manusia Kutub is calling!_

Kyungsoo menggeser tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya sambil menyapa dengan ceria.

"Halo!"

"Hei, kau belum tidur?" Sapa suara dari sebrang sana. Siapa lagi? Itu pacarnya.

"Aku akan pergi tidur jika saja kau tidak menghubungiku."

"Hm, jadi aku mengganggu ya? Baik kututup saja."

"YA! Bukan begitu." Seru Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Aish! Pria ini susah sekali sih diajak bercanda.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya menghubungi pacarku. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja, tapi ini sudah malam Kai."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak tidur? Ingat, besok pertandinganmu." Ada keheningan saat Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, lelaki manis itupun memenggil-manggil kekasihnya saat tak terdengar suara dari sebrang.

"Kai.."

"…."

"Hei, kau disana?"

"Aku disini. Menurutmu, apa aku akan menang?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau kecewa jika aku kalah nanti?"

"Hei, kau bicara apa sih?" Kyungsoo lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Menang kalah bukankah sudah biasa? Hm? Yang penting kau sudah berusaha."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Wah, kau sudah dewasa ternyata sayang." Kyungsoo terkikik, lalu memeluk boneka pororonya dengan erat.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Pergilah tidur."

"Kau juga!"

"Aku akan tidur setelah kau tidur."

"Hm terserah, kututup telfonnya ya?"

"Tidurlah sayang, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Kai, aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga."

 _Pip!_

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan lalu menguap, menyimpan ponselnya kembali ketempatnya sebelum memeluk kembali bonekanya dengan erat, berharap bahwa besok kekasihnya akan menang pertandingan. Ya, meski itu hanya pertandingan persahabatan sih, tetap saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan yang ditunggu telah tiba. Lapangan basket _outdoor_ nampak ramai penuh penonton. Kegiatan belajar mengajar memang sengaja diliburkan agar para murid bisa menonton jalannya pertandingan ramai-ramai. Khusus hari itu, rombongan murid dari sekolah tetangga, Kirin High School datang bersama para pemain serta supporter mereka. Hari ini SOPA nampak ramai dan riuh. Pertandingan akan dimulai dan para pemain tengah bersiap-siap diruang ganti. Termasuk Chanyeol cs.

Kai bersandar dilokernya sambil bersedekap, pria itu sudah siap dengan seragam tim serta sepatu basketnya. Dia tengah menunggu seseorang datang.

"Kai!" Nah, dia datang. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya saat sosok Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah. Pria tan itu tersenyum tipis, mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sambil pura-pura berdecak kesal.

"Lama sekali, dasar lamban."

"YA! Itu karna sekolah sedang ramai tau." Jawab Kyungsoo tidak terima disebut lamban, pria manis nan mungil itu lalu merengut dengan imutnya, membuat Kai gemas dan segera mencium ringan bibirnya.

"Dasar, kau ini." Kai lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa ingin memeluk pacarnya ini sebelum bermain.

"Aku bertemu Ravi tadi, tidak sengaja." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, takut Kai marah, namun lelaki tan itu hanya berguman sebagai jawaban.

"Omong-omong kau akan bertanding dengannya."

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menang," Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menatap Kai dengan tatapan polos manisnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menang?"

"Karna kau itu ketua geng disekolah ini, jika kau kalah dengan musuh dikandangmu sendiri, itu memalukan, bukan pacarku!" Kai langsung terbahak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Astaga, kenapa lelaki manisnya ini bisa bicara seperti ini?

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, aku akan menang. Dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat? Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Kai menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyungsoo sambil berbisik serak.

"Cium aku dulu!"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, namun belum sempat dia menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya, Kai sudah menyerangnya dengan ciuman manis di bibirnya, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menolak. Mereka berciuman sesaat sebelum Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dan terkekeh. Lihat, wajah Kyungsoo merah padam dengan nafas memburu, imut dan menggairahkan sekaligus.

"Aku harus pergi." Kai mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut lalu segera berlari kecil untuk beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan pipi bersemu merah. Setelah selesai dengan rasa malunya, lelaki manis itu lantas mengusap bibirnya sebelum berlari berlawanan arah menuju lapangan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya diantara tribun penonton yang penuh, mencari-cari sosok Luhan dan Baekhyun. Matanya lalu menangkap Luhan melambai kearahnya, sambil berdesakan, Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Luhan yang siap dengan satu bungkus penuh popcorn dipangkuannya. Hei, dia kira ini mau menonton flim di bioskop apa?

"Lu, kita sedang menonton pertandingan basket. Bukan flim, demi Tuhan!" Kyungsoo mendengus sementara Luhan yang duduk didekat Baekhyun itu hanya nyengir lebar. Bahan bakar untuk menyemangati Sehun katanya, alasan konyol. Saat Kyungsoo mengatainya tukang makan, anak rusa itu hanya memasang wajah tak punya dosa, melihat kearah lapangan sambil bersorak memberi semangat pada pacarnya, Sehun.

Waktu bertanding sebentar lagi, para pemain melakukan pemanasan kecil dipinggir lapangan. Tak terkecuali Kai, pria tan itu tengah melakukan pemanasan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah sebrang lapangan dimana sosok Ravi tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Entah memiliki firasat atau bagaimana, pria dari sekolah tetangga itu menoleh tepat saat Kai menatap tajam kearahnya, membuat pandangan keduanya menjadi garis lurus mendebarkan. Ravi menyeringai sementara Kai mendecih kesal. Tautan tajam itu harus terputus saat Chanyeol memanggil Kai.

"Kai," Pria jangkung itu menatap kearahnya dengan raut tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Hari ini, kau yang menjadi kapten." Kai mengernyitkan alisnya tajam, bingung dengan maksud ucapan pria jangkung ini. Hei, bukankah dia Kaptennya disini? Dia ikut bergabung hanya karna dia sedang taruhan dengan Ravi.

"Aku tahu ini adalah pertandinganmu dengan musuhmu yang entah siapa itu." Chanyeol menatap kesebrang lapangan lalu kembali pada Kai.

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi aku akan membantumu untuk menang, memenangkan Kyungsoo."

Mata tajam Kai menyipit, memincing kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sehun tempo lalu, maaf." Kai menghela nafas, dia tidak punya alasan untuk marah. Seharusnya dia malu pada dirinya sendiri, menjadikan pacar sendiri barang taruhan? Hei, tidak jantan sekali. Tapi apa dikata? Semua sudah terlanjur. Dia hanya berharap dia bisa menang.

"Aku melakukan ini karna aku peduli. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersahabat baik, jadi–"

"Terimakasih." Kai tersenyum tipis, menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol harus dibuat kagum karna pria nomor 1 disekolah **,** si ketua geng ini mengucapkan kalimat keramat padanya. Wah, itu baru rekor.

"Mari bekerja keras."

 _Priitt!_

Lalu peluit berbunyi nyaring, tanda bahwa pertandingan sudah dimulai. Kai memasuki lapangan bersama Chanyeol, Sehun dan dua anggota tim basket inti lainnya. Mereka berdiri, berhadapan dengan tim lawan. Bertepatan karna Kai berhadapan dengan Ravi yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mari bermain secara adil."

Kai mendecih, menerima uluran tersebut dengan malas.

"Tentu." Balasnya diiringi remasan kuat ditangan Ravi. Mereka lalu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Kai menarik nafas panjang. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, dia kembali bermain basket. Kenangan tentang basket sudah lama dia pendam dalam-dalam. Namun sekarang, dia kembali memegang bola oranye tersebut, bermain bersama orang yang.. yah, musuh?

 _Priitt!_

Bola oranye tersebut dilempar dan memantul kelantai lapangan.

"Aku hanya berharap aku akan menang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam menjelang, suasana nampak tenang dan sunyi. Namun tidak demikian dengan Kai, pria itu sibuk menenggak birnya dengan bar-bar, mendengus saat rokoknya habis. Dia mengambil yang baru, menyulutnya dan menghisapnya cepat. Pria itu bersandar dikusen jendela, memejamkan matanya sejenak dengan kesal.

Pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan sore tadi masih terngiang dikepalanya, memenuhi otaknya.

' _Tidak apa-apa kali ini kalah, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu..'_

Argh! Apakah Kyungsoo masih bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya? Kai mendengus, meneguk birnya kembali. Persetan! Dia bahkan melupakan bahwa dia sudah berjanji akan berhenti minum dan merokok untuk Kyungsoo, saat ini dia sedang sangat marah.

Sial!

Kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kan melalui pesan Kyungsoo diatas?

"Brengsek!" Kai memaki, setengah sempoyongan dia meraih jaket kulitnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Kita pergi ke tempat para Brengsek itu!"

"…."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"…"

"Sialan! Kau menasehatiku? CEPAT DATANG BERSAMA YANG LAIN DAN JANGAN BICARA! ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SAAT INI JUGA OH SEHUN!" Pria itu memaki kesetanan, terlihat seperti orang tidak waras. Namun dia tidak peduli, dengan marah Kai lalu membanting botol-botol birnya hingga pecah dengan isi yang berserakan dilantai. Nafasnya memburu, dia lantas meraih kunci mobilnya, meninggalkan apertement menuju kesuatu tempat.

Kemana?

Tunggu chapter depan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maafkan atuh buat thypo :v

Special buat emakku yang always nagih you_r_love. Sudah aku lanjutt makk ^^

Aku tahu untuk menunggu ini terlalu lamaa *eaaa. 6 July 2016 – 01 Januari 2017. Sampe BP beneran debut, sampe Kaisoo ultah, sampe..sampe wkwkwk. Maafkan akuu! Silahkan mengeluarkan kekesalan kalian kkk~

Hari ini aku nerima KHS! Yeay! Dan karna hasilnya membuat moodku sangat baikkkk, aku buru-buru apdet ini dan mulai nulis lanjutan fanfict yang lain kekekeke. Terimakasih buat do'a – do'anya selama ini yuhuuu~

Dan aku tahuu mungkin udah ngga ngefeel, tapi aku berharap kalian tetep suka. Terimakasih semuanyaaaa ^^

Dan yah, ayah ibunya baekhyun ternyata belum meninggal lho. Biarkan chanbaek dan hunhan bahagia dulu sebelum kaisoo wkwkwkwk.

Love u!

And

See u ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 20 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[PREVIEW]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Brengsek!" Kai memaki, setengah sempoyongan dia meraih jaket kulitnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Kita pergi ke tempat para Brengsek itu!"

"…."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"…"

"Sialan! Kau menasehatiku? CEPAT DATANG BERSAMA YANG LAIN DAN JANGAN BICARA! ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SAAT INI JUGA OH SEHUN!" Pria itu memaki kesetanan, terlihat seperti orang tidak waras. Namun dia tidak peduli, dengan marah Kai lalu membanting botol-botol birnya hingga pecah dengan isi yang berserakan dilantai. Nafasnya memburu, dia lantas meraih kunci mobilnya, meninggalkan apertement menuju kesuatu tempat.

Kemana?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ravi menunjukkan seringaian saat bola yang dia lempar memasuki ring dengan mulus, membuat beberapa lelaki seusianya yang berada dilapangan itu mendesah kesal.

" _Good job_!" Dia menerima _high five_ dari temannya –ah tidak, tapi sahabatnya yang berusia sama sepertinya.

"Kau yang terbaik!"

"Kau juga, Kai!" Keduanya lalu tertawa. Permainan dilapangan _outdoor_ sekolah itu kembali terjadi. Si lelaki tan bernama Kai dengan rompi warna merahnya itu lalu men _dribbling_ bola, menatap sekitar dengan waspada, mencari celah untuk mengumpan bolanya.

" _Here_." Kai mengoper bolanya kesamping, kearah Ravi –yang memakai rompi sama dengannya sebelum berlari mendekati ring dan menerima umpan kembali. Dia meloncat, melakukan _clutch shoot_ sehingga timnya bisa kembai mencetak skor.

 _Priitt!_

Jam olahraga saat itu sudah berakhir, Kai bersama teman satu timnya yang memakai ropi merah nampak tertawa senang sementara lawannya yang memakai rompi kuning hanya mendesah pasrah. Well, siapapun yang berada disekolah ini sudah tahu, jika kedua MVP –Kai dan Ravi sudah bersatu, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Siswa akhir sekolah menengah pertama elit di Tokyo itu lalu meninggalkan lapangan, menuju loker dan mulai berganti pakaian sebelum melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Mereka punya waktu lima belas menit, yang dimanfaatkan untuk menyerbu kantin.

"Ravi! Kai!" Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut coklat keritingnya melambai pada sosok Ravi yang tengah merangkul bahu Kai hendak kekantin, dia berlari kecil menggandeng temannya yang sama-sama cantik, namun memiliki rambut hitam lurus.

"Oh, Nayeon!" Ravi melepas rangkulannya dan memilih membalas lambaian Nayeon, dia tersenyum kecil sementara Kai hanya memutar bola mata malas. Temannya ini, jika menyangkut soal gadis asal Hongkong tersebut –tidak akan berakhir bagus.

"Kau akan kekantin?" Ravi bertanya serius saat kedua gadis cantik itu berdiri didepannya, salah satunya yang berambut lurus adalah sepupunya, Jennie.

"Ya. Kau juga?" Nayeon menatap Kai lalu tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Ravi memotong Kai yang akan membuka mulut, lelaki tan itu hanya mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya, keempat manusia itu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, mengambil duduk dimeja paling pojok dan duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil menikmati makan siang.

Ravi duduk tepat didepan Nayeon, lebih banyak mengajak gadis tu bicara terlebih dahulu sementara Nayeon sendiri sesekali menatap Kai dan mencoba tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kami akan ke toko buku hari ini, siapa yang i–"

"Aku akan mengantar!" Potong Ravi dengan semangat, menatap gadis didepannya kelewat antusias, membuat siapapun pasti bisa menebak bagaimana perasaannya.

Yah, bukan rahasia umum jika seorang Ravi, salah satu pria popular di tingkat akhir itu menyukai Nayeon, sahabat dekat sepupunya yang berada satu kelas dengannya. Kai, sebagai sahabat, teman sebaya sekaligus tetangga itu tentu saja tau. Dia pernah bertanya alasan kenapa dia menyukai Nayeon, dan alasannya hanya: karna dia lucu. Karna lucu? Hei, mana mungkin alasan sesederhana itu cukup membuat Ravi tetap menyukai gadis itu setahun lamanya? Mendekatinya dan memberikan perhatian penuh. Ya, Ravi menyukai gadis itu setahun lamanya, namun tidak dengan Nayeon. Meski gadis itu beberapa kali menolak perasaannya, Ravi tidak pernah menyerah dan tetap mengejar cintanya. Membuat Kai kadang kala merasa kesal karna temannya ini tidak pernah menyerah.

Seperti tdak ada wanita lain.

"Kau akan ikut Kai?" Nayeon menatap Kai dan bertanya dengan ceria, mengabaikan wajah semangat Ravi yang sedikit kusut karna baru saja diacuhkan Nayeon. Kai melirik sahabatnya, menemukan wajah temannya yang mendelik seolah menyuruh Kai mengiyakan atau Nayeon akan sedih. Akhirnya, Kai hanya mengangguk, mengabaikan senyum senang Nayeon dan memilih menatap Jennie yang acuh tak acuh meminum susu kotaknya. Jennie mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapan mereka sejenak tertaut satu sama lain, saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum Jennie kembali menunduk dengan rona tipisnya, dan Kai tersenyum simpul.

Dia sudah memperhatikan Jennie akhir-akhir ini, dimatanya, Jennie adalah gadis yang manis dengan aura yang sangat menyenangkan. Belum lagi, mereka menyukai satu hal yang sama, menari.

"Baiklah! Sepulang sekolah kita akan pergi bersama!" Seruan Nayeon seketika membuat Kai tersadar, pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil, sekilas menatap Jennie yang salah tingkah sebelum melahap makanannya kembali dengan senang.

Bel pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi, mereka lantas segera memasuki kelas masing-masing. Nayeon dan Jennie satu kelas sementara Kai dan Ravi berada dikelas sebelah. Kai dan Ravi duduk satu bangku, semua orang tau. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat, yang sama-sama tampan, pintar dan berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Well, itu memang benar. Kai mengenal Ravi pertama kali saat dia pindah ke Jepang bersama kedua orang tua serta kakak angkatnya ke Tokyo tiga tahun lalu. Dia menempati sebuah rumah besar yang bagus, bersebelahan dengan sebuah rumah yang tak kalah bagus juga. Sebagai penghuni baru, Ibunya lantas mengadakan pesta dan mengundang para tetangga untuk makan malam bersama dirumahnya. Saat itulah dia berkenalan dengan Ravi dikala lelaki itu datang bersama orang tuanya. Mungkin karna mereka sebaya, mereka menjadi akrab dengan cepat, mereka banyak bermain serta menghabiskan waktu bersama, termasuk bermain basket dilapangan kompleks, hobi yang tanpa disengaja sama. Pertemanan mereka akhirnya membuat kedua orang tua Kai memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan Kai ditempat yang sama dengan Ravi karna saat itu dia harus memasuki sebuah sekolah menangah pertama. Kai tentu saja senang, meski Ravi itu kadang kala berlebihan, namun dia adalah pria yang humoris dan selalu menepati janjinya. Tiga tahun sudah persahabatan mereka, mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik tanpa ada satupun rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan.

Kecuali satu hal tentunya, tentang perasaan Kai pada Jennie, sepupu Ravi yang baru pindah satu tahun yang lalu ke Tokyo.

Siang yang cukup terik saat keempat manusia berseragam sekolah menengah pertama itu melewati _zebra cross_ menuju toko buku yang berada disebrang jalan, kendaraan sedang ramai saat itu, jadi tanpa sengaja –Kai yang berada disebelah Jennie memegang lengannya erat, seolah berusaha melindunginya dari lalu lalang kendaraan, tanpa Nayeon dan Ravi sadari, keduanya saling melempar senyum kecil.

Keadaan toko buku selalu tenang dan hangat, ada puluhan rak kayu tinggi yang berjajar rapi terisi penuh oleh bermacam-macam buku, Jennie dan Nayeon sedang sibuk mencari buku incaran mereka sementara Ravi dan Kai menunggu dikursi tunggu dekat kasir.

"Hei, kudengar dari beberapa teman sekelasnya, Nayeon menyukai pria lain." Ravi berkata dengan sedih, membuat Kai yang asik memainkan game diponselnya itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sahabatnya lekat.

"Apa?"

"Dia menyukai pria lain. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Ravi menatapnya memelas sementara Kai memasang wajah malasnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

"Aku mencintainya!"

Kai berdecak dibuatnya. "Memang kau paham apa arti cinta itu?" Tanya Kai dengan sengaja menekan kata cinta. Dia lalu melirik Ravi yang tengah berfikir.

"Tuhkan, kau saja tidak paham apa itu cinta. Sok, mencintai Nayeon lah! Memang kau fikir perempuan hanya dia saja apa?"

"Tapi Nayeon itu gadis paling cantik menurutku!" Ravi menjawab _keuhkeuh_ , seolah menyerukan bahwa tak ada perempuan paling cantik selain Nayeon seorang. Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Yayaya, Nayeon memang cinta pertama Ravi, tapi tidak harus seperti itu juga. Kai hanya kasihan pada sahabatnya ini, mati-matian menyukai Nayeon tapi nyatanya wanita itu menyukai pria lain, ck.

"Kurasa kau harus paham apa definisi cantik itu. Cantik tidak hanya pada wajah, tapi hati dan perlakuan, oke? Lihat saja seperti sepupumu itu, dia cantik natural dengan sifatnya yang hangat dan menyenangkan, membawa semangat untuk semua orang." Ucap Kai panjang lebar tanpa menyadari bahwa dia baru saja memuji Jennie. Ravi mengernyitkan alisnya dalam-dalam, menatap lelaki tan disebelahnya.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar bahwa kau baru saja memuji sepupuku?"

Kai terdiam, dan seolah baru menyadari apa yang dia katakan, pria tan itu mengedip ganjal.

"Eoh, itu.. aku hanya menjadikannya sebagai perumpamaan kok." Jawabnya asal, membuat Ravi seakin menautkan alisnya, kali ini dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau tidak menyukai sepupuku kan?"

Seharusnya Kai sadar bahwa Ravi adalah tipe sepupu yang sangat possesif sekali. Lelaki tan itu lalu mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya memujinya dan kau berfikir aku menyukainya?"

"Hum, siapa tahu kau menyukainya diam-diam." Ucap Ravi sambil memajukan bibir, membuat Kai memasang pose muntahnya karena geli dengan ekspresi merajuk Ravi. Namun diam-diam lelaki tan itu merasa khawatir. Ravi menyayangi Jennie dan dia tak ingin sepupunya itu dekat dengan lelaki lain, lalu bagaimana jika dia diam-diam yang menyukai Jennie?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ravi menatap kesal kertas hasil ulangannya seminggu ini, pasalnya dia tak mendapatkan angka sempurna seperti biasanya. Dia lalu melirik kertas ulangan Kai dan mendengus saat Kai dengan bangga memamerkan hasilnya, sempurna. Baik, mungkin hari ini Ravi hanya kurang beruntung dan tidak fokus mengerjakan ulangannya, tidak apa. Dia bisa mencoba minggu depan. Namun minggu selanjutnya dia harus kecewa karna dia kembali mendapat nilai dibawah Kai, lagi, dan seperti menjadi kebiasaan.

Ravi benci jika dia harus kalah dari siapapun, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Dia mulai kesal saat Kai perlahan mendapat perhatian lebih darinya. Seperti saat ini, setelah pertandingan antar tingkat disekolah selesai, dia langsung dikerumuni siswi wanita karna 10 dari 17 angka berhasil dia cetak seorang diri. Bahkan Nayeon dan Jennie seolah berebut akan memberikan handuk dan air mineral untuknya. Ravi mendengus, berusaha menekan segala rasa irinya karna bagaimanapun, Kai adalah sahabatnya. Tapi tetap saja, dia selalu iri saat Kai mendapat peringkat dikelas, terpilih menjadi kapten basket sekolah, menguasai sabuk hitam karate dengan cepat atau mendapat banyak surat cinta didalam lokernya. Ravi rasa, dia mulai merasakan perasaan benci yang perlahan tumbuh dihatinya, benci karna dia harus kalah dari Kai, benci karna dia selalu kalah, karna dia lemah.

"Nayeon dan Jennie ingin ke perpustakaan kota siang ini, kau tidak ingin ikut? Biasanya kau akan selalu menjadi pengawal pribadi mereka." Kai berucap sambil memakan _hotdog_ nya santai, mengabaikan tatapan Ravi yang menatap dingin dengan sejenak kearahnya. Karna tak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya, Kai lantas menatap Ravi yang terdiam dengan wajah menunduknya.

"Ada apa?" Kai menelan makanannya. "Apa Nayeon mengacuhkanmu lagi?" Ravi tak menjawab, dia hanya menggelang dan menyelesaikan makan siangnya sebelum beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apapun, membuat Kai terheran-heran dibuatnya. Apa anak itu salah makan? Fikirnya. Namun Kai tak ambil peduli dan menganggap bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya sedang _badmood_ saja.

Tapi Ravi kembali diam bahkan saat mereka berempat seperti biasa menyebrang jalan menuju perpustakaan kota. Kali ini diam-diam Kai menggenggam tangan Jennie erat dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Ravi diam-diam juga mengamati mereka dengan seksama. Mengamati setiap pergerakan, atau tatapan mereka yang berlebihan, membuat Ravi curiga bahwa ada sesuatu antara Kai dan Jennie. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Mereka dekat hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Ravi berharap begitu, karna dia akan jauh lebih marah apabila Kai benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan sepupunya tersebut.

Hari kelulusan tiba dengan cepat dan perasaan buruk Ravi semakin menjadi-jadi. Tentu saja, Kai lulus dengan tiga angka lebih besar darinya, membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menerima jika dia memang kalah dari Kai. Ravi tak tahu, sejak kapan tepatnya dia menatap marah pada Kai dan mulai membencinya. Mereka tak pernah bersama akhir-akhir ini, menghabiskan waktu atau hanya sekedar bermain basket dikompleks perumahan. Dan itu membuat Kai menjadi heran karena Ravi berubah dan tidak seperti biasanya, dia terus berusaha bertanya apa yang terjadi namun sahabatnya itu terus saja mengelak dengan berbagai alasan, membuat Kai yakin bahwa pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi Kai tak ingin memaksa, dia akan menunggu sampai pria itu mau bercerita sendiri padanya.

Aula sekolah terlihat ramai pagi ini, semua murid tingkat akhir pasalnya tengah mengikuti upacara kelulusan mereka. Suasana penuh sesak, beberapa mengambil foto bersama atau berkumpul sambil membincangkan akan kemana mereka melanjutkan sekolah. Tak berbeda juga dengan Kai, dia duduk disisi Ravi yang hanya diam sambil meneguk sodanya.

"Kau akan melanjutkan kemana setelah ini? Kudengar ada sekolah swasta yang bagus, kita bisa bersekolah disana bersaa-sama." Kai berucap dengan antusias, tak sadar jika Ravi menatap tak suka padanya. Pria itu lantas mendongak dan tersenyum tipis menemukan Nayeon berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. Ah, meski perasaannya pada Kai sedikit berubah, namun tidak untuk gadis ini.

"Hai.." Sapanya saat Nayeon sudah berdiri didepannya, gadis itu tersenyum manis dan ditangannya ada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan pita yang manis berwarna pink. Kai melirik kedua orang itu lalu berinisiatif untuk pergi, tak ingin mengganggu. Dia fikir, Nayeon sudah luluh dan bisa menerima Ravi sehingga gadis itu akan memberikan Ravi sesuatu didalam kotak tersebut. Namun Nayeon menahannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat Nayeon malah menyodorkan kotak tersebut kearahnya, bukan kearah Ravi. Kai membuka mulut kaget, menatap Ravi yang ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda.

"Aku menyukaimu Kai." Ucapnya dengan lancar. "Aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu, namun aku takut ingin mengatakannya. Lalu karna kita sudah lulus dan aku akan kembali ke Hongkong, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya agar aku lega dengan perasaanku. Tolong terima hadiah dariku ini.." Kai semakin tidak percaya, dengan ragu dia menatap Ravi yang tengah memasang wajah masam.

"Tapi Ravi, kukira–"

"Oh, aku hanya menganggapnya teman." Nayeon lalu menatap Ravi dan tersenyum kecil padanya sementara Ravi hanya membuang muka.

"Kabar bahwa aku menyukai seseorang, itu adalah Kai."

Ravi tak menjawab, pria itu memilih pergi dari sana, mau tak mau membuat Kai bangkit dan ikut mengejarnya. Tidak tidak, apa Ravi berubah karna hal ini? Astaga, sungguh dia tak bermaksud apapun, da juga tak tahu jika Nayeon ternyata menyukainya.

"Kai tunggu–" Kai tak mengubris teriakan Nayeon, pria itu sibuk berlari menyusul Ravi yang berjalan hendak meninggalkan sekolah. Kai berhasil menangkap bahunya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, aku tidak–"

Namun Ravi menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Kai melebarkan matanya, tak percaya jika Ravi akan berkata kasar padanya.

"A–apa? Hei, aku tak pernah tau jika Nayeon menyukaiku sungguh. Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya." Kai masih berusaha menjelaskan sementara Ravi mendecih, dia semakin muak pada sahabatnya ini. Dia yang mengerjar-ngejar Nayeon, lalu kenapa gadis itu malah menyukai Kai? Hei!

"Bicara apapun, Nayeon tetap menyukaimu! Bukan aku!"

"Tapi aku tak pernah menginginkan dia untuk menyukaiku!"

"Tetap saja! Menyakitkan saat aku menyukai seorang wanita sementara wanita itu malah menyukai sahabatku sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai Nayeon!"

"Sama saja!"

"Tidak! Aku sekalipun tak menyukai Nayeon! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai gadis lain sementara aku sudah memiliki Jennie yang–"

Ravi sontak melebarkan matanya, dia mendekati Kai yang nampak gugup seolah baru menyadari dia salah bicara.

"Apa katamu?"

"A–aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Ravi lalu meraih kerah kemeja Kai, mencengkramnya kuat. "Apa kau punya hubungan dengan sepupuku?" Teriaknya terdengar marah. Harga diri Kai merasa tersinggung, dia lalu melepas paksa cengkraman Ravi.

"Ya! Aku berhubungan dengan Jennie. Kenapa?" Tantang Kai, membuat pria didepannya semakin marah.

"Berapa lama?" Bisiknya.

"Lima bulan! Kau akan marah padaku?" Ravi mendesis, kali ini dia benar-benar marah dan dia membenci Kai sebenci-bencinya, sampai hatinya muak dan dia merasa kesal meski hanya untuk menatap wajah 'sahabatnya' tersebut.

"Berani, berani sekali kau.."

 _Bugh!_

Kai mundur selangkah sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja mendapat bogem mentah dari Ravi, pria tan itu menata tak percaya padanya. Dia memukulnya hanya karna dia diam-diam memacari Jennie?

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Kai menggeram kesal, saat itu ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap keduanya, dan Ravi menyadari itu.

"Kita selesaikan dilapangan nanti." Ucap Ravi sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Kai memasuki lapangan basket di kompleks rumahnya dengan perasaan kacau, disana dia sudah melihat sosok Ravi tengah men _dribbling_ bolanya. Pria itu menghela nafas. Jika difikir-fikir, dia juga salah karna menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Jennie selama ini. Awalnya dia akan memberitahu Ravi tadi, namun karna Nayeon semuanya menjadi lebh rumit sekarang. Seharusnya sebagai sahabat, tidak ada hal apapun yang dia sembunyikan, seharusnya dia memberi tahu Ravi yang sebenarnya meski dia tak yakin Ravi akan menyukai ulahnya yang berani mengencani sepupunya. Tapi apa bisa dibuat sekarang?

Saat dia mendekat, Ravi menatapnya lalu melempar bola basketnya kearah Kai yang menangkapnya dengan cepat. Pria itu terlihat dingin dengan wajah datarnya yang acuh. Ini tidak baik, Kai harus bisa mengatasi situasi ini atau mereka akan kehilangan persahabatan mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Baik, sebagai lelaki sejati tak masalah jika dia meminta maaf duluan, pasalnya dia juga salah. Dia fikir Ravi juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama karna telah memukulnya tadi, namun pria itu hanya mendecih penuh kebencian, membuat Kai kaget dan lama-lama dia menjadi jengkel juga.

"Kita akan menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Dengan cara?"

"Kita duel. Jika aku kalah, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang. Dan jika aku menang, aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kali ini Kai ikut marah, dia kesal. Hei, apa maksudnya ini? Dia akan mengorbankan persahabatan mereka yang sudah tiga tahun lamanya hanya karna kesalah pahaman ini?

"Ini konyol! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tak peduli!" Ravi lalu maju, bersiap dengan posisinya. "Lakukan sekarang!"

"Tidak!" Kai melempar bolanya kesal, menatap Ravi marah namun dia tetap berharap pria itu tak akan melakukan hal konyol lagi. Ayolah, ini masih bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Namun Ravi nampaknya sudah yakin, dia memungut bola yang Kai lempar barusan dan melakukan _dribbling_.

"Jika kau pria sejati, maka lakukan! Berhenti menjadi pengecut seperti mengencani sepupuku diam-diam."

Oke, kali ini Kai benar-benar marah. Pria itu melepas jaketnya kasar lalu bersiap dengan posisinya. Membuat Ravi tersenyum tipis lalu mulai maju. Keduanya terlibat duel yang menegangkan. Kai tak bisa berfikir apakah dia harus menang atau kalah, karna keduanya sama-sama pilihan buruk. Dia tak ingin Ravi pergi, tak ingin juga berhenti menjadi sahabatnya. Namun sebagai pria sejati, Kai berusaha melakukan permainan terbaiknya sehingga setelah dua babak, dia berhasil mencetak skor 40 angka sementara Ravi hanya 36. Itu artinya Kai menang, dan Ravi akan meninggalkan Jepang.

Ravi tersenyum kecut, hati terdalamnya kembali merasakan kebencian karna lagi-lagi dia kalah dari Kai. Pria itu menatap sinis kearah Kai. Keduanya terdiam sejenak mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Jepang."

"Tidak perlu!" Seru Kai. Dia mendekat dan menatap Ravi tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau telah berubah Ravi!"

"Aku? Berubah?" Ravi menunjukku dirinya sendiri sebelum menunjuk Kai dengan kesal. "Kaulah yang membuatku berubah!"

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Kai tak percaya. Ravi mendengus, menatap sahabatnya penuh kebencian. Ah, apa dia masih harus menyebutnya _sahabat_?

"Karna kau selalu menang dariku, karna kau selalu lebh baik dariku! Karna Nayeon lebih memilihmu daripada aku, dan karna kau berpacaran dengan Jennie diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku. Siapa yang kau sebut merusak persahabatan kita jika bukan kau sendiri hah?"

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Oke, dia memang salah tentang Jennie. Tapi tentang Nayeon dan apa katanya? Karna dia selalu menang dari Ravi? Sungguh ini konyol jika alasan Ravi berubah hanya karna itu.

"Aku memang salah karna Jennie. Tapi kau tidak bisa membenciku karna aku selalu baik darimu."

"Kenapa tidak? Karna semua perhatian selalu tertuju padamu, dan aku membenci itu semua."

"Ayolah. Kau tak bisa mengorbankan persahabatan kita ini." Ravi mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya didada. Nampaknya dia tak peduli tentang persahabatan mereka lagi. Dia sudah terlanjur membenci Kai, sangat dan sangat membencinya karna Kai selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Sesuai perjanjian awal, karna aku kalah, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang." Ravi menatapnya, lalu berbalik mengemasi barangnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Namun Kai tak akan membiarkan semua berakhir seperti ini. Dia meraih lengan Ravi dan menahannya kuat. Ini hari kelulusan mereka dan seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang, bukan seperti ini.

"Ravi, kumohon."

"Tidak Kai. Kau menyakitiku, sangat menyakitiku."

"Aku minta maaf." Ravi menatapnya sebentar lalu berkata.

"Kalau begitu putuskan Jennie."

 _Deg!_

Tentu saja Kai terkejut bukan main, dia melepas pegangannya pada Ravi dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"A–apa? Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu hah? Kami saling mencintai dan kau meminta kami berpisah?"

"Memang kau paham arti cinta itu?" Ravi tertawa mengejek saat Kai hanya diam, _persis seperti waktu itu_.

"Kau memang brengsek Kai!"

Kali ini Kai benar-benar marah dibuatnya, harga dirinya kembali tersinggung dan semua dinding kesabaran yang dia bangun runtuh sudah. Dia mendekati Ravi dan memukulnya kuat-kuat sampai pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau! Kau lah yang brengsek! Aku tak mau begini tapi kau sendiri yang merusak persahabatan kita!" Kai berteriak, kembali meraih Ravi dan memukulnya tanpa segan. Ravi juga tak mau kalah, dia balas memukul Kai dengan kuat. Keduanya lantas bergulat dilapangan, saling memukul, berguling dan menendang, menunjukkan siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang.

 _Bruk!_

Ravi jatuh tersungkur dengan muka hancur sementara Kai masih berdiri dengan sempoyongan, keadaannya tak kalah jauh namun dia tetap berdiri. Ravi mendecih, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Apa kau menghargai persahabatan kita hanya dengan ini?" Ucap Kai dengan sedih. "Aku ingin semua kembali Ravi, kumohon."

"Tapi bagiku persahabatan ini sudah hancur Kai! Aku bukan sahabatmu lagi, aku adalah musuhmu mulai sekarang!" Ravi bangkit berdiri, dia merapat ke sisi lapangan lalu mengambil sebuah balok kayu. Dengan menyeret langkah dia mendekati Kai yang mundur selangkah. Hatinya sangat sedih, ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Dia tak mungkin akan melakukan ini padanya kan?

Ravi memukulnya keras, namun Kai sukses mengelak. Ravi terus menyerang dengan balok kayunya sementara Kai sibuk menghindar, saat ada kesempatan dia melayangkan tinjunya kembali, membuat Ravi tersungkur, namun dengan cepat Ravi menendang kakinya, membuat Kai akhirnya terjatuh. Dia bangkit dengan balok kayunya, dengan gelap mata memukul Kai yang jatuh tengkurap.

 _Duag!_

"AHK!" Kai meringis, merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut seperti nyaris pecah. Darah mengalir kesela-sela rambutnya, matanya menerawang.

 _Bruk!_

Ravi ambruk setelah perlawanan terakhirnya, posisinya menyamping tepat menghadap Kai yang sekarat. Dia terkekeh dengan sadisnya, terlihat kejam dan tidak waras.

"A–aku menang, ha..ha. Kau..kau bukanlah sahabatku lagi Kai.." Sedetik kemudian dia langsung pingsan, meninggalkan Kai yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, dia menatap Ravi dan tanpa sadar menangis, detik ini persahabatan mereka sudah hancur. Air matanya bercampur dengan darah, hingga tak lama kemudian dia pingsan karna tak bisa menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya Kai memilih meninggalkan Jepang dan pulang kembali ke Seoul bersama keluarganya. Pria itu sempat koma dua hari lamanya sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa dia berada dirumah sakit, tersadar bahwa dia tak memiliki sahabat bernama Ravi lagi. Orang tuanya mengetahui semua ini, maka dari itu dia mengiyakan saat Kai meminta kembali ke Seoul. Meski tak tahu persisnya apa yang terjadi diantara Kai dan Ravi, namun mereka tau bahwa persahabatan mereka sudah musnah. Orang tua Kai dan orang tua Ravi tak bisa menyalahkan anak mereka satu sama lain, mereka saling meminta maaf dan tetap menjalin hubungan baik meski tidak dengan anak mereka. Tapi Lay, kakak angkat Kai itu tahu semuanya, namun dia hanya diam. Seperti kedua orang tuanya, dia tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih merawat Kai.

Kai juga sudah memutus hubungannya dengan Jennie saat gadis itu datang menjenguknya, meski dia masih memiliki perasaan padanya, namun Kai tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kai akan kembali ke Korea dan tak mungkin lagi bagi mereka menjalin hubungan, apalagi dengan keadaan Ravi yang tidak menyukainya. Akhirnya, kisah cintanya kandas meski mereka berpisah dengan cara yang baik-baik.

Sejak saat itulah, Kai menjadi berubah. Dia membenci basket, sangat membencinya dan tak mau melakukan permainan yang nyatanya adalah hobinya tersebut. Dia menjadi pribadi yang keras, dingin dan pemarah. Dia tak mau lagi memiliki seorang sahabat, dia lebih suka menjadikan temannya sebagai anak buah yang tak pernah melawan dan selalu menuruti apa perkatannya. Kai si nomor satu, Kai si ketua gangster yang dingin dan Kai yang tak mengenal apa itu cinta lagi.

Namun tidak,

Setelah dia bertemu dengan pria manis bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut.

Kai duduk diatas motor besarnya, menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga kiri. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo Kai?" Suara manis Kyungsoo terdengar, membuat Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah tidur sayang?"

"Hm, ya. Aku sudah memakai selimut dan memeluk pororoku." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkekeh kecil. Astaga, betapa imutnya Kyungsoo ini, Kai tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoonya yang manis itu tengah memeluk boneka pororo besarnya dibalik selimut tebal. Perasaannya menghangat.

"Pergilah tidur!"

"Ya. Kau juga."

"Aku masih ada urusan."

"Hm? Urusan apa?"

"Tidak penting, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya. Cepatlah tidur hm."

"Baik, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kai terdiam, namun akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu sayang."

Kai mematikan sambungan, lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Pria itu memakai helm teropongnya dan menghidupkan mesin motor. Kepalanya sedikit pening, ah sial. Sepertinya dia banyak minum tadi, tapi apa pedulinya? Dia akan menuju markasnya sendiri sebelum menyerang markas Ravi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memberi umpan dengan sempurna kearahnya, sementara dua pemain dari Kirin menghadang, Kai men _dribbling_ bola dengan ragu, ada setitik trauma menyergap hatinya. Tangannya seperti kebas dan kakinya seperti tertempel sesuatu, membuatnya sangat berat untuk melangkah. Padahal saat latihan tak seburuk ini, sialan. Dia ingin mengumpulkan sejenak kekuatannya, namun waktu _faul_ telah habis, dia terpaksa maju dengan segenap keyakinannya, melompat hendak melakukan _three point_ sebelum Ravi mendadak maju dan memukul balik bolanya, benda oranye itu lantas menggelinding, keluar dari lapangan. Pria itu tersenyum sinis, senyum yang sama seperti saat duel dulu.

 _Deg!_

"Hei, kau tak apa? Kau tidak fokus." Chanyeol maju disebelahnya, membuat Kai mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan berusaha memberi umpan padamu, dan kau harus berhasil memasukkannya. Oke?" Kai mengangguk, setelah mendapat intruksi Chanyeol, dia mulai berada digaris depan, kembali menguasai bola. Sial! Seharusnya permainannya tak seburuk ini, di Jepang dulu dia adalah seorang Kapten dan MVP sekolah, tapi lihat, sekarang dia bergantung pada umpan Chanyeol. Lemah!

Kai men _dribbling_ dan Ravi maju menghadangnya, lagi. Sorak-sorak penonton terdengar riuh, pemain lain tak bergerak dan berada diposisi masing-masing, seolah mereka membiarkan dua orang itu untuk _One on One_.

Kai melakukan gerakan menipu, namun dengan lihainya Ravi mengelak dan berhasil merebut bolanya sebelum akhirnya mencetak angka. Kai terdiam, dia jadi marah. Dulu, dialah yang selalu mencetak angka. Ravi sudah berkembang, apa pria itu bekerja keras untuk mengalahkannya?

Pada babak kedua kedudukan tim Kai lebih besar, sementara masih ada dua menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Kai fikir dia bisa mengatasi tim lawan agar mereka tak mencetak angka sementara waktu terus berjalan. Sejenak Kai merasa yakin dia akan menang dan mampu melindungi Kyungsoo. Tapi serangan lawan tiba-tiba menghancurkan pertahanan timnya, dan didetik terakhir Ravi sukses mencetak tiga angka sehingga timnya menang satu angka dari tim Kai.

Peluit berakhirnya permainan berbunyi, penonton bersorak dan tim lawan saling melakukan _high five_ dengan bahagia. Ravi menatapnya, tersenyum menang pada Kai yang terdiam menahan emosi, tangannya mengepal kuat, dia mendongak dideretan penonton dan menemukan Kyungsoo melambai kearahnya dengan senyum tenang seolah mengatakan ' _Tidak apa-apa kalah! Kau sudah keren kok!_ ' Kai membuang pandangan, berjalan melewati Sehun dan Chanyeol yang menatap penuh arti padanya.

"Kai maaf aku–"

"Kau sudah bekerja keras." Potong Kai cepat lalu berlalu dari sana dengan kesedihan dan kekhawatirannya.

Dia kalah, dan dia harus menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada Ravi.

Demi Tuhan!

Kai tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, meski dia harus sekarat untuk yang ketiga kalinya ditangan Ravi, dia sangat rela. Dia tak ingin melepas orang yang dia cintai lagi, tidak bagi Kyungsoo, Kai sangat mencintai pria manis itu, sangat.

Jadi, malam itu dia menunggu Sehun diluar studio mereka. Kebetulan beberapa orang yang menginap disana ikut bergabung dan siap menerima apapun yang Kai katakan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun datang dengan motor besarnya. Pria itu melepas helmnya dan mendekati Kai dengan cemas.

"Jangan katakan kau serius ingin menyerang mereka." Sehun mengerang, pria pucat itu lalu menatap Jongdae yang baru muncul dengan jaguar hitamnya.

"Kau juga?" Jongdae mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku ingin membantu." Jawabnya. Sehun sekali lagi menghela nafas lelah, menatap Kai yang berwajah datar.

"Kai–"

"Jadi kau tak mau membantuku?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan Sehun. Bayangkan jika kau berada diposisiku."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi–"

"Aku tak memaksa Sehun. Aku memang tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik." Kai memalingkan muka sementara Sehun mencelos mendengarnya. Selama dia bersekolah di SOPA, dialah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kai dan baru kali ini Kai berkata seperti itu padanya. Mendadak Sehun menyesal terlalu banyak alasan. Seharusnya, dia orang yang paling tahu apa terjadi pada Ka,i harus membantunya, bukan menambah buruk keadaan. Pria pucat itu menghela nafas, meminta maaf lalu dengan tekad bulat menyuruh anak-anak yang lain berkumpul dan menyembunyikan senjata mereka, membuat Kai diam-diam tersenyum. Setelah beberapa puluh orang bergabung, mereka bersama-sama menuju markas Ravi, membuat keributan dan berniat menghancurkan tempat tersebut. Namun tanpa mereka duga, Ravi dan kawan-kawannya sudah siap disana, seolah mereka tahu Kai akan datang dan memberikan penyambutan. Kai turun dari motornya, sebagai pemimpin dia berjalan paling depan sementara Sehun dan yang lain dibelakang.

"Dimana Kyungsooku?" Kai benci mendengar pria itu menyebut Kyungsoo seperti itu, selolah Kyungsoo sudah menjadi miliknya sementara pria manis itu akan tetap menjadi milik Kai, selamanya.

"Dulu aku memang kalah, tapi sekarang tidak. Aku menang darimu."

"Kau fikir aku peduli?"

"Kau tak berniat menjadi pengecut dengan melanggar janjimu kan?" Ravi menyeringai sementara Kai mendecih, dia melepas jaket kulitnya dan membuangnya ketanah dengan kasar.

"Kau ingin memilikinya?" Dia meludah tepat didepan Ravi.

"Jika begitu langkahi dulu mayatku. Mari selesaikan ini secara jantan, sebagai lelaki." Ego Ravi tersinggung, dia juga melepas jaketnya, melakukan gerakan patah pada lehernya sebelum menatap Kai tajam.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu kali ini."

"Lakukan!" Kai menyerang dan teman-temannya bergabung. Perkelahian itu terlihat berantakan. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata yang disembunyikan, tongkat _baseball_ , balok kayu atau besi tumpul lainnya. Mereka bertarung dengan gila, mendukung pemimpin mereka satu sama lain. Sehun berhasil menghindar dan menjatuhkan beberapa orang saat dia melihat Kai dan Ravi bertarung dengan serius. Seketika dia berteriak menyuruh teman-temannya mundur, membuat semua orang bingung.

"Hentikan! Ini adalah pertarungan milik Kai, bukan milik kita." Teriaknya, orang-orang dengan teratur mundur kebelakang, memberikan ruang yang luas untuk dua manusia itu bertarung. Sehun tak terlalu cemas sebenarnya, Kai pandai berkelahi. Tapi Ravi juga tak bisa diremehkan, keduanya sudah memiliki banyak luka, namun sama-sama bertekad kuat dan ingin menjatuhkan. Tinggal menunggu siapa yang akan tumbang dan siapa yang akan bertahan.

 _Bugh!_

Kai jatuh tersungkur saat Ravi menendangnya keras, namun pria itu langsung bangkit dan memberikan bogem balasan, membuat sudut bibir Ravi semakin robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Keduanya tak baik-baik saja, sudah sempoyongan dan babak belur, namun mereka tetap berdiri dan kembali menyerang. Ravi terus memberikan serangan, sampai Kai akhirnya kembali tersungkur jatuh. Kali ini bukan balok kayu seperti tiga tahun lalu, melainkan pisau lipat yang terselip dibalik kantong celananya. Kai mendesis, tetap berusaha bangkit meski dia terjatuh kembali. Sehun ingin membantu namun kali ini Kai menahannya, menyuruhnya diam. Ini duelnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin mengulang kejadian tiga tahun silam?" Ravi terkekeh, nampak seperti _psycho_. Tapi Kai tak takut, dia bangkit dengan sebelah kaki yang lemah. Ditusukpun dia tak masalah asalkan Kyungsoo tak jatuh ketangan lelaki ini.

"Lakukan! Jika kau gagal, pergilah dari sini dan jangan menggangguku, dan jika kau berhasil, bunuh aku tapi tinggalkan Kyungsoo." Ravi tertawa keras mendengarnya, dia bahkan sampai terpingkal.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karna aku mencintainya brengsek!"

"Memang kau paham arti cinta itu?" Kai terdiam sejenak, seperti merasakan _de javu_ tiga tahun yang lalu, pertanyaan yang dulu belum bisa dia jawab, namun kali ini dia berucap karna dia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Cinta adalah perasaan saling memiliki dan melindungi, bukan memaksa. Cinta membuatku sadar bahwa aku memiliki seseorang yang harus kulindungi, bahkan jika itu dengan nyawaku sendiri. Kyungsoo adalah cintaku, dia adalah hal paling berharga yang kumiliki didunia ini, dia adalah nyawaku!" Tegas Kai. Membuat suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara isak tangis kecil terdengar, Kai menoleh ke sumber suara dengan kaget sebelum petir menyambar kepalanya saat menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh darinya, hanya memakai piyama dan tengah menangis sementara dua orang lelaki berdiri menjaga dibelakangnya. Kai kenal salah satunya karna dia juga anak buahnya, Zelo.

"Astaga, Luhan! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Kali ini sehun yang berteriak. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan datang dengan nafas terengah sambil berlari, hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos kebesaran warna pink. Wth! Itu asetnya!

"K–kyungsoo, apa..apa yang–" Kai bangkit, berjalan dengan tertatih mendekati Kyungsoo yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai berusaha meraihnya, namun Kyungsoo mengelak, membuat Kai melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Sayang, kenapa–"

"Kau jahat!" Isak Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau menjadikanku barang taruhan? Dan kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau kalah?" Ucapnya dengan sedih, perkataan itu bagai sebuah pisau tajam yang menusuk tepat kehati Kai, membuatnya retak dan perih. Kai sudah dapat membayangkan bahwa ini akan terjadi, namun dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa datang kemari? Kai menatap benci kearah Ravi sementara pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau terkejut?" Ravi berkata santai, seolah sudah memprediksikan hal ini, dia mendekati Kyungsoo, sama-sama ingin meraihnya namun pria manis itu menepisnya.

"Kalian semua jahat!" Teriaknya. Hyuk dan Zelo yang menjaganya jadi kebingungan sendiri dan saling sikut untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Kai! Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, bahwa aku benci dijadikan barang taruhan! Tapi kenapa kau tetap melakukannya hah? Kau jahat!" Tunjuknya pada Kai, lalu dia beralih menatap Ravi.

"Kau juga jahat! Kukira selama ini kau orang yang baik, ternyata sama saja. Kalian menyakitiku." Dia berteriak, menatap benci pada Kai yang menunduk. Dia salah dan Kyungsoo pantas membencinya saat ini. Kai merasa tak berguna, dia tak pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Pria itu lalu beralih menatap Ravi dengan tatapan sulit.

"Ayo selesaikan semua ini, seperti tiga tahun yang lalu." _Sampai salah satu dari kita sekarat_. Kai yang marah dan putus asa mulai menyerang Ravi yang memegang pisau, dia tak peduli bahkan saat ujung pisau itu sudah melukai lengannya. Jika tiga tahun lalu dia yang sekarat dan sempat koma, dia berharap kali ini dia sekarat dan langsung mati saja, karna jikapun dia menang dan hidup, toh Kyungsoo sudah membenci dirinya, dan Kai tak mau itu terjadi. Ravi mengayunkan pisaunya, mengenai lengannya kembali sampai robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Namun seolah tak merasakan sakit, dia kembali menyerang. Mengabaikan wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat dan cemas. Dia terus berteriak agar Kai berhenti, namun Kai tak mendengarnya, dia terus memukul Ravi sampai akhirnya dia tersungkur jatuh setelah mendapat tendangan telak. Kai mencoba bangkit kembali sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka, dia tak ingin menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Pria itu sudah membencinya, jadi Kai merasa tak memiliki muka lagi. Dia putus asa, dia bahkan diam saat Ravi mendekat dan melayangkan pisau itu kearahnya.

 _Jlep!_

"AHK!"

Pisau mengayun sempurna dan pupil matanya melebar, rasa sakit seketika menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya kesakitan. Semuanya seolah menjadi sangat gelap gulita. Ada sebuah teriakan nyaring disekelilingnya. Apa beginikah akhirnya?

"K–kyungsoo," Lirihnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eh, TBC kok :v

Thankiu semuaaa. Aku tahu ini nggak jelas bgt dan membosankan, tapi semoga tetep suka ya ^^

See for next chapter ^^


	21. Chapter 21

"Baek?"

"Ada apa Yeol?" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas roda kemudi, matanya memang fokus pada jalanan, namun fikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Dia terus kepikiran tentang hal ini, bahkan saat dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun tadi. Dia ingin memberi tahu pada Baekhyun apa yang terjadi, namun haruskah? Lagipula itu bukan urusannya, dia dan Kai juga tidak berteman akrab, tapi..

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, tapi berjanjilah tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa." Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk. Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mulai menceritakan saat dia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Kai, serta tentang taruhan yang tidak Kyungsoo sekalipun ketahui. Baekhyun terkejut, sangat terkejut. Lelaki imut itu bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Ja–jadi, Kyungsoo dijadikan bahan taruhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun mulai cemas dikursinya. Kai tadi kalah, dan itu artinya Kyungsoo harus diserahkan pada Ravi? Baekhyun tak tahu seluk beluk atau apapun tentang Kai dan pria bernama Ravi tersebut, namun dia sangat menghawatirkan Kyungsoo saat ini, sangat.

"Baek? Kau sudah berjanji, tolong jangan katakan pada Kyungsoo ya."

"Tapi Yeol–"

"Kau sudah berjanji sayang. Lagipula, kita tidak berhak ikut campur, biar mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Oke?" Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Mobil menepi didekat rumah Baekhyun dan lelaki imut itu bersiap turun.

"Mau mampir Yeol?"

"Tidak terimakasih, masuklah." Baekhyun mengangguk, dia lalu keluar dan berdiri didepan pagar rendah rumahnya.

"Byee Chanyeol." Mobil Chanyeol melaju pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan kosong. Dia lantas masuk kedalam rumah, menuju kamarnya dan duduk disisi ranjang. Fikirannya berkecamuk, dia risau. Kyungsoo sahabatnya sedang dalam masalah, tapi disisi lain dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tipe orang yang menepati janjinya. Tapi..tapii, ini menyangkut hal serius. Kyungsoo harus tahu atau keadaan akan semakin buruk. Dengan tekad kuat, Baekyun lantas mengambil ponselnya. Selagi menunggu panggilannya diangkat, lelaki imut itu terus berdo'a dalam hati meminta maaf pada Tuhan karna dia sudah berbohong.

"Hallo Baekki?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas kuat. Tidak apa-apa berbohong demi kebaikan kan?

"Kyungsoo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang berada dirumah Luhan, menemani bayi rusa besarnya yang sedang sendiriian dirumah. Orang tuanya sedang pulang kampung karna neneknya di Beijing sana sedang sakit.

"Lu, kau tidak tidur?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Sehun mendengus, ingin rasanya dia menendang televisi didepannya tersebut sampai hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun menemaninya disini, tapi Luhan malah asik menonton pertandingan bola kesukaannya. Katanya MU sedang bertanding melawan Barcelona, dan sebagai fans setia MU, Luhan wajib melihat pertandingan tersebut tanpa kelewatan sedetik pun.

"Sial!" Sehun mendengus parah, meneguk sisa sodanya dan membuka bungkus _potato_. Jika dia pergi tidur duluan, Luhan akan marah. Ah sial, lelaki manja ini sangat menyulitkan, namun bagaimanapun Sehun sangat mencintainya.

 _Drrt!_

Ponselnya bergetar diatas meja, Sehun meliriknya dan menemukan nama Kai tertera disana. Ada apa Kai menelfonnya? Atau jangan-jangan… Sehun segera meraih ponselnya dan menggeser tobol hijau.

"Hal–"

"…"

"Apa? Kau sudah gila hah?"

"…..."

"Kai dengar, kita masih bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik-baik." Ucapnya, namun sedetik kemudian Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karna sosok Kai disebrang sana tengah berteriak keras sebelum memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Sehun menghela nafas, menatap Luhan yang kebetulan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Lu, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana? Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan mengabaikan pertandingannya, dia lalu berdiri mencoba menahan Sehun yang sibuk memakai jaket dan mencari kunci motornya.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" Namun pria pucat itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Sehun memegang kedua bahunya, menatapnya tajam membuat Luhan semakin bingung dibuatnya. Apa apa sebenarnya? Siapa yang menelfon Sehun?

"Kau tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi oke? Aku harus pergi."

"Iya. Tapi ada ap–"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Sehun mengecupnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan sejuta pertanyaannya. Luhan terduduk dilantai dengan lemas. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa setelah menerima telfon tadi Sehun jadi gelisah dan bergegas pergi? Luhan sudah tak memiliki selera untuk melihat pertandingan itu lagi. Dia lalu bangkit, berniat mengunci pintu sebelum matanya harus terbelalak menemukan Kyungsoo keluar dari taxi dengan keadaan kacau.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Lulu."

"Hei apa yang–"

"Apa kau tahu kemana Sehun pergi?" Lelaki rusa itu membuka mulutnya. Hei, kenapa Kyungsoo tahu Sehun pergi? Dan apa ini? Kyungsoo hanya memakai piyama dan sedang menangis?

"Kyung, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menggelang sambil terisak, memegang kedua tangan Luhan erat.

"Tolong bawa aku ketempat Sehun dan Kai."

"Apa?"

"Tolong bawa aku kesana. Hiks, kumohon." Luhan mengedip, seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Nyatanya memang begitu. Dia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Sehun pergi dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang sambil memangis meminta ingin bertemu Sehun? Apa kepergian Sehun tadi untuk bertemu Kai?

Namun Luhan tak mau menambah buruk keadaan, dia lalu langsung mengunci pintu dan masuk ke taxi yang tadi ditumpangi Kyungsoo, mengabaikan jika dia hanya memakai celana pendek serta kaos kebesaran warna pinknya. Dia terus memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis saat taxi membawa mereka menuju Studio. Ya, Luhan fikir pasti Sehun ada disana. Dia juga tak banyak bertanya pada Kyungsoo, dia akan tahu nanti. Yang jelas, pasti adalah masalah besar saat ini. Mereka mencapai studio dan keadaan disana kosong, kecuali sosok Zelo yang tengah bertengkar dengan pria seusianya.

"Zelo!"

"Eoh! Noona?" Luhan mengabaikan panggilan konyol tersebut, dia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan mendekati dua pria yang sama-sama terkejut menatapnya.

"Dimana Sehun dan Kai?" Zelo membuka mulut, melirik Kyungsoo yang menangis. Pria itu nampak ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu sementara Luhan terus mendesak.

"Mereka ada markas Ravi, tawuran." Sahut pria disebelah Zelo, dengan tiba-tiba. Zelo menatapnya lalu mendelik. Sial! Kenapa mulut Hyuk ini ember sekali sih? Kai hyung kan memintanya berjaga disini jika kemungkinan Kyungsoo datang dan mengawalnya pulang, agar dia tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sial!

"Eh! I–itu. Hyuk sialan. Apa sih yang kau katakan?" Zelo memukul kepalanya keras, membuat Hyuk mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Aku kan hanya bicara jujur!"

"Tapi perintah Kai hyung agar Kyungsoo tidak tahu."

"Itukan perintah untukmu. Perintah untukku adalah, jika Kyungsoo datang maka bawa dia pergi."

"Kau gila ya? Kai hyung bisa menggantungku tau!"

"Ravi hyung juga bisa mengulitiku hidup-hidup!"

"Dasar sialan!"

"Kau yang sialan!"

"Kau yang–"

"CUKUP!" Kyungsoo berteriak, membuat tiga orang disana menatap kaget kearahnya. Kyungsoo yang penuh air mata nampak jengah, menatap kesal pada dua pria tinggi tapi berisik didepannya itu.

"Bawa aku ketempat Ravi dan Kai, sekarang!"

"Ta–tapi."

"Aku sudah tau! Aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Kai dan Ravi menjadikanku taruhan kan?"

Hyuk satu-satunya yang tak terlalu terkejut disini, Zelo terkejut karna tak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa tahu hal itu sementara Luhan? Dia juga terkejut bukan main. Kyungsoo dijadikan bahan taruhan? Bagaimana bisa? Sehun pasti tahu hal ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan itu padanya? Luhan menatap Kyungsoo, dan seketika merasa kasihan.

"Zelo, cepat bawa kami kesana." Perintahnya.

"Ta–tapi Luhan noo–"

"CEPAT!"

Zelo dan Hyuk saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Meski mereka diperintah oleh dua orang yang berbeda, namun mereka satu tujuan saat ini, yaitu membawa Kyungsoo dengan selamat. Mereka berempat lalu menaiki mobil milik Hyuk menuju tempat kejadian. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan tidak tega melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang basah dan tatapan mata memancarkan perasaan sakit. Dia memeluknya erat.

"Kyungsoo."

"Lulu hyung, bagaimana bisa dia setega itu padaku? Padahal aku sangat mencintainya, hiks."

"Dia pasti punya alasan Kyung."

"Hiks, alasan? Alasan apa lagi? Hiks, ini menyakitkan sekali." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dengan keras, membuat Luhan berusaha menahan tangannya atau Kyungsoo bisa melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, kumohon." Luhan ikut menangis, sungguh dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kenapa semua orang tega menyembunyikan hal ini? Bahkan Sehun juga tak mengatakannya. Apa mereka semua bersekongkol?

* * *

 **Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 21 )**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And Other Cast**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **WARNING TYHPO! And,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pupil mata Kai melebar, rasa sakit seketika menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya kesakitan. Semuanya seolah menjadi sangat gelap gulita. Ada sebuah teriakan nyaring disekelilingnya. Apa beginikah akhirnya?

"K–kyungsoo," Lirihnya.

Dia sakit, dia merasa mati saat Kyungsoo yang sudah dia sakiti berlari, berdiri didepannya dan mengorbankan diri, menggantikan tubuhnya untuk ditusuk.

"KYUNGSOO!" Itu teriakan Luhan, yang seketika jatuh berlutut, hampir pingsan jika Sehun tak segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Ravi berguman, matanya membelalak lebar. Dia mundur selangkah, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kesakitan sebelum menatap tangannya sendiri yang kotor oleh darah lelaki manis tersebut.

 _Bruk!_

Kai menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang ambruk. Tangannya bergetar, matanya menatap nanar Kyungsoo yang terpejam dengan pisau tertancap diperutnya. Piyama bergambar pinguinnya basah, merah oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Tidak..tidakk." Kai berguman, mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dikedua lengannya.

"Tidak. Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan? TIDAK! TIDAAAAKKKK!" Kai berteriak, sangat nyaring dan putus asa. Dia menatap benci kearah Ravi sebelum berlari membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit.

Ravi terjatuh, menatap nanar kedua tangannya sendiri sebelum menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Sungguh, dia tidak berniat menusuk lelaki itu. Dia ingin menusuk Kai, iya Kai. Orang yang paling dia benci selama hidupnya. Da ingin melenyapkan Kai. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo malah mengorbankan diri dengan menggantikannya?

Apa karna Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya?

Pria itu terus menunduk, menangis dengan penuh penyesalan. Sementara orang-orang yang masih berada disana menatap pilu kearahnya, termasuk Sehun. Pria pucat itu lalu menggendong Luhan yang lemas, pergi dari sana meninggalkan Ravi dengan beribu penyelasannya.

Sementara itu Kai kerumah sakit menaiki Jaguar milik Jongdae, mengemudikannya dengan kesetanan hingga tak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai. Dia menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang terus mengeluarkan darah, berteriak pada suster yang segera membawanya menuju ruang UGD.

Kai bersandar didinding dengan kepala menunduk, air matanya terus turun dengan deras. Dia sakit, sangat sakit melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Rasanya seperti mati. Kenapa Kyungsoo melakukannya? Kenapa Kyungsoo mengorbankan dirinya? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, kenapa lelaki manis itu tetap melindunginya? Kai jatuh merosot, menutup kedua wajahnya. Mengabaikan tangannya yang kotor oleh darah Kyungsoo.

Dia merasa buruk, dan tak pantas. Dia menyakiti Kyungsoo terlalu jauh.

"Argh!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia teringat Ravi dan seketika amarahnya membuncah keluar, tanpa bisa ditahan. Kepalanya meledak oleh emosi. Jika Ravi ingin membalas dendam, seharusnya dengan dirinya, tidak melibatkan Kyungsoo. Matanya memerah karna marah. Tapi, dia juga bersalah disini.

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, maka seumur hidup, bahkan sampai matipun, Kai tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Tidak akan pernah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berada disebuah tanah berumput, sangat luas dan tak ada apapun selain awan-awan yang bergumul diatas langit serta hembusan angin yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Lelaki manis itu menatap sekitar dan bertanya-tanya dimana dia saat ini? Dia harus pulang! Kakinya melangkah, berusaha mencari jalan keluar, namun tak ada apapun disana.

Kyungsoo kelelahan, namun dia terus melangkah sampai akhirnya dia memekik senang saat menemukan sebuah jembatan kayu tua diatas sungai. Dia lalu menyebrang dengan perlahan, tangannya menggenggam erat sisi jembatan sementara matanya memandang takjub air sungai yang berwarna hijau jernih dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang melompat-lompat. Dia selesai menyebrang dan menemukan dua buah pintu kayu. Sama-sama berwarna coklat namun dengan posisi yang berbeda. Pintu sebelah kanan terbuka dan sebelah kiri tertutup. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak, namun dia melangkah mendekati pintu yang terbuka, dan masuk kedalam sana dengan ceria.

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan dunianya seolah berputar. Kepalanya seperti pecah dan tubuhnya remuk redam. Dia meringsi kecil namun tersadar sepenuhnya. Masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, membantunya bernafas. Lelaki manis itu menatap sekitar, mengamati dinding-dinding putih khas rumah sakit.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?" Seorang perawat bertanya dengan halus, tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan mengamati selang infusnya sebelum memberi centang pada catatan yang dia bawa. Dia lalu pergi dan datang dengan seorang dokter tua, pria itu memeriksanya lalu samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengarnya berkata dengan lega.

"Kau selamat nak."

Sesuatu disuntikkan kekantung infusnya, pelan-pelan memasuki nadinya dan seketika Kyungsoo mengantuk, dia terpejam dan kembali tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo kembali terbangun dan kali ini dia menemukan wajah Ibunya yang tersenyum sedih kearahnya.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Wanita itu mengusap sisa air matanya lalu mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut sementara Ayah, Suho dan istrinya berada didekatnya. Wajah mereka memancarkan kelegaan luar biasa, seolah-olah dirinya akan mati saja.

Mati?

Tunggu! Dia ada dirumah sakit bukan? Jika tak salah, karna tusukan pisau dari Ravi. Berapa lama dia tidur? Apakah ada hal penting yang dia lewatkan?

"I–ibu.." Kyungsoo berguman lemah dan Ibunya kembali menangis, kali ini memeluknya erat.

"Kukira kami akan kehilangan dirimu sayang." Kyungsoo menggelang kecil lalu menatap Ayahnya yang lebih tegar. Matanya melirik sekeliling. Dimana Kai?

"Ibu, K–kai. Dimana Kai?" Ibunya terdiam, sepertinya dia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Namun Lay menyela, dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan berucap.

"Dia tidak kemana-mana sayang, jangan khawatir. Sekarang kau istirahat ya?"

"Di–dimana?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus dia urus. Kau istirahat saja oke? Nanti dia juga datang kok." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan, percaya dengan perkataan Lay. Dia akan menunggu sampai Kai datang, memastikan apakah pria itu baik-baik saja.

Namun sampai seminggu lamanya, sampai keadaannya jauh membaik, Kai juga tak kunjung muncul. Dia tidak datang menjenguknya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa pria itu marah padanya? Hei, seharusnya disini Kyungsoo yang berhak marah. Kai sudah membohonginya, dan itu mengecewakan. Apalagi, dia dijadikan bahan taruhan.

 _Klek!_

"KYUNGIE!" Pintu terbuka dan sosok Luhan datang berhambur memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. Dibelakangnya juga meyusul Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun yang menjinjing dua buah _papper bag_. Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang meletakkan bawaannya diatas nakas, pasti dia tahu dimana Kai sekarang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Aku kesepian disekolah tanpamu." Cerita Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau tersenyum, sekedar tak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau merasa baik?" Baekhyun duduk disisi ranjang dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya."

"Aku membawa kue kesukaanmu."

"Terimakasih." Ketiganya lalu larut dalam obrolan seru, sebenarnya hanya Luhan yang banyak bicara sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali tertawa jika menurut mereka itu lucu. Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk disofa tak jauh dari sana. Mereka disini menemani pacar mereka, tentu saja.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Tentang?"

"Sehun!" Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangan bosan dari arah Televisi dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ya?"

"Dimana Kai?"

Sehun terdiam, semua orang yang ada disana juga terdiam. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandang dan menunduk, sebenarnya mereka tahu, namun sengaja tak bicara. Kyungsoo memandang semua orang, merasa mereka tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan? Dimana Kai?" Tanyanya kesal, meremat ujung selimutnya sendiri marah. Dia ingin bertemu Kai. meskipun dia marah pada lelaki itu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap mencintainya. Jika tidak, kenapa dia mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk ditusuk?

"Katakan!"

"Kyungsoo–"

"Dimana Kai?"

"Dia tak mau bertemu denganmu, dia pergi, entah kemana." Jawaban Sehun membuat Kyungsoo memuka mulut, dia mengedip, menatap tak mengerti kearah Sehun yang berwajah datar.

"Dia menghilang. Aku, bahkan orang tuanya pun tak tahu dimana dia."

"Ta–tapi, kenapa?"

"Kurasa dia merasa bersalah padamu." Sehun menarik nafas, melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Ini berat baginya, mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Tapi, dia akan kembali kan?" Volume suara Kyungsoo mengecil, lelaki manis itupun menunduk, perlahan-lahan meneteskan air matanya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak memeluknya.

"Kyung?"

"Di–dia akan kembali kan? Hiks, dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku."

"Dia akan kembali, percayalah kyung."

"Hiks..Hiks.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan fisik Kyungsoo mungkin sudah membaik, luka tusukan diperutnya juga mulai sembuh. Tapi hatinya sakit, terluka karna Kai pergi dan tak kunjung datang. Kyungsoo kembali menunggu, namun pria itu tak kunjung datang. Dia berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, menanyakan kepada semua orang, namun tak ada satupun orang yang tahu dimana keberadaannya. Dia menghilang, begitu saja, seperti tertelan bumi.

Apa Kai sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Pintu terbuka, membuat Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Seseorang muncul, dia fikir itu suster atau dokter, tapi seketika Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Hai bocah kecil."

Ravi masuk, dengan satu _papper bag_ besar serta satu buket bunga. Pria itu tersenyum lemah, ada plester yang menutupi luka serta memar kebiruan ditulang pipinya, dia juga memotong rambutnya dan mewarnainya menjadi hitam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyungsoo terdiam, dia masih tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Hei, orang yang menusukmu dan nyaris membuatmu sekarat sekarang berada didepanmu, menyodorkan sebuket bunga.

"Aku baik, terimakasih." Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab, menerima bunga pemberian Ravi dan menciumnya pelan. Dia mengalah, meski rasanya dia ingin membenci pria ini, dia tak bisa, apalagi setelah melihat tatapan lemah dan putus asanya, Kyungsoo tak bisa. Lagipula, jika dia marah pada Ravi saat ini, keadaan akan berubah? Tidak.

"Kau pasti berfikir, bagaimana penjahat sepertiku masih memiliki muka untuk bertemu denganmu." Ravi duduk dikursi dekat ranjangnya, menatapnya dengan raut wajah menyedihkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak berfikir begitu."

"Kyungsoo, kau pasti membenciku. Untuk semua yang terjadi, tolong maafkan aku." Pria itu menunduk, sangat dalam, seolah dia sangat menyesali semuanya. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bicara apa, memang pada dasarnya hatinya sangat lembut, dia tak bisa membenci lelaki ini meski nyatanya dia hampir mati ditangannya.

"Aku memang salah, aku keterlaluan. Apa aku jahat?" Ravi mendongak dan Kyungsoo bisa menemukan sepasang matanya yang memerah sayu, seperti mau menangis. Kyungsoo buru-buru menggelang.

"Aku tidak membencimu, hanya sedikit kesal."

"Kau pantas membenciku."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Aku jahat padamu."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu. Setiap orang memiliki alasan melakukan sesuatu, aku juga yakin kau memiliki alasan tersebut." Ravi meraih sebelah tangannya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Ya, ada alasan. Kau punya waktu untuk mendengarkanku?"

"Aku punya banyak waktu." Ravi tersenyum, menggenggam kuat tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan mulai bercerita. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Kenangan saat pertama kali dia bertemu Kai, masa sekolah mereka, kebenciannya, pertengkaran mereka, perpisahan, dan perasaannya.

"Aku sangat membencinya Kyung. Dia selalu mendapat apa yang aku inginkan, kenapa aku yang selalu kalah darinya?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Setelah dia mendengar cerita Ravi, dia mulai memahami semuanya. Ravi dan Kai dulunya adalah sahabat, namun karna sebuah masalah, persahabatan mereka putus dan berbalik menjadi musuk bebuyutan. Jadi, rahasia inilah yang selama ini Kai sembunyikan. Kyungsoo masih ingat saat dia makan malam dirumah Kai, pria itu menjadi marah saat ibunya menyinggung kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu di Jepang. Lalu saat Kyungsoo ingin agar Kai bercerita, dia menolak. Kyungsoo sudah tahu sekarang, karna Ravi baru saja menceritakan semuanya.

Ya Tuhan!

Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu merusak persahabatan mereka?

Disatu sisi, Kyungsoo merasa kesal karna Ravi yang egois, tapi disisi lain dia juga kesal karna Kai memacari Jennie diam-diam lima bulan lamanya. Oke, itu mungkin hanya masa lalu, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa cemburu. Kai pasti sangat mencintai Jennie.

"Aku tidak paham dengan diriku saat itu, aku merasa marah. Nayeon lebih memilihnya, dan dia mengencani sepupuku diam-diam. Padahal aku selalu berkata padanya bahwa aku tak suka jika Jennie berkencan dengan pria lain tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku sangat menyayangi sepupuku Kyung. Tapi dialah yang pertama kali membuat semuanya kacau." Ravi menunduk, nafasnya tersenggal. Pasti sulit baginya mengorek masa lalu menyakitkan tersebut.

"Aku seperti buta Kyung, kebencian membuatku dengan tega memukulnya sampai sekarat tiga tahun lalu. Perasaan yang sama saat aku mengayunkan pisau padanya, tapi aku malah menusukmu."

"Lalu, saat Kai dikeroyok dan masuk rumah sakit waktu itu–"

"Ya. Aku pelakunya."

Kyungsoo tertohok, tanpa sadar dia balas meremas genggaman tangan Ravi.

"Apa kau masih ingat pesan email berisi foto Kai memeluk gadis lain? Atau hal-hal lain yang membuat kalian bertengkar hm? Aku, akulah pelakunya."

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo membeku, seketika dia kembali teringat semua pertengkarannya dengan Kai. Lelaki itu selalu mengatakan bahwa Ravi itu brengsek dan Kyungsoo _kuekueh_ menyangkal, tapi… semuanya ternyata benar.

"Taruhan itu, aku juga yang mengusulkan itu. Dan dia menyetujuinya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menekan semua perasaan kesalnya dalam-dalam, matanya terpejam untuk mengatur nafas yang memburu. Saat dia rasa bisa mengendalikan diri, matanya terbuka, memandang Ravi yang meneteskan air mata disebelah matanya. Kyungsoo kesal, dia marah. Namun begitu, ada satu hal yang masih menjanggal dihati Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau menjadikanku taruhanmu?"

"Karna aku jatuh cinta padamu Kyungsoo."

Oke, ini mengejutkan.

"Awalnya aku berniat mendekatimu hanya untuk balas dendam pada Kai. Tapi semakin lama, aku jatuh hati padamu dan semakin mencintaimu. Membuatku ingin merebutmu dari Kai dan memilikimu."

"Ravi–"

"Aku tahu aku salah. Kau tak pantas memaafkanku."

"Ya." Ravi membawa kepalanya jatuh diatas tangan Kyungsoo, kali ini dia benar-benar menangis, membuat Kyungsoo tak tega. Ravi sangat tulus untuk meminta maaf.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi."

"A–apa?" Kyungsoo membelalak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah jahat padamu, aku juga menusukmu Kyung. Aku pantas mendapat hukuman. Polisi sudah mengajukan gugatan."

"Tidak Ravi, jangan."

"Tidak apa."

"Aku akan menarik gugatan itu." Ravi mendongak, menatap kaget pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya marah.

"Tapi–"

"Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Demi Tuhan! Jangan berlebihan Ravi. Kau masih bisa memperbaiki diri dengan cara lain. Bukan dengan cara menjebloskan diri ke penjara, itu pilihan buruk. Kau juga masih sekolah."

"Tapi–tapi Kyung. Harus bagaimana lagi aku menebus kesalahanku padamu?"

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin menebus kesalahanmu?"

"Ya."

"Jika begitu, temukan Kai dan berbaikan dengannya."

"A–apa?"

Ravi mengedip, sorotnya memandang Kyungsoo ragu. Lelaki itu bicara samar, namun Kyungsoo bisa menangkap gurat kagetnya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bu–bukan begitu. Aku hanya.."

"Jika begitu, carilah Kai dan berdamai dengannya, dia menghilang." Suara Kyungsoo memelan diakhir kalimat. Lelaki kecil itu lantas menunduk. Keduanya terdiam, larut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Akan kucoba." Ravi menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, matanya memandang Kyungsoo takjub dan penuh terimakasih.

"Aku semakin mencintaimu Kyung."

"Eh?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"A–apa?"

 _Chup~_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, memandang sosok Ravi yang tersenyum garing dengan wajah kaget. Lelaki ini, benar-benar menciumnya?

 _Di pipi?_

Ravi! Kau mencari mati ya? Coba saja Kai disini dan melihatnya, sudah pasti nyawamu akan melayang dijalan nanti.

"Hehe, anggap saja ini ciuman persahabatan. Aku tidak akan mengambil asset milik Kai kok." Dagunya mengedik kearah bibir Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki kecil itu merona dan menunduk malu-malu. Astaga, pria ini.

"Ka–kau! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan iya padamu." Kyungsoo berkata pura-pura kesal, pasalnya dia sedang malu. Suasana seketika berubah, sorot mata Ravi yang tadinya putus asa, kini bersinar seperti biasanya. Dia banyak mengeluarkan candaan, membuat Kyungsoo banyak tertawa, melupakan sejenak kesedihannya tentang Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sudah pulih dan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Ada total tiga buket bunga yang dia bawa pulang. Setelah dua hari yang lalu Ravi membawakan satu untuknya, tanpa disangka tadi pagi sosok Jennie datang menjenguknya. Tentu saja itu membuat semua orang kaget, karna idol yang sedang naik daun itu mengenal Kyungsoo. Tapi selepas dari itu, Jennie meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Reaksi Kyungsoo? Dia tahu Kai sudah lama putus dengan gadis ini, tapi tetap saja, ada sedikit rasa cemburu yang hinggap dihatinya, namun karna tak mau mengecewakan Jennie yang sudah susah payah datang, lelaki kecil itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis.

Lalu buket bunga terakhir adalah dari orang tua Kai. Mereka ikut mengantarnya pulang, bahkan sedang minum teh diruang tamu bersama keluarganya. Kyungsoo masih ingat, saat Ibu Kai memeluknya sambil menahan tangis tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo menjawab lemah, menatap wanita itu dengan senyum manis terpaksanya.

"Bibi?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Dimana Kai?" Dan sesuai prediksinya, wanita itu malah menangis dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo, dia menghilang entah kemana."

Lelaki kecil itu menghela nafas, menekan rasa sesak yang menghantam telak dadanya. Semua orang tidak tahu dimana Kai, lalu Kyungsoo harus bertanya pada siapa?

Dia bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, memeluk erat boneka pororo besarnya sementara selimut menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Dia memandang keluar jendela, menatap langit senja yang menyakitkan. Dia lalu menatap si pororo, lalu berguman sedih.

"Kau dimana sih Manusia kutub?" Gumannya membayangkan sosok pororo besar disisi tubuhnya itu adalah Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu, hiks. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku? Kenapa? Apa salahku? Aku bahkan menyelamatkan dirimu, aku bahkan rela ditusuk demi dirimu, hiks. Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!" Kyungsoo terisak, memukul-mukul si pororo dengan kesal, melampiaskan kesedihannya pada boneka malang tersebut. Tak lama, lelaki kecil itu kelelahan sendiri, dia meringis sambil menyentuh luka basah diperutnya yang masih terbalut perban.

 _Aw!_

Ponsel diatas nakasnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri disisi ranjang lantas meraih ponselnya.

 _Manusia Kutub is calling!_

 _God!_

"KAI KE–"

"Simpan kemarahanmu itu sayang, kau masih sakit." Kyungsoo terdiam, merasakan air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang gembil. Dia rindu, sangat rindu suara ini. Kemana saja dia? Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengannya, tidak hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya, Kyungsoo ingin memeluknya.

"Kai..kau dimana?" Isaknya pelan, tak ada jawaban langsung sampai beberapa detik.

"Aku selalu bersamamu sayang."

"Aku merindukanmu, hiks."

"Aku juga,"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Karna aku harus,"

"Hiks, Kai.."

"Hm, jangan menangis. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sayang, jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk bangun, sambil menahan perih, dia berjalan menuju kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar, mencari-cari kesetiap penjuru tempat yang bisa dia pandang, berharap menemukan Kai tengah bersembunyi disuatu tempat, namun dia tak menemukan siapapun, Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hiks, kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu, datanglah Kai..Kumohon."

"Tidak sekarang sayang,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kuharap kau memahaminya, aku mencintaimu Soo, sangat mencintaimu. Semoga cepat sembuh, selamat tinggal."

"K–kai.. apa yang–"

Tutt! Tutt! Tutt!

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak, lelaki kecil itu lalu berusaha menghubungi Kai, namun nomornya tak aktif. Kyungsoo menangis, jatuh merosot dengan air matanya.

Tidak! Kai…kau dimana?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ending~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Serius banget! _Just kidding_!

.

.

.

Q : fanfict ini kok sama kayak fanfict sebelah. Fanfict sebelah cast Minkyung dan Sehun.

A : Fanfict sebelah yang mana? Judulnya apa? Apa sama pake banget? Selama aku nulis ini, aku nggak pernah terinspirasi dari fanfict manapun selain fanfict 'Magnifico' punya Author Jae –itupun cuma adegan Kyungsoo yang marah karna Kai Merokok, kalo nggak salah di chap 7 T.T


	22. Chapter 22

Author : Miss Galaxy

Title : Truth or Dare? ( Chap 22 )

Cast :

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And Other Cast

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi/Shounan-ai, Romance, School life

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KazekageLaxy present;

Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

WARNING TYHPO! And,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[PREVIEW]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Manusia Kutub is calling!_

 _God!_

"KAI KE–"

"Simpan kemarahanmu itu sayang, kau masih sakit." Kyungsoo terdiam, merasakan air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang gembil. Dia rindu, sangat rindu suara ini. Kemana saja dia? Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengannya, tidak hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya, Kyungsoo ingin memeluknya.

"Kai..kau dimana?" Isaknya pelan, tak ada jawaban langsung sampai beberapa detik.

"Aku selalu bersamamu sayang."

"Aku merindukanmu, hiks."

"Aku juga,"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Karna aku harus,"

"Hiks, Kai.."

"Hm, jangan menangis. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sayang, jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk bangun, sambil menahan perih, dia berjalan menuju kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar, mencari-cari kesetiap penjuru tempat yang bisa dia pandang, berharap menemukan Kai tengah bersembunyi disuatu tempat, namun dia tak menemukan siapapun, Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hiks, kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu, datanglah Kai..Kumohon."

"Tidak sekarang sayang,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kuharap kau memahaminya, aku mencintaimu Soo, sangat mencintaimu. Semoga cepat sembuh, selamat tinggal."

"K–kai.. apa yang–"

Tutt! Tutt! Tutt!

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak, lelaki kecil itu lalu berusaha menghubungi Kai, namun nomornya tak aktif. Kyungsoo menangis, jatuh merosot dengan air matanya.

Tidak! Kai…kau dimana?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo merenung dikamarnya, tak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah dua hari sejak Kai menghubunginya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, membuat lelaki kecil itu kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dia tak pergi kesekolah, tidak mau keluar kamar, tidak mau bicara dan hanya murung. Keadaan itu tentu saja membuat semua orang sangat sedih, Kyungsoo yang manja dan cerewet berubah menjadi pendiam, hanya karna Kai pergi. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Dimana mereka harus mencari Kai?

Dia menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, hingga sedetik kemudian air mata menuruni matanya yang sayu. Dia kembali terisak, hatinya kembali hancur, dia sakit, dia sekarat karna rindu. Rindu pada Kai.

"Hiks..Kai.." Isaknya terus menangis sampai akhirnya dia lelah dan terlelap dengan berjuta kesedihannya.

Kemudian hal itu terulang kembali keesokan harinya. Kyungsoo tetap mengurung diri didalam kamar, tak mau bicara pada siapapun meski Luhan dan Baekhyun datang berkunjung dan mencoba menghiburnya. Dia mengabaikan dua sahabatnya dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Seolah awan sore diluar sana lebih menarik perhatiannya. Dia bahkan tak peduli apakah Baekyun dan Luhan masih disini atau sudah pulang. Lelaki kecil itu menghela nafas, turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi seperti mayat hidup, miris.

"Kyungsoo?" Ibunya muncul setelah lelaki kecil itu selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati jendela dan menutupnya, karna malam sudah datang dan udaranya yang dingin tak baik untuk Kyungsoo. Dia mendekati putranya yang manis lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Turunlah dan makan."

"Aku tidak lapar bu."

Wanita itu menggelang, menolak tegas ucapan Kyungsoo. Tidak lapar katanya? Dia bahkan hanya makan dua lembar roti saat sarapan tadi. Nyonya Do menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan keras kepala, memaksanya untuk turun kebawah, dengan enggan Kyungsoo terpaksa mengikutinya. Dia menuruni anak tangga dengan malas.

"Kita makan malam di halaman saja ya, mencari udara segar." Kyungsoo tak mengubris ucapan Ibunya, dia hanya menunduk, menatap sepasang kakinya yang terbalut sandal rumahan berbulunya yang lucu. Hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai halaman rumah dan berhenti, Kyungsoo sontak mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mengernyitkan alisnya saat halaman rumahnya disulap seperti pesta kebun. Ada banyak sekali balon-balon yang terpasang, meja dan kursi diatur melingkar yang penuh makanan serta puluhan lilin menyala. Hei, apakah mereka sedang mengadakan pesta? Pesta apa? Apa dia berulang tahun hari ini?

Kyungsoo semakin dibuat heran saat semua orang berkumpul disini. Kakak dan kakak iparnya, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Ayah dan Ibu Kai. Oh, Ravi juga ada disini. Kyungsoo menatap semua orang heran, lalu tatapannya jatuh pada seorang pria yang berdiri ditengah, memegang sebuah _tart_ dengan lilin yang menyala. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya membulat lebar saat dia mulai menyadari siapakah orang itu.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung bahkan saat pria itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, tersenyum dengan tampan sambil berucap.

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang kesepuluh bulan sayang. Kau mau meniup lilinnya?" Pria itu berucap dengan santai, sangat santai hingga rasanya membuat Kyungsoo ingin menamparnya keras-keras. Tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo, pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh lalu meniup lilinnya sendiri, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung dengan pandangannya yang tak terbaca. Pria didepan Kyungsoo itu lalu meletakkan kue dengan lilin yang telah padam dimeja terdekat, sementara Kyungsoo masih pada posisinya.

Pria itu, terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja meski masih ada sisa lebam diwajahnya.

"K–kai.." Dia berguman lirih, air matanya jatuh begitu saja, dengan cepat dia berlari, menerjang tubuh pria yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kai itu erat-erat, seolah tak mau melepasnya lagi. Dia mengabaikan perutnya yang agak nyeri karna lukanya mendapat tekanan, bagaimanapun itu belum kering sempurna meski suda membaik. Tangisnya pecah, dia menangis, meluapkan segala emosinya. Kai oleng karna pelukan mendadak dari Kyungsoo, namun dia bisa menguasai diri dan tersenyum kecil.

Pria ini pergi, mengucapkan selamat tinggal tanpa alasan. Lalu tanpa alasan pula dia kembali dengan santai seolah dia tak pernah melakukan apapun meski nyatanya Kyungsoo hampir mati frustasi dibuatnya.

"K–kai, hiks. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku hah?" Kai hanya tertawa kecil, seperti biasa dengan angkunya. Namun dia terdiam saat merasa bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis, tubunya bergetar hebat, dan tangan mungilnya meremas kuat lengannya. Kai panik, dia lalu balas memeluk dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya, namun Kyungsoo seperti tak terkendali.

"Hiks, kenapa..kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Hei, aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu sayang. Semuanya kulakukan untuk memberimu kejutan sepuluh bulan hubungan kita."

"TAPI INI TIDAK LUCU!" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berteriak keras, membuat Kai mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menatap lelaki kecil itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Semua orang menahan nafas, membiarkan Kai menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau seharusnya tau betapa hancurnya aku saat kau pergi meninggalkanku. Semua ini sangat konyol. Dan kalian.." Kyungsoo menunjuk semua orang dengan marah. "Kalian semua pasti tau dan sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku kan? Iya kan?" Kyungsoo marah, benar-benar marah. Kai memeluknya erat, menciumi wajanya agar lelaki kecil ini tenang. Telapak tangan besarnya lalu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, memaksa lelaki kecil itu agar menatapnya.

"Lihat aku, aku disini. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu sayang." Kai memaksa agar tatapan mereka tertaut, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada lelaki kecil ini, dan berhasil, Kyungsoo mulai tenang meski dia tetap menangis.

"Hiks, aku mencintaimu Kai.."

"Aku juga, aku sangat mencintaimu sayang." Kai berucap, mengecup singkat bibir manis Kyungsoo sebelum memeluknya erat-erat. Hati kecilnya merasa bersalah karna apa yang dia lakukan ini terlalu berlebihan, dia juga tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo ternyata akan sangat tersakiti, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Bisiknya, mengabaikan helaan nafas semua orang yang memandang lega kearahnya. Termasuk Ravi, dibalik senyumnya yang manis, dia tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya tak ada niatan Kai untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Memang, saat lelaki kecil itu masuk kerumah sakit, Kai sempat menghilang tanpa kabar selama dua hari sebelum kembali kerumah dengan demam tinggi. Empat hari dia habiskan untuk istirahat dan menyembuhkan diri, sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar beberapa hari lagi adalah hari jadinya yang kesepuluh bulan dengan Kyungsoo. Ide itu terlewat begitu saja diotaknya, dia berancana membuat Kyungsoo kesal dengan tidak menemuinya dan meminta semua orang agar tak memberitahu keberadaannya. Dan telfon selamat tinggal itu hanya untuk mendramatis keadaan saja.

Namun begitu, Kai diam-diam selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo, mengintip dicelah pintu atau menatap dari kejauhan saat kekasih manisnya itu tengah merenung dikusen jendela. Bahkan saat Ravi datang dan dengan kurang ajar mencium pipinya, dia tentu saja tahu. Oh sialan! Tapi sungguh, dia hanya ingin membuat kejutan, namun ternyata Kyungsoo benar-benar terluka. Kai jadi menyesal dibuatnya.

"Kai.."

Pria tan itu menunduk, menemukan Kyungsoo yang mendongak penuh tanya kearahnya.

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Dia merengek kecil dan Kai tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Sini kupeluk." Kyungsoo meringsut, membawa tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapan hangat lelaki tan itu.

 _By the way_ , setelah insiden perayaan gagal itu, Kyungsoo bersikeras agar Kai tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Hei, Kai hanya akan pulang, namun Kyungsoo tetap _kuekueh_ menahan lelaki itu, bahkan dia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya, seolah jika pelukan itu terlepas maka Kai akan pergi. Kai tidak protes atau mengeluh, dia harus menebus kesalahannya. Makadari itu, dia menginap bahkan tidur satu ranjang dengan lelaki kecil itu. Ah, bahkan tengah me _nina bobok_ kan Kyungsoo.

Lihat, Kyungsoo yang manis dengan piyama bergambar penguin itu tengah bergelung seperti bayi kucing dipelukannya. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kai.."

"Hm?" Kai membalas dengan gumanan, mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku kesal padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mempermainkanku, kukira kau benar-benar pergi."

"Tapi aku disini saat ini."

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau benar-benar pergi."

"Tidak akan." Lelaki tan itu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Tidurlah sayang." Hanya ada gumanan samar, Kai terus melakukan pekerjaannya hingga tak lama kemudian dia mendengar Kyungsoo mendengkur halus. Dia menunduk dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur seperti bayi. Pria tan itu tersenyum gemas lalu mencium pelipisnya lembut.

"Selamat tidur.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka mata dengan bahagia pagi ini, pasalnya saat dia terbangun, dia sudah menemukan Kai yang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan berguman.

"Selamat pagi juga Kai."

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Kai mengusap dahinya, menghalau anak rambut yang menutupi wajah manis pacarnya ini.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memeluk Kai. "Karna kau memelukku saat tidur, aku bermimpi indah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kau bermimpi apa?"

"Rahasia."

Kai mendengus dan Kyungsoo terkikik kecil.

"Kau akan pergi kesekolah?"

"Tidak. Ada bayi besar yang harus kuurus hari ini." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menatap Kai dengan alis berkerut. Apa yang dia maksud dengan Bayi besar itu dirinya? YA!

"Aku?"

"Siapa lagi?" Kai membalas dengan tatapan mengejek, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan menjauhkan diri dari Kai. Lelaki kecil itu lalu bangkit, duduk disisi ranjang. Masih pukul setengah enam, dan sinar matahari nampak mengintip malu-malu dijendela. Mata bulat itu melirik boneka pororo besarnya yang bersandar disisi ranjang, karna Kai memeluknya semalam, dia jadi mengabaikan boneka tersebut. padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, Kyungsoo selalu memeluk pororo tersebut.

"Aku ingin melihat lukamu." Kai bangkit, membuka jendela sebelum duduk didekat Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Lukamu. Aku harus mengganti perbannya, Ibumu menyuruhku begitu." Kyungsoo terdiam, mencerna ucapan Kai. Membiarkan Kai melihat lukanya? Itu berarti dia harus membuka baju dan menujukkan perutnya? Tidak!

"A–aku bisa menggantinya sendiri kok." Jawabnya gugup. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan menggantinya." Seperti biasa, Kai berucap dengan mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dengan paksa dia mengangkat piyama Kyungsoo keatas, membuat lelaki kecil itu sontak menjerit, dia bangkit dan menjauhi Kai.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendiri." Serunya dengan gugup serta wajah memerah. Kai heran dibuatnya, Kyungsoo seperti gadis yang mau diperkosa saja, dia kan hanya mau mengganti perbannya. Namun seringaian hadir disudut bibirnya saat memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Ayolah sayang, aku hanya akan mengganti perbanmu, bukan meng _iyaiyakan_ dirimu." Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memanas mendengarnya, dia semakin menjauh saat Kai berdiri dan mendekatinya. Hei, yang benar saja! Kyungsoo kan malu. Namun bagaimanapun Kyungsoo menolak, Kai akan selalu menang dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya. Yah, Kim Kai yang menyebalkan itu kembali lagi. Akhirnya, dengan wajah yang terbakar, dia duduk disisi ranjang dan membiarkan lelaki tan itu membuka setengah piyamanya, menggantikan perban diperutnya. Demi neptunus! Kyungsoo malu sekali. apalagi dengan kehadiran _tummy_ diperutnya. Hua, Ibu. Kyungsoo kan malu karna perut Kyungsoo yang bulat alias sedikit buncit.

"Nah selesai." Kai berguman pelan, membereskan peralatannya lalu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang masih berwajah tomat.

"Lihat, aku tidak melakukan apapun kan?" Dia tersenyum mengejek sambil berlalu keluar untuk membuang perban kotor. Namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar jelas gumanannya.

"Kau harus diet atau perutmu akan semakin membulat."

 _See?_

"YA! IBUUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ravi sudah meminta maaf padaku."

Kai yang sedang fokus pada layar TV itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang duduk manis disampingnya. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sedang bekerja, jadi Kai rela menetap disana demi merawat bayi pinguinnya yang manis ini. Mungkin dia akan pulang kerumah atau apertementnya nanti malam.

"Lalu kau maafkan?"

"Iya." Kai mendecih, dia memang sudah tahu tentang hal ini karna dia menguping pembicaraan mereka waktu itu. Hanya saja dia menyesali sifat pacarnya yang kelewat baik hati.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk memaafkannya."

"Tapi dia bersungguh-sungguh waktu itu."

"Tetap saja."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau dan Ravi sudah baikan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku ingin tahu."

Lelaki tan itu meraih sisa colanya diatas meja, meneguknya habis sebelum bicara.

"Bisa dibilang ya, bisa dibilang tidak." Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, dia menatap Kai meminta penjelasan. Sementara Kai menghela nafas sejenak sebelum bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Setelah dia menjenguk dan mencium pipimu dirumah sakit waktu itu.." Kai melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan cemburunya sementara Kyungsoo mengerjap polos, tak menyangka Kai akan tahu tentang hal itu. "Dia menemuiku dirumah. Awalnya dia terlihat ragu, tapi orang tuaku menerimanya dengan baik."

"Lalu?"

"Aku terpaksa menemuinya, dan dia meminta maaf padaku."

"Kau memaafkannya?"

"Tidak, setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu." Kai menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku sangat marah, aku sempat menghajarnya sebelum Ibuku memintaku berenti."

"Lalu kau berhenti?"

"Dengan sangat terpaksa, padahal aku ingin sekali membuatnya sekarat."

"Hei, itu kejam sekali."

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ya terserah, lalu?"

"Kami akhirnya bicara. Dia hanya meminta maaf padaku, tidak menyinggung semua kejadian yang terjadi atau apapun itu masa lalu diantara kami. Jadi kuputuskan aku memaafkannya, tapi aku tak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya, anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal."

"Hei, kenapa begitu? Seharusnya kalian bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"Persahabatan kami sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki. Lebih baik begini saja. Dan kau.. kuharap kau tidak akan menemuinya tanpa seijinku."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karna dia hanya orang asing bagiku."

"Tapi dia kan temanku."

"Kyungsoo!" Lelaki tan itu bicara pelan, namun nada suaranya penuh peringatan, membuat Kyungsoo terkikik kecil lalu memeluk lengan kekasihnya erat.

"Yaya baiklah, aku tidak akan menemuinya tanpa memberitahumu."

"Memang seharusnya begitu."

Keduanya lalu terdiam, larut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pria tersebut sementara tangan mungilnya masih setia melingkari lengan berototnya.

"Jadi, hal inilah yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Masa lalumu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kufikir kau searusnya tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi aku sekarang tahu semuanya."

"Benar. Dan semuanya sudah berakhir, dan jujur rasanya melegakan."

"Tapi aku ingin tau satu hal." Kyungsoo mengabaikan tayangan drama favoritnya hanya untuk menatap mata Kai lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Jennie?"

Bibir pria tan itu terkatup rapat, dia terdiam, memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Hei, bukankah masalah ini sudah pernah mereka bahas sebelumnya?

"Kau bahkan sampai memacarinya diam-diam selama lima bulan."

"Ya, benar. Tapi itu dulu." Dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan menemukan setitik raut kecewa diwajah manisnya. Lelaki tan itu meraih wajah Kyungsoo, menangkupnya lembut.

"Sekarang aku sudah memilikimu, dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi tolong jangan membahas masa lalu itu lagi, oke?"

"Tapi–"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Um, aku percaya."

"Bagus." Kai tersenyum tipis, menghapus jarak keduanya sebelum mecium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, sangat lembut mengalahkan lembutnya sebuah _marshmallow_ yang sering Kyungsoo makan. Pria tan itu bergerak penuh perasaan, seolah lewat ciuman ini dia mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Perasaan cintanya yang sangat besar.

Ciuman manis itu terlepas, Kai tersenyum mendapati waja merah Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah. Jempolnya bergerak dibawah bibir Kyungsoo, mengusapnya lembut sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan disana.

"Kau harus percaya padaku Kyungsoo. Kau mau kan?"

"Um." Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu diiringi senyum manis, membuat Kai dengan gemas memeluknya erat. Membawa lelaki kecil itu diatas pangkuannya dan mendekapnya dengan nyaman.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah berakhir disini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aula sekolah pagi ini terlihat sangat ramai, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah perayaan kelulusan anak kelas tiga, jadi siswa-siswi yang akan akan lulus datang bersama orang tua mereka. Dan itu artinya, Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari SOPA.

"KAI!" Kyungsoo melambai dengan semangat, tersenyum lebar pada sosok Kai yang berjalan santai kearanya. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya menyingkir dengan sendirinya, membiarkan orang yang paling berpengaruh besar selama tiga tahun disekolah itu untuk lewat. Jika dilihat, ini seperti adegan yang ada didrama-drama kegemaran para remaja. _Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua, biarkan orang lain hanya menumpang_.

"Selamat telah menjadi lulusan terbaik." Kyungsoo berucap riang, memberikan buket bunga yang sedari tadi dia bawa pada Kai dan berjinjit kecil untuk mengecup pipinya, membiarkan semua orang yang melihat adegan itu menatapnya penuh iri. Omong-omong, buket bunga krisan indah itu adalah buatannya sendiri lho. Dia rela datang ketoko bunga dan sedikit memohon agar dia bisa merangkainya sendiri. Untuk dia berikan pada kekasih tercintanya, Kim Kai, yang kini sudah sah lulus.

Hah, bukankah dua bulan berlalu dengan cepat?

"Terimakasih." Kai tersenyum, balas mengecup kening Kyungsoo singkat. "Dan aku memang siswa terbaik disini, jadi jangan heran jika aku mendapat penghargaan itu." Ucapnya dengan bangga, seperti biasa. Tapi itu memang benar kok, Kai sudah mengikuti ujian masuk universitas dan dia diterima disalah satu universitas bergengsi falkutas ekonomi. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, jengah. Namun dia tak ingin merusak suasana bahagia ini. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak bangga saat kekasinya menjadi lulusan terbaik?

"Apa bunganya cantik?" Lelaki tan itu menatap bunga ditangan kirinya dan ekspresi berharap Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Lumayan."

"YA! Seharusnya kau bilang cantik! Aku membuatnya sendiri untukmu, dengan tanganku tau!" Kai terkekeh, seperti biasa, mengerjai Kyungsoo dan membuat lelaki kecil itu kesal adalah keahliannya.

"Aku kan bicara jujur!"

"Tetap saja! Kau tidak menghargai usahaku." Kyungsoo merengut, membuat Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya gemas.

"Tapi kau lebih cantk dari bunga ini, bagaimana ya?" Kai memasang waja pura-pura bingung, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi merona malu. Kepalan tangan kecilnya memukul lengan Kai cukup keras.

"Ish! Kau gombal." Rengeknya. Kai tertawa, lalu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi kau memang cantik." Pujinya, dia lalu berjalan keluar dari aula. "Bagaimana jika kita merayakan kelulusan ini hm?"

"Aku setuju. Aku akan mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun, boleh kan?"

Meski setengah hati, namun Kai mengangguk, membuat Kyungsoo memekik senang dan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan seperti keinginan Kyungsoo, mereka berenam berakhir disebuah kedai dipinggir jalan. Melingkari meja bundar penuh makanan dengan beberapa botol soju menemani mereka. Awalnya, Kyungsoo kesal saat Kai memesan banyak soju, namun saat lelaki tan itu berjanji tidak akan mabuk, Kyungsoo terpaksa setuju.

Perayaan itu berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Kyungsoo yang dengan sayang menyuapi Kai, pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang merebutkan makanan, lalu Chanyeol… Meski dia lebih banyak diam, namun dia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, dia juga menyuapi Baekhyun sesekali.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan, kau sudah mau mabuk tuh!" Sehun menarik botol soju ditangan Luhan, membuat lelaki rusa itu mengerang dan dengan sebal memukuli bahu Sehun.

Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk setelah menghabiskan satu botol penuh soju. Dan Sehun tentu saja tak mau itu terjadi, ingat kejadian dulu saat Luhan salah meminum soju setelah memakan mie lada hitam? Hah, meski Luhan itu pacarnya, itu akan merepotkan sekali jika dia mabuk.

"YA! Sehunnie berikan aku sebotol lagi." Luhan merengek seperti bayi, wajahnya memerah. Terliat menggemaskan namun bahaya bagi Sehun, nanti jika dia kelepasan bagaimana?

"Luhan hyung mabuk dengan satu botol soju?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Begitulah." Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Guys, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Sehun meraih Luhan yang masih merengek dan membantunya berdiri, sedikit kerepotan karna Luhan yang terus bergerak tak jelas. Kyungsoo terkikik kecil, itulah alasan dia tak mau minum, dia tidak bisa dan takut jika mabuk.

Chanyeol menghabiskan dua botol soju dan kesadarannya masih penuh, namun akhirnya dia berpamitan juga karna Baekhyun yang mengeluh pusing setelah meneguk minuman itu setengah gelas. Tinggallah Kyungsoo bersama Kai yang masih asik minum.

"Kau bisa mabuk nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo memperingati karna Kai merai botol keempatnya, lelaki tan itu nampak baik-baik saja. Membuat Kyungsoo berasumsi bahwa pacarnya ini sudah terbiasa minum, ini buruk.

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Kyungsoo menggelang dan Kai mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan minumnya.

"Ayo pulang sebelum malam."

"Oke." Kai memanggil pelayan, meminta tagihan sebelum membayar semua makanan mereka. Saat mereka keluar kedai, hari beranjak malam dan udara menjadi dingin. Kai membantu Kyungsoo memakai jaket berbulunya dan membukakan pintu mobil. Lelaki tan itu tak segera berkendara pulang, namun dia berbelok menuju sungai Han. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya heran, namun dia menurut saat Kai memintanya turun.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hanya ingin." Kai berjalan kearah sungai dan berdiri disisi jembatan, menatap cahaya rembulan yang jatuh diatas sungai yang tak beriak. Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan berdiri disisinya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Sebenarnya sih, iya." Kai tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, lelaki kecil itu lantas berinisiatif berdiri didepan Kai dan menarik tangannya agar memeluknya. Perlakuan manis dan menggemaskan itu membuat Kai terkekeh, dia memeluk Kyungsoo erat, meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala mungil kekasihnya.

"Apa sudah hangat?"

"Ini hangat." Guman Kai. Keduanya terdiam masih dalam posisi yang sama, larut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau bahagia denganku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Jawab saja."

"Sebenarnya, kaulah yang seharusnya bahagia denganku."

"YA!"

Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya dengan jengkel sementara Kai tertawa baagia telah membuat lelaki mungilnya kesal, itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aku seriusss tauu!" Rengeknya seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan mainan, Kai yang gemaspun mencubit kedua pipinya keras-keras, membuat Kyungsoo berseru jengkel.

"Aku juga serius sayang."

"Tidak. Kau tidak!"

"Aku iya."

"Kai.."

"Hahaha." Kai tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin menangis, dia lalu menghentikan aksi menggodanya dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Baiklah aku akan serius. Aku merasa beruntung karna Ravi menjadi benci padaku, andai dia memaafkanku waktu itu aku pasti akan menetap di Jepang dan tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Termasuk tetap memacari Jennie?"

"Mungkin." Kai mengecup sebelah pipi Kyungsoo ringan.

"Lalu, apa kau bahagia denganku?" Tanya Kai balik.

"Awalnya tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan. Selalu membuatku kesal dan marah. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Kai menunduk, menunggu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan selanjutnya.

"Seandainya Luhan tidak menantangku bermain _Truth or Dare_ , mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi pacarmu dan keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini."

"Jadi kau bersyukur karna berlari-lari kearahku, menyatakan cinta dan mencium bibirku?" Wajah Kyungsoo sontak saja memerah padam, sungguh dia sangat malu jika mengingat kejadian memalukan waktu itu. Hei, itu adalah kenangan yang memalukan sekali. Namun dia harus bersyukur, karna kejadian waktu itulah, awal pertemuannya dengan Kai. Jika tidak, mana mungkin keadaannya seperti ini? Mungkin dia tak akan pernah bertemu Kai dan memacari orang lain, haha.

"Apa kau lebih nyaman bersamaku daripada Jennie?"

"Hei, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Kita kan sudah membahasnya hm."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu!" Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kebelakang, membuat lelaki kecil itu menghadap kearahnya, tangan besarnya lalu menangkup pipinya yang chubby sementara mata tajamnya memandang tepat ke obsidian Kyungsoo. Sudah berapa kali dia harus membahas masalah ini dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo?

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo, hubunganku dengan Jennie hanya lima bulan. Sementara kita sudah melewati hampir satu tahun lamanya. Apa kau masih belum yakin padaku?" Kai menatapnya dalam, jempolnya bergerak mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Aku hanya–"

"Jennie adalah masa lalu, sekarang masa depanku adalah dirimu. Apa kau yakin denganku hm?" Kai berusaha meyakinkan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak dengan ragu, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dengan lebar. Tentu saja dia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa lelaki didepannya ini adalah pria yang dia cintai.

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Bagus." Kai tersenyum lega lalu menyatukan kening mereka, mengusap hidungnya dengan hidung mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu."

"Terimakasih telah hadir didalam hidupku Kyungsoo."

Kai lalu menghapus jarak, mencium bibir Kyungsoo, membuat aroma soju mampir kelidah Kyungsoo, menggodanya untuk membalas ciuman kekasihnya dengan bersemangat.

Mereka berciuman.

Dengan cinta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ps. ini mungkin pendek, ngga jelas dan sebagiannya-"

Maafkan, Laxy lagi gabut sama tugas, jadi karna ngga tidur sekalian aja kuedit ini dan dishare. Mungkin tidak maksimal, tapi semoga sukaa^^ fanfict lain, bakal Laxy lanjut kalo free tugas ya hehehehe. Tenang..tenang, pasti dilanjut muehehehe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Oke, ini maunya TBC apa ending? Berhubung mereka uda bahagia berdua. Tapi kalo mau TBC, Laxy masih punya satu chapter kejutan muehehehe :v :v ;v_

 _Kutunggu!_

 _thanks and saranghae ^^_


	23. Chapter 23

Kyungsoo menunggu didepan sekolahnya dengan kesal, lelaki kecil itu sesekali melirik arloji manis dipergelangan tangan kanannya lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya menggemaskan. Dia bosan menunggu disini. Kemana orang yang katanya berjanji akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah, huh?

 _Tiin!_

Lelaki manis itu mendengus, lalu menemukan sebuah _ferarri_ merah menepi didekatnya. Siapa lagi? Dia orang yang sedang Kyungsoo tunggu! Seseorang keluar dari sana. Dengan celana jins robek dibagian lutut serta kemeja berwarna abu-abu, rambutnya yang dicat menjadi kebiruan nampak berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari yang terik. Kadang Kyungsoo dibuat heran saja, penampilan Kai itu sangat tidak cocok dengan jurusannya. Tapi yah, dengan gaya apapun Kai itu akan tetap tampan. Kai mendekat dan berdiri didepan Kyungsoo, tersenyum tipis menemukan _bayi besar_ nya itu tengah marah.

"Maaf."

"Kau terlambat setengah jam!"

"Macet." Jawab Kai seadanya, lalu lebih memilih membawakan tas sekolah Kyungsoo dan mengikuti _pinguin_ manis yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju mobil. Kai meletakkan tas sekolah Kyungsoo di jok belakang lalu fokus pada roda kemudi, membawa mobil kesayangannya itu membelah jalan raya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku ingin cepat lulus saja! Para Songsaenim semuanya menyebalkan." Kai tersenyum tipis, mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya diatas roda kemudi.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Siapa tahu, saat kau sudah lulus nanti kau malah merindukan masa SMA-mu, kuliah itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan sayang." Nasihat Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan.

Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan seorang mahasiswa, namun yang memacunya ingin cepat lulus adalah karna dia ingin satu sekolah lagi dengan Kai. Berbeda sekolah dengannya berarti Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya setiap saat seperti dulu. Bukan apa, tapi semenjak Kai lulus, Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit lebih.. cemburu. Berdasarkan informasi yang dia dapat, Mahasiswi disana itu cantik-cantik. Apalagi dari falkutas Pariwisata, disana adalah surganya gadis cantik. Dan juga, Mahasiswi di falkutas Kai pastinya cantik dan anggun, itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir apabila Kai berpaling dan akan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu wanita disana, itu membuat Kyungsoo takut dan rasanya dia ingin selalu mengawasi Kai.

Tapi..tapi, kembali lagi pada diri Kyungsoo sendiri. Dia sebenarnya percaya sepenuhnya pada Kai, percaya bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan menyakitinya atau menduakannya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir. Dia mencintai Kai.

"Hei.."

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya, menemukan mobil ternyata sudah berhenti disalah satu restoran cepat saji. Kai mengernyitkan alis, menarik-narik pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kenapa melamun? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sih?"

Kyungsoo menggelang, lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil dan berjalan duluan memasuki restoran, memesan dua paket makan siang lalu mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pendingin ruangan. Kai menyusulnya tak lama kemudian, lelaki tan itu duduk tepat didepannya dan mengundang beberapa gadis yang kebetulan ada disana untuk melempar pandangan genitnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu jadi kesal, Kai itu miliknya, jangan lihat-lihat. Sementara itu Kai yang mengetahui gerak-gerik cemburu Kyungsoo hanya diam menyimpan senyumnya, Kyungsoo yang cemburu seperti ini sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Pesanan mereka datang tak lama kemudian, keduanya segera makan dalam diam. Kai hanya makan sedikit karna dia memang tidak lapar sementara Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanannya karna memang dia sangat lapar. Menahan cemburu itu juga butuh tenaga.

Seorang wanita lalu tanpa diundang mengambil duduk diantara mereka.

"Hai tampan." Sapanya. Hanya pada Kai! _Wth_! Wanita dengan gaya sosialita itu lalu tersenyum genit pada Kai.

"Kau sedang makan siang ya?" Dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan dengan lancang mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Apa dia ini adikmu? Aigoo! Dia sangat _cutee_." Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan noona-noona genit itu dari pipinya dengan muka kesal, sangat kesal. Dia menatap Kai dan pria itu sepertinya sengaja hanya diam, malahan dia mengobrol dengan noona ini.

"Namaku Hani, siapa namamu?"

"Kai."

"Nama yang tampan, setampan orangnya." Puji Hani sambil berkedip. Kai tersenyum tipis dan uap kecil muncul dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Ah, apa lelaki kecil ini adikmu?" Tunjuk Hani pada Kyungsoo. Karna kesal, Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menyedot _ice floot_ nya keras-keras, membuat Hani mengernyit kearahnya.

"Adik?" Kai berusaha menahan tawanya, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah _badmood_ parah, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat sekali. Ow, apakah pinguinnya ini sedang cemburu?

"Apa dia terlihat seperti adikku?"

"Dia sangat mungil dan menggemaskan." Tepat sekali. Telinga Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya, dengan marah dia lalu berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Dengar ya noona genit! Aku ini tidak mungil dan menggemaskan. Dan aku bukan adik dari pria ini. Asal kau tahu, dia itu pacarku! PACARKU! Jadi berhentilah bersikap genit! Dasar noona-noona menyebalkan." Kyungsoo berseru kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hani yang terlihat _shock_ dan tidak percaya. Beberapa orang disana bahkan membawa perhatian pada keributan kecil tersebut. Sadar ditatap banyak orang, Kyungsoo segera menarik Kai agar berdiri dari sana, lalu menyeretnya pergi. Diparkiran mobil, amarah Kyungsoo meledak dan lelaki kecil itu melampiaskannya dengan memukul-mukul tubuh Kai. Tidak sakit sih, hanya geli.

"YA! Dasar menyebalkan! Noona itu mengataiku adikmu dan kau hanya diam huh? Kau ini menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan."

Kai sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, lelaki itu terbahak, membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal dan kembali melancarkan pukulan mautnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Haha."

"Ish, aku kesal padamu." Kai menghentikan tawanya, lalu berusaha menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Dia kasihan juga sih, cukup sampai sini saja mengerjai Kyungsoo-nya.

"Hei, tapi kau memang terlihat seperti adikku."

"YA!"

"Hahaha." Kyungsoo merengut parah, melepaskan tangan Kai dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Kai meraihnya, lalu mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Ah, Kyungsoo-nya ini sangat lucu sih, membuat Kai gemas untuk selalu mengerjainya.

"Oke-oke, maafkan aku." Kai berucap disisa tawanya. "Hei, dia hanya noona-noona genit, jangan diambil hati."

"Tapi kau memberi tahu namamu."

"Hei, yang bernama Kai itu bukan hanya aku."

"Sama saja!" Kesal Kyungsoo, lalu lelaki kecil itu masuk kedalam mobil duluan. Kai tersenyum, mengikuti Kyungsoo lalu menjalankan mobilnya mengantarkan kekasih manisnya ini pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru selangkah memasuki rumahnya saat Ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat berganti pakaian.

"Ada apa?" Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit curiga, menatap wajah Ayahnya yang masih segar dan muda meski umurnya hampir mencapai kepala lima.

"Tuan Kim dan putrinya sebentar lagi akan datang. Jadi bersiaplah." Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan panjang. Lagi dan lagi. Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, membuat Chanyeol heran apakah Ayahnya tidak lelah selalu ingin menjodohkannya hanya karna urusan bisnis? Lelaki itu muak. Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, Chanyeol urung memasuki rumah dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana? Tuan Kim sebentar lagi akan datang." Chanyeol tak menyahut, dia kembali menuju halaman dimana mobilnya berada sampai Tuan Park menahan lengannya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Cukup!" Pria jangkung itu berteriak menyakitkan kearah Ayahnya, menepis tangannya kuat. Pandangan matanya menatap pria tua itu dengan sedih dan marah.

"Aku lelah dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku! Aku sudah besar dan aku bisa memilih jalanku sendiri, kenapa Ayah selalu ikut campur?"

"Karna Ayah peduli dan ingin yang terbaik untukmu!"

"Dengan cara menjodohkanku pada putri relasi bisnismu? Aku bukan barang! Aku ini anakmu!"

"Park Chanyeol!" Seru Ayahnya marah, namun Chanyeol tidak takut dan balas memandang Ayahnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu menuruti kemauanmu, aku tinggal disini dan mengikuti semua perintahmu. Bahkan aku masuk falkutas hukum sesuai keinginanmu, apa itu masih kurang? Berhenti mengatur hidupku karna aku sudah besar, aku tahu mana keputusan yang baik untuk diriku sendiri. Dan berhentilah mencoba menjodohkanku dengan alasan kebaikanku jika itu semua hanya demi keuntunganmu sendiri." Chanyeol berseru keras, menyuarakan segala kepedihan yang selama ini tidak bisa dia teriakkan pada Ayahnya. Tuan Park mundur selangkah, menatap putranya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya aku mengikuti ibu dan noona pergi ke Jerman sana. Tapi kau tetap menahanku disini dan memerintahku semaumu. Aku ini anakmu, anakmu!" Setelahnya Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya, mengendarainya dengan cepat keluar dari pekarangan rumah, meninggalkan Tuan Park yang diam-diam menyesal dan meneteskan air matanya. Apakah dia sekejam itu pada Putranya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya dengan cepat, lalu lelaki manis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu menyebrang jalan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju taman kota. Chanyeol mengirim pesan agar dia segera datang kesini, padahal Baekhyun sedang berada diperpustakaan kota tadi. Maka dari itu Baekhyun segera datang, dia khawatir, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada pacarnya itu. Mata sipitnya segara berpendar dan dengan mudahnya –karna Chanyeol terlihat sangat mencolok dengan badannya yang tinggi itu– Baekhyun menemukannya. Lelaki jangkung itu terlihat berantakan, dia duduk salah satu kursi taman dengan kepala tertunduk ketanah. Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya.

"Yeol." Panggilnya. Pria jangkung itu mengangkat kepala lalu dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun, mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat-erat.

"Yeolli, ada apa?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku disini, aku disini Yeol." Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap punggungnya dengan pelan, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang terlihat tertekan dan marah. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut sampai Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Chanyeol duduk, mereka harus bicara.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tulus, membuat Chanyeol merasa beruntung karna dia memiliki Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baek.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, jemarinya mengusap punggung tangan pacarnya menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol balas tersenyum, dia menghela nafas sekali sebelum mulai bicara, menceritakan semuanya dan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal dan marah, namun dia tidak berbuat apapun. Dia bahkan tidak menangis, hanya saja setitik awan tipis menyelimuti matanya. Baekhyun memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi bagaimanapun kau tidak boleh marah pada Ayahmu."

"Tapi dia selalu memaksaku."

"Jika begitu," Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum manis. "Cobalah untuk bicara baik-baik dengannya, bicaralah dengan kepala dingin. Kalian harus saling memahami satu sama lain, jangan biarkan garis tipis memisahkan kalian, hm?"

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Tangannya lalu terangkat mengusap-ngusap pipi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sekali, membuat Baekhyun merona malu bukan main. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum manis, betapa dia sangat beruntung memiliki Baekhyun, dan dia akan memperjuangkannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sampai dirumah dengan selamat, masih dengan perasaan kesalnya, dia keluar dari mobil duluan dan membiarkan Kai membawakan tas sekolahnya masuk.

"Ibu..Aku pulang!" Serunya. Kebetulan Ibunya hari ini tidak bekerja dan berada dirumah. Dia memasuki ruang tamu dan menemukan wanita paruh baya itu tengah menonton televisi.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang?" Kyungsoo menghampirinya lalu mengecup kedua pipinya. Tak lama, Kai pun datang menyusulnya. Dia menyapa Ibu Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Oh iya, ada paket untukmu."

"Paket? Untukku?"

"Ya. Ada dikamarmu."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya penasaran, berfikir siapakah yang mengirimi paket padanya, padahal dia sedang tidak memesan apapun. Tanpa memperdulikan Kai –dia masih kesal– lelaki kecil itu segera menaiki anak tangga diikuti Kai yang dengan sabar menghela nafas. Ibu Kyungsoo terkikik melihatnya.

Kyungsoo masuk kekamarnya dan menemukan kotak paket berukuran sedang dengan pita yang membungkusnya itu tergeletak dengan manis diatas meja belajarnya. Lelaki kecil itu lantas meraih kotak paket tersebut, duduk bersila diatas ranjang dan sibuk membuka bungkusnya. Kai ikut masuk lalu memperhatikan dengan alis mengernyit, berfikir siapakah orang yang mengirimi kekasihnya paket.

"Huwa! Ini _manga_ yang baru rilisss!" Sorakan Kyungsoo seketika mengejutkan Kai, lelaki tan itu lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah kegirangan dengan beberapa tumpuk komik yang masih tersegel rapi dan sebuah kartu berwarna _pink_.

"Dari siapa?" Kai merampas paksa kartu tersebut lalu membaca sederet kalimat manis disana.

 _Aku pergi ke Jepang dan teringat bahwa kau sangat suka membaca manga, ada beberapa manga baru yang akan beredar seminggu lagi dikorea. Jadi aku membelikannya untukmu agar kau bisa membacanya lebih dulu._

 _Semoga suka^^_

 _From: Ravi._

Kai meremas kartu tersebut menjadi gumpalan menyedihkan lalu membuangnya kearah jendela kamar yang terbuka, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang merengek-rengek. Sialan sekali!

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Demi Tuhan! Dia tahu itu dari Ravi karna dia membacanya sekilas tadi, tapi Kyungsoo belum mambaca semua isi pesannya.

"Aku bahkan belum membacanya!" Kyungsoo berseru tidak terima dengan kesalnya, lalu takut karna Kai akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan _manga_ barunya, dia memeluk bungkusan _manga_ tersebut dengan erat, tidak membiarkan siapapun merampasnya. Itu kekanakan, sungguh. Kai memutar bolanya matanya, antara kesal, marah dan cemburu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang agar tidak berhubungan dengannya?"

"Aku memang tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi."

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengirim paket padamu?"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mengirim ini untukku!" Sangkal Kyungsoo setengah jengkel.

"Pergi sana! Aku mau membaca komik barukuu!" Usir Kyungsoo, lalu lelaki kecil itu yang tanpa melepas kaus kakinya terlebih dahulu mulai berkencan –membaca komiknya, mengabaikan sosok Kai yang sudah kembang kempi ditempat.

Biar saja!

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati lelaki tan itu sudah tak ada dikamarnya. Dengan cepat dia lalu berlarian menuju jendela, dan benar saja, Kai masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi dari halaman rumahnya. Rasakan itu! Memang dia fikir cemburu itu menyenangkan? Kyungsoo mendengus, dia lalu kembali kearah ranjangnya dan memeluk erat-erat komik barunya. Ahya, dia akan mengirim pesan singkat pada Ravi dan mengucapkan terimakasih, persetan jika Kai tahu dan marah nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu keesokan harinya saat Kyungsoo terbangun dengan muka kusutnya, lelaki kecil itu dibuat terkejut dengan dua kardus bersar yang sudah berada dilantai kamarnya, terbungkus oleh pita berwarna biru yang manis. Kyungsoo membukanya cepat dan menganga karna menemukan ada puluhan, ah tidak, ratusan komik dengan Judul dan Pengarang yang berbeda, lengkap dari volume satu sampai volume terakhir.

Pasti dari Kai. Siapa lagi? Orang gila mana yang akan menghabiskan banyak uang untuk seluruh komik ini?

Otaknya bekeja cepat dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Kai yang cemburu buta pada Ravi itu langsung memborong seluruh stock komik di toko buku. Hehe, apa karna lelaki tan itu merasa _panas_ pada Ravi? Kekeke. Kyungsoo lalu meraih ponselnya, menghubungi Kai. Saat panggilannya diangkat, Kyungsoo lantas berteriak dengan hebohnya.

"KAI! AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan kerumahku nanti?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Sehun menyahut dengan nada curiga, membuat Luhan mendengus. Lelaki bermata rusa itu lalu turun dari motor Sehun dan berdiri didekat kekasihnya.

"Memang aku sudah bilang tidak boleh? Kau ini sensi sekali sih, huh!" Luhan menjawab dengan kesal. Pagi ini, Sehun memang mengantar Luhan kesekolah, sekaligus dia akan pergi kuliah. Omong-omong, dia satu kampus dengan Kai namun berada di falkutas yang berbeda.

"Jangan pergi kemanapun atau pergi dengan siapapun!"

"Ya, baiklah."

"Aku selalu mengawasimu." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, dia menatap sekitar lalu dengan cepat mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir tipis Sehun sebelum berlari-lari memasuki sekolahnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terkekeh sebelum pergi dari sana.

Luhan masuk kedalam kelas dan menemukan dua sahabatnya sudah _stay_ dikursinya masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan buku Biologi dasar sementara Kyungsoo dengan komik _Electric Daisy_ volume dua.

Oh! _Wait_! Apa? Darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkannya?

"Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" Luhan merebut komik ditangan Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu mengerang dengan sebal.

"Kembalikan Lulu hyung!"

"Wah, ini asli dari Jepang ya? Siapa yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Ravi."

Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak menatap kearahnya dengan kaget.

"Apa? Ravi? Bukannya kalian sudah tidak berhubungan lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Memang sih, tapi apa salahnya. Dia memberiku suka rela kok." Bela Kyungsoo lalu merebut kembali komiknya dan fokus membaca, mengabaikan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang saling tatap lalu bersama-sama mengangkat bahu acuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Luhan tengah bersantai dengan mama dan babanya diruang tengah. Orang tuanya berada diatas sofa sementara dia duduk dilantai beralaskan karpet tebal dengan setoples penuh keripik kentang. Mereka menonton drama Goblin, omong-omong. Itu drama yang sedang booming saat ini.

 _Ting! Tong!_

Bel rumah berbunyi dan Luhan yang sudah tahu siapa yang datang segera saja bangun dan berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dengan semangatnya.

"Selamat dat–" Kalimat Luhan tertelan begitu saja ketenggorokannya. Matanya berkedip-kedip dengan bodoh. Sehun ada didepannya, memakai baju formal dan terlihat sangat tampan. Tapi pertanyaannya kenapa Tuan Oh berada disampingnya? Memakai baju formal juga?

Luhan lalu menatap dirinya sendiri. Hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus kebesaran dengan kuncir _apple_ dirambutnya. Dia terlihat bodoh sekali. dengan kikuk dan wajah memerah, dia membungkuk kearah Ayah Sehun yang terlihat menahan tawa.

"Se–selamat datang Tuan Oh. A–anda kenapa anda..bi–bisa.."

"Siapa Lu?" Mama Luhan lalu muncul, diikuti oleh Babanya. Sehun menayap _calon mertua_ nya dengan sopan sebelum memperkenalkan Ayahnya pada orang tua Luhan. Mama dan Baba Luhan tentunya kaget, dia memang tahu putranya ini pacaran dengan Sehun, tapi dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengajak Ayahna datang secepat ini, _Aigoo_!

"Ah, Tuan Oh silakan masuk. Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Ayah Sehun lalu masuk bersama kedua orang tuanya, meninggalkan Sehun yang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi lucu Luhan.

"Hei."

"Ke–kenapa.. kau tidak bilang akan mengajak Ayahmu kemari? Setidaknya aku pasti akan memakai baju yang bagusss! Sehun sialan!" Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu masuk kedalam rumah pacarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih malu parah.

" Itu kejutan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini malam minggu dan Kyungsoo merasa bosan, sedari tadi dia hanya berguling-guling dengan boneka pororonya diatas ranjang. Dia sudah membaca setengah dari komik yang Kai berikan, dan itu ternyata melelahkan. Lelaki kecil itu lantas meraih ponselnya, membuka pesan terakhir dari Kai. Itu pesan siang hari tadi saat Kai berkata tak bisa menjemputnya pulang karna dia memiliki kelas tambahan. Huft, lalu sampai malam hari dia tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai dimana? Bersama siapa? Sedang berbuat apa?

Kyungsoo menggigit pororonya gemas. Dia sangat bosan, sungguh. Seharusnya dia dan Kai pergi ke bioskop atau jalan-jalan menikmati malam minggu seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Tapi apa daya? Kai bahkan tak menjawab panggilannya. Uh!

"Kyungsoo!" Ibunya lalu masuk kedalam kamar, dia sudah rapi dengan gaun bagusnya.

"Eoma akan pergi?"

"Ya. Bersiaplah." Wanita paruh baya itu lalu bercermin di lemari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karna kau juga harus ikut."

"Tapi aku kan akan malam mingguan dengan Kai." Tolak Kyungsoo sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya memukul ranjang.

"Ck, kalian kan sudah malam mingguan setiap minggu. Dia tidak akan datang. Cepat ganti pakaian yang rapi."

"Darimana Eoma tahu dia tidak akan datang?"

"Karna kau sedari tadi terlihat galau menunggunya, dia tidak menghubungimu kan?" Kyungsoo merengut, aish. Bahkan Eomanya saja tahu.

"Sudah cepat ganti bajumu dan segera turun."

"Tapi Eoma–"

"Atau kau mau Ayahmu marah?" Kyungsoo menggelang dengan bibir mengerucut maju. Saat Eomanya keluar dari kamarnya, dia mengirim pesan pada Kai, mengatakan bahwa dia akan ikut pergi bersama Eomanya. Lagipula Kai sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa datang mengajaknya malam mingguan.

Kyungsoo lalu beranjak bangun dan berganti pakaian seperti yang Eomanya minta. Setelah selesai dan memakai minyak wangi khas bayi kesukaannya, dia lalu turun kebawah dimana orang tuanya sudah menunggu.

"Aigoo! Anak Eoma imut sekali." Pujian Eomanya membuat Kyungsoo merengut.

"Eoma aku tidak imut." Kesalnya. Tuan Do hanya menggelang, dia lalu memasuki mobil sementara istrinya tengah mengunci pintu rumah. Tak lama, mereka sudah meluncur kejalanan yang ramai, maklum ini malam minggu.

"Apa kita akan pergi kepernikahan orang?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kyungsoo merengut, dia lalu memilih memandang keluar jendela, menikmati jalanan kota yang ramai. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah restoran berbintang yang mahal. Kyungsoo heran, tumben sekali orang tuanya mengajak kesini. Dalam rangka apa ya? Namun lelaki kecil itu tak mau benyak bertanya. Dia menurut saja saat diajak menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai seperti lantai bawah karna lantai ini memang sedikit privasi, biasanya hanya orang-orang ber-uang yang berani menyewa tempat semahal ini. Mereka mendekati salah satu meja dan Kyungsoo hampir terkena serangan jantung menemukan Kai dan keluarganya berada disana, bahkan Kakak serta kakak iparnya ada disana. Eh ada apa ini? Kyungsoo semakin bingung saja. Jika mereka sengaja akan bertemu, kenapa Ibunya tidak berkata yang jujur saja tadi? Kai tidak membalas pesannya, jadi dia ada disini juga? Rencana apa lagi kali ini?

"Oh, kau sudah datang sayang." Ibu Kai menyambutnya, dia lalu mengajak Ibunya duduk didekatanya sementara Kyungsoo menyapa kakaknya dan duduk disisinya, tepat didepan Kai yang tidak bicara apapun. Ish, kenapa sih manusia kutub ini?

"Apa kau terkejut?" Ayah Kai bertanya padanya, membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk karna dia memang tidak paham apa yang tengah terjadi. Kai menatapnya namun tak bicara, dia hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas meja.

"Baiklah, kita makan saja dulu." Seketika Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah Déjà vu. Lelaki kecil itu makan dengan gelisah, sesekali melirik Kai yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Mereka menghabiskan sekitar setengah jam untuk makan, saat makanan penutup datang, Tuan Kim mulai bicara.

"Jadi, berkumpulnya kita disini memiliki sebuah alasan." Kyungsoo memakan _cake_ coklatnya dengan lahap, namun begitu dia mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Ayah Kai katakan. Seketika dia berdebar dibuatnya.

"Karna Kai, putraku ingin melamar Do Kyungsoo."

 _Uhuk!_

Kyungsoo tersedak dengan tiba-tiba, mata bulatnya melebar sementara wajahnya memerah parah. Lay segera memberinya air minum, yang diteguk rakus oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah reda dari tersedaknya, lelaki kecil itu lalu menatap semua orang dengan pandangan kaget.

"A–apa? Melamarku?"

"Ya. Apa kau mau menjadi menantu keduaku sayang?" Ibu kai meraih tangannya, memandangnya penuh harap. Dari ujung matanya, Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jasnya diam-diam.

"Um.. Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Kami juga berfikr begitu. Tapi Kai sudah sangat yakin bersamamu, sehingga kami percaya padanya. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menatap semua orang dengan ragu, lalu dia beralih menatap Kai dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap juga menatapnya dengan seksama, menunggu. Semua orang memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap, takut-takut Kyungsoo akan menolak. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan wajah Kai.

"Cepat pasangkan cincinya padakuu!" Serunya dengan senang, kebahagiaannya meledak tanpa bisa dibendung, membuatnya sangat antusias. Semua orang sempat kaget, namun akhirnya mereka tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskannya Kyungsoo. Kai mendengus, meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan memasangkan cincin emas murni itu dijemari manis Kyungsoo.

"Wah, ini bagus." Guman Kyungsoo menatap bahagia cincinya. Dia lalu mengambil paksa cincin lain didalam kotak yang Kai bawa dan balas memasangkannya dijemari manis Kai. Ah, mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan saat ini.

"Wah, selamat untuk kalian berdua." Dua keluarga itu diliputi kebahagiaan saat ini, bahkan Ibu Kyungsoo tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata haru. Diam-diam Lay dan Suho saling melempar pandang dan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya kami masih punya berita bahagia lainnya." Ucap Suho, membuat fokus semua orang mengarah padanya sejenak.

"Istriku, Lay. Saat ini, tengah mengandung cucu kalian. Usianya sudah tiga minggu!" Semua orang terdiam sebelum detik berikutnya melebarkan mata.

"APA?" Baiklah, ini jeritan para ibu. Sementara para Ayah saling menepuk bahu masing-masing.

Ah, bukankah ini sebuah kebahagiaan yang besar? Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, dengan sayang menggenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo. Andai Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana dirinya sangat gugup tadi. Tapi hei, seorang Kai gugup? Itu bukan gayanya. Tapi bagaimana dia bsa terlihat tenang tadi? Itu karna Kai pintar menyembunyikannya dengan memasang wajah andalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang halus. Dingin menyusup perlahan kesetiap sendi tubuhnya, membuat lelaki kecil itu merasa kedinginan, namun Kai memberikannya _back hug_ yang manis, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi hangat.

Atap restoran ini ternyata sangat bagus, karna dari sini pemandangan kota yang ramai dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Keluarga mereka masih menikmati waktu di lantai dua sana, lalu Kai berinisiatif mengajak kekasihnya kemari, dia perlu waktu berdua sejenak.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo keatas, lalu mensejajarkannya dengan tangannya sendiri, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin emas yang berkilau dengan cantiknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau melamarku?"

"Karna aku mau."

"Hanya karna kau mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Kekasihnya ini, sungguh!

"Dengar ya. Tidak mungkin aku melamarmu jika aku tidak yakin pada dirimu."

"Benarkah?"

" _I swear_!" Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih."

"Hanya itu?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang lelaki itu sementara kepalanya mendongak keatas.

"Lalu apa lagi? Aku tidak punya apapun yang bisa kuberikan padamu."

"Ada." Kungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau, dirimu." Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan mesra. Kyungsoo tersipu malu, namun begitu dia berjinjit dan balas mengecup bibir kekasihnya ini. _View_ yang sangat cocok, andai momen ini bisa diabadikan.

"Aku bahagia memilikimu."

"Aku juga."

Kyungsoo kembali teringat masa saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kai. Sungguh, itu pertemuan yang konyol dan memalukan, tapi seharusnya dia berterimakasih pada Luhan, karna tanpa ide gilanya tersebut, tidak mungkin dia menjadi pacar –ah, bahkan menjadi tunangan lelaki ini. Mungkin semua akan berbeda, cerita ini tidak akan muncul tanpa kejadian _Truth or Dare_ tersebut. Diam-diam Kyungsoo bersyukur karna Tuhan sudah menuliskan cerita ini didalam hidupnya. Ini semua seperti mimpi saja.

Setelah semua rentetan kejadian panjang yang rumit dan tidak menyenangkan, mungkin ini adalah _klimaks_ nya. Kyungsoo tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi. Ini semua sudah cukup baginya. Kai mencintainya dan sebaliknya, semoga mereka selalu bisa bersama-sama.

Lelaki kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan bocahnya.

"Kai?"

"Hm."

"Truth or Dare?"

Kai mengernyitkan alisnya tajam. Apa-apaan sih tunangannya ini? Pasti ini hal konyol seperti Kai harus menggendong Kyungsoo karna dia memilih Dare seperti waktu itu.

"Truth or Dare?" Kyungsoo terus mendesaknya dan Kai mau tak mau mendengus kecil.

"Dare."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyumnya, dengan senang dia lalu mengatakan tantangannya.

" _I Dare you to be my lover, my friend, my love. I Dare you to falling in love with me every day and to be with me in times of sickness and times of health. I Dare you to be my lover in times of Joy and in times of sorrow. I Dare you to stay with me foverer.. In time of eternity…_ "

Kai terdiam, mengedip mendengar tantangan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini terdengar _cheesy_ tapi.. Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat tulus, setulus dia mencintai lelaki kecil ini. Kai merasa bahagia, dia lalu mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ciuman itu sudah menjadi jawaban dari tantangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seharusnya mengerti.

Tantangan diterima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

* * *

Oke guys, ini beneran selesai.

Akhirnyaaaaaaa!

07-06-2015, aku menulis fanfict ini.

06-07-2015, aku mempublis fanfict ini di ffn.

And, 13-03-2017, fanfict ini tamat!

Waktu yang lama ternyata hm.

Maafkan apabila ini drama banget, alay, berlebihan, kata-katanya nggak jelas dan sebagiannya dari segala kekurangan fanfict ini. Jujur, laxy sendiri nggak percaya fanfict ini bisa tamat wkwk.

Well, terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti fanfict ini dari chapter awal sampai akhir. Ah, fanfict ini bisa dibilang fanfict debutku, karna ini adalah fanfict chaptered yang pertama kali kutulis. Wkwk.

Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, atau segala uneg-uneg kalian tentang fanfict ini, monggo ditulis disini ^^

Terimakasih atas favorite, following dan riview semuanya^^ Fanfict ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa kalian semua~

Terimakasih atas banyak cinta yang diberikan.

Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu, tapi tenang saja, Laxy sudah menghapal semuanya kok kk, pokoknya buat kalian semua, terimakasih^^

Bertemu di fanfict yang lainnya yaaa~

Love you!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ps. Laxy uda mencoba nulis lanjutan primrose, tapi tbtb _stuck_ ditengah jalan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, bahkan aku harus membaca ulang fanfictku sendiri berkali-kali biar dapet _feel_. Buat yang menunggu fanfict Primrose, mohon maaf ya karna belum bisa melanjutkannya diwaktu dekat, tapi semisal dapet pencerahan(?) pasti langsung ku _update_. Terimakasih ^^


	24. Chapter 24 (Sequel)

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan yakin, hari sudah beranjak malam namun dia tahu Ayahnya pastilah belum tidur. Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun dan menceritakan banyak hal, pria itu meyakini sesuatu bahwa Baekhyunlah satu-satunya yang tepat, satu-satunya yang dia inginkan dan akan dia perjuangkan.

Lampu ruang tamu masih menyala terang dan Chanyeol menemukan Ayahnya duduk menatap kosong pada layar televisi yang menyala. Dia sebenarnya merasa bersalah, namun sesekali dia harus egois untuk mempertahankan apa keinginannya. Saat dia melangkah mendekat, Tuan Park menoleh dan sontak berdiri.

"Chanyeol, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Tuan Park terlihat marah namun mencoba menahan diri. Chanyeol mendekat, menatap Ayahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Apa lagi? Setelah kau membuat keluarga Kim menunggu dan pulang dengan penuh rasa kecewa?"

"Ayah!" Sentak Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas karna itu membuat Ayahnya terkejut. Dia mengingat perkataan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya agar mengendalikan diri dan bicara baik-bak dengan Ayahnya.

"Berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan putri klienmu atau siapapun itu, aku sungguh tidak membutuhkannya."

"Tapi kenapa? Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Chan."

"Aku tahu mana yang baik atau tidak untukku, aku sudah dewasa. Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai."

"Apa?" Mata Tuan Park membulat lebar mendengarnya, terkejut.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucap Chanyeol dengan yakin dan mantap, dia menatap Ayahnya tidak gentar meskipun jika pria tua itu akan memukulnya setelah ini.

"Siapa..siapa orang itu? Siapa kekasihmu itu Park Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa? Apa Ayah akan menolaknya karna dia bukan anak dari orang terpandang?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Memang kenapa jika dia bukan anak CEO dari perusahaan besar seperti gadis yang sering akan Ayah jodohkan denganku?"

"Jaga bicaramu Chanyeol!"

"Sesekali Ayahlah yang menuruti permintaanku, tidak hanya aku yang menuruti segala keinginan Ayah." Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebenarnya menyakitkan mengatakan hal semacam ini karna dia tahu Ayahnya pasti akan sangat sedih.

"Aku akan membawanya pada Ayah dan aku akan memperjuangkannya." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Chanyeol beranjak naik memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Tuan Park yang diam termenung ditempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya sekali, lalu kembali meremat kedua tangannya yang tertaut dengan resah. Disampingnya Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi meliriknya sekali, menyadari keresahan Baekhyun. Tentu saja, mereka akan bertemu dengan Ayahnya, bagaimana Baekhyun tidak gugup? Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri juga gugup, namun dia bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah dia harus mempertemukan Baekhyun sebagai pacarnya didepan Ayahnya dan memperjuangkan lelaki ini, Chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Baekki?" Lelaki manis itu menatap gugup kearahnya, setitik keringat nampak membasahi dahinya yang putih. "Sayang tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hiburnya, namun itu belum cukup untuk menenangkan debaran di jantung Baekhyun.

"Yeol, bagaimana jika Ayahmu tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika dia menolakku dan menjauhkan kita?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar keresahan kekasihnya, diraihnya jemari mungil itu untuk dia cium, itu beraroma strawberry yang manis dan menenangkan.

"Dia tidak akan menolakmu. Karna jika dia melakukan itu, maka aku akan terus memperjuangkanmu sampai titik darah penghabisan." Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya terpaku sebelum menarik senyum lebar, dia merasa terharu dan perasaannya membaik, membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa dia bisa melewati semuanya.

Setelah melewati perjalanan mendebarkan, dia sampai dirumah Chanyeol yang besar dan mewah. Lelaki tinggi itu dengan _gentle_ membukakan pintu mobil sebelum menggandengnya memasuki rumah. Setengah terseret Baekhyun terus mengontrol dirinya agar tidak gugup berlebihan, dia harus bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Pria tua itu ada disana, duduk di sofa berwarna gading didepan TV layar lebar yang menyala. Mereka berhenti tepat lima meter dibelakang Tuan Park sejenak, Chanyeol menatapnya dan memberikan senyuman lebar, menyemangati Baekhyun yang nampak gugup. Lelaki manis itu lantas menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghelanya dan menatap Chanyeol yakin, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayah." Panggil Chanyeol pada Ayahnya yang dengan perlahan membalikkan badannya, menatap sedikit terkejut pada lelaki mungil yang digandeng anaknya.

"Ini Baekhyun, kekasihku." Chanyeol mengenalkan dengan yakin sementara Baekhyun membungkuk dengan kaku.

"Se–selamat malam paman, namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Mata tua tuan Park memandang Baekhyun dengan intens, menelitinya dari atas kebawah dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, membuat Baekhyun pesimis bahwa Ayah kekasihnya itu tidak akan menerimanya.

"Duduklah." Ucapnya kemudian setelah berhasil meneliti Baekhyun bak _spesies_ langka yang baru saja ditemukan. Chanyeol masih dengan menggandeng kekasihnya duduk berhadapan dengan Ayahnya yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Jadi karna dia kau menolak tawaran bersama putri keluarga Kim?" Mulainya dan respon Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata jengah, melirik ekspresi Baekhyun yang mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Pria tua itu mendecih, lalu membawa fokus pada lelaki mungil disebelah putranya.

"Dimana kau bersekolah dan apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

"Um, a–aku murid akhir di SOPA dan orang tuaku bekerja sebagai juru masak di sebuah kapal pesiar." Tuan Park menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ekspresinya terlihat mencemooh pekerjaan orang tua Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau tinggal bersama siapa selama orang tuamu sedang bekerja?"

"Aku bersama kakek dan nenekku, mereka memiliki sebuah kebun strawberry dan mengurusnya sendiri." Tuan Park membulatkan bibirnya sebelum mendecih kecil.

"Apa yang kau punya sehingga berani menjalin hubungan dengan putraku?" Oke, mungkin seumur hidupnya seorang Baekhyun belum pernah merasa setersinggung ini, harga dirinya seperti tergores karna Ayah Chanyeol seperti merendahkan pekerjaan orang tuanya, lantas meremehkan kakek dan neneknya. Apalagi meragukan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki apapun Tuan Park." Baekhyun menarik nafas, merasakan tautan tangannya yang menguat dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu sengaja terdiam, membiarkan Baekhyun mengatasinya sendiri, dia yakin Baekhyun bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tidak punya uang, harta atau kekayaaan yang bisa kuberikan pada Chanyeol, seperti apa yang telah dia miliki saat ini." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali fokus pada Tuan Park.

"Tapi aku memiliki apa yang tidak Chanyeol punya, aku bisa memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan. Tuan kau pasti mengenal apa itu Cinta bukan? Ya. Aku punya cinta untuk Chanyeol. Aku memberinya warna kehidupan, memberikannya kasih sayang dan sandaran untuknya, hal yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari anda." Lelaki mungil itu menjawab dengan begitu tegas, membuat Tuan Park dan Chanyeol sendiri tertegun dibuatnya.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol."

Itu adalah kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung didunia ini. Dia mendongak dan menemukan keterdiaman Ayahnya yang menatap lekat pada Baekhyun. _Lelaki kecilnya yang menakjubkan_.

"Jadi Tuan Park, jika kau menyayangi Chanyeol dan ingin membuatnya bahagia, maka biarkan dia memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri." Tutup Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis, balas meremat genggaman Chanyeol. Sepasang kekasih itu menatap lelaki tua didepannya, menunggu apa jawabannya. Dilihat dari wajahnya, dia nampak emosional sebelum memberikan keputusan final yang membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menatap malas buku didepannya, menggaruk pipi gembilnya saat otaknya menolak keras untuk menghitung hasil penjumlahan vector didepannya, padahal itu pekerjaan rumahnya yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Lelaki mungil yang duduk bersila diatas karpet hangat itu menguap, memilih meminum jus jeruknya yang masih setengah dan meraup kripik dengan telapak tangan mungilnya. Membuat seseorang yang duduk di sofa tepat dibelakangnya memberikan sebuah lirikan malas. Kai menutup bukunya, memajukan tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Kyungsoo. _Well_ , keduanya saat ini memang sedang berada di apertement Kai. Kyungsoo menginap karna dia meminta bantuan Kai untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Bisiknya. Lelaki manis itu menggeleng, mengatakan entah apa itu Kai tidak bisa menangkapnya karna Kyungsoo bicara sambil mengunyah kripik. Tapi dari gerakannya, lelaki tan itu tahu bahwa tunangannya ini tengah merengek, menyerah dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Kau sebentar lagi akan ujian sayang, jangan bermalas-malasan."

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerjakannya Kai."

"Jangan bicara saat makan." Kai mengingatkan, lelaki tan itu lalu meraih pekerjaan rumah Kyungsoo dan membaca sederet soalnya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Ini mudah." Decaknya pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan cemilannya sendiri. Bagaimana kian hari Kyungsoo tidak bertambah bulat? Dia suka sekali makan cemilan, Kai sebenarnya tidak masalah, apapun yang Kyungsoo mau pasti akan dia penuhi, tapi dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo fokus pada sekolahnya dulu.

"Hei, berhenti." Kai menarik paksa cemilan ditangan Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkannya jauh dari meja, membuat Kyungsoo berseru dengan tidak terima.

"YA! Kai…" Rengeknya namun diabaikan oleh tunangannya, lelaki itu terpaksa menurut saat Kai mengancam tidak akan mengajaknya berlibur diakhir pekan jika dia tidak mau fokus, uh menyebalkan. Kai dengan telaten kemudian mengajari Kyungsoo, membantunya menyelesaikan satu demi satu soal, serta menjelaskan bagaimana cara untuk menghitungnya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menyelesaikan soal terakhirnya seorang diri. Dahi lelaki kecil itu berkerut, dia mendongak menatap Kai yang mengangguk seolah menyuruhnya agar terus menghitung.

"Apakah ini benar?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan pekerjaan terakhirnya sebelum menguap. Kai menelitinya sejenak sebelum mengangguk, menemukan wajah kuyu tunangannya yang sudah mengantuk berat.

"Ya ini sudah benar. Cuci mukamu dan gosok gigi lalu pergi tidur, aku akan menyusul." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lelaki mungil itu lantas bangkit dan melakukan apa yang Kai perintahkan sebelum menarik selimut diatas ranjang si pemilik rumah. Kai masih tinggal di ruang tamu, membenarkan pekerjaan terakhir Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit salah. Dia kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah mengantuk jadi dia mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya sudah benar agar dia bisa cepat tidur. Lelaki tan itu lalu merapikan buku-buku Kyungsoo diatas meja dan memasukkan buku yang terjadwal untuk esok hari di tas lelaki manis tersebut, sebelum memasuki kamar dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur dengan lucu, lihat bagaimana caranya memeluk guling tersebut, _kkk_. Kai berjalan tanpa meninggalkan suara, membungkuk didepan wajah Kyungsoo sebelum memberinya sebuah kecupan selamat malam. Setelahnya dia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu, Kai akan melihat pertandingan bola di TV.

Omong-omong semenjak dia dan Kyungsoo bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu, kehidupannya tanpa disadari telah berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Kai menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa, menjaga Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa selalu bertingkah _childish_ apabila bersamanya. Sebenarnya Kai tidak masalah, dia menyukai itu dan dia suka memanjakan Kyungsoo, membuat beberapa orang yang tidak tahu pasti mengira mereka adalah sepasang adik kakak dengan label _sibling goals_.

Kai merasa bersyukur, karna dia dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang sudah merubah hidupnya. Karna Kyungsoo juga, dia sudah bisa memaafkan Ravi dengan sepenuh hati. _Fyi_ , mereka minggu lalu tanpa sengaja bertemu dan berbicara sedikit, meski itu terasa canggung tapi mereka sudah saling memaafkan.

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, tersenyum menemukan sebuah cincin perak melingkar di jari manisnya.

 _Kyungsoo-nya, hidup-nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA? JADI KAU DAN CHANYEOL AKAN BERTUNANGAN?" Luhan berseru dengan heboh sementara Kyungsoo susah payah membekap mulut embernya karna semua orang didalam kelas menatap terganggu kearahnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan sebagian murid dikelas ini sedang sibuk menyalin pekerjaan rumah yang akan dikumpulkan dijam pelajaran pertama. Baekhyun tertunduk malu, menyesal mengatakan hal mengejutkan itu sepagi ini pada Luhan.

"YA! Pelankan suaramu Lulu hyung." Omel Kyungsoo. Luhan nyengir, memilih mengabaikan acara menyalin pekerjaan rumah dari buku Kyungsoo demi menatap penuh keingintahuan pada si lelaki bermata sipit.

"Jadi, ceritakan bagaimana kalian akan bertunangan. Ayah dan Ibumu sudah setuju?" Baekhyun mengangguk, menatap dua sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Awalnya Ayah Chanyeol menentangnya, tapi setelah aku mengatakan hal apa yang bisa kuberikan pada Chanyeol, beliau berubah fikiran dan menyetujuinya."

Baekhyun kemudian mulai bercerita saat Ayah Chanyeol terlihat sangat emosional, matanya merah dan Baekhyun fikir lelaki tua itu akan marah. Namun hal mengejutkan terjadi karna ternyata setetes air mata jatuh dari mata tuanya. Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget bukan main.

"Maafkan Ayah." Ucapnya sendu. "Chanyeol, apa Ayah tidak membuatmu bahagia?" Tanyanya dengan lirih, menatap terluka pada Chanyeol yang mematung. Seumur hidupnya, inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat Ayahnya menangis.

"Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu sehingga Ayah melakukan segala hal-hal yang kuanggap baik, tapi aku tidak sadar jika kau malah menderita begini. Kehidupanmu pasti berat karna kau selalu berusaha memenuhi egoisku."

"Ayah," Lirih Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maafkan jika aku belum berhasil menjadi Ayah yang baik, maafkan jika aku tidak pernah memberikanmu cinta seorang Ayah," Chanyeol tidak bisa membendung air matanya, lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun yang mengangguk sebelum menuju kearah Ayahnya dan memeluknya erat, sepasang Ayah dan anak itu lantas menangis, membuat Baekhyun merasa terharu.

"Ayah."

"Maafkan Ayah Chanyeol, maafkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lega, bahagia karna akhirnya Chanyeol dan Ayahnya bisa berbaikan kembali. Ah, andai Ibu dan Kakak Chanyeol disini, pasti menyenangkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai kekasihmu?" Tuan Park menangkup wajah anaknya, menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat.

"Aku mencintainya Ayah." Jawab Chanyeol tegas. Tuan Park tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun lalu menyuruh agar lelaki mungil itu mendekat. Ragu Baekhyun bangkit dan terkejut saat dia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat darinya.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga putraku." Ucapnya dengan tulus. "Baekhyun kau sudah menyadarkan segala kesalahanku, terimakasih telah mencintai Chanyeol."

"Sama-sama Tuan, aku akan selalu menjaga Chanyeol untukmu." Tuan Park melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum, mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan, panggil aku Ayah." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan keduanya berpandangan dengan tidak mengerti.

"A–apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memisahkan kalian, kalian saling mencintai." Tuan Park tersenyum dengan lebar, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi Baekhyun, kapan orang tuamu ada dirumah karna aku akan berkunjung untuk membicarakan tanggal pertunangan." Putusnya. Dan dari itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka sudah mendapatkan izin untuk merajut cinta mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

"Omo, romatis sekali. Kapan Sehun akan berhenti menyebalkan dan melamarku juga?" Luhan menggigit pensilnya dengan gemas, ikut terbawa _feel_. Sementara Kyungsoo _stay cool_ dikursinya karena cincin yang melingkar dijemarinya sudah membuktikan bahwa dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Jadi diantara ketiganya, hanya Luhan yang belum bertunangan dengan Sehun, _hm_.

Karna ketiganya terlalu asyik bercerita, mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa waktu berlalu cepat dan bel pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Luhan orang pertama yang berjingkat sebelum dengan kekuatan _turbo_ nya menyalin tugas dari buku Kyungsoo secepat kilat. Tapi sayang, guru galak mereka sudah ada didepan pintu, membawa penggaris panjangnya yang siap memukul bokong setiap murid yang tidak mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah.

Sial, sepertinya hari ini Luhan kurang beruntung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terus meremat kedua tangannya yang saling tertaut diatas paha, dahinya yang berkerut membuat seorang _noona_ perias berdecak meminta Baekhyun agar sedikit tenang, kerutan itu menghambatnya untuk merias Baekhyun. Ya meski lelaki manis itu sudah cantik tanpa bantuan _make-up_ , tapi apa salahnya agar dia terlihat lebih menawan.

"YA! Baekhyun tenanglah." Omel Luhan dengan gemas. Lelaki itu bersama Kyungsoo juga terlihat menawan dengan pakaian kembarnya.

"Jangan semakin membuatnya takut Lulu hyung, dia hanya sedang gugup." Bela Kyungsoo mengelus pundak sempit Baekhyun memberikan dukungan pada sahabatnya tersebut. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengikuti intruksi Kyungsoo untuk menarik nafas panjang beberapa detik sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Tapi itu belum cukup.

Baekhyun masih tetap gugup bahkan saat acara sudah dimulai dan keluarganya berserta keluarga Chanyeol menyaksikan bagaimana lelaki tinggi itu memasangkan sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan batu pualam indah itu kejemari manisnya. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, memegang cincinnya dengan tangan bergetar dan memasangkannya dijemari Chanyeol. Tepuk tangan menyambut mereka yang kini sudah sah bertunangan.

"Hei, kau gugup?" Chanyeol menariknya mendekat, memeluknya mencoba menenangkan tunangannya tersebut.

"Aku hanya gugup..sedikit." Chanyeol terkekeh, melepas pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Baekhyun, membuat lelaki manis itu merona. Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dengan bahagia. Dia menatap pada keuarganya yang sedang berkumpul penuh kebahagiaan. Berkat Baekhyun, Ibu dan Kakaknya yang ada di Jerman sana memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, hubungan mereka dengan Ayahnya juga membaik. Tuan dan Nyonya Park memutuskan untuk bicara dan menyelesaikan pertikaian mereka dengan baik-baik, entahlah semoga saja mereka bisa kembali bersama.

Semua orang disini, teman-temannya juga ada disini. Berkat Baekhyun juga dia bisa memilki seorang teman. Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan beberapa teman dekatnya dikampus datang, memeriahkan acara dan memberinya dukungan. Ah, tidak ketinggalan Ayah, Ibu serta Kakek dan Nenek Baekhyun. Bahkan orang tua Baekhyunlah yang menyiapkan seluruh jamuan untuk acara ini.

Ah, Chanyeol benar-benar sangat bersyukur, di saat dia berfikir hidupnya hanya diisi kekelabuan yang menyedihkan, Baekhyun datang sebagai malaikat yang memberikan hidupnya banyak warna, menariknya dari _zona_ keterpurukan dan mengajaknya untuk berbahagia. Chanyeol tidak menginginkan apapun saat in, dengan adanya Baekhyun disisinya saja sudah cukup. Jika dahulu dia berfikir belajar hanyalah hal yang tidak perlu, maka saat ini dia akan belajar dengan keras agar dia bisa segera lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan sebelum menikahi Baekhyun dan memegang tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga. Chanyeol berjanji, dia akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan seluruh hidupnya.

"Uh, bukankah mereka sangat manis?" Luhan berseru gemas dikursinya menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun yang nampak bersemu malu seperti seekor kelinci. Tingkah kekanakan Luhan itu tentu saja menarik perhatian Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya, melirik melalui ekor matanya sebelum mendengus. Luhan memang kekanakan.

"Ya, Sehun! Apa kau tidak memiliki fikiran untuk melamarku juga?"

Lelaki pucat itu menatap kekasihnya dan menemukan binar penuh harap dimata Luhan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun dengan kejam setelah cukup lama menatap Luhan, membuat lelaki manis bermata rusa itu membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Hei, kenapa tidak?" Protesnya.

"Apa kau tidak serius denganku?"

"Tidak."

"YA!" Luhan berteriak kencang, menarik perhatian orang-orang disana. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang sedang memaksa Kai untuk _selfie_ bersama itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menatap pasangan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat saat semua orang menatap kearahnya, apalagi dengan keadaan Luhan yang terlihat sedih hendak menangis. Bisa-bisa dia dikira meng- _apa-apakan_ Luhan, eh tapi meskipun Sehun meng- _apa-apakan_ Luhan itu tidak masalah kan, dia pacar Luhan hehe. Tidak tahan dengan rengekan Luhan serta tatapan horror semua orang, lelaki pucat itu lantas bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih merengek ditempatnya. Sehun meraih ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Paman Hwang, apakah cincin serta gedung yang kupesan sudah _clear_?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _I dare you to write the sequel'_

Fiks, sudah ya hehe. Meski pendek dan mungkin kurang _greget_ or kurang _nge-feel_ semoga suka dan tidak kecewa^^

Masih gantung? Nambah sequel lagi? Bisa kok, tapi tergantung respon kalian semua ya^^

Ini ditulis dan edit kilat diantara awan kekabutan Laxy, jadi harap maklum^^

Nantikan _next fanfict_ selanjutnya^^

Terimakasih^^

Sampai jumpa~

Love ya!


End file.
